Take My Hand
by Mommyzilla
Summary: A Liason Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Its time for another Liason story. This one is a full length AH/AU story. You guys are kind enough to leave reviews, and send me messages with what you like to see in my stories. I read each one, and I take into account what you've said. I do my best to try to make sure everyone gets represented in the tales I write. So I try to incorporate the characters you like and the places you want to see while staying true to my vision for our favorite couple. The top three things folks say they like are romance between our couple, when they travel together, and when they spend time alone. So in this story I combined all three.

So if you must have angst or drama in your story, you will probably want to skip this one. I understand completely. I love me some drama in a story. We can hopefully catch up with one another at a later date.

For those that have been wanting this type of story. Here you are.

There are outfits and houses for this one, so if you want to see them give a holler.

Thanks go out to Silvermaj for helping me when I was plotting this tale out. Our chats were very enjoyable and they shaped this story.

Thanks go to Sloppyjo89. I cannot tell you how invaluable the information you gave me proved to be. It added incredible depth to the story. When we get to that part of the tale I'll give you another shout out.

Liason102 my most awesome and wonderful beta - thank you so much! It always fun to work with you.

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey, what's up?" Jason was standing in front of his partner's desk. Sonny had left a message saying to stop by when the opportunity arose.

"Hey. I finished going over the books with Bernie." Sonny pointed to the vacant chair silently inviting the younger man to sit.

"Was there a problem?" Jason asked stretching out his legs. He was tired, which for him was rare. Things in the territory had been busy. Thankfully over the last few weeks all the problems had been handled and the calm that Jason liked had returned.

"Yeah, there was." Sonny leaned back in his chair. He and their accountant had been reviewing the employee records, not the financial books. Last month Sonny and Jason had decided to rework the pay scale. Things were good, and that was due to the men who worked for them, so they wanted to say thank you. Pay raises were handed out, and so was additional vacation time. It was changing the latter in the system that brought up what Sonny wanted to talk about.

"We can't hand out the raises?" Jason asked surprised.

"Everything was good there. Bernie mentioned something about your employee record." Sonny said looking at his friend.

"Mine?" Jason was also surprised. These changes didn't affect him or Sonny. "What's wrong with my employee record?"

"You haven't taken a vacation since you started working for me." Sonny said grinning. "Not one single day."

"I don't need to take vacation." Jason said shrugging. He was pretty low maintenance. "I get days off each week." He made the most of that time. Making sure his bike was tuned up, visiting his grandmother, and of course spending time with his girl.

"You never take a full day off. Most weeks you work seven days." Was how Sonny chose to respond. He expected this to be a bit of a battle. Jason was great at taking care of everyone else, but rarely gave himself the same level of care. Sonny always took an extended break each year, just to recharge. Jason needed to do the same. In fact with things now quiet, Sonny was thinking his friend could take all his overdue vacation time at once if he wanted. "You need to go on vacation."

"I'm fine." Jason replied. "Now that all the problems are handled I can go back to working fewer hours each day."

"You're fine." Sonny repeated, not willing to back down. "That's why you snapped at Liz the other day?" When a guilty look crossed his friend's face Sonny had to hold back the laughter.

"I apologized." Jason hadn't meant to take out his irritation on his girlfriend. Elizabeth had been nothing but patient with him during the last few months. He had been canceling on her left and right, but she never said a word. Not even when he had to back out of their planned trip to New York.

Sonny shook his head. If he had to use guilt then that wouldn't be an issue. Jason needed to take some time off. "You've been ignoring her. I know because I've been ignoring Lily. We both need to do better." Balance wasn't always something that was easily achieved.

"You taking your wife away?" Jason would keep an eye on things in his partner's absence. Normally Sonny handled the meetings, while Jason ran things.

"I took Lily away before the Russians lost their minds." Sonny reminded Jason. "We were gone for three months. Me at home for dinner for the next month will be enough." Lily understood that when things got rough the business needed his focus. Elizabeth understood the same thing, but the big difference was the status of the two relationships.

Lily was Sonny's wife, while no one was really sure what the hell Liz was to Jason. They went on bike rides, Jason took the petite artist out to sketch, they had dinner together as often as possible, and she occasionally stayed over at the penthouse. In the guest suite.

Johnny said Jason usually referred to her as his more than friend. Sonny didn't know what that meant, but he respected Jason enough not to question it. If he had to guess the dark haired mob boss would say that Jason and Elizabeth were still friends, but transitioning to something more. Which would be good, because Jason needed someone who would put him first.

"If you want to go away again, its fine." Jason wanted Sonny to know.

"We are not going anywhere. You however are. You are going on vacation." Sonny decreed.

"You can't force me to take a vacation." Jason said being stubborn. "We are equal partners."

"You're right I can't force you to take a vacation." Sonny said backing up and trying a new tactic. "Elizabeth was over at the house the other day, helping Lily figure out how she wants to redecorate the living room." He guessed they also discussed nursery themes, but his wife didn't mention that. She knew he was superstitious and would say it was too early for that. "They were talking about the trip I took Lily on. They started talking about places they still want to go." He told his partner. "Liz mentioned that Hawaii was on her bucket list."

"Her what?" Jason asked his friend.

"Bucket list." Sonny wasn't surprised that Jason had no idea what that was. "It's a list of all the things you want to do before you die."

"As is in kick the bucket?" Jason said making the connection.

"Yup. Liz has an entire list of places she wants to see. Some overseas, some here in the states." Sonny explained to his friend. "She told Lily that she was saving up for a trip to Italy. That in another couple of years she would have enough to go." There was no need for her to have to pinch pennies when Jason could easily take her there, or anywhere else she wanted to go.

Jason knew that Elizabeth wanted to visit Naples. He also knew she wanted to go to Spain. Hawaii he hadn't known about. Savannah was on her wish list, as well. There were probably even more places that they hadn't talked about. He had more than enough money to take her to all of those locations, as well as anywhere else she wanted to visit. "I guess I could take some time off. A few weeks to visit Italy might be nice."

"Actually Bernie passed along that we could get into some legal trouble if you didn't take a good chunk of your vacation time soon. The department of labor could use that to order an audit of our work practices. And once one Federal agency shows up, it opens the doors for others." Sonny was stretching the truth a bit. The department of labor could do an audit, but only if someone filed a complaint. Which wasn't likely.

"How much time would I have to take?" Jason had been working with Sonny for five years. For the last three they had been partners.

"Bernie suggested you take as much of it as you can in one shot, and then spread out the rest. If you take at least half before the end of the year we should be fine." Sonny said grinning. "I think you should take it all."

"I guess that half wouldn't be an issue." Jason would love to have some uninterrupted time with Elizabeth. Just before things went bonkers he had taken her out to nowhere and admitted that he didn't want to be just friends anymore. That he wanted more from her, and his heart had almost leapt out of his chest when she quietly confessed the same thing.

Then he had kissed her for the second time. The moment his lips touched hers Jason knew he was done. It was the same way he felt after their first kiss. Elizabeth was it. For the last year he had been slowly falling in love with her, and it was time to stop fighting it. New York was when he planned on telling her how deeply he felt about her, even if she didn't feel the same he wanted to give her the words. He also wanted to give her the ring he had in the fireproof box under his bed. The one he picked up in Palermo during the business trip he took to give Maximus an update on what was happening with the Russians.

The head of the Costa Nostra had been monitoring the situation in Port Charles carefully. The Russians had been causing more and more headaches for the business as they tried to gain a foothold in already established territories. There had been minor skirmishes in other areas, but what was happening in upstate New York threatened to kick off a full-fledged war. Karpov had come gunning for Sonny, and the man had been relentless. The Russian started by placing a bomb in Sonny's car that had been discovered when Lily used the automatic engine ignition button on her remote. If she had started the car manually then she, and her unborn child, would be dead now. After that bodies started turning up at rate that had the local authorities paying attention, and if it continued would have had the Feds arriving.

With no other choice, Jason had finally gone after Karpov himself. It took almost a month, but he was finally tracked down and eliminated the man. Jason had lost five guys during the mission where they stormed the older Russian's compound. With Karpov's death, tensions had eased and the Bratva decided that the area wasn't worth the trouble.

"Good. I'll tell Johnny he is handling the enforcing duties while you are away. We can take the time you are gone to train someone to back him up." Sonny said smiling wide. If things worked out with Liz, then they could restructure at some point so that Jason could just be a boss.

"I need to check with Elizabeth first, there is no point in taking the time off if she can't go with me." Jason wasn't one for just sitting around and doing nothing and he wasn't leaving her here to travel abroad. "How much time did Bernie say I have accrued?"

"Three hundred and sixty-three days." Sonny told his friend grinning.

"That's a whole year." Jason said incredulous. "No one takes an entire year off from their job. There is no way Elizabeth can just drop everything and leave for a year."

"I said you only had to take half before the end of the year." Sonny corrected. "That's six months, but you can take it all if you want."

"That's still a lot of time." Jason grumbled thinking about six months away.

"True." Sonny nodded. "But Liz is her own boss, so she could take the time off with no problem. Think of all the places you could visit, and you wouldn't have to rush. Italy alone will take at least a month, maybe longer if you go to more than one province. If you take half you'd still be home in time for Halloween. Next year you could take a week a month off until the rest of the time is used up."

"I'll just end up with more vacation time to use." Jason said shaking his head.

"That's kind of how it works." Sonny said trying not to laugh. Only Jason would be miserable at the thought of taking time off. "When you and Liz finally get married, you can use a chunk for your honeymoon, and you'll need to extra time when the kids finally start coming." Sonny wanted that for his friend, wanted him settled and happy with a family of his own to care for. He was also trying to find out if Liz was Jason's girlfriend.

"Is there any other portion of my life you'd like to plan?" Jason asked with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"Did you need help?" Sonny asked mainly to irritate his friend.

"Smartass." Jason said crossing his arms over his chest. "Let me check with Elizabeth first." She might not want to travel right now. "If she is agreeable then I'll take some time off." They could decide together how much.

"If she agrees, then vacation starts the next morning." Sonny told his partner. "I will let you use the few weeks it will probably take you to plan as vacation time." Honestly he didn't expect it to take that long. Planning was one of Jason's strong points.

"That's really generous of you." Jason deadpanned. "I need time to make sure everything is fine here. Vacation can start when we leave."

"I'm just trying to help." Sonny grinned and his dimples popped out. "I want you to have uninterrupted time to get all your plans together." He just wanted Jason to have some time off. He had earned it.

"Have you always been this bossy?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yeah, if you didn't work so much you would have noticed that by now." Sonny said giving up and laughing. "Are you taking security with you?"

"Probably not. I won't take Elizabeth anywhere dangerous." Jason told his friend. If he was going to take time off, then he didn't want a whole bunch of the guys hanging around. He was more than capable of keeping Elizabeth safe while they traveled. "I need to start planning the trip."

"Where are you going first?" sonny was curious.

"Italy." Jason figured that any trip they took should start there. "It's the place she wants to see the most. Will I be expected to meet with the heads of other families?"

"No, make sure I know where you are headed and I'll call before you arrive." Sonny would let the other bosses know that Jason was escorting his girl through the area, and that approaching them would be a mistake. It shouldn't be an issue. "Have fun."

Jason stood up and actually grinned. "I'll be with Elizabeth, so that is pretty much guaranteed." Time away with his girl would be nice. "I will let you know when we are leaving, and approximately when we will be returning."

"Sounds good." Sonny nodded. He was looking forward to hearing all about their travels when they came back home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

From Sonny's office Jason went right to Elizabeth's studio. Before he made any plans he needed to find out if she was at all interested in going away with him. Forced vacation was one thing. Forced vacation without his girlfriend by his side was another matter altogether.

He took the steps two at a time up to the third floor. This neighborhood was the last place he wanted her, but this had been his girl's place since moving out of her grandmother's house. Since he didn't make it a practice to tell Elizabeth what to do, Jason had simply secured her studio as best he could. The large black steel door would make sure she stayed safe, the guard sitting in the car downstairs would as well.

Using his key Jason opened the door, and stepped inside. Elizabeth was standing at an easel, painting. She was bopping her head and singing. His girl was talented with a paintbrush, she also had a pretty good voice, but she rarely sang if anyone else was around. It took her months to be comfortable singing if he was around.

Before he could announce his presence his eyes latched onto her bottom. She was wearing his favorite pair of jeans. They were soft and faded, and the way they cupped her butt made him hot. It also made him want to walk over and cop a feel. So instead of letting her know he was here, Jason just leaned against the door and watched her shake her very fine ass.

* * *

Elizabeth was feeling inspired to paint this morning so she had gotten out her watercolors and set up her easel. Just lately she had been all about pencils. It wasn't unusual for her muse to want to put down the brush in favor of something else. Last spring she had spent a few months learning to use pottery clay. The lessons had been fun, and she found that she had skill with that medium. It wasn't her first love, but it was something she would do again. She had even sold her pieces, and that was always a good thing.

Today however was all about the brush. She had put her ear buds in, loaded up her palette and let loose on the canvas. At the moment she was singing along to Macy Grey, picking up her brush she added a bit of green to the abstract image before looking it over. Satisfied she smiled and declared it finished.

The song changed to something with a faster beat, and Elizabeth just let the music move through her. There was no better feeling than finishing a piece of art. Well that wasn't quite true. She felt really good when she was in Jason's arms. Lord that man's biceps were pretty amazing, and he always knew how tight to hold her. Add in some kissing and that was the best feeling in the world. She was grooving to the song when she turned and screamed in fright.

Jason pushed off the door. "I'm sorry." He said as he walked over and held her close. His girl didn't like to be snuck up on, so he did his best not to do it. He tended to move quietly, so he tried to always announce his presence. It was just that her swaying hips had left him totally mesmerized.

"You scared me." Elizabeth said stating the obvious as she burrowed into his warmth, and waited for her racing heart to calm down.

"I was so busy watching you dance that I didn't speak up." Jason said rubbing his hand up and down her back. It could take her a bit to shake off a fright. At least she hadn't hit him. Johnny had startled her a few months back and ended up sporting a black eye when she reflectively defended herself. The good thing was that they knew the self-defense lessons worked.

"I wasn't expecting you." Elizabeth said trying to level out her breathing. She wasn't easily spooked these days, but men sneaking up on her was a trigger. She should have realized it was Jason, because no one was getting through the door and he was the only other person with a key.

"I wasn't expecting to be here." Jason said still holding her close. Her trembling was slowing. He knew from experience that she would spend the rest of the day shaking this feeling off, but hopefully she wouldn't have any nightmares. "I had a meeting with Sonny."

"Are you going out of town?" Elizabeth wanted to know, that was usually the only reason he told her about meetings. He hadn't gone on a business trip since they made their relationship official. He had worked a lot of hours, but she understood his job wasn't nine to five.

"Yes, but not on business. Well I would like to go out of town." Jason said backtracking a bit. "I have to take some vacation time."

"Have to?" She asked looking up at him.

"I have almost a year of vacation time saved up, and Bernie said I should take half of it before the end of this year." Jason explained. Elizabeth wasn't shaking any longer so he took them over to the couch. He sat down and she curled up next to him.

"Six months off. Wow, and you plan on traveling for some of that?" She would miss him while he was gone, but she was guessing he would call often.

"I would like to use those months off to take you away." Jason cleared up.

"Me?" Elizabeth hadn't expected that.

"You, things have been all kinds of crazy the last few months. I haven't spent nearly enough time with you or given you the attention you deserve." Jason started telling her what was on his mind. "I want to correct that."

"I don't need trips Jason." Elizabeth never wanted him to feel like he had to constantly do things to impress her. She was happiest when they spent time together. "We can hang out here."

"No we can't." Jason told her. "If I'm here something with crop up, and I won't get time with you. I know you don't need me to spend money on you. I want to show you some of my favorite places, and I want to take you to some of the places you've always wanted to see. You have a list right?"

"I have a mental list." Elizabeth admitted. "I've talked about some of those places with you. Your collection of travel guides inspired me to dream." She said laughing. He had a couple hundred of them, it was kind of a running gag with his friends. They tried to find him guides he didn't have for his birthday and Christmas. Elizabeth loved curling up on his couch at the penthouse and losing herself in one of them.

"I thought we'd start with Italy. Naples to be precise." Jason told her what he planned. "I know that of all the places in the world you want to go to Italy the most. I've heard you talk of Naples several times so it seems like a great place to begin our adventure. I'd like you to make a new list, of everywhere in the world you want to see. Then rank them in order of importance."

Elizabeth just sat there looking at him before finding her voice. "Are you really offering me a trip around the world? The two of us traveling together for the next six months." Stuff like this just didn't happen.

"I am." Jason said smiling wide. "I am sitting here offering you an all-expense paid trip to anywhere on the planet." He made a point to include that he was paying. He didn't want her worrying about how much this would cost. "If you want to go. I told Sonny the vacation was off if you didn't want to go away." He just waited for her to speak. "So, will you let me show you the places you've dreamed of?"

"I'm at a loss for words." Elizabeth said starting to laugh. "I don't think that's ever happened before."

"You don't need many words. In fact you only need one. Yes." He said urging her to accept his offer. Now that they were talking about it he was excited to go.

"When would we leave?" Elizabeth asked getting excited too.

"As soon as we are ready. You need to get shots, and I'll get you a passport. I need to work out some things with the guys." Jason wanted to make sure things were secure during his absence, because for the first time since working for Sonny he didn't plan on answering his phone much. "I figure it won't take more than two weeks to set everything up."

"Are we taking guards?" Elizabeth wanted to know. That didn't affect her answer, she was just getting all the information she could.

"No, but I will be traveling with my gun." Jason wanted her aware of that. "Your safety is always a priority."

Elizabeth nodded almost giddy at the prospect of six months alone with Jason. She wasn't worried that they would get on each other's nerves, in fact she was looking forward to not having to share him. Thinking of them being alone had her mind going in another direction. The sleeping arrangements. She and Jason hadn't slept together yet, they hadn't done anything past making out. They were both adults, and she didn't see the point of separate rooms. They had been officially dating for three months, despite the fact that they spent most of that time apart, and honestly she wanted to experience what it was like to make love with him.

"What?" Jason could practically hear her thinking.

"Will we be sharing a room?" She asked a bit shyly. She wasn't a virgin, and neither was he. It had been a while since she was with someone but she had liked sex and he liked it too. But that first time together was still something to be a bit nervous about. Learning what you partner liked and didn't like. She trusted him, and knew she would be safe and well-cared for in his bed. Still the thought of sleeping with him made the butterflies in her stomach take flight. She hadn't ever felt about a man the way she felt about Jason. She loved him, and that would make a physical relationship even more meaningful.

"I'd like to." Jason wasn't going to lie. Elizabeth had been the reason for a lot of sleepless nights. Just knowing he was going to be seeing her had him getting hard. He wanted to make love with her. It would be amazing for their first time together to be in Italy. "If you aren't comfortable with that then I can get us suites with two bedrooms."

"I'd like to share a room with you too. So we should get blood work done before we go." Elizabeth wanted to be adult about this.

"We should." Jason nodded. He would pack condoms and give her the option of deciding if they used them or not. If she wanted to, then he would let her decide when they could stop. "I'll call my doctor today and make an appointment."

"I don't need many shots." Elizabeth explained. "I have to get a lot of the required shots for international travel to volunteer at the summer camp." It was a good thing this trip was coming up now, in a few weeks she would have signed up to be a counselor.

"Okay, take a deep breath. I need to talk to you about something." Jason said starting to grin. "I'm going to give you a credit card." She opened her mouth to speak and he kissed her. "International travel can be expensive." He started when lifting his mouth. "Especially the preparations. Luggage is really expensive, and I know you don't have any."

"I was going to ask Em to borrow hers." Elizabeth admitted.

"That won't work. She is going away this summer." Jason told Elizabeth. Emily was spending at least a few weeks with Cody and his family in Napa where the guard was from. Cody's sister was getting married, so they were attending the wedding, and he wanted to show Em the area. "You will need your own luggage, I'm hoping this won't be the only trip we take. Sonny mentioned me taking at least a week a month off next year, to burn through some of the rest of my stored up vacation days. I like the thought of that. I also want you to get whatever clothing you need." Most of Elizabeth's clothes were jeans and t-shirts, things she could get messy in. While he loved that, he wanted her to have nice things for the trip. "I'm sure Em will be happy to shop with you."

"Yeah, your sister isn't going to turn down shopping." Elizabeth decided not to argue. Jason wasn't trying to buy her love, or change her. He wanted this to be the type of trip they would tell their grandchildren about. "Okay."

"Thank you." Jason knew that couldn't have been easy for Elizabeth. "It will be here tomorrow." He already had it waiting in the penthouse.

"If Em isn't available, I'll call Diane." Elizabeth said thinking out loud. "I might call Diane anyway. She has really good taste." Elizabeth didn't want to look like Jason's poor relation.

"Sounds good. So Naples first, or do you want to start somewhere else in Italy?" He wanted to know.

"Where would you start?" Elizabeth asked since he had been to the country before.

"The Amalfi Coast." Jason loved it there. The water relaxed him. "No matter what I would like to see that before we leave Italy."

"Let me look that up." Elizabeth didn't know anything about that area. "You have a travel guide on it. I'll read up about the area and decide between that and Naples."

"Fair enough, whichever one you don't pick we'll go to when we are done with the winner." Jason told her. Either way they would have a good time. "Let's go for a bike ride, and then back to my place to pick up the book. Will you have dinner with me tonight?" He never assumed she was free.

"I'll even cook." Elizabeth offered.

"We'll cook together." Jason countered walking over to her closet to grab her leather jacket. "Come on."

With a smile Elizabeth joined him. She was going to travel with her guy, how awesome was that?!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

Emily took a seat at the courtyard table at Kelly's where her best friend was sitting. It was unseasonably warm and they were taking advantage of that. "I'm here!" She announced brightly.

"And chipper." Elizabeth noted grinning.

"I woke up with a gorgeous man in my bed." Emily said feeling perky. "I mean seriously it is the best way to start the day. I plan on recommending it to all my patients once I'm a doctor."

"What specialty would cover that?" Elizabeth asked being a smartass.

"Not sure yet, but trust me I'll find out." Emily said laughing at her friend.

"Let me know." Elizabeth adjusted her sunglasses as she settled in her seat. "I ordered for both of us." They were regulars and basically ordered the same things all the time.

"Thanks." Emily did the same when she arrived first. Penny came over with a coffee mug and refilled Elizabeth's cup while she was there. The server told them their orders would be right out and both ladies nodded. "So what did you need to see me for?" Em had been wondering on that off and on since Elizabeth called last night. Her friend sounded really happy.

"Well." Elizabeth started only to get interrupted by their food. Once they had everything to their liking she picked up the narrative. "Your brother is taking me away."

"Shut up!" Emily said grinning. She loved that her best friend and brother were interested in one another. Hopefully they would one day get married and have lots of babies. "Where too?"

"Starting with Italy." Elizabeth said digging into her omelet.

"Starting with?" Emily said forking up some of her pancakes. "What exactly does that mean?"

"We are going to be gone for about six months." Elizabeth laughed as Emily's mouth dropped open.

"Jason never takes time off." Emily said stunned. Her brother was certainly due a break. Both their parents were always saying that if he didn't rest Jason would work himself into an early grave. "How did you manage that?"

"I didn't. Bernie did." Elizabeth explained what Jason had told her.

"Okay, so what do you need from me?" Emily asked again.

"I need to go shopping." Elizabeth told her best friend. "Jason gave me a credit card." She said a bit quieter. Yesterday she had agreed to use it, but this morning when it came she started having doubts. She wasn't with Jason for his bank account, and it felt like she was using him.

"Hey." Emily nudged her friend with her elbow. "No one will think that you are with Jason for his money." Which was true. Monica was thrilled that Jason was spending so much time with Elizabeth, she had been dropping hints for about a month now trying to find out if he was actually dating the petite artist. They all wanted that question answered. "You don't need to feel guilty because he gave you a credit card, and wants you to have nice things." Emily said smiling because now she had the answer.

"I just don't want to be compared to Carly." Elizabeth admitted. Jason's last girlfriend treated shopping like it was her job. That was pretty much all she did.

"Please." Emily snorted. "No one is going to make that comparison. Carly running off with that rich guy from Australia was the best thing she ever did. Hopefully she and Jerry won't ever return." Of course it sucked for Bobbie who was dating him at the time. The fact that Carly stole her mother's boyfriend was cold. "So we are starting from the ground up?"

"Slow your roll there." Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow. "I'm not planning on packing an entire wardrobe. I'm sure the last thing Jason wants is to be hauling suitcases around the globe."

"Where are you going after Italy?" Emily would deal with the clothing when they started shopping. Whatever her friend didn't take she could leave here and wear when they got back.

"No clue, we are thinking about deciding the rest of our itinerary once we are in Naples." Elizabeth said smiling.

Emily had to clap at that. "You will love it there." She was so happy that her friend's dream was coming true. Emily offered to just send Elizabeth as a thank you for standing by her when she was fighting cancer. Not only did Liz come visit the hospital practically every day, she also sat with Em for her chemo treatments when she could. Both Monica and Alan had also been grateful for Liz during that time. Whatever way she could help she did. It was amazing considering Elizabeth was dealing with the trial at the same time. "Make sure you send me postcards, and I expect a souvenir from everywhere you go."

"Are you going to bring me something from Napa?" Elizabeth said shifting the focus to Em's trip.

"Of course." Emily said grinning. "I'm really excited to go, and so nervous about meeting Cody's family."

"They will love you." Elizabeth had no doubt about that. "And a wedding is the perfect time to go. They will be so focused on everything going off without a hitch, they won't have time to find fault with you. Not they would find any."

"I've talked to his family some on the phone." Emily shared. Cody's family was really close and they were always calling one another. Emily had answered the phone quite a few times when his little sister called. She had spoken to his parents less. "They've been really nice during those short chats."

"I'm sure he's told them all about you." Elizabeth hoped the trip went well.

"He has. The last time I talked to his mother she asked me how my mid-terms went." Emily shared. After over a year of dating she was finally going to see where her boyfriend grew up. It seemed like a major step in their relationship. Cody often had dinner at the mansion, and the family really liked him she just wanted to be able to say the same thing.

"We need to hustle. I have a two o'clock appointment with my doctor to get my shots." Elizabeth told her friend. "I'm hoping to get all the clothing I need today."

"Well let me dash that hope for you now." Emily said with a wide smile. "We will need to shop at least once more."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked putting money on the table.

"Because the law of vacation shopping states that you never find everything at once." Emily shared. "Besides it will take us an hour to get to the mall." The commute cut down on shopping time. "You could cancel your appointment, and let my dad give you the shots."

Elizabeth blushed a bit because she was also having her blood work done at this appointment.

"What is that for?" Emily wanted to know. Elizabeth couldn't ever hide anything, she blushed too easily.

"Nothing." Elizabeth muttered.

"Nope, we aren't leaving until you spill it." Emily was a little sister, she knew how to get information. If she could get Jason and AJ to tell her stuff they didn't intend to then Liz would be cake.

"I'm having blood work done." Elizabeth blushed a bit more.

"Ahh." Emily said grinning. "You don't want my dad doing that. Okay let's hustle." She said standing up. They would go in her car because Liz didn't have one.

"We can just go to Wyndham's." Elizabeth pointed out getting in Emily's Audi.

"Nope." Emily shook her head. She waited until Milo tapped his horn before pulling out of the space. He was following them, and Marco who was with Elizabeth was with him. "You need nice stuff. So we are going to the premium outlets."

"Nice doesn't mean brand name." Elizabeth knew a good portion of those prices was just for the label.

"Not always." Emily conceded. "I like shopping there, and if we are going to stand a chance of getting most of what you need in one trip that's where we need to shop. Especially since we can get luggage there."

"We can get luggage at Wyndham's." Elizabeth shot back.

"No, you can order luggage at Wyndham's and they will get it in for you in like four weeks." Emily told her friend. "They do have sets in stock, but you need something sturdy. Something that will stand up to international travel." Plus Emily had a plan. Jason could buy the luggage, but she was buying the clothing. It was time Elizabeth was properly thanked for being such an awesome friend. "Also there are more shoe stores at the outlets, and good shoes are a must when traveling with Jason. He likes to walk everywhere." Emily had traveled with her big brother several times. Mostly in London to visit AJ, so she was speaking from experience. "Where are you staying?"

"No clue." Elizabeth admitted. She wasn't going to argue anymore, the reason she wanted to shop with Emily was because her friend had experience with this type of travel. "Jason will plan all that."

Emily nodded as they got on the expressway. "So do you need to talk? About the blood work?" Her brother's sex life wasn't something she wanted to know about, but she did want to make sure Liz was okay.

"No, but thanks." Liz talked to Em about everything, but they wouldn't be talking about this. It was just too weird. Plus there really wasn't a need. Liz didn't feel pressured, unsure, or even afraid of what would happen. There was no doubt that with Jason she was safe, and that it was going to be amazing when they finally made love.

"Okay." Emily let the subject drop. "Find some tunes on the radio, we need to get in the shopping spirit." She said shooting her friend a quick smile.

Elizabeth found a station and they sang all the way to the stores.

* * *

Jason was in his office looking at hotels. He figured they would be in Naples a few weeks, and probably spend a similar amount of time in Amalfi. Even though the coast was roughly three hours away, it would be better to stay there than to drive back and forth. He wanted to stay somewhere nice, but at the same time it had to be secure. He was rethinking not taking guards. Having Elizabeth get hurt because she was with him wasn't an option. At the same time he wanted her to himself.

He'd need to think on that. Looking through the various websites he bookmarked anything that caught his eye. Last night after taking Elizabeth home Jason had also been giving some thought to their itinerary. It would be better if he picked all their accommodations before they left Port Charles. From a security standpoint it was safer. He wouldn't book anything until he had the entire trip planned out but for now he wanted to get some information on the various options open to them. What he already knew was that they were starting in Italy, and ending in Savannah. Before returning to the contiguous United States, they would hit Hawaii.

"Come in." Jason yelled after someone knocked. Looking over he saw Cody. "What's up?"

"Word on the street is that you are going on vacation." Cody said taking a seat. "A long one."

"Word on the street is correct." Jason bookmarked another page, and turned his attention to his friend.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Cody said grinning and shaking his head. "You think you know a guy. You taking Liz?"

"No point in going otherwise." Jason said getting up for some coffee. "Want some?"

"I'm good." Cody had some just before coming to see Jason. "Since you are going to be gone for who knows how long I need to talk to you." The rumor mill only had so much information. While everyone was shocked that Jason was going away, no one begrudged him the time. He had earned it, the man had basically stopped the Russians on his own.

"About?" Jason asked sitting back down.

"Emily." Cody told his friend, and boss. He was only a little nervous about this conversation.

"What about her?" Jason had been surprised when Cody said he wanted to ask Em out. It didn't take Jason long to give his approval. Cody was a good man, and almost worthy of Em. Almost.

"I'm taking her to meet my folks." Cody started there. He would have loved to have taken her to California before now, but scheduling had been an issue. His job, her health, and then schooling meant large blocks of time off wasn't happening.

"And?" Jason said prodding his friend a bit.

"I want your blessing to propose while we are away." Cody said smiling.

"No shit?" Jason said smiling as well. "You have it. You're supposed to ask my dad though." That was how it worked.

"I will, before we leave." Cody promised, but it was Jason's approval that was more important. "Want to see the ring?"

"You walking around with it?" Jason asked laughing.

"I just picked it up this morning." Cody told his friend. The trip wasn't for another two months, but he didn't believe in waiting until the last minute to do things. "I'm taking it home after I leave your office. That way I don't just run over and give it her."

"I'd like to see it." Jason was curious as to what his friend, and soon to be brother in–law, picked out. "Don't elope Monica will kill you." He warned.

"I know. I was there when your mother learned AJ had eloped." Cody hadn't known that Dr. Quartermaine knew that many swear words. At first he had thought the older woman was upset at who her son had married. Emily explained that Monica already had plans in place for the weddings of all three of her children. Which was why AJ eloped. Cody placed the box on the desk.

Jason reached out and picked it up, opening the lid to reveal the jewelry inside. "She'll love it." A large square garnet was surrounded by a halo of diamonds. "Congratulations."

"She has to say yes first." Cody knew she would.

"That is true, she can do better." Jason said with a totally straight face.

"So can Elizabeth." Cody shot back smiling.

"Yup." Jason wasn't even going to bother to deny it. "Call us when it's official. We will celebrate when Elizabeth and I are back home."

"Sounds like a plan." Cody stood up and was surprised when Jason offered his hand. He knew that his blonde boss respected him, but it was nice gesture. "Will there be a going away party?" He asked before opening the door.

"Sonny knows I'm going, and I need to go tell my grandmother. So yeah." Jason would suffer through it because once it was done it would be him and his girl seeing the world.

"Should be fun." Cody laughed as he walked out of the office.

'It will be a pain.' Jason thought to himself, and wondered if they could sneak out of town. He'd have to give that idea some thought.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY OWNS GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Jason." Lila's voice floated across the phone line.

"Hello grandmother." He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "How are you?"

"Very well. I heard an interesting rumor today." The older woman said starting to smile.

Jason just shook his head, this had to be Emily's doing. Cody would have heard from the guys, but his grandmother would only have heard from his sister. "What's that?"

Lila just laughed at her grandson. "When are you leaving?" She had received a request for a visit from Sonny. Edward had made sure to be home, because he wanted to talk to Sonny about a joint waterfront venture. So now Edward knew too. Sonny was worried Jason was going to try to sneak out of town. Lila had been thinking the same thing since Emily arrived home and shared what Elizabeth told her.

"We are not sure just yet." Jason began preparing himself for a splashy send off. If his grandmother wanted to throw him a party he wasn't going to say no.

"Bring Elizabeth to the mansion this evening, and we will start planning your going away party." Lila would try to keep the event low key. She wanted the couple to know that they would be missed.

"Let me call Elizabeth and make sure she is free. If she is we will be there by six." Jason promised his grandmother. "If she isn't I will call back."

"Wonderful." Lila said smiling as she hung up the phone. She would tell cook to make her double cut pork chops as they were a favorite of Jason's, and to make a chocolate cake for dessert for Elizabeth.

He immediately dialed Elizabeth. "Hey." He was smiling when she answered.

"Hi." Elizabeth walked out of the doctor's office and slipped on her sunglasses. "Thanks." She said to Marco as he held the door. The guard just nodded. "What's up?"

"How did shopping go?" Jason wanted to know.

"I got a fair number of things." Elizabeth would leave out the argument she had with Emily about paying for the items. She lost because her best friend was bull dog stubborn. "I got luggage, comfy travel and sightseeing clothing, several comfortable pairs of walking shoes. I even got a swimsuit." She hadn't gone swimming in years. It wasn't that she didn't like the water, because she did. She had scars and depending on the cut of the suit they could be seen. Em promised the suit covered everything.

"Did you get anything for when I take you out to dinner?" Jason wanted to know. Romance would be happening on this trip. In most locations she could go out shopping, but he knew his girl well. She wouldn't want to spend more money on clothes, so it was best if she got everything now.

"I got two nice dresses." Elizabeth told him. "One is for the going away party Em said Lila would want to throw us." The price had almost made Elizabeth pass out, but Em didn't blink an eye. "The other would be nice for dinner out."

"Grandmother invited us to dinner tonight." Jason told his girl. "You can wear your new dress." Liz rarely went to dinner at the mansion because the Quartermaine's dressed to eat. She almost always felt self-conscious sitting around the formal dining room table.

"Okay. If you like it I can pack it and wear it again." Elizabeth had no problem recycling outfits. "And I'll pick up a few more dresses." She added before he did. "I don't want to haul a lot of luggage."

"We will be gone for a while, so it's kind of inevitable." Even Jason wouldn't be packing light. "We will have the plane so pack what you need to. Including art supplies." He wanted her to be able to indulge her muse. "We can ship completed works back for storage."

"Okay." Elizabeth loved that he accepted her need to create. She had a former boyfriend who was threatened by her having something so important in her life. That she didn't just drop everything for him caused more than one fight.

"Would you like to stay over tonight?" Jason loved having her in the penthouse.

"I would." Elizabeth said getting into the car. "Thanks Marco." She always made sure to show appreciation for the guards. He was with her the most often, and they got along well. "I'll pack a bag and be there when you get home."

"Sounds good." Jason said before hanging up. He was grinning as he focused on the vacation plans again.

* * *

"Look at you." Jason said smiling as Elizabeth came down the stairs. She had been in the shower when he got home, he had been held up at work.

"You like it?" Elizabeth said stopping in front of him.

"Very much." Jason said taking her in. She was in red, which was a color she very rarely wore. He knew why, so to see her in it tonight was surprising. "It's a good color on you."

"I know." Elizabeth laughed at herself. "That sounds so egotistical. Based on my coloring, I look good in red." The dress also came in green, and she almost got that one. But at the last minute she chose this one. It was a deliberate move. This trip was marking a changing point in her life, and Elizabeth was embracing that. She used to wear red all the time, one night shouldn't have the power to change that.

The floral lace dress with tulle underlay made her feel pretty. The small details like the scalloped hemline, and satin trim at the neck and armholes appealed to the artist in her. Since the dress came just past her knees she felt it was appropriate for a dinner at the mansion. She paired it with deep red strappy heels for a monochromatic look. Liz didn't own much in the way of jewelry but she did have a pair of black rose earrings, which she felt worked well with the dress.

"You should definitely pack that for the trip. I will find somewhere for us to eat that is up to how good you look." Jason said complimenting her and watching as she blushed. "We should head out."

"Is it just the family tonight?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Often guests joined the Quartermaines.

"Probably." Jason said calling the elevator. "Grandmother rarely has company on the nights I come over." He didn't do well with strangers.

* * *

He was wrong, it wasn't just the family. When they walked into the front room. Sonny and Lily were there talking with Lila and Edward. The fact that his partner was there meant that the topic of conversation at dinner would be the trip, no matter how hard Jason tried to change it. Sonny grinned and tried not to laugh at his partner's glare.

"There you are." Edward came over to greet them. "You look lovely my dear."

"Thank you Edward." Elizabeth said smiling. She very much liked Jason's grandfather. He always treated her like family.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He went right into host mode.

"No thank you." Elizabeth said going to sit with the others.

"I like her." Edward told his grandson when they moved away from the main group.

"Yeah? Me too." Jason smirked being a smartass.

"Took you long enough." Edward shot right back.

Jason's response was to roll his eyes. "I do have brain damage. Sometimes I'm slow on the uptake." He said poking fun at himself.

Edward just laughed at his grandson. "The important thing is that you got it right in the end."

"I did. I need your help with something. Can I come see you this week?" Jason wanted to know.

"Just call the office." Edward would always make time for Jason.

He was nodding as Cody and Emily walked in followed by Monica and Alan. Not long after that Alice called everyone to the table. Once they had the first course in front of them Lila looked at Jason.

"Elizabeth and I are going away for a bit." Jason announced, the only people who didn't know about the trip were his parents.

"That sounds fantastic." Alan very much liked Elizabeth.

"How long is a bit?" Monica was smiling like her husband. She was hoping that Jason would one day marry Elizabeth.

"Roughly six months." Jason told his parents.

Alan laughed at his son's mastery of understatement. Only his youngest son would call six months 'a bit'. "Italy?" He had heard Liz talking to Em about wanting to visit the country.

"For part of it. We plan on starting there and going to at least two provinces." Jason explained. "We will have a better idea of the itinerary in a few days."

"The plane is at your disposal. No one here has any trips planned for the foreseeable future. The plane in London is also free as long as AJ doesn't need it. You just need to tell me when you plan to leave." Edward wanted his grandson to know.

"Thanks. We will probably take my plane." He and Sonny both owned private jets. Jason explained before looking at Elizabeth and smiling. The first few times she came to dinner, she hardly said a word. Now that she was more comfortable with the family she often engaged in the conversation. She never got involved in the arguments though.

"Sonny and I would like to host a going away party." Lila told the young couple. "Elizabeth we were hoping that you would sit with us and help with the planning."

"I'd be happy too. Thank you. It will be nice to see our friends before we leave." Elizabeth told the older woman. Although she didn't know that they needed her. Both Lila and Sonny always threw amazing parties. "I'm pretty much available most days."

"Unless she is shopping with me." Emily interjected. "Elizabeth still needs more clothing for her trip. I was thinking Saturday?"

"That should work. I'm free all day so we should be able to get everything else." Elizabeth told her friend. "We should shop for your trip too since we'll be out."

"That is a good plan." Emily grinned.

"So the first two things we will need to nail down are your departure date, and the guest list." Lila began mapping out a plan.

"After that we should tackle the menu. Which I will be overseeing. I was thinking a buffet." Sonny added on.

"I like the idea of a buffet. That way we can put out a lot of different items, which means everyone should find something they like." Elizabeth answered looking at Jason who nodded. "Where would we have it?"

"Here." Lila offered the mansion. "We are used to hosting large numbers, and have all the items necessary." Tables, chairs, linens, and anything else they needed was in storage in the basement. Sonny could provide the wait staff and cooks.

"Do you think Juan would perform?" Elizabeth asked Lily.

"I can ask him." Lily was immensely proud of how talented her son from her first marriage was. Lois was considering signing him to her record label. "Juan will be home again next week." He was spending some time visiting his dad in Puerto Rico.

"Once we plan the party don't try to sneak out of town early." Sonny said trying not to laugh at his friend.

"We found a gorgeous dress for Liz, and you don't want to deny her the chance to wear it." Emily piled on.

"I plan on packing it for the trip, so I'm sure it will get plenty of use." Elizabeth said coming to the aide of her boyfriend. Jason wasn't going to skip out early because that would upset Lila so there was no need to keep poking at him.

"You can't wear the same dress more than once." Emily told her friend.

"The press will eat you alive." Lily added.

"I think if the future Queen of England can do it, I'll be fine." Elizabeth didn't care what some person sitting in front of a computer said.

Jason just smirked. He loved that Elizabeth wasn't all about image. She didn't get dressed in the morning wondering how the outfit would look in the paper. "We'll be in blue jeans most of the time anyway. And I'm hoping to avoid the press as much as possible. So Sonny I may need to adjust my security plans."

"Honestly I would feel better if you did." Sonny would have respected Jason's choice, but he should have some guards, even discreet ones. "Cody and Johnny can help us with that."

Cody just nodded. He was in charge of the guards, and Johnny was head of security. So planning of this nature fell to them anyway. "Shouldn't be an issue." Cody told his bosses. He was already making a mental list of who would be a good fit.

"I would also feel better if you took security." Edward added in. Sonny and Jason had enemies, but so did he. As his grandson Jason could be a target.

"We can discuss it tomorrow." Jason didn't want to worry his mother.

"How are things at the hospital?" Emily asked her parents shifting the topic of conversation away from her brother and Liz.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious." Elizabeth said kicking off her shoes when they returned to the penthouse. "And we got to bring home some cake."

"Are you going to be okay with a party?" Jason wanted to know.

"It will be fine, we will know everyone there. I can tell your grandmother I'm uncomfortable with all the attention if you like." Liz would let him use that to get out of the event. Crowds of strangers made her nervous, it was why openings were so hard for her. However only friends would be at this gathering.

"No, it's okay." Jason simply couldn't tell his grandmother no.

"I have something for you." Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and returned with a piece of paper. "I worked on my list."

Jason took the paper. "Naples, the Amalfi Coast, Bilbao." He knew that city would appeal to her because of the Guggenheim museum. "Oahu, and Savannah." He looked up at her. "That's only five places."

"I figured you would want to add the places you want to see. Aside from Amalfi." Elizabeth explained. "You can take anything of mine that you need to off. Also I wasn't sure how long you wanted to stay in each place. The more places I list the more often we are packing and unpacking."

"The only places we are going to visit will be the ones you list." Jason thought he had made that clear when he offered her the trip.

She just looked at him stunned for the second time. "You are planning this entire trip around me?" That thought was having a hard time registering.

He could see that he had surprised her again. Elizabeth often felt like an afterthought in the lives of the people she cared about. Not that she needed a lot of attention, because she didn't. Growing up her parents barely noticed her, and she just expected everyone to feel the same. It was something her grandmother inadvertently reinforced by not being there when she was needed the most. After Elizabeth got hurt, her grandmother didn't give her the support she needed. "Yes." Jason put the list down. "I want to show you the world. As much of it as I can. This won't be the only trip we take, but for this trip I want to visit the places that you've dreamed of. I'm going to add London to the list. I know you want to go and we can visit AJ." He would also take her to more than one Hawaiian island.

"Okay." Elizabeth said quietly. Her mind was still reeling.

"If this is all you want to see we can stay longer in each place. If we go somewhere and you aren't enjoying yourself let me know. We'll leave and go somewhere else." It was just that simple.

"I'll enjoy everywhere we go because I'll be with you." Elizabeth said stretching up and giving him a soft kiss.

Jason leaned forward and extended the kiss taking it deeper until they were both breathing hard. "Go up." He needed some space before she shredded his control.

"Okay. Good night." Elizabeth would sleep down the hall tonight, but she didn't expect that to last too much longer. She'd have her physical results in three days, after that she was thinking they would make love for the first time.

When the door to the guest suite closed Jason rolled his shoulders before walking over to the pool table. He'd play some and let his system calm down. Sleep right now wasn't going to happen. Waiting to make love until Italy was going to test his patience, but for their first time Elizabeth deserved something special. He intended for her to have it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

A/N: Hi All! In chapter 4 you got the itinerary for the trip. I have only been to one location on that list. So I relied on the internet for my information. Except for one stop, and I'll thank the person who helped me when we get there. If you live in any of the places listed I apologize in advance for errors made, or things being in the wrong spot. No offense was intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Edward was leaning against his car when Jason drove up the mansion's driveway on his bike. The older man was grinning wide. Edward would never admit it, but he was a bit jealous of the machine. It seemed like a really great way to travel, flying down the highway and watching the world go buy. He got a small sense of what that felt like from The Wind. Elizabeth painted that for Jason and it was over the fireplace at the penthouse. The sense of freedom that painting left you with was amazing. "You made good time." Edward said greeting the younger man.

"I wasn't really doing anything." Jason shrugged. He and Elizabeth were leaving in a few days, tomorrow night was their going away party. He was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend. Something that hadn't really happened much in the past week. Work stuff on his part, Jason had been upgrading security with Johnny, and party planning on hers had made it so they only talked on the phone.

"I'm just in the way here." The crews were setting up for the party. "So I thought this was a good day to talk more about your special project." Edward grinned. His grandson had come by the office last week, and said he wanted to buy a house. Having never done it before Jason was looking for some advice. Edward had been only too happy to help.

Jason leaned against his bike. "I did like you suggested. I started online, looking at what was available. I haven't really found anything I like." He was getting frustrated. He wanted the house ready when they returned from their trip. He didn't want to be looking at listings while they were away.

"I figured that was the case otherwise you would have called and let me know you found a house." Edward had something he thought Jason, and Elizabeth, might like. Since his grandson was having trouble Edward would step in and help. "Get in, we are going for a ride."

"Alright." Jason wondered if they would need to be bailed out.

* * *

"So how excited are you?" Emily asked as they walked to the next store. "Have you reached that point where you can't sleep because you know something awesome is almost here?"

"I reached that point when Jason asked me to go away with him." Elizabeth told her friend smiling. This morning before setting out to shop she had laid down the law. Emily would not be buying any more clothes. The college student had pouted a bit but agreed.

"Well I'd say you have almost everything you need." Emily said going down the checklist. "And now I have pretty much everything I need." She still hadn't found the right dress for the wedding. She was thinking of shopping in California.

"What could possibly be left?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow. The number of bags waiting in the car was insane.

"Nice dresses for fancy dinners out." Emily said giving a romantic sigh for effect. "Jason wants me to make sure you get them now, because he doesn't think you will shop on vacation. At least not for clothes. Seriously though you should consider it. Italy and London have to die for shopping districts. Lots of little known designers where you can get amazing deals. Lydia would be happy to go out with you while you guys are in England." Emily really liked her sister in-law.

"I don't want to squander time in a clothing store." Elizabeth told her friend as she opened the door to the Chloe Morgan Boutique.

"Designer clothes are never a waste of time." Came a female voice from behind them.

"Hi Diane." Elizabeth said surprised to see the older woman. She shot Em a look, but her friend just shook her head no. She hadn't called the attorney.

Diane just smiled. "Jason called me, and said you were shopping. Sal." The lawyer's guard. "Called Marco to find out where you were. I've been sitting at a table in the courtyard waiting for you to arrive. So I understand we need to shop for at least six dresses." One for each stop.

"I already have two dresses." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Which you won't be taking with you." Diane could see the objection coming. "When you are here, there will be plenty of opportunities to wear those dresses again." The attorney saw no harm in repeated wearings of an outfit, she often did it herself. "For this trip you get new items. This is a once in a lifetime trip, so that means you splurge a bit." Jason would no doubt travel with Liz regularly, but it was doubtful that they would go away for this length of time again. "Think of this way, you won't need to shop for a while when you return."

"I guess so." Elizabeth figured she could wear the outfits at business dinners. She knew for those she needed to look nice.

"The wonderful thing about shopping here is that they will keep your measurements on file. If you need something you call up, tell them what color you are looking to wear, and they will send a selection to you." Diane loved couture shopping. "You just send what you don't like back."

"I've done that." Emily said nodding her head. "Since you are here, would you mind helping me as well? I need a meet the family at my boyfriend's sister's wedding outfit."

"I'd be happy to lend you some assistance." Diane said smiling.

"Did you ladies need help find anything?" An associate came over and asked. She recognized Emily. You gave the owner's cousin prompt service.

"We will need two dressing rooms reserved." Diane said smiling. "I think we can handle everything else." They didn't need someone looking for a commission pushing their opinions.

"If you'd like us to take items back just let one of the staff know." The employee said before moving off.

"Okay ladies, let's shop." Diane said heading further into the store.

* * *

Edward and Jason kept up a steady stream of conversation on the ride. They had left the mansion and driven into the main part of Port Charles, before driving straight through it. Now they were twenty minutes out on the other side of the city. They were in the area where the houses were spaced far apart for privacy. When they reached a wrought iron fence at the bottom of private road Edward used a remote to open it.

Another short ride through a tree lined drive brought them to the house. Jason still didn't say anything, as he got out of the car. This house wasn't one of the many listings he looked at, so he was wondering why his grandfather brought him out.

"Now, I know this isn't what you said you were looking for." Edward said coming to stand by his grandson. "You mentioned wanting a Victorian house, but I'm asking you to give this a chance."

Jason looked over at the older man. "The house is very nice. The style is Farmhouse, correct?"

"Exactly. Four bedroom, four bathrooms, three car garage, a covered back porch, and just over four thousand square feet of internal living space." Edward said rattling off the stats. "It sits on just under fifteen acres, so you can expand the house if it becomes necessary. There is room for a pool, and a play area for children. This would also be a great place to have a dog."

Jason just laughed at his grandfather. "Are you sure you don't want it?" He could tell Edward liked it. Jason took a good look at the house. The stone and wood façade would add a layer of fortification because you weren't shooting through that. The house was far enough away from the neighbors to make Jason relax. The large covered courtyard would be something Elizabeth used a lot, the same with the back porch. It wasn't too big for them now. It also gave them room to grow, because he did want a family with Elizabeth.

"I already have it." Edward said smiling.

"You own this?" Jason asked surprised.

"This was the first house that I lived in with your grandmother. Your dad and aunt grew up here." Edward said smiling. "We've kept it all this time."

"How did I not know that?" Jason asked looking back at the house.

Edward just gave his grandson a smile that was just a bit sad. Jason Quartermaine had known about the house. It wasn't until a few days ago, that it occurred to Edward that this Jason did not. Edward didn't spend a lot of time dwelling on what the family had lost, but every now and again something happened to pull that fact front and center. "We don't talk about it much. Let's go inside."

"Alright." Jason followed Edward in. Gleaming hardwood floors greeted them, as did crisp white walls. They took a tour of both floors, with Jason looking at the property from a security standpoint. He saw several places to put panic rooms and that there weren't too many exits to secure. "I like it."

"Do you think Elizabeth might like it?" Edward wanted to know. Because it was her opinion that mattered the most.

"I think she might. She likes being out in nature, and there is plenty of that here." They were standing in the kitchen. This room was a bit dated, but wouldn't take much to upgrade. In fact any modifications could be done while they were abroad.

"Check with her, and if she says yes then Lila and I would like for you to have this." Edward told his grandson. "I can sign it over to you today."

"I can pay you for it." Jason didn't want to cheat his grandfather.

"Your money is no good with me." Edward said shaking his head. "I would like to know that it's being used and filled with love."

"Has it stood empty all this time?" Jason wanted to know. It didn't feel like it.

"No. We've had renters off and on through the years." Edward explained. They always leased it to a young couple who was just starting their family. And at a discounted rate. The money wasn't an issue, and both he and Lila liked knowing they were helping folks who were just starting out. "It's been empty for six months now. I had it cleaned yesterday."

"May I bring Elizabeth out?" Jason wanted her to see it.

Edward handed over the keys. "I'd offer to oversee any work you are going to have done, but your guys don't need it."

"Thank you grandfather." Jason said smiling. He would be sure to thank his grandmother as well.

"Be happy, that's all we need. And the occasional dinner invitation." Edward said laughing as they headed back to the car.

* * *

Jason was sitting on the couch in the studio when Elizabeth walked in. "Did some shopping?" He asked taking her bags, while Marco sat down the rest.

"Emily and Diane are dangerous together." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I'm done shopping." She declared. "If you even suggest I go out and buy clothing while we are traveling I will hurt you."

Jason just laughed at her glare.

"I won't need anything for a good long while." She slipped off her lightweight jacket and tilted her head up for a kiss.

"Actually you need to leave your jacket on. I have something to show you." Jason said grabbing his jacket. He wanted Elizabeth to see the house today, that way they could get the paperwork started. He wanted it in his name before they left. "Do you need to hang anything up right away?"

"No, just let me lay these dresses out on the sofa." She said putting down several long garment bags. "Everything will get wrinkled when we travel, but I want to be respectful of the work that went into making them."

"The hotels will steam them." Jason assured her. He was curious as to what she purchased, but would wait patiently to see them.

"I figured as much." She said stepping out into the hall and locking the door. They headed down to his bike. "So where are we going?"

"To look at a house." He told her. It might seem like they were moving fast, but for the next six months they would be living together. Why would they go back to separate apartments when they returned home?

"Where at?" Elizabeth hadn't know he was looking at houses.

"On the east side of Port Charles about fifteen minutes or so out of downtown. I think you will like it." He would tell her the history of the house after she saw it.

She started smiling the moment the house came into view. They took a walk around the exterior of the property so that she could see that before he opened the door and ushered her inside.

* * *

Jason sat on the window seat in the front room while Elizabeth walked through the house alone. He wanted her to be able to stop and examine any detail that caught her eye without worrying that she was moving too slow. He was already wondering what colors she would paint the walls when she returned to where he was waiting.

"You'll be able to see the sunrise in the morning." Elizabeth said coming to join him. She wasn't going to assume he wanted her here too.

"We'll be able to see it together." Jason said clearing that right up. "Maybe you'll paint it."

Elizabeth just smiled. "I love this house."

"I do too." Jason told her. "We could be happy here."

"Yeah, we could. Are you going to put in a bid?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"My grandparents own it. This is where they started their married life together." Edward had filled in more history on the car ride back to the mansion. "They said it's ours if we want it." Jason told her and watched the pleasure come into her eyes.

Elizabeth simply didn't have the words so she just nodded.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason softly told her. It seemed right that he would say it for the first time in the place they were going to build a future.

"I love you too Jason." Elizabeth gave up and let the tears come.

He reached in the pocket of his jacket and removed a small box. "Will you wear my ring?" He asked his voice shaking with nerves as he lifted the lid.

Elizabeth's jaw just dropped as she looked at the ring in his hand. A deep blue oval sapphire with two half-moon diamonds on each side. It was stunning. She knew it wasn't an engagement ring. However it was a sign that he was totally committed to her.

"Elizabeth?" Jason said smiling. He had rendered her speechless, again.

"Yes, I'll wear your ring." She held out a shaking hand and let him slip it on her finger. "Wow." Elizabeth said laughing as she launched herself into his arms. "This is the best moment of my life."

"Mine too baby." Jason told her holding her tight. "Mine too."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jason was in a full suit when he walked out of his penthouse on his way to pick up his girlfriend. Despite being told by his grandmother that he didn't have to wear a tie, he had one on. Because it would make both Lila and Elizabeth smile. So one night wouldn't kill him.

Tonight he was driving his Mercedes, because again this was a party thrown by his grandmother. Elizabeth would be in a dress so the bike was out, and he wanted to arrive in something classier than the SUV. Sonny had offered a limo, as did Edward, but Elizabeth had said that was bit much. Although it occurred to Jason as he was starting his car that his girl hadn't ever ridden in a limo. He was going to have to correct that.

He parked in front of Elizabeth's building and was getting out when he saw a kid stop to admire the car. "Nice wheels." The young teen said with a smirk. He could have them off in no time. The rims would be worth a good chunk of change. His mom could use the money.

"They all better be on the car when I get back." Jason told the boy knowing what he was thinking.

"And if they aren't?" The kid asked not backing down. In this neighbor you had to be tough to survive. His bravado was helped by the fact that he had no idea who he was talking to.

From the corner of Jason's eye he saw Marco get out of his car. "Everything okay Jason?" The guard asked his boss.

"It's fine Marco. Right?" Jason saw the kid look at him with new respect. It didn't hurt that you could see the guard's shoulder holster and gun when he got out of his truck.

"Yes sir." The kid said with respect. Despite being new to the area he knew who was in charge of the city. The Jason in front of him had to be Morgan. While Rafe had heard stories about the enforcer, and knew that a friend of his lived somewhere around here, he hadn't ever seen the mob boss before.

"Good to know." Jason said giving the young boy a nod. "You want a job?"

"Really?" Rafe asked stunned.

"Really." Jason answered with a smirk. The kid couldn't be more than fourteen, so he would be given a legal job right now. Probably cleaning up at the garage. Maybe in a few years he could graduate to runner if he worked out.

"Okay." A job working for Corinthos Morgan would up his street credibility, even something low level. Maybe it would be enough to keep the bigger kids from picking on him.

Jason took out his business card. The one for the coffee shop. Francis would be there tomorrow. He'd find a place for the kid. "Ask for Mr. Corelli, give the guard on the door this card. Don't make me look bad." Jason told the kid.

"I won't. Thanks." Rafe would protect the card with his life.

"Go." Jason said before looking at Marco and grinning. The guard was smiling back. "I'm gonna go get Elizabeth."

"I'll protect the car." The guard smirked.

* * *

Elizabeth was giving herself a final look in the mirror. She was wearing a vibrant yellow pleated dress with floral detailing. The garment had a scoop neckline, cap sleeves and a belted waist with draped accent. It had been love at first sight when she saw it in the store. She paired it with a brand new pair of deep green stilettos with five inch heels for some height. Of course she was wearing the stunning ring Jason gave her, and she was looking forward to showing it off. This afternoon Lila had sent over a pair of diamond studs and asked Elizabeth to wear them. They were a welcome to the family gift. Because the neckline was so high she didn't need a necklace, which was good. Elizabeth never wore anything around her neck.

She had to smile looking at herself in the mirror. She looked sophisticated and stunning. Just the type of woman Jason should have on his arm. As she declared herself ready there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth looked through the peep hole and had to smile at how good her boyfriend looked. He was in dark blue with a matching tie. Yum. "Hi." She said smiling wider when she opened the door.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful." Jason said taking her in. If he didn't know everyone in attendance tonight he might worry about someone making a pass at her.

"I'm glad you like it. This would be okay for a business dinner right? I figured I could wear it again to one." Elizabeth turned and let him see the entire dress.

"I would be the envy of every man there." Jason didn't attend many dinners. Sonny usually went, but on the rare occasion Jason did go he wouldn't be worried about what others would think of his date. Elizabeth impressed everyone who met her. He noticed the jewels in her ears. "You bought some earrings?" That made him happy.

"No." Elizabeth said laughing at bit. "Lila sent them over."

Hearing that made him even happier. That his grandmother would welcome Elizabeth in such a manner. "They look great on you. Ready to go?"

"I certainly am." Elizabeth said grabbing her bag and wrap.

* * *

At the sound of a wolf whistle Elizabeth turned and smiled. "You look stunning." She told Emily who looked stunning tonight.

"Says the woman in the designer original. I'm so glad you got that dress." Emily said giving her best friend a hug. "We need to get a photo together so we can commemorate how amazing we both look." Em said with a nonchalant air before laughing.

"Hi!" Elizabeth waved to Lily and Diane who were making their way over.

"Holy smokes!" Emily said grabbing her friend's hand. "Look at that ring!"

"Very nice." Lily said grinning wide.

"Jason has amazing taste." Diane said also taking in the ring. "This means, what exactly."

"That we are in love." Elizabeth said wiggling her fingers. "We are moving in together, after we get back." She said sharing her news.

"That's one way to make it official." Emily was beyond thrilled to be hearing this. "Are you moving into the penthouse?" She was glad her friend was leaving her neighborhood. Em had worried about Liz living there until Jason sent a guard.

"No. We are moving into your grandparent's house across town." Elizabeth told her best friend. "They are giving it to us as a gift."

"I love that house." Emily squealed. "It's perfect for you and Jason. I can come visit often." She preferred living in the city for now. At some point she'd probably end up at the mansion since neither Jason nor AJ wanted it.

"I'd like to have everyone out often." Elizabeth said issuing the invitation. As long as it was their close friends, Jason wouldn't mind visitors. "I'm sure we'll do a house warming when we get back."

"We were just admiring the ring you gave Elizabeth." Emily said hugging her brother when he came over. "Good job." She whispered.

"I like her in blue." Jason said smiling at his girlfriend. "Grandmother would like to see us." They had gotten swarmed, and separated, as soon as they walked in the door. It had taken Jason almost twenty minutes to get to his grandparents.

"Okay." Elizabeth took Jason's outstretched hand. "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

"We'll be around." Lily assured her.

* * *

"Elizabeth you look stunning." Lila smiled at the younger woman as she took a seat at their table.

"Thank you." Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you as well for the earrings, and for the house." She had already put a thank you note in the mail.

"You are welcome, on all accounts. I cannot wait to see how you will decorate the interior." Lila thought Elizabeth had impeccable taste.

"We hope to have everyone out not long after we get back. Maybe we could host Thanksgiving." Elizabeth suggested looking at Jason who nodded.

"If you host we have a better shot of getting some turkey." Edward laughed, poking fun at the fact that the holiday was cursed at the mansion. "I've forgotten what it tastes like."

"May I have a closer look at your ring?" Lila had spotted it when Elizabeth sat down.

"Of course. Jason gave it to me yesterday afternoon, when we were out at the house." Elizabeth explained.

"It's lovely." Lila proclaimed. She knew it wasn't an engagement ring, because Jason would have called to share that news.

"I need to get my eyes checked." Edward said leaning in to look at the ring. "I completely missed that. Well done." He said shaking his grandson's hand. He was happy to see that Jason put a symbol of his commitment on the petite artist's hand. While Elizabeth didn't need it, others needed to know she was taken.

"Did you know that sapphires symbolize loyalty?" Lila asked the young couple. "As well as wisdom."

"I didn't know that." Elizabeth said looking up at Jason. "I think that is perfect for us."

"I was certainly wise enough to see that Elizabeth was what I needed." Jason said before lifting her hand and kissing above where the ring rested. When his girl blush he laughed. She always blushed at his compliments.

"He gets his suaveness from me." Edward proclaimed. He hadn't ever seen his grandson this happy. Life would test the young couple, but Edward had no doubt they would stay this united. But right now it was all about the first flush of love, and happiness. "I think its time the two of you danced."

"I think you're right." Jason told his grandfather. "Elizabeth?"

"I would love to." She said rising from her seat. "We'll come back when we are done."

"No rush, you are sitting with us for dinner, so we can talk more then." Lila said urging the couple to go mingle with their friends. "They remind me of us." She said looking up at the only man she ever loved.

"I hope they are as happy." Edward said sitting next to his wife, and the holder of his heart.

* * *

They danced with each other for several songs before their friends started cutting in. Jason partnered with Monica, Emily, Lily, Diane, and a good number of other guests. While Elizabeth partnered with Sonny, Alan, Cody, Johnny, Francis, and Edward only. Everyone in attendance was a friend, but Elizabeth wouldn't feel comfortable dancing with all the guys. It was Edward who escorted her off the floor after their last dance to sit with him and Lila.

Dinner was delicious, and while they ate Juan performed. Lily beamed with pride through his entire set. It was after that she told everyone that just that morning Lois signed Juan to his first record deal. Sometime next year he would release his first CD. Everyone at the table cheered the news.

After eating there was more dancing and socializing. It was almost midnight before the last of the invited guests left. "I think it's safe to say the party was a success." Sonny chuckled.

"We should go into party planning." Lila told the mob boss.

"I'm not sure the world is ready for the two of you as partners." Emily said laughing. But she had to admit they had done a phenomenal job. "I'm bushed, so we are heading out. I'll see you at the plane." She gave her brother and best friend a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cody told Jason shaking his hand and kissing Elizabeth's cheek. They were going over security for the trip. Jason had consented to two discreet guards. Marco was going, so was Kyle. They would give the couple plenty of space, and wouldn't be seen unless something went wrong.

"Night." Elizabeth said to her friends.

"Tomorrow." Jason confirmed as he kissed his baby sister.

"We are also turning in." Edward said standing. "You youngsters wore me out."

"Because that wasn't you out there doing the jive." Elizabeth said calling him out. Edward was an amazing dancer.

"It was, that's why I'm so tired." The older man laughed. "We will also see you at the plane."

"Good night my darlings." Lila said receiving kisses from everyone who remained.

"Good night grandmother, grandfather." Jason said grinning. He wanted a marriage like theirs. Solid and strong.

"Night." Elizabeth said giving out hugs.

"We'll walk out with you." Sonny said assisting Lily to her feet. He needed to get her home so she could rest. She was still battling morning sickness so her day started early. Hopefully when the first trimester ended this would pass. "I'll be at the meeting tomorrow." Sonny said when they were at the cars.

"And I'll meet you out at the house." Lily couldn't wait to see it.

"We are going to have a good time picking out colors." Elizabeth was meeting with the contractor and interior decorator. Lily was coming to keep her company, and help with any decisions Elizabeth got stuck on. Normally Em would come too, but she had class between now and their departure date. "Night." Hugs were exchanged and everyone got in their cars.

"I had fun tonight." Elizabeth said relaxing in the heated leather seat.

"Me too." Jason said pulling out behind Sonny. "I'm not much for parties, but this one was good. Am I taking you home?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip before answering. "Yes, do you mind?" They had gotten their blood test results back, and since then she had been thinking on them being together. She wanted something and needed to talk to Jason. "Will you come up?"

"Yes." Jason said quietly. "I want to talk with you at the studio."

"Okay." Elizabeth said wondering what was on his mind.

* * *

Inside her small space he led them to the couch. "I want to wait until we are in Italy to make love for the first time." Jason wanted to be clear as to why he hadn't taken her to bed yet. "Is that alright?" This was a decision they needed to make together.

Elizabeth smiled and moved closer to him on the couch. "I'd like that very much." She had been thinking the same thing. "I know that it will be wonderful wherever we are, but I'd like to wait until we are in Naples as well."

"We leave in three days." Jason said before leaning in and kissing her.

"I can't wait." Elizabeth said closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his.

"This is just the beginning of all the things I want to show you." Jason said softly. Next year they would pick somewhere else to visit. The same with the year after that. Eventually they would be traveling with their children and showing them the world as well.

"It doesn't matter where we go. Just as long as we are together, it will be wonderful." She said shifting so that she could cuddle up. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jason promised.

"That's all I need." Elizabeth said sighing softly and closing her eyes. She would get up in a moment, and then Jason would go home. For now, however, they would just enjoy being in one another's arms.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 7

"Feeling better?" Jason asked as Elizabeth sat beside him. They were on his plane heading to Italy. His girl had been a mess by the time they actually boarded the jet. A good number of their friends and family had come to see them off. More than she had been expecting. Both she and Em were sobbing by the end.

"I am thanks." Elizabeth said getting comfortable. "I was a bit overwhelmed with the outpouring of love." She said laughing. "Did you know so many people were coming to see us off?"

"Yeah." Jason said grinning over at her. That his grandparents, parents, sister, and Sonny were there wasn't surprising. Johnny and Francis had both come out with Nadine and Diane. Kelly, Robin, and Leyla had shown up, none of them could make the going away party due to work. They all said they would miss seeing Elizabeth at the hospital for volunteer shifts. Elizabeth's friends from her days working at Kelly's and the community center had also come out.

"I'll miss seeing everyone, but I'm going to have great stories to share when we get home." Elizabeth said smiling. "Lily is going to stop by the house occasionally to make sure everything is going as planned."

"Johnny is also going to be keeping an eye out." Jason told Elizabeth. That meant nothing would go wrong. "I gave him the key to the studio and he promised they would be careful moving everything over."

"I trust your crews. I'm having The Wind hung in our bedroom at the house." Elizabeth wanted to see it first thing every morning.

"Not the living room? Don't you want to show it off?" Jason was still awed by that painting.

"No. Everyone has already seen it. Now I want to keep it just for us." Elizabeth told him. "Unless you want it downstairs." It was his home too.

"I will like having it all to myself." Jason admitted.

"Where are Marco and Kyle?" Elizabeth figured they would be on board too.

"They left the morning after the party." He explained. They wanted to make sure the area was secure. As long as things stayed quiet, one of them would always fly out in advance to make sure things were safe at each location. Jason also knew the families who controlled each territory had promised Sonny that they would have a safe stay in their areas.

"So we are all alone on the plane?" Elizabeth said looking up at him.

"Just us and the crew." Jason grinned back. "Why?"

"I was hoping we could do some kissing." Elizabeth loved kissing him.

"That is a fantastic idea." Jason said putting down his book and capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Due to the time difference they arrived in Italy just before five in the evening. There was a car waiting for them, and Jason loaded up the luggage. The GPS was set so they followed the instructions to the villa he had only seen in pictures. The guys would have already done a walk through. And they would be somewhere in the area, although Jason didn't expect to see them. If he needed the guys he would call, if he didn't then he wouldn't.

"Are we staying here?" Elizabeth said awe struck at the villa.

"We are. Welcome to Marina del Cantone. I wanted something overlooking the water, so we are staying on the Sorrento Coast." Jason said smiling over at her. He parked in the garage, the luggage could wait for now, and held out his hand. "Let's explore our home for the next month."

"Okay." Elizabeth said still trying to find her balance. She'd been a bit giddy since the plan landed. The fact that she was in Italy, with Jason, was still being processed. "This place is seriously huge." She said coming out of bedroom number three.

"It had the best views." Jason told her. "Which room would you like to stay in?"

Each bedroom was decorated in a single color. Two of the rooms had balconies. "I like the blue room. We will get to see the sunset in that one."

"I like that one too." Jason liked it because the dark blue on the walls reminded him of her eyes.

"I noticed the bedrooms are small. Almost all are the same size." Elizabeth said surprised. "I was expecting one to clearly be the master suite."

"Italians enjoy a lifestyle that has a lot of outdoor living. You would know that from all your reading." He said as she nodded. "So the bedrooms are for sleeping, and more amorous pursuits." He said with a wicked grin.

Elizabeth blushed a bit, but smiled too. "I'm sure we will make the most of all the space in the villa." Was how she chose to answer. Although she had been thinking about them being together since the plane took off.

"I'm sure we will. Let's go explore downstairs." Jason said heading for the stairs. He needed to get away from the bed before he jumped his girl.

* * *

They opted for dinner in, so after exploring the house Jason drove them into town to shop. Since most days they would be out and about exploring Naples a full refrigerator wasn't needed, just the basic necessities. They could pick up everything else as they wanted it.

Since it was late in the day they shopped at the supermarket, they could explore the open air markets later in the week. That would require early rising. While Jason cooked, Elizabeth set the table on the terrace. She was smiling when he came out. "You look happy."

"How could I not be? Look at that view." She pointed to the blue water, and when she turned to face Jason her smile widened. The view was pretty spectacular this way as well.

"Have a seat." Jason said putting down her plate, and pulling out her chair. He poured them both a glass of wine before joining her. "To the beginning of our grand adventure."

Elizabeth smiled as she tapped her glass to his. "The first of many." She sampled the pasta. "This is wonderful. It's amazing how fresh ingredients can make even the simplest dish taste delicious."

"Naples is known for its durum wheat pastas, so I went with that." Jason enjoyed cooking, and was good at it thanks to Sonny. "What would you like to do tomorrow? I would suggest something low key since you'll be dealing with jet lag." He had no idea how bad it would be because Elizabeth hadn't ever traveled outside the United States before.

"How about some museums then? That way we can save the outdoor activities for when I have the energy to enjoy them." Elizabeth suggested. She knew Jason didn't get jet lag. "Or maybe a trip to the beach."

"While we are out I'd like to get tickets to the theater for later in the trip. We can find out what operas or concerts will be performed." Jason knew his girl would like that. "You can wear one of your new dresses if you like."

"I've never been to the opera, and to see one for the first time in Italy would be wonderful." Elizabeth couldn't wait for all the new experiences this time away with Jason would bring. "What are you looking forward to seeing?"

"The catacombs." Jason was a history buff, and the regions past could be seen in the underground tunnels.

"I did some reading about them. They sound like something you would find fascinating." Elizabeth would make sure they did that as soon as possible. She wanted Jason to enjoy himself as well.

* * *

They made some tentative plans about what to see and do as the meal progressed. By the time both their plates were clean Jason could sense that his girl was nervous. Not overly so, but he knew the fact that they were sharing a room for the first time tonight was on her mind.

Honestly it was on his too, and for the first time in a long time he was nervous about what would happen. Elizabeth had been badly hurt not long before he met her, and while the attack didn't dominate her life he knew at moments like this it popped up. Being intimate with someone and sharing your body was a risk. She was placing a lot of trust in him, and Jason was aware of that. He wouldn't ever hurt her, something she was aware of, so that wasn't his concern. He wanted her to enjoy what they would create together. Jason wanted to make her feel better than anyone else ever had, so he was putting pressure on himself to make this good.

"I'll clean up, since you cooked." Elizabeth said taking their plates into the kitchen. "Calm down Elizabeth." She muttered as she washed up. As the hour grew later she became more anxious about them being together. She didn't have a whole lot of sexual experience. Because of what happened to her she hadn't explored her sexual side that much. She wanted tonight to be amazing for Jason, her being a nervous wreck wasn't going to make that happen.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jason asked coming inside. "We could see the grounds by moonlight." They had been out earlier.

With everything clean she dried her hands. "I think I'd like to go upstairs." Elizabeth said making the first move.

"Let me lock up." Jason came over and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll meet you in our room."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said before heading to their bedroom.

* * *

When Jason came upstairs Elizabeth was already in bed waiting for him. He took a moment in the bathroom to brush his teeth and shave before joining her. By the side of the bed he stripped down to his underwear, very aware of the fact that she was watching his every move, before sliding under the covers. "Come here." He said softly.

Without hesitating Elizabeth slid across the cool sheets until she was in his arms. "You're warm." She said cuddling close.

"And you are incredibly soft." Jason said smiling as her body molded to his. He had touched her before, on numerous occasions, and that was always his thought. He just hadn't shared it with her until now. He let his hand sweep the expanse of her back delighted that she had already removed her bra. She tensed a bit under his hand because Elizabeth wasn't used to having people touch her back, but then relaxed. She was trembling slightly, and he guessed it was a combination of nerves and excitement. "I won't ever hurt you Elizabeth." He felt the need to say that out loud.

"I know." Elizabeth said looking into his eyes. "I know I'm safe with you. No matter what we are doing or where we are."

Jason's hand came up to cup her soft cheek. She was so incredibly precious to him, it was a feeling he didn't know he was capable of. "Any special requests?" He asked grinning, and she smiled in return.

"No." Elizabeth said blushing slightly. She'd never had a guy ask her that before. Leaning up she brought her mouth to his and when he rolled her to her back she let him take control.

With his mouth on hers he let his hands roam. Her breasts were a perfect handful and when he tugged on her hard nipples she bucked beneath him. When his fingers glided across her rib cage she laughed, and when he cupped her mound they both moaned. Jason didn't waste any time pushing her underwear aside as his mouth moved to capture a pebbled peak.

"Jason." Elizabeth said on a soft moan. Somehow he knew just how to touch her to make her melt. She loved the way she could feel him sucking at her breast deep inside her belly. It made her ache, and when his fingers glided over the bundle of nerves at her center she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"Hmm." He hummed as he switched breasts. She was hot and wet against his fingers. That made him want to howl in satisfaction.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said in surprise when he nipped her lightly with his teeth.

"You like that?" Jason asked lifting his head to look into her eyes that were dark with passion.

Elizabeth just nodded while breathing hard. It hadn't hurt at all, but the pressure he applied had made her system zing.

Jason stretched up and took her mouth in a hot kiss. "I will remember that." He said when he pulled back. He was going to remember everything she liked, and give it to her as often as possible. He kissed his way down the middle of her body until her reached her center. Slowly he pulled her panties down, and urged her to open her legs. With the softest lick he took his first taste of her sweetness.

Elizabeth was gripping the sheets trying to stay grounded. What he was doing to her had her riding the edge of an explosion. She was panting and when she looked down to see his head between her legs, kissing her so intimately she couldn't hold on any longer. "JASON!" She screamed as her whole body exploded in bliss.

He didn't stop until he felt her fingers tugging in his hair. He was grinning wide as he came back over her. "You like that too?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said, her body was still tingling. Reaching down she wrapped her hands around his hardness. He hissed and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Your turn." She whispered.

That got him to open his eyes. "Not tonight." Tonight was all about her. "Right now I need to be inside you." He growled kissing her neck and soft skin of her upper chest. "Condom?" There were some in the nightstand, he had placed them there when he unpacked.

"No." Elizabeth trusted him. If something happened she knew he wouldn't abandon her or their child.

"Thank you." Jason said kissing her as he removed her hand. When she opened her legs wider he fit himself between them. He was still kissing her when he slowly pushed inside her waiting body.

Her eyes were on his watching him as he made them one. Her body had to stretch to take him all the way in, but Jason never rushed. So there wasn't any pain, just a sense of being full. He had to rock to join them completely and that small motion was playing havoc on her already sensitive system.

"You feel so good holding me tight." Jason said as his eyes tried to roll back in his head. He'd never felt anything this incredible in his life. It was like her body was made just to cradle his. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels good." Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his hips in a silent plea for him to move.

Getting the message he pulled out and when just the tip of his cock was inside her glided back inside. Over and over again he gave her long, slow strokes. He could feel more moisture coating his shaft as her body made it easier for him to tunnel deep. "Can you take more?" He wanted to know.

"Yes, please!" Elizabeth said moving her hips in time to his. This was amazing. She could feel another climax building and she wanted to know how it felt to hold him inside her as she shattered. Jason stroked over her G-spot and she gave a small scream.

He changed the angle a bit so that with every stroke that he would touch the spot inside her that would push her over the edge. He also made sure to stimulate her clitoris. In no time at all she was arching beneath him as her body tightened with pleasure.

"Elizabeth." Jason said on a long moan as he followed her over. He emptied himself into her, and when he was done he carefully separated them. Lying down beside her he tried to catch his breath as his body cooled. "You okay?" He aside pushing a stray hair from her fast.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, and smiled. "I am fantastic. That was…I don't have words for what that was." He hadn't done anything fancy, or exotic. They hadn't tried any unusual positions. Which for their first time was a good thing. It was in fact just what she needed. "Thank you."

Jason leaned forward and kissed her. "That's supposed to be my line. Thank you for trusting me. Do you need anything? Water?"

"Not just yet. Right now I just want to be in your arms." Elizabeth said cuddling close. They needed to clean up, but that could wait a bit.

"That works for me." Jason said holding her tight.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Signore Morgan, buon gornio. I am Giovanni, your tour guide." The young man smiled as he extended his hand.

"Buon gornio." Jason said in greeting. "This is Elizabeth Webber." He said making introductions.

"Welcome to Italy, Signorina Webber." Giovanni said still smiling. He had been contacted a week ago by his cousin Francis and asked to personally conduct this tour. It was a request he had no problem granting. "Are you ready to explore the catacombs?"

"Absolutely." Jason said looking forward to examining the underground burial sites. He had been pleased when Elizabeth suggested they do this today.

"Yes." Elizabeth said with a bit of forced cheer. She was a bit freaked out about walking through an underground cemetery, but she wasn't going to say that out loud. They had been in Naples just over two weeks now, and she was determined that today they were doing something that Jason wanted to do. So far the trip had been all about her.

"There are three catacombs, I thought we would start with San Gennaro." Giovanni explained as they started walking towards the entrance located near the church Dell'incoronata. "Today there are no public tours, just private ones such as yours. We will also pass a lot of students as this is the university's day to do research." Twice a month the catacombs extended this courtesy to the local university. Giovanni himself was a graduate student there, and on a normal day he would be with his schoolmates.

"San Gennaro is the oldest of the three catacombs correct?" Jason asked as they took the stairs that would lead them under the city proper. He held tight to Elizabeth's hand as they descended. He didn't want her tripping, and Jason also knew she was a bit unnerved.

"So far that is what our research has shown to be the case. We have dated it back to the second century." Giovanni said as they entered the first chamber.

Elizabeth looked up and around the cavernous space. "It's very bright." She said surprised. "I was expecting something darker and more enclosed."

"More like a crypt?" Giovanni asked grinning. "Many people are surprised at that, also they expect it to be colder." While it was cooler it wasn't the frigid temperatures that most people expected. "The cool dry atmosphere was ideal for the storage of bodies." He chalked the misconceptions up to horror movies.

"May I examine the frescos closer?" Elizabeth wanted to know. On the walls there were several painting, all with religious themes.

"You may, just please don't touch them." Giovanni told Elizabeth. Although this area had been cataloged too many people touching the artifacts could destroy them.

"San Gennaro is composed of two layers that do not overlap. It was originally created as a burial site for the city's more wealthy citizens. Later it was opened up to others." Giovanni explained as he started the tour. "This upper layer was carved out in different stages, which is why the style of frescos changes." He explained. "The main element of this catacomb is the Crypt of Bishops, where the first fourteen bishops of Naples are interred. Including Sant'Agrippino who is considered the first patron of the city of Naples. Also in this catacomb is the basilica major which is an underground basilica. It contains three naves, and is cut deeper into the stone. I think you will very much like those frescos as well."

Linking hands Elizabeth and Jason followed their guide further into the burial chamber.

* * *

From San Gennaro they visited the catacombs of San Severo which were accessible through the church of Santa Maria della Sanita. This area dated back to the fifth and sixth century. This burial site was linked to the memory of Bishop Severus who chose the area for his final resting place. This catacomb was not in as good condition as the first, although there were two frescos for Elizabeth to explore. While she did Giovanni told Jason that St. Severus was no longer interred in the space. In the ninth century theft was a major problem in the catacombs so the Bishop's remains were moved to the basilica of San Giorgio Maggiore urban for protection.

The final catacomb they explored was San Gaudioso. From the large church of Madre del Buon Consiglio they entered the underground enclave. These tombs dated back to the fourth and fifth century and had been also be consecrated to St. Januarius, or Gennaro, the patron saint of the city. Like Bishop Severus, the remains had been moved. He now rested at the Cathedral of Naples. Here there were even more frescos for Elizabeth to explore, while Jason learned the history behind these chambers.

"So did you enjoy your tour?" Giovanni could spend hours in the catacombs, it was his life's work to protect them from further desecration.

"Very much." Jason said smiling as he looked over at Elizabeth. "How about you?"

"I did." She said nodding. "I will admit to being a bit hesitant at first, but the chance to explore ancient frescos won me over."

"I am glad. There are other catacombs throughout the country, should you get the chance I urge you to explore them. We can learn a lot about a culture through how they treat their departed." That was something he firmly believed. "I will bid you good day then. Ciao." Giovanni would go check in with his fellow students to see if anything of interest was unearthed today.

"Ciao, and thank you." Elizabeth said for both her and Jason. "That was amazing. To walk through the history of the region."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He knew that she wanted to do this for him. "It's time for siesta, would you like to explore a museum before we go back to the house to change for our evening out?" They had eaten a good number of dinners at home, and at casual restaurants, but tonight he was taking her out somewhere dressy.

"Can you stand another museum?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

"I think I can tolerate one more." Jason said leaning down and stealing a kiss. That was why he brought her here, to experience the art at the place some of the masters studied. "I was thinking tomorrow we could visit Posillipo and Chiala to see the ruins. You could bring a sketch pad." So far she hadn't indulged her muse.

"I'd like to see the ruins." Elizabeth agreed. "I'm taking pictures so I will be able to paint when we get home." Although she had yet to use it so far today as you couldn't take pictures in the catacombs. This was time to be spent with her guy, not with a brush in her hand. Yes she did have a sketch pad but she had no intention of taking it out. "I want to concentrate on you, and on us."

"I like the sound of that, but if the urge to create makes itself known feel free." Jason said linking their fingers. "We are not far from the National Museum and Monastery of San Martino." He had read about it last night and it sounded interesting. Especially the gardens.

"Then let's go." Elizabeth would follow him wherever he led her.

* * *

Jason was on the terrace looking out at the water and waiting for Elizabeth to finish getting dressed. She had playfully pushed him out of their bedroom saying she wanted to make a grand entrance. That made him smile. He still hadn't seen any of her special dresses. If she looked half as good as she did the night of the going away party then he was going to love it.

It left him amazed that someone as wonderful as her wanted to be with someone like him. She could be dating a doctor. Jason knew that Matt Hunter was interested in Elizabeth. The neurosurgeon hadn't been at all shy about asking her out. Even after the two of them starting appearing together in public, Matt had let Elizabeth know if things with Jason didn't work out he was available. The mob boss didn't blame the doctor one bit, she was too special to give up on completely, although if he tried it again Matt might end up getting hurt. Jason was a bit territorial, and not at all apologetic about that fact he thought to himself grinning.

Elizabeth stood in the front room just beyond the terrace doors watching her boyfriend. That still gave her a thrill. Jason Morgan was her guy, and she had no intention of letting him go. The fact that he was with her still left her a bit stunned. He could have almost any woman he wanted. If his looks didn't snag a woman's attention, than his bank account surely would. Funny how neither one of those things was why she was with him.

Yes, Jason was gorgeous, she'd be lying if she said that had escaped her notice. But he wasn't the only good looking man in Port Charles. The hospital was lousy with hot doctors. And the guys who worked for Jason and Sonny weren't bad either. But it was Jason's heart that won her over.

Trusting wasn't easy for her. She had been hurt, by strangers, family, and people she thought were friends. So Elizabeth tended to pull in and not let anyone close. Emily wasn't having that, she was determined that Liz was going to be her friend. Because of that stubbornness Elizabeth met Jason.

She made him work to get close. It took almost six months before she trusted him enough to go for a bike ride, and she insisted Cody and Em had to come too. No matter what she said he did it, just to prove she was safe with him. However it was something she hadn't asked him to do that made her hand over her heart.

He took her to Rochester for a dinner and concert in the park, not a date just two friends hanging out. On the way home a dog had run out into the dark country lane. The poor thing went tharn in the headlights of the SUV. It stood there shivering in the middle of the road with the biggest and saddest eyes she had ever seen.

Without a word Jason got out of the car, grabbed a blanket from the back, and wrapped up the animal. He asked her to drive while he sat in the back, if the dog got spooked and lashed out he didn't want her getting bitten.

They ended up at the emergency room of the animal hospital in Port Charles. The dog had no collar, or microchip, so Jason paid for it to be treated and housed while they looked for the owner. By the time they got back in the car so Jason could drive her home she had to admit she was in love with him. He didn't have to stop, or help the dog, but he did because that was who he was. And he had no problem letting her see that.

No owner came forward, but the dog got its happy ending anyway. Johnny O'Brian had gone with Jason to check on the dog. Or puppy since the vet said she was only about six months old, and the Irishman said he just knew that was his dog. Haesel was the most spoiled mutt on the planet.

"Hi." She said stepping out into the warm night.

"Hi." Jason turned around and gave her a wide smile. He knew she was standing there, but he wasn't going to rush her. He never rushed her. The rest of the world could wait for her to be ready as far as he was concerned. "You look beautiful." His girl was being brave again.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled coming closer. She was in a slip dress with straps over her shoulders. It was crafted from a silk satin mixture so it was light weight, and moved with her. The dress featured a v-neck and a v-back which was high enough to leave her feeling comfortable. The bias cut hemline drew attention to her legs and added height to her petite frame. She liked the longer skirt because with her shoulders bared, she wanted coverage on her legs.

She was back in red again, and this time she was showing some skin. Despite the fact that Elizabeth was sharing her body with him, she still wasn't comfortable with him seeing her back. She had several scars from the attack that she survived, and they made her feel ugly. He would be patient and wait, but he already knew they wouldn't diminish her beauty. "Your shoulders are sexy." He said bobbing his eyebrows, which made her laugh.

"Okay. I saw this in the store back home, and I really wanted to wear it." Elizabeth often shopped that way. If an article of clothing spoke to her she got it. Of course most of her clothing didn't cost as much as this dress did. Couture was not cheap.

"I'm glad you did." Jason walked over to where she was waiting and taking her hand twirled her.

"Emily said you couldn't see my scars." Elizabeth said quietly. While she could bare her shoulders, she still needed a high backed dress.

"No, you can't." He promised. She was taking the steps needed to fully share herself with him, and he would help however he could. "Ready to go out."

"Yes, I'm hungry." Elizabeth said smiling. She had no idea where they were going, but she knew it would be wonderful.

* * *

He took her to Ciro a Mergellina, which was considered to be one of the best restaurants in Naples. When they walked in she realized that they had the entire eatery to themselves. "I didn't want to share you with anyone else." Jason whispered as they walked to their table. His girl had no idea how many heads turned when she walked into a room.

"You never have to share me." Elizabeth told him softly. "I'm always yours."

Jason just had to smile at that. "I had the chef prepare a menu for us. The restaurant specializes in traditional cuisine, and he was excited to show that off."

"I can't wait to see what he selected." Elizabeth said placing her napkin on her lap as their server approached the table.

They dined well, the chef's tasting menu gave them a bit of everything. Starting with an antipasto platter made from local ingredients. Followed by a small pizza to share, which was followed by two seafood dishes prepared from the day's catch. They sampled meat, pastas, and cheeses as well. The final course was dessert, of fresh wild strawberries served with Gelato.

"Good?" Jason had been pleased with what they were served.

"Amazing." Elizabeth said linking his finger with hers as they sipped coffee. "Probably the best meal I've ever had in my life."

That made him smile. He didn't show off much, but he wanted to impress Elizabeth. Wanted to give her a night that she would remember for the rest of her life. He would repeat this again in every place they stopped, but since her dream was Italy he suspected this would be her favorite. "Ready to head back to the villa?"

"I am." She wanted time alone with him.

"Me too." Jason said kissing her palm and signaling for the check.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 9

He let her go upstairs and get changed while he locked up. When he went upstairs she was already under the blankets. "Let me brush my teeth and I'll be right in."

"Okay." Elizabeth said reaching over and turning out the light. The room was still bright because the moon came in through the open patio doors. She could hear the water down below and let it relax her. The dress had been a bit daring and she felt ready to wear it. She wished that she didn't have the scars, but they were a fact of her life. Plastic surgery wasn't an option because the scar tissue wouldn't accept a graft. She had considered tattoos, but heard that would hurt a lot because of the thinness of the tissue so she had backed down.

Jason knew about the scars and respected the boundaries that she put in place. But was it fair to hold part of herself back from him? She'd been thinking on this for a while. She wanted to give Jason all of her, but it hurt to have to share this. She closed her eyes and sighed as she gave it more thought.

"That sounded serious." Jason said coming back into the bedroom. He was just in his shorts as he slipped under the covers. "Want to share?"

"Can we talk about it later? The night has been too wonderful to end with heavy things." Elizabeth requested. She wasn't running or hiding, but she had plans for how this night would end and rehashing her injuries was not included.

"When you are ready come find me." Jason told her.

"I will." Elizabeth promised. "Tonight was amazing." She told him smiling. "I was thinking that it could get even better."

"I like the sound of that." Jason said smiling as well. "Did you maybe have an idea of how that could happen?"

"I did." Elizabeth said moving closer and letting the blanket go. It slipped down so that her breasts were in view. "Let me show you." She said bringing her lips to the underside of his jaw. When he groaned she smiled and moved her lips to the hollow of his throat. Her hands glided across his chest and she could feel him tremble slightly. She kissed under the opposite side of his jaw before sucking. Not enough to leave a hickey but just enough to make him moan. Her mouth came up to his and she placed several light kisses on his lips before giving him a deeper kiss.

Impatient to have her taste on his tongue Jason pulled back and captured a nipple. His hands framed her hips as she rose over him to straddle his thighs. Looked like his girl wanted to be on top tonight, which was fine. He would take her anyway she would let him have her. He moved to the other pale pink tip as her small hand snaked into his shorts. He moaned and the vibrations against her skin made her moan too.

"Why did you wear your shorts to bed?" She asked trying to stroke his shaft within the confines of the tight fabric.

"You didn't say not too." He said kissing her neck. That statement spoke volumes about their relationship. He was never going to assume they would make love, although he would always hope. He respected her too much to force his wishes on her.

"I will be sure to clear up any confusion going forward." She told him rising up on her knees. "They need to go."

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling at her as he gave into her demand. She lowered herself and their lower halves came into intimate contact. He wasn't yet inside her, but this felt good. She was hot and wet against him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rocked.

"Feel good?" She asked on a husky whisper. They were still learning what the other person liked. It promised to be the most pleasurable research project ever.

"Yes." Jason said pulling her down so they fit together tighter. "You always feel good against me. Better than anything ever has."

She really liked hearing that. "I'd like you inside me please." She said quietly.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." Jason said helping her to stay stable as she rose up and slowly took his cock into her body. He growled low as she rocked against him. Rising up until just the tip was inside her tight channel and then slowly swallowing him again. "More." He begged reaching down to touch her pearl. "Give me more."

She nodded and moved faster on him. Leaning back she pumped harder and dropped her head as his hand moved up her chest to massage one of her breast. "Yes!" Elizabeth cried out because it felt too good to stay silent. He was playing her body like he was a master musician and she was his instrument of choice. The knot inside her tightened until she simply couldn't hold back. Until she had no choice but to shatter.

She tightened around him and Jason swore low as he let his hips move. Up until now he had been content to simple take what she gave him, but he couldn't stay still any longer. He pumped hard and fast as she exploded. "Elizabeth." Jason said her name like the softest prayer as he too reach the peak of pleasure. He gave himself over to his release and filled her body with his essence. Pulling her forward he kissed her shoulder before kissing her lips. "That was incredible."

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth said feeling too good to form words. Instead she snuggled close, and thanked whoever decided that she had been a good enough girl to have this amazing man as her reward. "Sleepy."

"Then rest." Jason said softly rolling them so that they were under the covers. Her eyes drifted closed and smiling he held her close as his did as well.

* * *

They were on the plane preparing to leave Naples. Elizabeth would never forget their time there if she lived to be one hundred. Her first exposure to Italian culture had been even more than she dreamed. Jason had made sure that she saw everything she wanted to, as well as showing her things she hadn't considered. She hoped that maybe one day they might return, but if they didn't the memories she made during their stay would always be with her.

And now he was preparing to give her even more of this amazing country. Of the place she had dreamed of visiting ever since she was a little girl. "How long until we land?

" They had been flying for almost ninety minutes. Since it was so early she wondered what Jason had planned for them to do today. If he wanted to hang out at the house, like they did when arriving in Naples that would be fine with her.

"Just under half an hour." He said smiling.

"I very much enjoyed reading about Amalfi. Maybe we can visit a beach while we are there? Since it is the coast it would be a shame to miss that." Elizabeth wanted to see her guy in swim trunks. They had taken the boat out in Naples, but didn't get in the water. They had watched pods of dolphins swimming and playing. Just another magical moment of the vacation.

"I think that can be arranged." He couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed. Regular time away with his girl was going to be a must. He hoped Sonny was ready for the fact that he was going to get his request granted. Jason was now a big believer in taking vacations.

"Good. I want your opinion on my swimsuit." Elizabeth teased. She was determined to wear it before leaving Italy.

"I will be sure to give it." Jason said kissing her and ending the conversation.

They stepped down from the plane and Elizabeth looked around trying to take it all in. True it was the airport, but she still wanted to see it. In Naples there had been art on the walls that she stopped to examine, maybe there would be some here as well. It wasn't until they were in the terminal that she realized they weren't in Italy. "Jason, what language is that on the flight board?" It had symbols she didn't recognize.

"Greek." He said smiling.

"Greek? Where are we?" Elizabeth asked stunned that he had taken them out of Italy.

"We are on the island of Crete. I thought we'd take a day trip to Hersonissos." He laughed at the expression on her face. "We'll leave after dinner. From here we'll go back to Italy." They would arrive late, but he didn't think his girl was going to complain.

"You are just full of surprises." She said laughing. "Have you been here before?"

"No, although I've been to other parts of Greece. Marco's family is from here. He gave me some inside tips about things we shouldn't miss." Jason confessed. "If you enjoy yourself we can come back for a longer visit at some point."

"What are we going to do first?" She wanted to know.

* * *

He rented a quad, or ATV, for them to drive around the island and the hug that she gave him when he handed the keys to her was very nice. Strapped in they set off. He played navigator and guided them on a tour of the island so that she could enjoy being behind the wheel. This type of vehicle wasn't really one they could use often in Port Charles, but he'd have to see about maybe getting his girl a scooter so she could get around.

They stopped and took pictures at the Old Roman Fountain. The next stop was the Aquaworld Aquarium where they got up close and personal with a variety of animals. Jason got to hold an albino python, which Elizabeth wouldn't get anywhere near. She did feed a rather large turtle and really enjoyed that. They learned that most of the animals in the aquarium had either been rescued or injured and taken in. On the way out Jason promised Elizabeth that he would make a donation to help the center to continue its good works. That earned him a kiss.

Their third stop was the Lychnostatis Open Air Museum, and the fourth was the Arion Stables were they took a buggy ride. He stole quite a few kisses in the interior of the private transport, and Elizabeth was a pretty shade of pink by the time they returned to the quad. He on the other hand couldn't stop smiling.

"Ready for dinner?" Jason asked her after they returned the ATV.

"I am. It's been a busy day of sightseeing." Elizabeth said smiling at him. "I got some incredible pictures. I still can't believe you held that massive snake."

"I didn't know you were scared of them." He said putting his arm around her waist to keep her close. "So I guess that means we can't get one?" He was only teasing.

"No." Elizabeth said giving him a look. "I could be talked into a dog though."

"Good to know. I'm sure Haesal could use a friend." Jason might like to have a dog. "We can check the rescue when we get home."

"Okay." She liked that they were making plans for when they eventually returned to the states. "I need to pick up a souvenir for Em before we leave."

"Because my sister doesn't have enough stuff." He complained good-naturedly.

"I promised." Elizabeth said looking in the window of a shop they were walking past.

* * *

They picked up souvenirs for their friends, and then headed to a local favorite for dinner. Because they were both in jeans and sneakers they dined at a tavern. His girl like him was an adventurous eater so they stuck with traditional dishes. They started with Taramosalata, a dip traditionally made with the salted and cured roe of carp or cod. Jason had Youvetsi, a baked dish made with lamb, as his main course while Elizabeth chose Domates Yamistes, a dish of tomato stuffed with rice. Of course there was plenty of sampling from each other's plates. For dessert they had baklava, because they were in Greece, and Melomakarona because they both loved cookies.

"I am full." Elizabeth said as they once again boarded the plane. "So Salerno?" Which was the province where Amalfi was.

"Yes, Salerno." Jason said as they buckled up.

"Will there be more surprises?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"If I tell you, then they won't be surprises will they?" Jason asked laughing. He had one more stop that she wasn't expecting. They would stay longer there and he was looking forward to it.

"I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you." Elizabeth said at the twinkle in his eyes. "You look like Edward right now."

"He is a very good example of what to do to keep your girl happy. My grandmother is always smiling." Jason wanted what his grandparents had. A long life filled with love and laughter.

The fasten seat belt sign turned off and Elizabeth slid closer to Jason. "I bet when you are his age, you'll still be sexy." She wanted the pleasure of growing old with him.

"I know I'll still lose my breath at the sight of you." He whispered.

She tilted her head up and his lips were right there. "I'm sure that we will see a lot of amazing things, but right here in your arms will always be my favorite place." She told him softly.

He simply didn't have any words to give her. She moved him that much, instead he held her close as they flew back to Italy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

Elizabeth woke up in Jason's arms. She had fallen asleep on the plane last night, and only vaguely remembered being carried off. Everything after that was gone. In fact she didn't even know where they were staying. She was still in her shirt and underwear which meant he hadn't undressed her for bed, he was probably afraid he would wake her.

"Morning." Jason said pulling her closer.

"Good morning." Elizabeth said turning to face him. "Are we in Salerno?"

"Yeah." He said leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss. "In Amalfi."

"Where are we staying?" She looked around the bedroom and that didn't help. The space was appointed with what her artist's eye could clearly see were well cared for antiques. So she was thinking it was another villa, but the hotel rooms Jason could afford to stay in would have such furnishings.

"In Villa Torreggianti. I rented it for the month. The space is divided into three apartments so the guys are staying with us." Jason wanted the guards closer since this was the height of tourist season in the area. Security needed to be a bit more obvious. "But they are in their own apartment, so we will only see them if we want to." He explained. "The villa has a beautiful garden, a private pool in case you don't want to go to the beach, and ocean views." Last night after putting Elizabeth in bed he had come out and looked at the water. He wanted to share that view with his girl.

"I am looking forward to exploring." Elizabeth said smiling. "What time is it?"

"Not quite eight." Jason told her. He had noticed that since coming to Europe his girl had been getting up earlier. She probably didn't want to waste the days, but he wanted to make sure she relaxed as well. "You can go back to sleep for a bit if you like."

"I'm too excited." Elizabeth said laughing at herself. "Will we be staying in Amalfi for the entire month, or will we visit some of the neighboring towns too?"

"I figured we would take some day trips." Jason confirmed. "Since you are so excited I think we should get to it."

"Okay." Elizabeth said rolling out of bed. "Have you showered?"

"I did." Jason had been up for a while already. So he got cleaned and then cuddled up with Elizabeth again. She was too irresistible not to.

"I won't be long." She said grabbing her bathrobe.

"Would you like to go to the beach today?" Jason asked sitting up in bed. If she said yes he'd put on swim trunks.

She just had to smile at the picture he made. His upper body was bared to her and the blanket was pooled around his waist hiding the fact that he was in his shorts. He looked inviting and tempting. "Not today." She said trying to get her mind out of the gutter.

"I'll go down and start breakfast." Jason said watching her walk into the bathroom. He had left her in her t-shirt last night and a lot of leg was on display. When she turned and walked into the bathroom he enjoyed the view of her round bottom. It was a wonder he wasn't drooling. "Breakfast." He said to get himself moving.

* * *

They stayed in Amalfi on the first day in Salerno. After breakfast they set out on a walking tour. Hand in hand they walked up and down the streets of the coastal town. Stopping to look closer at anything that caught their attention. It was a nice and relaxed way to get acquainted with their home for the next month.

One of things Jason made sure to do was stop off and get them tickets for the Historical Regatta that was being held in the coming weeks. It was an annual rowing competition held between the four historical maritime republics of Amalfi, Venice, Genoa, and Pisa. It was hosted by a different city each year and it just so happened that this year was Amalfi's turn. It promised to be a great day.

"Will we be here for the feast days of Saint Andrew?" Elizabeth wanted to know. It was later in the month.

"We will be in Spain by then, unless you want to stay." Jason would adjust their plans for her.

"No, that's fine. I am looking forward to seeing the Bilbao Guggenheim. However that is not for a month, so I will focus all my energy on Italy." Elizabeth said smiling.

"We are not far from the Museo della Carta." Jason told her, he said it in Italian because he knew she liked it when he spoke the language.

"Are you going to translate that?" Elizabeth asked to resist the urge to fan herself.

"The Museum of Handmade Paper." Jason said smiling. "It is only a short walk from where we are now."

"I recall reading that Amalfi was one of the first paper making centers in Europe. If I am remembering correctly the paper was made using skills learned from the Arabs." Elizabeth told him. "The Milano family owned the mill, and they donated the building that houses the museum."

"You're smart. That's sexy." Jason said leaning forward and kissing her.

She couldn't help but blush. "If I had known that was what turned you on, I would have shown you my grades from school. We could have been together much sooner." She joked.

"I don't regret the time we spent getting to know one another. They say friends make the best lovers." He said linking their fingers again. "I took the time to get to know you, and I think that is what makes our relationship so strong. We have already seen the best and worst of each other."

"I think you are correct." Elizabeth said looking up at him. "There is no need to pretend or lie. I have no illusions about who you are, and you don't have any about me. You've seen me when everything is going great, and at times I really wished you hadn't. If that didn't scare you off nothing will." She said making light of a serious subject.

"I was worried when I got shot. That is not something that happens to most people, but it is a very real threat in my job." He took precautions, but it still happened. "I was afraid you would decide it was too much to deal with. I was worried you would see a friendship with me as being too dangerous." Jason put the focus back on him. He knew when she mentioned a time when she wished he hadn't been present she was talking about the fact that he sat in court when she testified against the man who hurt her.

She hadn't expected anyone to show up for the trial since Em was in the hospital. Not only did Jason come, but so had Edward, Lila, Sonny, Lily, Johnny, Francis, Diane, and Cody. Monica and Alan also attended when their schedules allowed. It had left him feeling angry, and helpless to listen to her describe the hell she had survived. It also made him proud that when she needed a shoulder to cry on after her testimony was done that he was the person she turned to.

"I was scared." Elizabeth admitted. "Not because of what happened, but because I wasn't sure you were going to make it." The fact that Jason was in the mob was just another facet of him. He was in the mob before they met so she didn't think much of it. Which might seem odd, but for her it was nothing more than his job. It wasn't who he was.

"Thank you for sitting with me." Jason hadn't ever said this to her. "When I woke up and saw you it made all the difference." He was already most of the way to being in love with her, and seeing her sleeping by his bedside made him fall all the way. It took another year before she was in a place where a relationship was possible, but he didn't mind the wait. She was worth it.

"I couldn't have been anywhere else. I know how much being stuck in bed sucks." She said bumping his hip. "I do have to say you are the worse patient ever."

Jason just huffed and looked at her.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice. Jason I really did think that Nadine was going to suffocate you with your pillow." Elizabeth said laughing. The nurse had been hired by Sonny to manage Jason's care and he drove her up the wall with his refusal to behave. "Johnny had to come over and tell you that if you pissed off his girlfriend one more time he was going to hurt you."

"It sucks having to stay still." Jason said defending himself.

"Yeah it does." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath trying not to think about her own recovery. She had been on her own for the first part of it, which truly sucked. Being the hospital and not getting a single visitor had been hard on her moral.

"We're here." Jason said quietly. His girl was thinking troubling thoughts so he would keep an eye on her for the rest of the day. What they had been through in their lives made them who they were. They didn't talk about what happened to her a lot, but from time to time it did come up. He always tried to make sure she knew he was here if she needed him.

"I'm looking forward to learning the history of paper making." Elizabeth said shaking it off. It had happened, she survived it, and now was not the time to dwell on it.

"I've never really given it much thought." Jason said grinning. "But paper is an important thing. I think most people just take it for granted that it's around." He said as they got in line to purchase tickets. "Now we will get to learn how that came to be."

"I'm feeling smarter already." She said smiling as they walked into the building.

* * *

The museum was fun. They followed a tour group and learned about paper making through the centuries. Elizabeth even tried her hand at the process when they asked for volunteers. The master paper maker said that she had a very good touch for making paper. He told her that hers was one of the best he'd seen in many years.

She beamed at the praise. While Jason glared at the man who was flirting with his girlfriend.

After they walked over to the Arsenal of the Maritime of the Republic, or the Gli Arsenali della Repubblica. They learned that in the Middle Ages Amalfi war galleys were among the largest anywhere during that time frame. The main purpose of the arsenal was to build, store, and repair warships. They saw several models of the ships that were built and they also got to see one of the barges used in the Historical Regatta.

"What shall we see now?" Elizabeth had picked the arsenal, so it was Jason's turn.

"We need to head back to the villa." He told her. "I made dinner reservations for us." Unlike Naples, where they ate in their first night, he wanted to take her out tonight. There was something that he wanted to share with her.

"You did." Elizabeth knew just what she was going to wear. "Then we should head back so that I have time to get ready."

"I think I'm the one who needs to get ready." Jason said flirting. "If you look as good as you did in Naples I might not survive it."

"I think you'll be up to the challenge." Elizabeth said before walking away from him.

Jason took a moment to watch her ass in her jeans. "Yeah, I certainly will." He said before following.

* * *

He was waiting on the terrace drinking a bottle of water and watching the sea just like he had been in Naples. It was a warm summer night so he was in a light weight suit, and he was looking forward to seeing another of his Elizabeth's pretty dresses.

"Jason?" Elizabeth wasn't sure if he was still upstairs.

"Out here." He called back standing up. "Wow." He said as a slow smile came to his face.

"Since we are by the beach, I wanted something that had a more laid back feel to it. At the same time I wanted to make sure it was nice enough to wear out to a restaurant." Elizabeth said coming out. She was taking a huge step out of her comfort zone with this outfit, but she wanted to use this time away with Jason to grow. The pale green tea length strapless dress with flower embroidery on the skirt was daring for her. Leaving her shoulders bare was not something she usually did, but the fitted top wasn't going to slip. The seamstress at the boutique made sure of that. Liz was going to pass it up but remembered Jason saying that he liked her in green. "I really like the shoes." Normally you would only have one statement piece in an outfit, but she wasn't passing these stilettos up. The peep toe heels screamed 'look at me.' They were a deep red made of featherweight mesh with a satin trim and lace overlay. Diane had given the ensemble her seal of approval, so Liz knew that she hadn't gone too far.

Jason was grinning and nodding. "That dress will be perfect for where we are eating."

"Which is where?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Do you know what this area in Italy is famous for?" Jason said testing her trivia knowledge. "Besides the coast line."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Lemons."

"Did I mention how sexy it is that you are so smart?" He said laughing. Dating a woman who couldn't hold a conversation was painful. He really did appreciate Elizabeth's intelligence. "We are going to a local orchard and dining under the stars. A local chef is making us a dinner using Sorrento Lemons. We are also going to try some Crema di Lemoncello." Jason asked to sample that because the alcohol content was lower than traditional Lemoncello. The beautiful brunette in front of him was a lightweight where alcohol was concerned.

"I've never had Lemoncello before. Diane said it's good." Elizabeth didn't really drink much.

"We can certainly sample more after tonight." Jason told her. "Almost every restaurant around here has it, some even make their own." He explained as they went downstairs to where the limo he rented was waiting. Tonight was going to be wonderful, and he couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

When she was a little girl one of Elizabeth's favorite things to do was go to the lake with her family and get in the water. Her Gram used to tell her stories about how as a very young girl she would run into the water and have to be pulled out when it was time to leave.

When she was a preteen they moved from Colorado to California, and Elizabeth discovered the beach. Every day that she was able she went. Everyone else in the family quickly got used to the idea that the ocean was so close, but for her it never lost its lure. All that blue never failed to make her feel peaceful. When she moved to Port Charles at eighteen to go to art school she missed the wide expanse of blue that had been right outside her window. Port Charles had a lake, which she enjoyed, but it wasn't the beach with her ocean views.

She got one trip in to see the ocean before she got hurt. A family vacation to Cape Cod before her parents went back to Doctors without Borders, and her brother went overseas to study. That summer was the last time Elizabeth had worn a swimsuit. During her rehab she didn't do any water based therapies so there wasn't a need. Now she was in Italy with her boyfriend, at the famed Amalfi coast and she wanted to get in the ocean.

But she couldn't seem to leave the bathroom.

When they were shopping Elizabeth only had one choice in her style of swimsuit because she wasn't showing a lot of skin. Apparently modesty wasn't in vogue. If razor back suits were an option she would have had more of a selection but they were out too. They showed all three of her scars. So she was in a one piece, and very modest, swimsuit. She actually did like it, that wasn't the issue. The issue was that she felt exposed.

After she was assaulted it took Elizabeth almost a year before she stopped wearing long sleeved shirts and long pants. The first time she put on shorts she felt like she had climbed Mt. Everest. She had taken a part of her body back. Then she worked her way to short sleeved shirts. Now she occasionally wore fitted sleeveless tops. During this trip she had even gone strapless last week for dinner, but she was having trouble with the swimsuit. Her arms and legs were bare and it made her feel naked. She had a cover up to go over the suit, but it was mesh and didn't really cover anything. She was scared and it made her feel like a coward.

Elizabeth hadn't felt like this since the first time she had to go out of the house on her own after leaving the hospital. She had stood by the door of her new apartment and sobbed as she tried to leave. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't turn the doorknob and open the door. Outside there was the chance she would attract the attention of the wrong person, someone who might follow her home and hurt her again. The fear was too strong that day and she ended up never leaving. Now she was sitting in the bathroom of their luxurious villa crying because she was afraid to go to the beach.

One step forward, and one huge step back. If she was brave enough to sit in a courtroom and recount the horror of that night while the man she was falling in love with listened, then she should be able to do this. Especially considering that same man was going to be with her every step of the way. She wasn't alone anymore, and maybe that would be enough to make all the difference.

* * *

Jason was sitting on the bed trying to figure out just what to do for his girlfriend. She had gone into the bathroom to get changed, and he got changed in the bedroom. It was taking her a while, but Jason knew better than to rush a woman when she was getting ready. The crying was the only indication that something was wrong. He had knocked on the door and she had asked for a minute. She said she would be right out. He gave her ten minutes. The crying hadn't stopped, and she hadn't come out.

He tried turning the knob and discovered that the door was locked. Elizabeth asked for another minute, and that was when the crying stopped. Although Jason suspected that she was still crying just doing it quietly so he couldn't hear her, which was somehow worse.

He had finally decided to call Marco and ask him to bring over his lock picks when the door to the bathroom opened. Jason was almost instantly on his feet. He didn't say anything instead he waited for his girlfriend to come out.

"I want to go down to the beach, but I'm having trouble." Elizabeth confessed.

"What can I do to help?" Jason asked coming closer. Using his thumbs he gently wiped the tears that were still falling.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said looking down at the floor.

"What is causing this?" Jason would try to figure out a solution this way. He didn't think this was necessarily something he could fix, but he did want to offer her all the support he could.

"I haven't been outside with so little clothing on in a long time." She said quietly. "If I wear shorts then my shirt is always long sleeved, or vice versa." She said trying to make him understand.

Jason got it. When she was testifying in court, she said that her attacker told her that he spotted her in the gym. He said he liked the outfits that she wore, especially the red one. Gym shorts and a cropped work out top. He called her a tease, and a flirt. Accused her of showing off her body and daring someone to take her up on her offer. He told her that was why he had come. To show her what happened to bad girls.

The outfit wasn't anything different from what most women wore to exercise. He knew because she showed him what the clothing looked like on a mannequin in a store window. The women in the Towers wore less to take the yoga class that was offered. But even if Elizabeth had been working out in a string bikini, the monster that hurt her had no right to violate her the way he did.

But that idea had resonated with his girl, and now she preferred to be covered up. She even wore clothes to bed. After making love, if she fell asleep, at some point she got up and put on sleepwear.

He looked at the bed where her cover up was waiting. It was see through and wouldn't help the situation any. "You could wear a sundress."

"I was looking forward to getting into the water." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath. "I'd have to take the dress off. The cover up might be better because I wouldn't feel like I was undressing in public when I take it off. I want to go to the beach." She said with more conviction.

"Then we will." Jason walked over to the phone and called next door. "I need you guys down on the beach. We will be down in a bit." He said before hanging up. "The guys are going to join us. They will not let anyone bother you." He would be at her side the entire time as well.

"Sorry about the drama." Elizabeth said wiping her face. She still had bad days, her therapist said more than likely she would for the rest of her life. She had survived something incredibly traumatic and it left scars. In her case physical and emotional ones. The fact that she was here at all said she didn't give up. So she was going to go down to the water.

"This isn't drama. I grew up with Emily, she does drama." Jason said laughing at the memory of some of the more memorable snits his sister had gotten into. According to his parents there were some really good ones that Jason no longer had memories of. "This is you bumping up against something that scares you. It happens." She had already come so far, basically on her own. The fact that her family didn't come when she was in the hospital or during the trial still burned him up. They were worried about how this would affect their professional reputations, so they abandoned her.

"I'm going to go wash my face." She said heading back into the bathroom.

"Elizabeth." Jason said stopping her before she walked into the smaller room. "Please don't lock the door again." He wanted to be able to get to her if she needed him.

"I'll try. It's gotten to be a habit." She explained. When she used the shower back home she always locked the door so no one could get in. Her bathroom was the only one she knew with two slide bolts. She had been locking the door while they were in Naples, Jason just hadn't realized she was doing it until now.

"Good enough." Jason would get a set of lock picks, just in case. "When you come out we'll go down."

"Okay." Elizabeth said going to clean up and pull herself together. She was determined to not miss out on dipping her toes in the sea.

* * *

She was holding his hand so tight he was losing the circulation in his fingers but Jason wasn't going to tell her to let go. She could break all the bones in his hand if that was what it took to get her to the water. Whatever she needed so that she could get down to the beach she would get.

They had a staircase from the villa to the beach and when they made it down to the sand Jason spotted Kyle and Marco standing beside a blue cabana. He had no idea where they got it from but he was happy to see it. The more coverage his girl had the better. In fact once she was inside Elizabeth did relax marginally. He was thinking that this would be a short day on the beach, but the important thing was that she came down.

"Let me know when you are ready to go down to the water." Jason said putting their towels on the loungers that were set up.

"Now." Elizabeth wasn't sure she would have the courage to do it later.

"Okay." Jason agreed. "Are you going to leave on your cover up?"

"No." Elizabeth was determined to not hide. If she was brave enough to come down then she would be brave enough to show off her suit. As it was she would probably have on more clothing than most of the visitors. Italian men and women liked to wear tiny swimsuits.

"Can you swim?" Jason asked as she slipped off the mesh covering.

"Yeah. I'm really good too." Elizabeth said smiling some. "It's been a while, but it's not a skill you forget."

"Ready?" Jason was so proud of her.

"Yes." She said taking his hand again and heading to the shoreline.

"It's warm." She said with a smile when the water covered her feet.

"The sea is almost never cold. Next month it will be even warmer than it is today." He shared his knowledge of the area. "Would you like to go further in?"

"I would." Just feeling the water on her skin was relaxing her. She was standing in the Mediterranean Sea. It was enough to make her giddy. "I want to swim for a bit."

"To the buoy and back?" He pointed to the bright red marker. That wasn't too far out.

"Okay." She said smiling. They walked further into the deep blue water before diving in and swimming. By the time they were once again back by the shore she was smiling wide. They had stopped in a spot were the water was waist deep on Jason, and chest deep on her. "That was amazing."

"You are a strong swimmer." He didn't have to slow down at all for her. "Would you like to have a pool put in at the house? We could have it enclosed so we can use it year round. Like at the mansion." Jason liked the thought of that.

"That sounds wonderful." Elizabeth wouldn't have any problem putting on a swimsuit at the house. She was a little nervous about getting out of the sea, but the fear wasn't nearly as huge as it had been earlier. Maybe in Spain they would go to the beach again. The more she did something the less frightening it became. Although she suspect this new sense of modesty would never go away completely.

"I'll call the foreman of the crew when we get back to the villa." Jason would also call Sonny and ask him to handle something. The fucker who hurt Elizabeth was in prison for the rest of his life. Which was about to get a lot shorter. It wasn't safe to take him out right after the trial, so Jason had paid a few inmates to make the new arrivals life a living hell. Enough time had passed that it should be safe to take that animal out. Jason knew with him out of town it was the perfect time to strike. Sonny would be able to find someone to handle the job.

Elizabeth had once confessed that knowing that her attacker was in prison helped her to sleep at night, but that she still worried something would happen and he would get out. Jason was going to take that worry from her. Maybe that would help her heal even more. He would make the call, and trust his friend to handle it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 12

They spent a good amount of time in the water splashing and swimming then they sat in the cabana and just enjoyed being together. By the time they headed back up to the villa Elizabeth was pretty relaxed. It helped that she had a towel wrapped around her waist as well as her cover up over her shoulders. "I'm going to go shower and get the salt off my skin." She told Jason as she gathered up what she wanted to wear after she was clean.

"Sounds good, I'll go down the hall." He would give some consideration to dinner while he got clean. They were going to stay in and have a quiet night. He gave her a gentle kiss before walking out of the room.

Elizabeth stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She automatically locked it, and then taking a deep breath unlocked it. Tomorrow she might need to lock the door again, but for now it was okay. During therapy she learned to take things one day at a time. To understand that change didn't come overnight.

While the water warmed up she stripped out of her suit, then stepped under the spray. Once she was clean she got out and dried off. On the vanity were her underwear and pajamas. She was wearing shorts since it was so warm. So far she had gotten into bed undressed twice, both times had been while they were in Naples. Normally Jason had to remove her clothes if they were going to make love.

She thought of her clothes as a layer of protection, but she didn't need to be kept safe from Jason. This morning he had done what he always did since they met, offered her his unwavering support. It was clear that she didn't have to hide from him. So instead of putting on the items that she had neatly stacked on the vanity, she simply wrapped herself in one of the large towels in the bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom just as Jason returned from down the hall. Like her he was just in a towel, a typical after shower look for him. One she enjoyed very much.

Jason stopped and took in his pretty girl wrapped up in a dark blue towel. It was a look he'd never seen her in. And just like every other single time he saw her he thought she was breathtakingly beautiful. "Did you forget your clothes?" Although he thought he remembered her grabbing stuff.

"No." Elizabeth said while shaking her head at the same time. She bit her lower lip before speaking again. "Do you want to see?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Jason knew exactly what she was asking. "But only if you are comfortable showing me."

"Sit down." She pointed to the trunk at the foot of the bed.

Without hesitation he did as she asked.

Elizabeth took a bracing breath before walking over to where he was waiting. She turned so that her back was facing him and before she lost her nerve she opened the towel lowering it so that it was wrapped around her hips baring her entire back to him. And waited for his reaction.

He was holding his breath as she stood between his legs and turned to face the bathroom. He thought she might need a moment just to steel her nerves but that wasn't the case. Right after facing away from him she lowered the towel. Despite never having seen her back he knew that there were three scars, on the witness stand she recounted feeling the knife enter her every time her attacker stab her. It was a miracle that he missed her heart with the highest of the wounds although he did puncture her lung. He also lacerated her spleen the second time he stabbed her and the doctors had to remove it. The third puncture wound had missed hitting anything vital, again by a narrow margin. It made Jason shiver to realize he had come so close to losing her before he even knew she was his.

"They are ugly." Elizabeth said in a voice that shook. The doctors had done their best when they were treating her, but there was only so much they could with the damaged tissue. The serrated edges of the knife were meant to tear the flesh as they were plunged in. As a result she had three areas of pink, and puckered skin.

"Yes, they are." Jason knew there was no point in lying. She knew what the skin looked like. "But they don't make you ugly. They don't define you in my eyes. You are still beautiful Elizabeth. This doesn't diminish that in the least." His voice was thick as he fought back tears. Unable to do so he gave up and let them come. He placed his hands on her hips to urge her back. Then placed feather light kisses on each of the scars. "I love you so much." He needed her to know. "I'm so proud that you didn't let him win."

She felt his lips brush over her the scars and closed her eyes as the tears fell. For so long she had worried about what he would think and he so effortlessly accepted this part of her. His hand turned her so that she faced him and she saw the tears. The only other time she saw him cry was when Em was in the hospital. "I love you too. Will you come to bed with me?" She wanted to be close to him.

Without a word Jason stood up and let his own towel drop. Reaching down he freed her towel from her tightly closed fist. His put his hand on her lower back and urged her forward until her body touched his. Eyes on hers he let his hand sweep up and then down her back. He wanted her to see that he wasn't turned off by her scars. That there was no part of her that he didn't accept.

Cupping his jaw she pulled his head down needing to kiss him. His arms came around her holding her tightly. Like he never wanted to let her go, which she had no problem with. Right now there was nowhere else she could be but with him.

Jason picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her down and coming over her. Already his body was reacting to her closeness. He wanted to take this slowly, and make love to her for the rest of the night, but his need was growing by the second. With a growl he used his knee to open her legs needing to be closer.

She was right there with him. Her fingers fisted in his hair as she moaned and pushed her hips into his. She was aching deep inside and it was something only he could make go away. When he pulled away to suck in air she whimpered with the loss of contact. "Please." She heard herself whisper. "I need you."

"I need you too. There will never be a day that I don't need you." He swore moving to her side.

"Don't go." Elizabeth said trying to keep him from leaving.

"I'm not." Jason said rolling to his side and pulling her close. "Turn over." He said helping her to face away from him. He wrapped him arms around her holding her to his heart and spooned up close.

Without having to be told she placed her leg over his opening herself to him again. She felt his cock at the opening of her feminine passage and pushed her hips back silently telling him to hurry.

Jason buried his face in the curve of her neck as he buried his aching cock in her passage. He lodged high and deep inside her before stopping to give himself a moment. This was home. The only place his heart would ever belong.

"Jason." She sighed feeling full and complete. She was her own person, strong enough to stand on her own if necessary. At the same time she couldn't ignore how with him everything made sense. How she fit with him in a way she never thought she'd find. He was home. Her own true north. The place she was always safe and accepted. What an amazing gift.

He started stroking telling himself to go slow. But that need was still there, that sense of urgency was still pressing against him. He was shaking as he pulled back and pushed forward again. Each time feeling what was between them grow stronger. Everything he would ever need was in his arms.

Each time he touched her it got better than the time before. Now that she had truly opened herself to him, that there were no more secrets between them, it was almost more than she could take. He pushed her to the brink, and then sent her soaring. Her hand found his and their finger linked tightly forging a bond that would never be broken. She heard him growl out his release before his arms held her tighter still. She felt his lips on her shoulder as her body cooled and her breathing leveled out. She didn't say anything because words weren't needed she squeezed his hand and he kissed her shoulder again. Feeling sated and loved she closed her eyes and rested.

He knew the moment she slipped into sleep. Carefully he separated them but never let her go. He snagged the blanket and covered them. They'd nap for a bit after the emotional day and when they woke up he'd make them dinner. For now this was the only place he wanted to be.

* * *

When they woke up neither one was in much of a rush to get out of bed. They didn't make love again, but just seemed to need each other close. Eventually they got hungry, so Elizabeth showered and then he took his turn. Together they walked down to the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?" It was his turn to cook, but she wanted to take care of him like he had taken care of her earlier. "Or should I surprise you?"

"I need to make a call so you can surprise me." Jason said standing up from the marble island where he was sitting. If she wanted to cook he would let her.

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth hadn't seen Jason do any business so far, so she was guessing he had to check in.

"Everything is perfect. I'm here with my girl, so my life is going great." Jason said smiling. "I'll set the table when I get back."

"Take your time." Elizabeth said pulling out the ingredients she needed to make the evening meal.

Jason nodded as he walked out to the terrace to call Port Charles.

"Corinthos." Sonny answered the phone. It was late, but not so late that he would be surprised to get a work call. Lily was already asleep and he was just unwinding.

"Hey." Jason said as a greeting.

"Hey." Sonny said smiling. "How is the vacation going?"

"Good. We are enjoying Italy." Jason didn't have to tell Sonny where exactly they were. Johnny would be checking in regularly with Marco to make sure everything was going well. There would be no call directly to Jason unless something was seriously wrong.

"I'm glad to hear that. Elizabeth deserves to have some fun. What's up?" Sonny figured Jason would be calling for a reason. He also wanted to get his friend off the phone, and back to vacation quickly.

"How is everyone back home?" He started there.

"We are all good. Everything is quiet." Sonny reported and then waited for Jason to get to why he called.

"I need someone handled." Jason told his partner. From where he was standing he could see Elizabeth in the kitchen which made him smile. He was looking forward to sharing their kitchen when they got back home.

Sonny could guess who. He was surprised that the younger man waited this long. Right after Elizabeth testified they had to talk Jason out of killing the asshole. Not that that it wasn't deserved, after listening to Liz all the guys were ready to kill someone. It just couldn't happen right then. "We'll take care of it." It was time.

"Thank you." Jason would love to end that animal himself but even if he was home that wouldn't happen. Still Ronnie Dimestico would get exactly what was coming to him.

"No problem. Enjoy the rest of your time away." Sonny told his friend. He figured Jason wouldn't call again, which was good. That was the point of vacation.

"We will. Thanks." He figured Marco would pass on when it had been done. Ending the call Jason went back in to see what Elizabeth was making.

* * *

"Take a walk with me?" Jason asked holding out his hand. The sun had set and it was a beautiful warm night.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth said placing her hand in his. "Where will we go?"

"Along the shoreline of the beach." Jason said leading her out of the villa. "It will be pretty empty now that the sun is down." Although he expected to pass others taking advantage of the silence.

At the bottom of the ladder they took off their shoes and rolled up the legs of their pants. The first few minutes of the walk were spent in silence. Which was fine, they often spent time together where they did not talk. It was more about just being with each other.

"The call I made earlier was to Sonny." Jason said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"How is everyone?" Elizabeth saw the shift in her boyfriend's posture. He only stuck his hands in his pockets like that when he was feeling uncertain.

"Sonny said everyone is good. He would have called otherwise." Jason said stopping and letting the water wash over his feet. "I asked him to take care of Ronnie Dimestico while we are gone. I don't want him in Port Charles when we return." Jason never hid from Elizabeth, and he wouldn't hide this.

Elizabeth was standing next to her guy, and she could tell that he was waiting for her response. It had taken the PCPD almost a year to catch the person who broke into her apartment because he wasn't showing up in any database. They weren't helped by the fact that for a good portion of that time she couldn't remember the attack. With all the evidence they had collected a trial quickly followed. By that point Em, Jason and everyone else were firm fixtures in Elizabeth's life. When the D.A. took the death penalty off the table everyone had been pissed. Edward had even withdrew his support in the upcoming election of the incumbent lawyer. The D.A. said they wouldn't get a conviction unless they went for life in prison because Ronnie was showing signs of psychosis despite being deemed fit to stand trial. The fact that Jason would make this decision wasn't surprising. Not in the least.

She wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I'd like to go see Positano before we leave. They have some caves and caverns that might be interesting to explore."

"We could do that." Jason said shifting so he could put his arm around her waist. "It's not very big so we can also visit somewhere else if you like. Or we can take a drive up the Amalfi Coast a bit and stop wherever you like." He got that she accepted his decision, but didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's walk for a while longer and then head in. I'm getting tired." Elizabeth said linking their fingers. "We can decide where we want to go in the morning."

"Sounds good." Jason said kissing her temple before they started walking again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

The next morning they walked out of the villa and Elizabeth smiled at what was waiting for them. "A bike!"

"Yeah." Jason said laughing. "I figured you were going through withdrawal. I know the roads in the area well enough that I feel comfortable driving a bike. I rented if for the next week." It had been dropped off this morning, and Jason had given it a look over while Elizabeth showered after breakfast.

"So where did you plan on us going today?" Elizabeth wanted to know. It was clear he had something in mind.

"Salerno to start." Jason said passing her one of the two helmets that came with the bike. Italian drivers were a bit aggressive, and he wanted to make sure he stayed safe while they were out. They had seen several accidents while in Italy. That aggressiveness was why Elizabeth hadn't done much driving over here.

"What will we see there?" Elizabeth asked putting on the safety gear.

"You will have to wait until we get there to find out." Jason said putting on his helmet as well. "We will end our day in Ravello." In between stops they would ride along the coast. "Do you have your camera?"

She handed him her small knapsack which he put in one of the saddlebags on the motorcycle. He got on and she sat behind him wrapping herself around him. This bike was smaller than Jason's Harley but still comfortable.

"Ready?" He asked over his shoulder.

With a wide smile she nodded excited about the day's adventure.

* * *

They got off the bike and for a moment she was struck speechless at the site in front of her. They were in the town of Salerno, the capital city of the province of the same name. It was situated on the Gulf of Salerno which was on the Tyrrhenian Sea. It was in this small town that the first medical school in the world was founded.

While there were many things in the city to see, it had been settled since pre-historic times and boasted many antiquities, what Jason had chosen to start with was the Salerno Castello di Archei. Built in the eighth century, this castle was erected to fortify the area against attacks, and was now a museum.

"It's an actual castle." Elizabeth said just taking it in.

"Isn't it the fantasy of every little girl to be a princess with her own castle?" Jason said from behind her.

"I wanted to be a cowgirl with my own horse." Elizabeth said laughing. "We aren't all Emily." Her friend once admitted to wanting to be a princess when she was six. "Are we joining a tour group?"

"Yes, they don't do private tours." Jason explained. "After the tour we can just wander around on our own." Which was what he preferred. "That way you can get a better look at anything that strikes your fancy. Inside there are antiquities from the eighth to the eleventh century, which is when the castle was used. So there is plenty to see."

"Who built it?" Elizabeth wanted to know although she was sure they would hear about that on the tour.

"The Lombard family built the castles around a pre-existing fortress when they moved the Duchy here." Jason provided the answer. He grabbed her camera bag. "We should get moving so that we don't miss our group's departure."

* * *

For an hour they listened as the tour guide gave them not only a history of the castle, but of the region. The different cultures that controlled the area and were responsible for shaping the city as it was known. After Elizabeth spent some time getting a closer look at the pottery and glass that was on display. Then Jason wanted to revisit the room that housed the medieval weapons.

They took plenty of pictures including several of the awe inspiring view before heading back down to the bike. The next stop was Positano, where they visited the Grotto dello Smeraldo, or the Emerald Grotto. Jason reserved a private boat for them, and they floated through the cavern looking at the geologic formations that had been carved out over time. The water fascinated Elizabeth as it glowed the most beautiful shade of blue that reminded her of Jason's eyes.

From there Jason took her to have lunch after which they visited the Sentiero degli Del Lemon Point, or as it was more commonly called the lemonade stand at the top of the world. The drink was refreshing and the views stunning. Jason explained that the stand was at the end of a hiking trail that took just over four hours to complete. Elizabeth wanted to see that so they made plans to return later in the week.

The final stop of the day was the coastal town of Ravello. This was by far Elizabeth's favorite ride of the day. The twisty roads reminded her of the rides they took back home and she screamed in delight the entire time.

"What shall we see first?" She wanted to know as Jason parked the bike.

"There are some very beautiful gardens. I thought we could take a walk through them. It will be siesta time soon and the city will slow down." Jason informed her.

"I like that custom." Elizabeth said smiling. Since coming to Italy they had passed more than one siesta in their bedroom enjoying one another.

"Me too." He smiled before leaning in and kissing her. "I can have us back in the villa by two." He teased.

"That is a very tempting offer, but I'd like to see Ravello." Elizabeth laughed out loud when he pouted. "I will make it up to you." She promised.

That made Jason smile. "There is also a ceramic shop I want to take you to visit. I thought we might shop for some items for the house. Whatever you buy we can have shipped back to the states so it's there when we arrive."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth had purchased items in Naples for the house. She liked that parts of their travel would be surrounding them day in and day out.

"We can visit the Duomo di Ravello." Jason said mentioning the cathedral that was in the main portion of the town. His girl very much enjoyed visiting the churches as they were filled with art works that spanned centuries. "But we are going to end the evening at Villa Cimbrone where there is a concert scheduled. I have already ordered us a picnic dinner."

"That sounds amazing." Elizabeth loved that Jason understood romance didn't always need to be some over the top fancy evening. It could be them on a blanket under the stars. "I can't wait to do all of the things you mentioned."

"Where should we start?" Jason would let her pick.

"The ceramic shop, then the Duomo, and then the gardens." Elizabeth ranked the sites in order of preference.

"Sounds good." Jason secured their helmets before holding out his hand. When her fingers were linked with his they set off.

* * *

"Buon gornio." The shop owner greeted her customers as they walked through the door.

"Buon gornio." Jason responded for both he and Elizabeth.

"Fammi sapere se hai bisogino di aluto." Let me know if you need help, the shopkeeper told Jason.

He nodded in response and followed his girlfriend further into the cool space. "What room are we shopping for first?"

"The kitchen." Elizabeth wanted to get some large serving platters. Bowls had been purchased in Naples. What she wanted were pieces that would complement those items while not matching them. Eclectic was the style she was seeking. She would remind herself to not get carried away as they had more places to visit, and she would no doubt shop in those countries as well.

"What color will that room be?" Jason had told Elizabeth to decorate as she saw fit.

"A buttery yellow." Elizabeth explained. "It will go well with the dark cabinets." She was having those refinished but not replaced. "Look." She said walking over to what had caught her attention. Large handmade tiles. "These are lovely." She murmured taking in the details.

"What would you use them for?" Jason wanted to know. He looked at them and saw large colorful tile squares that did nothing but sit flat, but his girl would see more. He enjoyed that peek inside her head.

"I was thinking that I could get a few and hang them on the wall with wire in the breakfast nook area." She hadn't been looking for these pieces but they were too lovely to pass up. Now all she had to do was decide which ones she wanted.

Jason nodded to the shopkeeper and pointed out the tiles. "Noi prenderemo questi." We will take these he said pointing to the nine tiles on display.

The shopkeeper smiled and began taking them to the counter to be wrapped.

"What's next?" Jason asked his girlfriend. "What?" She was smiling at him.

"I was only going to select four." Elizabeth admitted.

"Can you use them all?" He didn't want to disrupt her design.

"I can yes. Thank you." The space was big enough that it wouldn't feel crowded. Maybe she would have them mounted in a row at the top of the three walls.

"Next?" Jason asked getting them back to shopping. He was going to blush if she kept looking at him like that.

They browsed more before she came across something else that made her pause. "This is stunning. Look at the detail work." Elizabeth said moving toward another item. She still hadn't found the platters she was looking for.

"What is that?" Jason said looking at the large piece of artwork.

"It's a table top." Elizabeth explained. An oval volcanic stone piece adorned with a variety of lemons and butterflies. "You could use it indoors, but I would use it in a patio setting."

"Would you like that?" Jason wanted to know.

"We don't have a table that the stone would work with." Elizabeth said preparing to move off. She figured large pieces of furniture would be purchased when they returned to Port Charles.

"Wait." Jason said stopping her. "What kind of table would you need?"

"Jason its fine." The man was determined that she would have everything she liked.

"Elizabeth." He said in that way that no one else said her name.

"This is a custom piece, and you'd need to have something made to support it. Probably wrought iron because the stone is so heavy." Elizabeth explained.

Jason turned and summoned the shopkeeper once more. "Anche questo." This too.

She nodded and informed him she would get someone to move it later as a discreet tag was placed on it indicating it was sold.

"Jason we can have something made for less money than it would cost to ship this." Elizabeth pointed out.

"But it will not be from Italy. I want our home to be filled with reminders of this trip." He told her. "Not just for you, but for me as well. I will always remember how you lit up seeing this table top. And if it makes you feel better I am not paying for shipping. The Zacchara family are friends of ours. They are shipping the items we purchase in Italy back for free." To pay off a debt. Jason had kept Rudy's nephew safe when he was in Port Charles studying piano for a year.

"Grazie." She said giving him a soft kiss.

"Prego. Promise me you will not hide it when you see something that gives you pleasure." He was worried she would not be honest, although he wasn't sure she could stop the glow that came from a wonderful discovery.

"I promise." Elizabeth was going to be spoiled beyond her wildest dreams.

"Good. Before we leave Italy sketch what the table that will hold the oval should look like." He would have it made while they were traveling. She nodded and he grinned. "Let's look for more items." Jason said walking to another part of the shop.

The last item she picked out was a lovely antipasto tray. The larger piece housed seven smaller bowls for displaying a variety of items. The theme for these items were animals, of the thirteen to choose from she went with fish to represent the coast. With shopping complete they headed out to see the cathedral.

* * *

It turned out that the gardens Jason spoke of were on the grounds of the Villa Cimbrone, where they would listen to the concert later in the evening. This building dated back to the eleventh century and was no longer a single family home, but a hotel. The gardens were divided up into twelve different sections and Jason made sure Elizabeth got to see them all. "I was here on business once, before we met. I would come and sit in the rose section and think about home."

"How long were you here?" Elizabeth asked him when she finished photographing a flower. She wanted to paint this and hang it in their new home. In the dining room.

"A year." Jason told her. "That is why I know the region so well. I considered staying."

"I'm glad you decided against it. For purely selfish reasons." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I have to agree with you for those same reasons." Jason told her. "It's getting late, our basket should be ready. Then we can find a good spot to listen to the concert."

"What type of music will it be?" Elizabeth was fairly opened minded about music so she was sure she would like it.

"Classical and opera. You liked the theater in Naples so I thought you would enjoy this too." Jason explained as they headed into the hotel. The restaurant was the place he had ordered from. "I got us a lot of finger foods with an emphasis on local favorites." The establishment offered American style baskets with sandwiches, but Jason thought that was a waste. To come all this way, and not sample what the region was famous for. "I also got a bottle of Crema di Lemoncello to go with dessert, since you enjoyed it so much the other night."

"It was good." Elizabeth hadn't drank much because she didn't want to be hung over. "Everything we have sampled here has been good."

"I can certainly agree with that." Jason said on a husky whisper, not talking about food.

Elizabeth blushed bright as she got his meaning. "Let's get our basket before all the good spots are taken." Silently she very much agreed with his assessment.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

They loaded up the bags into the rental that was waiting for them, and Jason held open Elizabeth's door before getting behind the wheel. Since there was no time difference between the two countries, they didn't have to worry about jet lag. After checking into their hotel, they were going to do some exploring. It was short flight, less than three hours, between Amalfi and San Sebastian. From the airport they were going to drive another hour or so to get to their hotel in Elciego. Although the Bilbao Guggenheim was the thing that Elizabeth wanted to see the most Jason intended to show her as much of this portion of Spain as he could in the month they would be here.

From their time traveling together he knew better than to try to engage her in conversation during the ride. His girl would be taking all the surroundings in, and dealing with sensory overload. It still hadn't completely registered for her that she was getting to see the places that she had longed dreamed of. So he gave her a bit of space to process and grinned as he thought about what her reaction would be when they pulled up to the hotel.

"Close your eyes." He said as they neared their destination.

"Okay." Elizabeth did as he asked wondering why it was necessary. She was enjoying this first view of Spain.

Jason grinned as he parked the car and looked out the front window. The building was not at all to his taste. If he was being honest he thought it was pretty strange, but Elizabeth would recognize it and understand why they were staying here. He got out of the car and helped her out as well. Turning her so that she would see the hotel first he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes."

"OH!" Elizabeth said looking at the hotel and then back at Jason. "We are staying here?"

"We are." The Hotel Marques de Riscal was considered one of the best in Spain. But that wasn't why they were here. Nope they were staying here because of who the architect of this ultra-modern building was.

Frank Gehry designed the structure, and it was considered his second Spanish masterpiece. The first was the Bilbao Guggenheim, which they would see in a week or so. The hallmarks of his unique style were all over the structure. Tilted walls, zigzag windows, and cathedral height windows were all waiting to be explored.

"I studied Gehry in school." Elizabeth told Jason.

"I know. You and Johnny had a three hour debate on him." O'Brien was an architecture fan, but not a Gehry fan. He thought the man went too far with his designs. Elizabeth had defended the architect's outside the box thinking. "We are staying in the Frank Gehry suite for the duration of our stay in Elciego."

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth said looking back at the building. She knew he would be more comfortable in a private villa, but had made the choice to stay here for her.

"You're welcome. Besides how often do you get to stay in a building that looks like that?" He asked laughing. "Come on, we'll check in and decide what to do with the rest of our day." It wasn't that late in the day so they had a lot of time left to do something fun.

* * *

They opted to stay in Elciego. It was one of the smallest municipalities they would visit while in the Basque region of Spain which was in direct contrast to Bilbao which was the most populous city. Still for such a small town it was world famous for something other than its five star hotel. Elciego was situated in the award winning Rioja wine producing region. Making it a must destination among foodies around the globe.

So since they were here Jason figured it was a good time to get a wine lesson. The concierge at the hotel had arranged a private tour at one of the local vineyards. Jason knew squat about wine, but Francis did. He said this would be an outstanding experience.

"Mr. Morgan, Ms. Webber welcome to Valdelana. I am Isabel and I will be your tour guide this afternoon." The smiling young woman said greeting them.

"Thank you." Elizabeth spoke for her and Jason. "We are excited to tour the vineyard."

"It's very beautiful, just like the rest of the town, and I don't just say that because I grew up here." Isabel said laughing. "I see you have your camera, there are many places to get fantastic pictures. Let me know if you would like to stop to photograph something. Nothing on the tour is off limits." They didn't have any secret ingredients to protect. Their success was based on the soil and the amazing grapes it produced.

"What will we see today?" Jason wanted to know as they followed their guide.

"We will start out in the vineyard, and I will show you several varieties of the grapes that we grow. If you would like to sample some that will be fine, just please don't pick them without asking first. Not all the grapes are ripe enough to eat and will leave a bad taste in your mouth. That will affect the wine tasting at the end of the tour." Isabel explained. "From there we will come back to the production area. You will see how we process and store our grapes, finally ending with the tasting where you will sample some of our reserve wines which will be paired with some local delicacies. It will take about four hours depending on how often you wish to stop." This was Isabel's only tour today so they could take as long as they liked. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes please." Elizabeth said excited about everything they were going to see.

"Very good. My rig is right this way." Isabel said walking toward a row of cars. They drove out a bit until they reached rows of grapes. Elizabeth hadn't ever seen so many in one place. "There are three reasons our region produces such superior wines." Isabel began as they walked down the rows. "The soil is the first. It is a chalky clay consistency not found anywhere else in the world. The second is our climate. We are protected from the winds that come from the north by the mountains, and because we face southeast we get optimum ripening conditions. Lastly, and the most important, are the grapes. Our wines are Tempranillo and Graciano varieties. Both of which were cultivated here in the Rioja region. We never use foreign grapes which means we can better control our product. Would you like a sample?"

Jason looked at Elizabeth who nodded. "Absolutely."

"Right this way." Isabel took them a few rows over to an area with ribbons tied around the vines. "These are ripe. They will be handpicked tomorrow." She plucked a few fat orbs and held them out to her guests.

"Very mild." Elizabeth said as the flavor burst on her tongue. "Not as sweet as I expected."

"Not as sweet as snacking grapes." Isabel nodded as she ate a grape. "If we start with an overly sweet grape then as it ages the sugars come forth making it sweeter still. More like a dessert wine." They reached the end of the row and she pointed to the North. "Ms. Webber there are the mountains. It is a favorite photography subject."

"I can certainly see why." Elizabeth said raising her camera and firing off a few shots. It would be a stunning picture to hang in the house. "Which type of grape did we try?"

"Graciano." Isabel answered as they got back in the rig. "The next section we visit will be the same type, but a different variety. After that we will visit the Tempranillo section and you can compare the two."

"Having fun?" Jason leaned over and asked his girl.

"I am." Elizabeth would be sure to use her new found knowledge when planning menus back home.

* * *

The production portion of the tour was riveting for Elizabeth. She began to see that making wine was its own art form. One that took years of study to master. Everything from how the grapes were picked, to how they were pressed, and then to how they were stored had to be learned. They did get a chance to see some barrels being filled and Elizabeth found herself learning about how the wood of the casks influenced the final flavor of the wine.

"Now comes the fun part." Isabel said smiling. "Our sommelier has selected a few of our wines for you to sample. First we will try a Pinot Noir and that is paired with a smoked salmon bruschetta."

Each glass contained one swallow and each food item was one bite. Just enough to allow the visitors to see how they married well together. Four of their wines were Reserves which meant they had been aged a minimum of one year in the oak barrels and two years in the bottles before being sold. One wine was a Gran Reserve with meant two years in the barrel and three in the bottle before being released to the public.

"Did you enjoy the tasting?" Jason asked as they sampled the last offering.

"I did." Elizabeth assured him. She'd had about a half a glass of wine total so she wasn't at all tipsy.

"Which did you like the best?" He wanted to know.

"They were all good." Elizabeth said not wanting to offend their host.

"Which could you see yourself drinking a bottle of with dinner?" Jason tried that knowing what his girl was doing.

"The Pinot Noir, I guess." Elizabeth had liked that one the most. The wines had just been a bit intense for her palette.

"Would you like to try a white?" Isabel asked her guests. "Not everyone likes red." She also got the unspoken message. She did not like for visitors to leave unsatisfied. "Wait here." She met with the sommelier who quickly poured three more samples. "This is our white, our rose, and the Pinot Noir Joven which is aged less than twelve months in the bottle only."

Elizabeth sampled each taking a sip of water between them. "I like those, the rose the best." She said smiling. These wines didn't over power her palette.

"We will take a case of everything sampled. Two of the rose." Jason told Isabel.

The guide blinked in surprise before answering. "I will get an order form."

"That's a lot of wine." Elizabeth said looking at her boyfriend.

"It's not all for us." Jason said laughing. "Francis wants a case of the gran reserve for his wine cellar. I figure we'll split the rest with our friends and family. Keeping a case of the rose for the house. We'll have it sent home tomorrow." With them staying a month the flight crew would be returning to Port Charles, just like they had during the stay in Italy. He wasn't asking them to be away from the families for the better part of a year. They could take the wine back with them since the Zaccharas were not shipping items purchased outside of Italy. Isabel returned and Jason signed the order form.

"What shall we do now?" Elizabeth wanted to know. The tour had wrapped up in time for siesta.

"I think a nap is in order, and then maybe something to work off the calories of the wine." He answered on a husky whisper. "Then dinner. I made reservations at the hotel's restaurant."

"Sounds wonderful." Elizabeth couldn't wait.

* * *

They made love and then rested for a bit. Looking at the clock Jason saw it was time to start getting ready. "I'll shower first and then get dressed." That would leave her the bedroom to get ready.

"Okay." Elizabeth said not moving. She did however take the time to enjoy her boyfriend's body. Walking around naked still wasn't something she was comfortable doing, and she was still sleeping in her pajamas. One day at a time she told herself knowing that she would get more comfortable with Jason seeing her back. But maybe she could get some nicer sleepwear. They would be here for a while, long enough to have something sent to her, so she picked up the phone and made a call.

* * *

She wore another incredible ensemble to dinner. A black and topaz floral embellished sleeveless dress, paired with sky high black heels, and the earrings that Lila gifted her. He noticed his girl wore them all the time, only removing them to swim. Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Which was a problem as he needed to look at the menu to order his meal.

"See something you like?" Elizabeth teased she was enjoying that he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Yes." Jason said with a wicked smile. "You are entirely too distracting."

"If you like I can order for you." Elizabeth offered. "That way you can keep looking at me." She finished on a laugh.

"Okay." Jason said closing his menu, he'd never had someone order for him before. He wanted to see what she picked.

When Jason closed his menu the server returned order pad at the ready. "I will start with The Seeds." Which was langoustine, avocado, quinoa, and white garlic. "The gentleman with have the red shrimp carpaccio over tomato tartar with white garlic. For entrées I will have the sea bass, and the gentleman will have the lamb, medium rare. We will share strawberries, bread, and cheese for dessert."

"I had wine sent over." Jason added on. "Some rose from the vineyard."

Elizabeth hadn't known that. "So how did I do?"

"Perfect. You know me well." Jason would have selected those items himself. The wine arrived and was poured. "To fabulous adventures in Spain." Elizabeth tapped her glass to his as their appetizers arrived.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY own GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 15

"Where in San Sebastian are we going to go first?" Elizabeth wanted to know as they pulled into the city limits. They had spent a very enjoyable, and sometimes, leisurely week in Elciego. They didn't visit any more vineyards but spent a lot of time hiking and taking pictures. Yesterday Jason had surprised her with a couples' spa day, which was very nice. She had a neck and shoulder massage that left her feeling boneless. "Or Donostia as the locals call it."

San Sebastian sat on the Bay of Biscay, within the Basque Autonomous Community. Despite the fact that it was spread out the city itself wasn't very big. But like Elciego that small size didn't stop Donostia, much like Elciego, from having global impact. Every year their international film festival drew big name celebrities to the area. And like Amalfi the beaches of San Sebastian drew vacationers from around the globe.

"I thought we would start with Parte Vieja." Jason answered as he took in the city. This was another place he had never been before, but wanted to visit.

"That's the old town, correct?" Elizabeth said trying to remember what she had read.

"Yes, we can also venture into France if you like." Jason explained as he parked the car. They were only about twelve miles from the border of the two countries. "Hendaye is across the river from Irun. It's a short train ride if you are interested."

"I will keep that in mind." Elizabeth told him as they got out of the car. "For today I want to give all my attention to this incredible city we are in."

"Sounds good." Jason said linking their fingers. "Do you have a particular destination you'd like to start with, or would you just like to walk the streets and see what interests you?" He was good either way.

"I like the second choice." Elizabeth said smiling. She liked that their vacation was a mixture of planned events and spontaneous choices. She remembered vacations from childhood following an itinerary. With Jason she saw as much as they could while at the same time staying relaxed. If they missed something, they talked about coming back at a later date. If that never happened it in no way diminished what they had already experienced.

"Me too." Jason said as they set off.

* * *

They walked through old town looking in shop windows, taking pictures, and occasionally going into a store to purchase something for friends back home. It was a wonderful way to spend a few hours. They were on their way back to the car when a dress caught Elizabeth's attention. "That is lovely."

"Would you like to go in and try it on?" Jason had noticed his lovely girlfriend hadn't bought anything for herself during their travels. When he mentioned that, she responded she didn't need anything. That her photographs and the housewares they purchased would be enough.

"No. I have all the dresses I need." Elizabeth assured him. "I just wanted to look because it's stunning. The workmanship is amazing."

Jason looked at the dress as well. It was navy blue, and he loved her in blue. "What is the detailing called?" He wanted to know.

"Brocade." Elizabeth said still looking at the dress. The entire bodice and the skirt were made with a textured brocade fabric. The hemline was scalloped with mesh cutouts and glass beading. It was sleeveless with jewel neckline. To Elizabeth it invoked a Spanish attitude of femininity and sexiness. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. "Em would look amazing in that, I'll ask her if she wants it." If her friend said yes she would call the shop and ask about it.

Jason thought Elizabeth would look stunning in it, so he made note of the shop.

They went down to the port, which unlike Port Charles, was a vibrant and welcoming destination. Starting in 1924 when the area was demilitarized and then was built up with an emphasis on housing and recreation. There was also a great deal of art to be seen in the area. Sculptures were prevalent, including one very famous iron sculpture.

Combs of the Winds by Eduardo Chillida Juantegui (or Eduardo Txillida Juantegui in Basque) who was an internationally renowned abstract sculptor. Elizabeth had studied him in school as well, so Jason was pleased that he could bring her here to see one of his works in person.

While Elizabeth was snapping pictures his phone buzzed. Looking down Jason had to grin. He had a text message from his sister. 'Buy the dress for Elizabeth, she will look amazing in it.' Emily had also included her friend's dress and shoe size to be helpful. Jason replied that he would get right on that. Looking up he noticed Elizabeth was still taking pictures so he called the shop, then he called the hotel to alert them of the package that would come for him. He asked them to hold it because he didn't want Elizabeth to know just yet, the concierge was only too happy to be of assistance.

"I got some amazing shots." Elizabeth said smiling as she walked to where he was waiting. Her phone buzzed and she checked it. "Em is going to pass on the dress. Look." She turned the phone so Jason could see the picture of his sister in a stunning plum dress and Cody in a dark blue suit.

"The wedding must be today." Jason grinned, that meant in the next few days his sister would be getting engaged. He was looking forward to getting that call. "There is an outdoor sculpture garden with his work, would you like to go see it?" There was at one point a museum, but it closed in 2011.

"I would, if you can stand to see more art." Elizabeth said laughing as they started walking. "We are going to the Bilbao Guggenheim next week, so we can take a break from viewing other art."

"We are here, and it seems a shame to waste the opportunity. I like to watch you when you are looking at art. You fully immerse yourself in the experience." Jason told her.

"Kind of like when you are looking at bikes?" She guessed. She had tagged along once when he went to pick up a custom piece he ordered for his Harley. The mechanics had been restoring a vintage piece and Jason had gotten totally absorbed in the process. Talking with the mechanics about the parts they would use, and such. He had actually blushed when he realized that she had been sitting and waiting for him to be done for over three hours. Elizabeth didn't mind, it had been fascinating to see that part of him. It was the first time she looked at a motorcycle and saw art instead of just a machine.

"Exactly." Jason grinned. "It's a bit of a drive to the garden, so we can do that tomorrow if you like."

"That sounds wonderful. We can pack a picnic lunch." Elizabeth would order it when they got back to the hotel.

"Speaking of food. Are you hungry?" It was early evening now, not quite supper time but more like happy hour back in the states.

"I could eat." Elizabeth said smiling as they continued on.

"Would you like to do a Tapas Tour?" Jason had read about them while planning the trip. This was the time of day they would start.

"You are just full of great ideas today." Elizabeth said smiling wider. "I saw a show on the travel channel about them. It's a wonderful way to sample the foods the region is famous for." In the Basque region that would be seafood.

"Let's head back, and see where to start." Jason suggested leading her away from the ports.

* * *

It wasn't quite ten when they returned to the hotel. Next week they were checking out and moving to a hotel in Bilbao. They would spend the last two weeks of their sojourn in Spain there.

"Ms. Webber?" The concierge called across the lobby.

"Yes?" Elizabeth walked over to the ornate desk where the young woman was seated.

"A package came for you." She said handing over a good sized box.

"Oh, thank you." Elizabeth took it and handed over a generous tip. "Thank you."

The concierge just nodded and smiled.

Jason called for the elevator. He looked at the box, and at his girl who was a pretty shade of pink. He wasn't curious by nature, that part of him was damaged in the accident, but he did want to know what was in the box. Mostly because her blush was tied to it. He could tell because she wouldn't look at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Elizabeth said walking quickly through their bedroom and closing the door behind her. Jason had to know something was up, because she was blushing in the elevator. She was just glad he didn't ask, she was a lousy liar and she wanted this to be a surprise.

Using the small scissors in the complimentary sewing kit she got the box open. She was pretty excited as she reached in and removed the first item. One phone call to the Chloe Morgan boutique had been all it took to have the pretty nightgowns sent to her. She remembered seeing them while trying on dresses. Luckily every color she wanted was in stock. Purple, yellow, pink, green, and black. They were frilly and feminine and she would feel pretty wearing them to bed.

"I'm going to shower." Elizabeth called out.

"Okay." Jason answered. "I'll get clean down the hall."

Turning on the water she tried to decide which one she wanted to wear first.

* * *

Jason was in bed trying to focus on the magazine article in front of him. Elizabeth was still in the bathroom. He had asked her if everything was okay when he came back into the bedroom, and she quickly replied yes. She didn't sound upset, so he let it go. That was almost fifteen minutes ago. He was starting to worry some. Maybe he should check again, he thought putting down the glossy pages.

Like she had heard his thoughts the bathroom door opened and Elizabeth stepped out.

"Sorry I took so long." She had tried on each one of the new nightgowns, and then found herself trying to decide between two for tonight. So of course she had to try them on again. In the end she opted to go with green. What she had thought were polka dots on the short gown were actually small sheep, and that just made her smile wider.

Jason was smiling pretty wide himself. "Is that what was in the box?" His eyes swept her from head to toe.

"Yes." Elizabeth said turning so he could see the whole thing. The gowns had low backs which meant her scars were visible and she tried not to think about that.

"I like it." It was sexy, but the sheep also made it sweet at the same time. A perfect fit for his girl. "Are there others?" The box was too big for just one gown.

"Four more, but they are different from this." Elizabeth said indicating the gown.

"I look forward to seeing them." Jason patted the bed next to him. She was too far away.

"I wanted something nicer to sleep in." Elizabeth explained.

"I like your shorts." Jason was in favor of anything that showed off her butt.

"Me too, but I feel pretty in this." Which was an unexpected bonus. Jason always made her feel pretty, but it wasn't something that happened often without him. She did feel pretty in her fancy dresses, but that was the point of them. This garment was private and in the bathroom she had very much liked what she saw.

Jason heard the change in her voice and had to smile. She was still getting stronger. "I like that it's so short." He said bobbing his eyebrows.

"That's kind of the point." She said laughing. "Easier access. I really like that the only thing you wear to bed are your shorts."

"So are you saying you are bare underneath that nightgown?" He asked as his body stirred.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Elizabeth answered him in a sassy tone.

"I think I will." Jason said leaning forward and capturing her mouth in a hot kiss. While yes he did want to know if she was wearing anything under her gown, he let his mouth linger on hers. Kissing her was always so pleasurable.

She scooted closer and let her hands glide over his body. Jason worked out and she very much appreciated those efforts. Even now while they were vacationing they regularly exercised. She really liked watching him in the gym getting all sweaty. "Hurry." She said pulling her mouth from his.

Without a word Jason gathered the nightgown in his hands and pushed it up pulling his mouth from hers so he could remove the soft fabric. Wrapping an arm around her, he urged Liz back to the mattress as his mouth found a hard nipple. He had no problem going fast, he just wanted to make sure she was ready to take him.

Her hands were pushing down on his shorts when his fingers stroked over her center. She bucked as Jason toyed with her clit making her body shake. "Jason." She moaned his name softly. The man always gave her just what she needed.

He switched soft mounds before pushing two fingers deep scissoring them and making her whimper. "Ready?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said on a broken moan. What he was doing felt amazing.

Jason removed his hand, kicked off his shorts, and lined them up before sinking deep inside her. "Mmm." He growled low in his chest as he set up a quick rhythm. Her fingers were digging into his arms as she arched hard beneath him and she reached her peak. He helped her ride out the wave before allowing himself to follow. Bracing his weight on his hands he looked down at her. "Feel good?" It was short but no less satisfying.

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth said with a satisfied smile. "Perfect."

Jason gently pulled free from the tight grasp of her body and rolled to her side. He kissed her shoulder. "I'm going to clean up."

"Kay." She said feeling boneless. When Jason returned she hesitated a moment before putting her feet on the floor. She needed to clean up, and the urge to cover up was making itself known.

As if sensing her mood Jason reached down to the floor and held out the soft gown. "I want to see you in this again."

Just like that he made it easy for her. He always tried to give her what she needed, and his understanding she needed to be covered still was just another example of that. "Hurry back."

"I will." Elizabeth said slipping on the garment before giving him a soft kiss. When she returned they cuddled up and went to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

"I need a minute." Elizabeth said her eyes moving over the building in front of them. She just needed a moment for her brain to fully comprehend the fact that they were in Bilbao, Spain and she was about to walk into the Bilbao Guggenheim. Even knowing for the past two months that they were coming here, she still was awe struck.

"Take your time." Jason said grinning. His beautiful girlfriend was having a moment of sensory overload. They had seen wonderful things so far, and would see more amazing sites before the trip ended, but this moment would more than likely rank as one of the best of the trip.

Of all the Guggenheim museums of which there were three, and one under construction, this was the one Elizabeth most wanted to visit. Each museum had its own personality. The museum in Venice was founded to showcase Peggy Guggenheim's personal collection. New York was world renowned for its ever expanding collection of impressionist artworks. This museum was known for its collection of contemporary art, the movement that Elizabeth herself most connected with. It also housed a large collection of works by Basque artist and she was looking forward to learning something new.

"Okay, I'm ready." Elizabeth said turning to him and smiling.

"What would you like to see first?" Jason asked as he handed over their day passes. They were waiting in the hotel suite when they checked in. They had left Elciego early this morning so that they could be here when the Guggenheim opened for the day. Jason had asked Marco to include the extra garment bag with the new dress in with his luggage, so that Elizabeth wouldn't see it. The gift would be unveiled soon enough.

"I would like to start with the permanent collection." Elizabeth knew there were several visiting exhibits, more than likely those areas would be crowded. They could view those works later in the day.

Jason walked over to the large map of the building that was next to the elevator and studied it for a moment. Now that he knew where everything was located he could make sure that Elizabeth didn't miss anything that she wanted to see. Not that they had to limit themselves to one day, they were in Bilbao for the next two weeks, he would bring her here every day if she wanted.

"If you let me know which works interest you, I'll be happy to explain them." Elizabeth wanted him to enjoy this visit as well.

"I know." Jason said as they walked to the gallery that housed the collection they were starting with. "What exactly is contemporary art?"

"Basically it is art that is produced in our lifetime." Elizabeth explained. "If you were looking at a timeline then contemporary art would be anything produced after the 1960s or 1970s."

"And art before that time period?" Jason asked as they entered the large sunlight gallery.

"Would be modern art. That would start around the 1880s or so." Elizabeth said trying to decide where to start first.

"Who decides that?" Jason asked following Elizabeth over to a painting that had snagged her attention.

"I have no idea." She said smiling. "But around 1970 artists began labeling their work as postmodern which ended the modern art movement as it was known." Elizabeth stopped talking as they stood in front of a painting. "I studied this in school, and now I'm standing in front of it."

Jason could hear the awe in her voice. "Waking, by Gilbert &amp; George. Two artists?" He didn't think artist shared canvas space with one another.

"Yes, they are rarely discussed as solo artists. Everything in their lives is intertwined and that comes across in the pieces they create." Elizabeth explained.

He saw that in her work. How her emotions determined the mood of the paintings, or sketches, that she created. For Elizabeth her art was intimately connected to her life. When she was happy her pieces reflected that, the same was true of when she was angry, or in pain. For her art was the ultimate expression of who she was at the time she was holding the brush or pencil. It helped Jason to understand other artists better when they visited galleries back home. "What am I looking at?"

"This is a dyed collage photograph. It's something they are famous for. Male models were photographed in various poses around two central figures who appear in three different sizes. The grid form is meant to bring to mind earlier modernism works." Elizabeth really liked this piece.

"I like this." Jason liked art work that had bold colors. He preferred abstracts because they didn't need to be explained, but his enjoyment of art wasn't limited to that style. It helped that Elizabeth always knew just how to describe something so that he could bring it into focus and see it.

They made their way through the rooms that housed the exhibit, stopping when something caught their attention. For Robert Fudd by Anselm Kiefer was one such piece. Elizabeth stood for a few moments studying the mixed media piece. Flood, another mixed media piece, by Marcelo Barcelo caught Jason's eye so Elizabeth explained it. Dario Urzay's In A (Microverse I) Fraction captivated both of them with its deep and brooding blues.

"What next?" Jason asked as they moved back into the main corridor.

"I'd like to see some sculptures." Elizabeth requested. The Bilbao Guggenheim was known for its large scale art pieces. Sculpture was a medium that Elizabeth had no talent in. She had tried it in school, and found that it was not a way she was called to express herself, but she did enjoy viewing them.

"Downstairs." Jason said leading the way.

In this gallery they also took their time moving from piece to piece. This was an art form Jason didn't need any help interpreting. Like upstairs they walked through the gallery hand in hand each pointing out the sculptures they wanted to have a closer look at. Untitled (Jealousy II) by Cristina Iglesias a sculpture of wood, resin, and bronze powder had Jason fascinated by its construction. He spent almost twenty minutes examining it from all sides.

Three Red Spanish Venues by the artist Jim Dine had Elizabeth smiling in joy. Works paying homage to the Venus de Millo were a common theme for Dine, but she had never seen this particular piece. Bold in its color and height, it easily drew the eye and invited you in for a closer look.

They ended their exploration of the sculptures with another Eduardo Chillida work. This one entitled Embrace XI. While his early sculptures created during his time in Paris were stone and plaster his works after returning to Basque were done in steel. This was a representation of that later body of work. It was a stunning contrast to the Alabaster piece by Chillida they had viewed earlier.

"How about lunch?" Jason asked, he had been surprised at how much time had passed.

"Okay. After I'd like to visit some of the temporary exhibits." Elizabeth requested.

"We can do that. There is a café here in the museum we can eat there." Jason suggested. When Elizabeth smiled in agreement he led the way to the restaurant.

* * *

The featured exhibit was dedicated to George Braque, an artist who didn't confine himself to one style of painting. Elizabeth knew next to nothing about him, but she was excited to learn. Since it was siesta for the city the galleries housing these works were fairly empty which meant they wouldn't be wading through crowds of tourists.

"I think you will like this one." Elizabeth said with a smile as she pointed to a painting. Its muted colors wouldn't immediately draw her boyfriend's eye. "It's titled Billard."

"As in the game?" Jason said squinting at the canvas.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered nodding before she began to explain the image in front of them. "There is an entire series, but this is the only one on display here."

"Maybe we could get a book of his works, and you could show me the rest." Jason suggested. "We should check the gift shop before we leave."

"Maybe they will have a lithograph, if so we could hang it in the house." She would like that.

"Over the pool table?" Jason asked laughing.

"Of course." Elizabeth grinned. Actually she was thinking his office since he liked the work.

* * *

From that gallery they moved to the next exhibit which was located in the space dedicated solely to video art and the moving image. Most museums did not have a space such as this within their walls. The fact that Bilbao did showed their commitment to exploring all contemporary artistic forms.

The featured artist was Ragnar Kjartansson. He was presenting a nine screen multi-channel video installation. Elizabeth had toyed with the idea of exploring photography, but film didn't interest her as anything other than a way to capture moments she wanted to remember. They stayed and viewed the entire sixty-four minute documentary style artwork. A series of musicians had been filmed individually each in a separate location and were each featured on a different screen. At first it seemed a bit random, however when the final screen was viewed you came to understand that they were all performing in one festival. It was a powerful presentation on how individual perception shaped our understanding of art.

* * *

"What did you think?" Jason asked as they once again emerged into the warm day.

"It was even more incredible than I imagined." Elizabeth said leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss. "I will never be able to make you understand how grateful I am to you for bringing me here."

"I didn't do it so that you would feel like you owed me." Jason was worried that was what she was thinking.

"I know." Elizabeth smiled wide. "That isn't you. You brought me here because I wanted to come. Which is amazing." Her happiness meant everything to him. It was something that left her humbled.

"What was your favorite piece of art you saw today?" Jason asked as they headed to the car.

"That's hard." Several times she had been moved to tears viewing the art. "I don't know that I could pick a favorite." She answered honestly.

"Which gallery was your favorite?" Jason would try that approach.

"The Georges Braques exhibit. I love discovering new artists, and seeing the world from their perspective. It is such an amazing gift." Elizabeth said leaning back against her seat as they drove to the hotel.

"I made dinner reservations." Jason told her. "Somewhere nice. So you can wear another pretty dress."

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth didn't know any of the local restaurants but every meal they'd had in Spain so far was delicious.

"It's a surprise." Jason had set it up before they checked out of their first hotel. The concierge had been able to arrange it with a minimum of fuss.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful." Elizabeth couldn't imagine an evening with her guy being anything else.

* * *

They returned to the hotel and napped a bit before Jason woke Elizabeth with soft kisses. They made love in the early evening sunlight giving everything to one another. "We should start getting ready." Jason didn't really want to move, but the evening ahead was something that was going to leave his girl speechless, and he was looking forward to her reaction.

"I'm boneless." She said snuggling close.

Jason kissed her shoulder before sitting up. "You will like what I have planned."

"I know." Elizabeth said stretching before sitting up as well, making sure the blanket covered her. They probably didn't have time to get distracted.

"There is a green garment bag in the closet, would you wear what's inside?" Jason requested.

"Have you been peeking at my dresses?" She was enjoying surprising him with her selections.

"No." Jason gave her a mischievous grin as he slid from bed. "This is something new. I'm going to shower down the hall. My clothes are already down there, so when you are ready come to the front room."

"You are sexy when you get all mysterious." She said giving him a sultry look.

"If we had more time, I'd show you how sexy I think you are." Jason said feeling his blood warm. "I'll save that for later." He gave her another kiss before walking from the room.

She didn't move right away, because his backside was too fantastic to ignore, when the door closed she threw the covers aside and walked to the closet. The green garment bag was on the back of the door so she simply unzipped it and her mouth feel open. The beautiful blue dress from the shop in San Sebastian greeted her. Up close the detailing was even more stunning, and she couldn't wait to slip the dress on. With a huge smile she headed to the shower already planning her hair and makeup.

* * *

"Wow!" Jason said standing as his girl walked in the room. "I knew you would look amazing, but you take my breath away."

"Thank you." Elizabeth did a spin so he could see the whole outfit. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders in loose waves, and she had gone for a dramatic lip. "You look so handsome." He was also in blue.

"Are you ready to head out?" He was excited about the night ahead.

"I certainly am." She said taking his offered arm.

* * *

A limo was waiting downstairs, which she hadn't been expecting. They had a short ride and when Jason opened her door her mouth fell open, again. "We are eating here?"

"We are." Jason confirmed helping her from the vehicle. They were back at the Bilbao Guggenheim. "In the Georges Barques gallery, since you said that was your favorite from the day. We have time before dinner to walk the room again."

"I have no words." She said blinking back tears. That he would arrange this was just mind boggling.

Jason raised her hands to his lips and gave her a soft kiss. "You don't need words. I know what's in your heart. The fact that you love me is the greatest gift I've ever been given. This is nothing in comparison."

"I love you. Not because you are taking me to dinner in the Guggenheim, which is wow! But because you are you." She wanted him to know.

"I love you too. More every day." Jason promised. "Ready?" The night promised to be amazing.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth said once again taking his arm as they walked into the building.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N at the bottom

* * *

Chapter 17

"So what do you have planned for today?" Elizabeth wanted to know as they finished up breakfast. She had decided to have as many traditional foods as possible while they were visiting each country, and that included breakfast. Magdalenas, a lemony cupcake pastry was her favorite item to start the day with here in Spain. Traditionally adults drank espresso, but Elizabeth had fallen in love with the thick and creamy hot chocolate most eateries served. Jason had sampled the offerings before returning to just American style coffee in the mornings.

"I thought we would do something a bit different." He said grinning. "I made reservations for us to explore the Mad Mansion."

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"It's a game, basically." Jason began explaining. They were seated on the terrace of the room, and it promised to be another gorgeous day. "We are going to Campo Volantin, which is a neighborhood here in Bilbao." They had not limited themselves to the city in the eight days they had been here. They had visited Bermeo, Larredo, Portugalete, and Eibar. In the last city they had watched their first live rugby game together. "In the mansion we are given a mystery to solve, which includes puzzles and riddles. We have a set amount of time to do it in." He was looking forward to it.

"That sounds like fun." Elizabeth was a big fan of mystery novels, as was her boyfriend. So this was something that was right up their alley. "Are we working with each other or against one another?"

"We are a team." Jason assured her. "We need to leave shortly, to make our reservation."

"I'll go brush my teeth and then we can head out." Elizabeth said rising from the table.

* * *

"Morgan bi festa." Morgan, party of two Jason said as they approached the check in desk. Basque was not a language he spoke fluently, but he had enough of a command to get by. The citizens generally spoke Spanish as well, if needed. Bilbao and the surrounding areas were not places that English was commonly spoken.

"Ongietorri." Welcome the smiling young woman responded. "You prest gaude. Korridore hori jarratitu. Jokoa hasten atea ixten behin." We are ready for you. Follow that corridor. The game begins once the door closes. She said smiling and handing over a bright red envelope.

"Eskerrik asko." Thank you, Jason replied. "This way." He told Elizabeth. Marco and Kyle had come yesterday to play the game and check out the security. Which was how Jason knew not to open the envelope just yet. The guards promised at no point would he and Elizabeth be separated, and that no one was going to jump out at them. Both men said the game was actually really fun, and had them laughing at several points.

"So how does this work?" Elizabeth asked as they came to a large black door. Another staff member was stationed there and he opened it for them. "Zorte ona, eta ondo pasa." Good luck and have fun he told them.

Jason nodded as he ushered Elizabeth into what looked to be a foyer. "We move through the mansion solving the riddles, puzzles, and mysteries as we go. Our time limit is three hours." The game was set up so they wouldn't encounter anyone else while playing. Other groups were in the building, but playing different scenarios. "If we haven't solved our puzzle by then a staff member will come get us."

"How much Basque do you know?" Elizabeth was worried they wouldn't get pass the first room.

Jason opened the envelope and showed her the card. "It's in English." The company put the clues in the native tongue of their guests when possible.

"Welcome to Mad Mansion, a game of intrigue and intellect. Match your wits against ours." Elizabeth started reading. "Enter the first room, and the game begins!"

"Ready?" Jason asked smiling.

"I certainly am." Elizabeth said as they stepped into what appeared to be a parlor. On a side table was another red envelope. "I guess that's for us." She said walking over and picking it up. Inside was a map of the mansion, and their first clue. "The only place in the world where Saturday comes before Thursday." She said looking up at Jason.

"Saturday before Thursday." He repeated.

"A dictionary." Elizabeth said confidently.

Jason looked at the map. "There is a library on the second floor." Together they moved off to the staircase. It didn't take them long at all to locate the room. Sure enough there was a large dictionary, like you the kind you would find in most public libraries, with a bright red envelope. "Keep it clean and keep it dry. Can you guess, come on and try." Jason read the clue.

Elizabeth scrunched up her face as she contemplated the words.

"A washer and dryer, maybe?" Jason guessed. "It's the only thing I can think that would clean something and dry it. In most places in Spain they are one appliance."

"There is no laundry room on the map. I know that in Europe laundry is often done in either the bathroom or the kitchen." Elizabeth replied. "Which one, there are five bathrooms on the map." There was a note letting the players know that the bathrooms didn't work, and that public restrooms were located on each floor of the house.

"Let's go to the kitchen first, since there is only one." Jason suggested.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said in agreement. He was right and downstairs they found a medium sized box on the table. A fifty piece jigsaw puzzle of a computer. So they headed off to the office, which was wrong. Elizabeth suggested the study where they did indeed find another envelope. "Used from head to toes, the more it's used the thinner it grows. Soap." She said guessing right away.

Jason thought that guess was as good as any. "Soap is used in the bathroom, and the kitchen."

"We are just in the kitchen, so I'm guessing a bathroom." Elizabeth grinned. "But which one?"

"I'm guessing this is how they slow us down some." Jason was enjoying the game. "Since we are on the second floor do you want to start here, or go up and work our way down?" He would leave the choice up to her.

"May as well start on this floor." She decided, so they set off. It turned out that the clue was on the third floor, but they burned almost thirty minutes thoroughly searching the first three bathrooms. "Sorry, I guessed wrong." Elizabeth said laughing. This really was a lot of fun.

"I was thinking start on the second floor too." Jason admitted. "What does the clue say?"

"I'm no slouch, on me you can sit." Elizabeth read out loud.

"A chair. So kitchen, study, library, office, bedrooms, dining room, den, or parlor." Jason said listing all the rooms in a house that might have chairs.

"Um, let's go with the obvious first." Elizabeth suggested. They still had just under two hours, but she had no idea how many clues were left.

"The parlor?" Jason just wanted to make sure they were thinking along the same lines. When she nodded they went back downstairs. That was wrong, so they tried the den next. On the television was a bright red envelope. "Turn me on." Jason said picking up the remote. They watched a short film, about thirty minutes, where a murder took place and were given a list of suspects. "I'm guessing each suspect is connected to a certain room. If we guess the murderer we will find our next clue in that room."

"The further you go in the game, the harder it gets. I like that." Elizabeth wanted to earn her victory. "Okay so we have the mistress of the house, and I'm guessing that would be the parlor. Where she would entertain guests."

"So she's out. We were just there and didn't see an envelope." Jason said keeping track.

"If I'm right." Elizabeth cautioned.

"Let's assume you are. The husband, or the head of the house, I'm guessing the office. The butler, which would be the kitchen." Jason said going down the list.

"Or the dining room. Butlers are in charge of the kitchen and dining room." Elizabeth knew that from the etiquette lessons she took as a child.

"The nanny is connected to the nursery." Jason said looking on the map. "The maid?"

"The bedrooms?" Elizabeth guessed. "And the house guest, who would go where?" She asked stumped.

"Maybe the game room?" Jason said looking at the map. "So who did it? We need to figure that out first."

"Well if you go from a literary standpoint, the Butler always did it." Elizabeth grinned. "So I would say the dining room, because we haven't repeated a room yet."

"Sounds good." Jason said leading the way down the hall. They stepped into a formal dining room where the table was set. At each chair was a plate covered with a silver dome. He started lifting the tops on one side while Elizabeth started on the other. They also checked under each plate and placemat. Both came up with nothing. "Maybe I was wrong." There were no sideboard or hutch to search.

Jason leaned over and picked up the large centerpiece and grinned. "Or maybe not." There was the bright red envelope they were seeking. "Next time I have a problem at work, I'm coming to talk with you."

"It was a lucky guess." Elizabeth said downplaying her efforts.

"It was smart." Jason said coming around the table and stealing a kiss. "What is our next clue?"

"I have keys that make sounds, but I don't open doors." Jason read the clue. "A piano."

"That sounds right." Elizabeth looked at her watch.

"There's a conservatory." Jason pointed to the map.

Once there they headed right to the grand piano. Jason immediately lifted the cushion on the seat to find an envelope. Inside wasn't a written clue but a piece of sheet music.

"Okay, I think we are in trouble." Elizabeth frowned, she couldn't read music.

"No, we are fine." Jason said placing the music on the holder. "When I set the game up they asked if we had any special skills that would make the game more personal. I mentioned your art, and that I can play the piano."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth asked surprised. "Why do I not know that about you?"

"It never came up. Jason Quartermaine took lessons. Apparently right up until the time of the accident. I can still play, the doctors chalked it up to muscle memory. I can also still read music." That part of his brain wasn't damaged.

"If we get a piano will you play for me at home?" She wouldn't ask him to play in front of company, just for her.

"Absolutely." Jason said fighting off a blush. "I'd love to give you a private concert."

"I will keep that in mind." Elizabeth said looking at the sheet music and getting back on track. "I guess you should play."

Jason sat down and played the first few lines of the opening score of Carmen. As he hit the last note, a picture on the wall swung open. Revealing another envelope.

Elizabeth walked over and carefully removed it. "Often when you say goodbye, I'm what you have to tie." She read. "Shoes maybe? Because you are leaving so you need something on your feet?"

"Which of the four bedrooms?" Jason was still sitting at the piano. "Not the nursery, because babies don't necessarily need shoes. The nanny has a room, there is the master, and the guest bedroom." Jason said puzzling this out. "How about the master?"

"Okay. All the bedrooms are on the same floor so if that is wrong, we won't have far to go." Elizabeth pointed out. It was wrong, it was the nanny's room, which they searched after looking through the guest bedroom. "We have just under an hour left."

Jason read the clue. "I have two hands on my face, you check me to keep your pace."

"A clock. I'm guessing the grandfather clock in the main hall." Elizabeth said as they headed to the door. She was right, and there they found another envelope. "People knock on me to say hello, but lock me up after their visitors go."

"That has to be the front door." Jason said looking at the map. "It's opposite the door we came in. I think we did it." He said starting to smile.

"We won't know until we get there." Elizabeth said smiling as well.

They walked down the stairs, and through the kitchen to what would normally be the back door of a house. Jason turned the knob and they found themselves back in the main entrance of the building. A smiling employee was waiting to greet them. "Zorionak." Congratulations he told them. "Egin du jauregi ero bidez eigten duzu." You made it through the Mad Mansion.

Elizabeth and Jason exchanged a high five. For their efforts they received a gift package that included all kinds of souvenirs. For finishing the game in the fastest time of any two person team, they got their picture on the wall, and were told their names would be added to a plague in the main hall, with their time next to it.

"Did you have fun?" Jason asked as they walked to the car.

"That was incredible. I wish they had something like this back home." Elizabeth said carrying half of their loot. They were each given a gift bag.

"I can check to see if there are any in the states." Jason told her. If so they could take a weekend trip. "If not, I'm sure there are other places we can go to do something like this."

"Okay." Elizabeth had very much enjoyed the morning. "Where to now?"

"The hotel to drop off our haul, and then some sightseeing before lunch, sound good?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"Sounds great." Elizabeth replied buckling up.

* * *

They had another wonderful day in Bilbao. As they were walking back into their hotel room Elizabeth's phone rang. "It's Em. Hey." She said greeting her friend.

"I'M ENGAGED!" Emily screamed into the phone.

"Oh my god! Em and Cody are engaged!" Elizabeth said to Jason barely managing not to scream herself. "That's fantastic! When did he ask?" She asked getting back to her friend.

"Last night." Emily said starting to cry. There was nine hours between the two countries so it would have been very early in the morning in Spain which was why she was only calling now.

"I can't wait to see the ring, and get all the details!" Elizabeth was beyond excited for her friend. Just then Jason's phone buzzed, and grinning he showed her the picture on his screen. "That is stunning! He gave you a garnet." Which was Em's birthstone. "And a whole lot of diamonds." The large middle stone was a stunning and deep red, and the entire band was covered in the glittering stones that sparkled in the picture. Elizabeth though it looked perfect on her friend's hand.

"I can't wait to tell you all the details. You'll be my maid of honor, right?" Emily wanted that nailed down now. Planning would most likely start when she got home, which meant Liz would miss most of it. What was important was that she and Jason were there for the ceremony.

"I would be honored." Elizabeth said crying now as well. "Want to talk to Jason?"

"Yeah." Emily figured he already knew this was coming. "Hi."

"Congratulations." Jason was happy for his sister.

"Thank you for giving Cody your blessing." Emily knew her now fiancé wouldn't have asked otherwise.

"He's a good man, and the right one for you." Jason told her.

"I know." Emily was still giddy. "I'm going to let you get back to your vacation, I can't wait until you guys are home so we can swap stories. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." Jason said handing the phone back over.

"Okay, go back to vacation. I'll see you back in Port Charles." Emily told Elizabeth.

"Okay. Go back to your fiancé." Elizabeth added laughing before hanging up. She was smiling wide. "I'm so happy for Em."

"Me too." Jason replied pulling his girl close. When they returned home, he was going to start working on her engagement ring, because nothing would make him happier than for her to be Elizabeth Morgan.

* * *

Hi! The Mad Mansion is indeed a real place in Spain. However everything they did in the Mansion I made up because there was zero information on line about what exactly the game is. All the websites I visited said was that it was puzzles, riddles and mysteries. Clearly what happens in the Mansion, stays in the Mansion. The riddles and such came from riddles and answers.

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

"It's Big Ben!" Elizabeth said giddy with excitement. They were in the back of an iconic black taxi which had arrived in London about ten minutes ago. They had flown from Spain and landed in Luton Airport which was roughly thirty-five miles outside of central London. Having visited the large metropolis on numerous occasions Jason said flying in and out of Heathrow was a nightmare. "Can we go see it?"

"You can take pictures but only citizens are allowed to take the tour." Jason told his girlfriend. It was a rule that he couldn't get around. AJ had tried to get around the rule the last time Em visited, but even with his numerous government contacts he got nowhere.

"Pictures will be fine." She promised him.

"We are going to the Tower of London." Jason was excited to show her that.

"I can't wait to see it." Elizabeth said once again looking out the window as the city rolled past them. "Harrods."

"We can go souvenir shopping there if you like." The store would most definitely have something for everyone. It also had the most amazing food hall Jason had ever seen. It was one of Sonny's favorite places in the world to grocery shop. "We can even have tea there one afternoon if you like."

"I want to do everything we have time for." Elizabeth was in full on tourist mode. "Where are we staying?"

"With AJ and Lydia." Jason told her. "My brother would have hurt me if I even tried to book a hotel room." Since the house was extremely spacious, ensuring they wouldn't be on top of one another, he didn't mind. There was also a guest house on the grounds for the guards. Grounds which were secure. "The house is about twenty-five miles outside of London. So we are close enough to enjoy the city, but far enough out that you get a taste of English country living."

"Sounds wonderful. Are you excited to see your brother?" Elizabeth asked sitting back and focusing on her boyfriend.

"I am. It's been over a year since I was in London." The brothers did talk as often as possible. Jason understood why AJ choose to leave Port Charles. His brother wanted a fresh start away from the place he had made so many mistakes, and moving the executive offices of ELQ to Europe gave him that. "When I told him we were coming he asked if he could plan a night out for the four of us, I told him sure."

"Do you know what we will be doing?" Elizabeth thought that sounded fun. She knew AJ and Lydia a little, from their yearly visits home for Lila's birthday. Hopefully by the time they left she would know them better.

"No clue. Knowing my brother, I'll need to wear a suit." Jason said laughing. "AJ likes suits and ties." The taxi hopped off the freeway and in no time at all they were pulling onto the private driveway of the estate.

"Jason, it's wonderful." Elizabeth said looking at green as far as the eye could see.

"The property is thirty-eight acres. Some of it wooded, and there are horses. If you want to go riding that can certainly be arranged." Jason knew his girl liked horses.

"I would love to go riding. Lydia said she rode in competition growing up." Elizabeth recalled.

"She and Emily go riding whenever my sister is in London." Jason was glad that despite the geographic distance all three of them were close. The taxi pulled up to the outside stairs, and they got out. The bags were unloaded and Jason was paying the driver as the front door opened.

"You made good time." AJ said coming down the stairs and hugging his brother. "Elizabeth, it's lovely to see you again." She got a kiss on the check.

"Thank you, it's good to see you too. Hello Lydia." Elizabeth said turning to her hostess.

"Liz, you look amazing. Travel agrees with you." Lydia said hugging her guest. Jason had already been greeted with a kiss to the cheek. "Come in, and we'll let the boys deal with the bags."

"Your home is lovely." Elizabeth said looking around the open and bright front room. The exposed wood beams across the ceiling lent some rustic charm. She really liked that the room hadn't been stuffed with furniture.

"It is an amazing home." Lydia said leaning against the sofa. "After the noise of the city a bit of quiet is lovely." She was a very successful lawyer so her days were busy. The dichotomy of city and country living was one she was enjoying right now. "Eventually we will have to stop our freeloading and buy our own home, but for now being squatters suits us." She said laughing.

"Freeloaders?" Elizabeth was missing the joke. "You don't own the house?" It looked like something the CEO of an international conglomerate would buy.

"Jason owns the house, which I'm guessing he didn't tell you." Lydia said grinning.

Just then the guys returned. "You own this house?" Elizabeth asked. That he could own property wasn't surprising. Jason, like his brother had dual citizenship because Alan had been born in London. Emily didn't because she was adopted. Edward was establishing ELQ's presence in England when Lila gave birth to their son.

"Lila gave me the property as a birthday present. The Morgan family has owned this land for generations. The original house was badly damaged in a storm so I had it torn down and this place built based on the existing blue prints with some minor changes." Jason said with a half-smile. He would have gotten around to telling her eventually. "Since I'm only in Europe a couple of times a year on business there was no reason AJ and Lydia couldn't stay here." And he wouldn't hear of them paying rent. "I offered to sell it to them."

"Grandmother wanted you to have it." AJ completely understood. Jason was a Morgan and this was the land of her ancestors. She wanted it to stay in the Morgan family. That was why he turned his brother down when Jason asked if he wanted to buy it. He was glad he had, since he was guessing that in the not too distant future Elizabeth would be a Morgan too. A man didn't take a woman on a trip around the world if he wasn't serious about the relationship. This would be a good home base for them in Europe.

"Did Lila grow up here?" Elizabeth thought that would have been lovely.

"She did, but it was her brother Hal who originally inherited the property. He died before us kids were born, so it came to Lila." Jason explained.

"I am looking forward to hearing everything you know about the area." Elizabeth said smiling at Jason. She was hoping they could take a long walk at some point and explore.

"Deal." Jason said leaning forward and stealing a kiss. When he looked up his brother was grinning at them.

"So, I have your first day in London all planned." Lydia said getting everyone's attention. "We are going to Harrods and spending loads of money."

"While they do, you and I will wander aimlessly around the store." AJ said laughing.

"What are we spending all this money on?" Elizabeth asked as Lydia lead the way to the garage.

"Not souvenirs." Lydia said in her posh British accent. "We are buying gowns."

"As in ball gowns?" Elizabeth asked getting in the back seat of the Range Rover with her hostess.

"Yes, my hubby has gotten us four tickets for the London Philharmonic's Annual Gala Ball." Lydia explained. "So we must look stunning. Or more stunning than usual. It's a heavy burden but I think we are up to it." She said smiling.

"I haven't gone to a formal event since high school." Elizabeth said smiling too. Her vow of no more clothes shopping went flying out the window.

"Jason you will need a tuxedo." Lydia announced. She just bet he would look smashing.

"So I'm guessing that wandering will not be too aimless." Jason said looking at his brother, who gave him a wide smile before pulling out of the garage.

"Not all of it." AJ said without the least bit of remorse. He knew his brother hated dressing up, but since ELQ was one of the sponsors he and Lydia had to go. It just so happened that Jason and Elizabeth were visiting so they could go too. "Getting you fitted for a tux will take a fraction of the time it will take the ladies to get gowns." They would be trying on dresses for the better part of the morning. "After that we can all go to lunch."

"When is this gala?" Jason wanted to know.

"In two weeks." AJ grinned before looking back at the road. "Which will leave you plenty of time to recover."

"We don't have to go." Elizabeth said from the back seat. She didn't want Jason uncomfortable.

"And miss seeing you all dressed up?" Jason said looking over his shoulder. "I don't think so." It was one night, and wearing a tux wouldn't kill him.

* * *

The ladies had a private gallery waiting. Lydia had gotten Elizabeth's dress size from the Chloe Morgan boutique, as well as her color preferences. Lydia's preferences were already on file at Harrods. So they had gowns waiting for them. "If you truly hate anything don't try it on." Lydia told her friend. "And there are more gowns to choose from if you don't find anything in this go round."

Elizabeth was looking at the rack with her name on it. There had to be twenty gowns on it, so odds were good something would work. "What color are you wearing?"

"Red." Lydia looked fantastic in the hue. Also she had been told by the boutique that Elizabeth didn't have it as a preference. So that meant they wouldn't be in the same color. "Shall we get to it?"

"I feel like I'm playing dress up." Elizabeth said laughing.

"We are." Lydia said with a wide smile. "In designer original gowns." With London as one of the fashion capitals of the world there were no shortage of dresses, despite it being so close to the gala.

"This is really my life?" Elizabeth asked with a bit of disbelief.

"It certainly is, complete with a gorgeous prince charming. We are both lucky girls." Lydia commented. AJ was the best thing that ever happened to her and it didn't have a thing to do with his bank account. He was a good man who had chosen to her to share his life with.

"We certainly are." Elizabeth agreed indicating the gown she wanted to try on first.

* * *

AJ was correct in that it didn't take Jason long at all to get fitted. He walked in and selected a tuxedo from a designer that he knew fit him well. The tailor came over and marked all the adjustments that would be necessary, when he was done Jason took off the suit and he was done.

"When it's ready, I'll bring it out to the house." AJ would just have it delivered to his office.

"So now what?" Jason asked his big brother. "I'm guessing the ladies won't be ready for a while."

"Sotheby's is having an auction." AJ grinned. He had planned the morning well. Jason loved to sit in on auctions.

"Sounds good." Jason said nodding.

They arrived in time to register for the morning's bidding and grab two seats. They would stay until the ladies indicated they were done or the auction was over which ever came first. The initial lot up for bidding didn't bring anything that interested either brother. In the second lot AJ found a vase that he knew Lydia would love. It would look good in her office, and he would keep it filled with flowers. The third lot also didn't find anything to interest the brothers. The fourth lot was a selection of estate jewelry and both men found this to be more to their taste.

"I think Lydia would like the pearl earrings." AJ said thinking out loud.

"Then you should get them." Jason said absently because another item had snagged his attention. Had they gotten here a bit earlier they would have had a chance to examine the items up for bid closer, but even from back here the brilliance of the diamond ring could be seen.

The earrings came up first and AJ snared them easily. Five more items were sold before the auctioneer began describing the ring that Jason was interested in.

"A woman's ring, with a three carat emerald cut diamond surrounded by a halo of smaller diamonds for a stunning setting. Size six point five American measurement. This ring is not as old as the other items in the lot. At one hundred years it is the newest piece of jewelry in the collection. It is a certified original, so there are no worries of duplicates. The bidding will be conducted in dollars, not pounds." The auctioneer said explaining the item up for sale. "We start the bidding at twenty-five thousand dollars."

Jason raised his paddle.

"I have twenty-five to the gentleman in the back. Do I have thirty? Thirty to the lady in the front. Forty? Forty again to the gentleman in the back. Forty-five? Again to the lady in the front. Fifty? The gentleman in the back." The auctioneer continued raising the price as neither bidder was back down. "Do I have one hundred seventeen thousand seven hundred twenty? To the gentleman in the back. One hundred seventeen thousand seven hundred twenty-five?" He wanted to know. Once the bidding had gone past one hundred fifteen thousand the increments between bids decreased so as to not lose the sale. "To the lady in the front. One hundred seventeen thousand seven hundred thirty?" The auctioneer looked at Jason, who raised his paddle. That ring was meant to be Elizabeth's, and he didn't care how much he had to spend to make sure that happened. Another five thousand was added on and the lady in the front finally declined. "Sold to the gentleman in the back. Congratulations sir. Next item."

"She will love it." AJ was happy for his brother. He knew what the ring signified.

"Yeah, she will." Jason wouldn't need to design something after all. The ring would look stunning on her hand.

"Do you need to have it sized?" AJ would take him to his guy. The ring would have been cleaned before auction.

"No." Jason took that as a sign that it was meant to be. "I need to call grandmother and ask her to hold the ring for me until we get back." He commented as they walked over to the cashier to pay for the items.

Just then AJ's phone buzzed. "The ladies are done."

"Good timing all the way around." Jason said grinning. He would pay for his ring and they would go get the ladies.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work.

* * *

Chapter 19

Jason walked into the bedroom to find his girl already under the covers. Tonight she was wearing her lavender nightgown. He had seen the entire collection, but this was his favorite of all her new sleepwear. It was semi sheer which allowed him to see her beautiful body. He was a fan of anything that let him ogle his girl. "Sorry, I was talking with AJ." Actually he was speaking with the courier AJ called to pick up the ring. It would leave London in the morning on the earliest plane to New York, and be in Port Charles tomorrow afternoon as the courier was personally delivering it.

"No problem, I was just reading." Elizabeth said marking her place in the book. The house had a large library and before coming to their room for the night she had stopped in and selected something to read while here. Elizabeth figured Jason would want to spend some time catching up with his brother, maybe even have a guy's night out. If Lydia wasn't available Liz could certainly entertain herself.

"Let me get cleaned up and I'll be right out." Jason said walking into the bathroom. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth before heading back into the bedroom. He slid under the covers and stretched out facing Elizabeth. "What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice." She answered smiling. "I've read it before, its one of my favorite books, but never in England."

"So you are looking to try things to see if they are different in the United Kingdom?" Jason asked teasing her some.

"Well you never know how a change of location will affect an experience. I swear the tea we had this afternoon tasted better." Elizabeth said playing along. "I'm looking forward to seeing what else London has for me to experience." She answered looking into his blue eyes. "World class museums, historical locations, and a very sexy man in my bed. The possibilities are endless."

"I like the way you think." Jason said laughing. His hand cupped her cheek as his fingers sank into the thick strands of her hair. "You are so incredibly beautiful." He said being earnest. Sometimes just being in her presence left him fumbling for words. "No matter where in the world we are, you will always be the most beautiful thing I see." He urged her forward and gently kissed her.

Elizabeth moved closer still so that she could put her arms around his neck. When his free hand settled on her hip she rose to her knees and straddled his thighs. Biting her lower lip she moved her hands from his neck, across his shoulders and down his chest. She stopped when they were settled over his heart, which was beating rapidly.

"It's yours, always." Jason promised his eyes locked onto hers. "Until the day my heart stops it's yours." He whispered.

"The greatest gift I've ever been given." She said before leaning forward and kissing him with plenty of heat. Most people thought Jason was an emotionless borg, but Elizabeth knew differently. Jason was a man of deep emotions, ones he always shared with her. She moaned and he responded in kind. She felt his hands pushing up her nightgown and pulled back so he could remove it completely.

He let his eyes travel to the top of her head down to her knees before sweeping back up. "My beautiful girl." He said cupping her breasts and giving them a gentle massage. "You make me crazy." He said with a sinful grin. "It is damned near impossible to concentrate on anything but you when you are around."

Elizabeth let her head fall back as she let him seduce her with words and actions. He pulled her forward so that her center was over his cock, which was straining against the fabric of his shorts, and urged her to move. She looked at him through hooded eyes when he hissed in pleasure. Her lips on his body was her most fervent desire right now. She kissed his neck, down his chest, across his abs as her hand urged him down to the mattress. When he was stretched out she tugged his shorts down and freeing him.

When Elizabeth wrapped her fist around his throbbing shaft Jason groaned in equal parts passion and pain. He needed to be inside her soon, but her touch was too intoxicating to make her stop. "Hold me tighter." He heard himself say, while at the same time he was telling himself not to be selfish. He should be taking care of her, making sure she was satisfied but right now he was totally under her command.

Elizabeth scooted back a little more so she was in a better position to pleasure him. He always gave so much to her. In bed and out, so she wanted to be everything he needed. Leaning forward she was close enough that her breath caused him to jerk in her hand when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to." Jason said breathing hard.

Elizabeth licked her lips and watched as his eyes darkened a bit more. "I want to. Let me." It was a plea and a demand all rolled into one.

Jason moved his hand from her soft shoulder and cupped the back of her head lightly. He wouldn't push, but he did need to be touching her while she loved him in such an intimate manner. A way he would never have asked her to do for him, that she wanted to had him trembling hard.

She opened her mouth and slowly took him in. An inch at a time she learned how he tasted on her tongue. When his fingers tightened in her hair she knew he was enjoying himself. She pulled back until just the tip of his cock was between her lips before sliding the tight ring of her mouth down once more. Every time she stroked she let him in just a bit more until she has swallowed as much as she could. Her hand pumped against the base as she added a bit of suction that had him swearing.

He was done. If she took him in one more time he was going to explode down her throat. Jason wasn't sure he could survive that. He wasn't sure he could handle that much pleasure. He was sweating with the effort to hold off. When she pulled back again he shifted so that his shaft pulled free and rolled them both so that he was over her. "Are you ready for me?" Normally he would take the time to make absolutely sure she was ready, but he was on the edge.

"Yes." Elizabeth said on a husky whisper, she licked her lips and could still taste his unique flavor on them. She was wet and achy and more foreplay was the last thing she needed. Him moving inside her and pushing her over the edge was the only thing that would satisfy her.

Jason lined them up and claimed her in one thrust. "I will make this up to you." He needed to stroke hard and fast, and he didn't think he was going to last long enough to make her climax.

"Please." Elizabeth cried out as her hips bucked in demand. She was right there, so close to ecstasy.

"Shit." Jason said on a pained groan and started pumping inside her tight body. He felt a feather light touch and looked down to see his girl working her pearl. "FUCK!" Jason shouted coming hard. That little show completely destroyed his control.

"JASON!" Elizabeth said coming around his hard flesh. Her whole body was shaking hard and her breathing was choppy. When her muscles relaxed she just flopped back to the bed really glad her hosts' room was on the other side of the house. They had both been really loud.

"You okay?" Jason was still over her, and still deep inside her body.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said giving him a satisfied smile. She tilted her head up and he granted her silent request for kiss. The second he left her she missed feeling so connected to him. "You liked what I did?"

"It was amazing." Jason said stretching out beside her and running his hand across her skin. When he felt goose bumps he pulled her closer while reaching for the blanket. "I wasn't expecting it."

"You never asked." Elizabeth said blushing a bit. In her experience all guys wanted that done for them. She hadn't ever given in, but was curious as to if she would like it. She had been waiting for Jason without even realizing it.

"I don't ever want to force you to do something. Or make you feel guilty for not doing something." He explained.

"I'd like to do it again." Elizabeth said blushing a bit more. Right here she was seeing the difference between a boy and man. Jason had no problem following her lead, or talking about what was happening between them sexually. It was just another way that he cared for her.

"I'd like for you to do it again." Jason said laughing at how eager he sounded. "Take a shower with me?" He requested. They needed to get some sleep, tomorrow they were sightseeing.

"I'd love that." Elizabeth said moving back the blankets as they got up from bed.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast they headed from the house to the garage. Jason was anticipating Elizabeth's reaction to what was stored there. Yesterday she had been focused on Lydia and completely missed the covered vehicle.

"Is AJ loaning you a car?" Elizabeth asked when she didn't see a taxi.

"No." Jason said opening the side door to the garage. "We are taking my bike."

"You have a bike here?" Elizabeth said surprised. Looking over to where her boyfriend was pointing she clapped. "I totally missed that yesterday."

"I know, otherwise you would have demanded a ride last night." Jason said leading her over. Last night while Lydia was showing Elizabeth the gardens he had given the bike a quick inspection. While they were in Spain he had ordered a second helmet, and AJ had picked it up last week.

"You are wearing a helmet?" Elizabeth asked as he put on the protective gear.

"It's the law here." Jason explained tightening his chin strap. Not only was it the law, but they rigorously enforced it. There was no wiggle room not even out here in the country. He caught something in her eyes before she looked back at the bike. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" She said turning back to him.

"Do you want me to get a helmet when we return to Port Charles?" Jason never wore one back home. Not even when he was out riding with her. It was the only thing his grandmother lectured him on, and Sonny had also made a remark or two. Jason always said there wasn't anything left in his head to scramble, but that simply wasn't true.

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate. Changing Jason wasn't something she ever felt the need to do, but he asked so she would be honest. "I like riding fast, but I worry that one day you'll go out and get hurt. I don't know if I could survive it if you woke up in the hospital and didn't know me." Losing him to his job was risk she accepted, but losing him to his bike would be hard to swallow.

"I'll order one when we come back tonight." Jason told her. He wanted a long time with her, and the family they would make. It was time to be more responsible.

Having her in his life had already caused him to change some. When they stormed Karpov's compound Jason had for the first time wore a vest while on an op. The other guys on his crew didn't get a choice, they had to wear Kevlar, but he never did. But he wanted to do everything he could to walk away uninjured.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly.

"Ready to see London?" Jason wanted to know.

"I am." Elizabeth said getting on the back of the bike once he was seated. Holding on tight she got ready to feel the wind.

* * *

They were having dinner in a local restaurant recommended by AJ after a day of sightseeing. "I'm going to the ladies room. Be right back." Elizabeth said rising from the table.

Jason stood too and before he could sit his phone rang. He was smiling as he answered. "Hello Grandmother."

"Hello Jason." It was good to be speaking to him. "I had the pleasure of meeting a very nice young man today. He just left to return home but we had a nice chat over tea."

His grandmother never failed to make anyone who came to the mansion feel welcome. "I'm sure he enjoyed himself."

"I hope so. He gave me a parcel, and well the little devil sitting on my shoulder won the argument. May I look at the ring?" She knew what she was holding.

"Please do." Jason told her. "I would love your opinion."

"Good." Lila said smiling and knowing he would hear that. "I like giving it." She laughed. Reginald had to help her with the packaging, but she opened the black velvet box on her own. "Oh Jason, it is stunning and perfect."

"Thank you." Jason laughed. "I learned a few things from grandfather."

"He will be pleased to hear that." Lila knew that if she was holding the ring Jason was planning on proposing here at home. "I'll put the ring in my safe."

"Would you please have it engraved for me?" Jason asked his grandmother.

"I will take it to the jeweler myself. What message would you like?" Lila wouldn't even need to write it down. While her body was showing her age, her mind was still as sharp as ever.

"First, last, always." Jason said smiling.

"You have learned from your grandfather." Lila said with tears in her eyes. The same words were inscribed on both her engagement ring, and wedding band. She wished for Jason and Elizabeth the same long love she had with Edward.

By the time Elizabeth returned to the table Jason had ended his call. "I ordered dessert, to share."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said smiling. It had been a wonderful day. "The Tower of London tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Jason said as the waitress returned. The words first, last, and always summed up most of what he was feeling. The name Elizabeth Morgan covered the rest.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

"The Tower of London." Elizabeth said looking at the structure in front of them smiling. "I am looking forward to seeing everything inside. Em says she comes here every time she visits the city, she said she learns something new each time." So Elizabeth wasn't thinking they would cover it all today.

"Where would you like to start first?" Jason asked as he handed over their tickets and took the offered map. While yes this was very much a tourist destination it was also a peek into England's history. He hadn't come here before now despite Em telling him he really should.

"I'd like to see the art installation commemorating the one hundredth year anniversary of Britain's involvement in World War I." Elizabeth had read about it last night online in AJ's home office. Over the course of the summer 888,246 bright red hand-made ceramic poppies were being placed in the moat. Each poppy represented a fallen British solider. It was a beautifully haunting memorial to the lives lost. Elizabeth had tremendous respect for members of the armed services and wanted to take a moment to simply say thank you.

They walked to the moat and took a moment of silence to reflect on the toll the war had taken on this country. "I bet from the Tower itself the view is amazing." Jason pointed out. He would make sure they stopped and looked. "Would you like to purchase a poppy?" He had seen that they were for sale while reading the posted signs that explained the artwork. The proceeds were being split between six military charities. "We won't get it until the installation is complete in November."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth would love for that to be her memento of their time here.

"What next?" Jason wanted to know after they had paid their respects.

"The Crown Jewels." Elizabeth said smiling. "A girl can't be around all that bling and not gawk."

"It's my understanding they are gawk worthy." Jason said laughing as they walked to the Jewel House.

They started with learning the history of the monarchy in relation to the jewels. At one point, before 1649, the coronation regalia of crown, orbs, and scepters were housed at Westminster Abbey and were not permitted to leave the premises. Each reigning monarch would have their own crowns and such made to use during their time on the throne. Starting in the 1100's those jewels were kept safe, along with other national treasures, within the walls of the Towers. In 1377 King Richard started a tradition of coronation processionals originating from the Tower that lasted roughly three hundred years until the monarchy was abolished in 1649. In 1658 the monarchy was restored, but all the previous crowns had been melted down so new crown jewels were created. Those new jewels made up bulk of the current collection.

They moved around the displays. Seeing the Coronation Spoon, which was over 800 years old and one of the few surviving pieces from the original collection. They saw the Sovereign's Septre with Cross which featured the Star of Africa, the largest uncut diamond in the world. St. Edward's Crown, which was used during every coronation since 1661, most recently for Queen Elizabeth the II in 1953. It surprised them both to learn that many items in the collection were still regularly used at state events such as the opening of Parliament.

"Would you like to be a Queen?" Jason asked as they walked around the museum.

"I don't think so." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "They seem to live their lives in a fishbowl. Every move they make, word they say, or outfit they wear is scrutinized. That would get old fast." She told him.

"We've gotten our share of press coverage." Jason pointed out. "Will that get tiring?" It was a worry.

"It's different. I can go to the supermarket without makeup and no one will care." She pointed out. Dating Jason meant from time to time appearing in the paper, but that would normally be for major events. Like charity functions, or ELQ events were they were with the Quartermaines. "I think Emily or Lily are more interesting to the general public." Because Jason kept a low profile she didn't expect much press attention. They would be considered boring.

"Good to know." Jason didn't want to lose her to the pressures of public opinion.

"Even if I was interesting, my guard will keep me from getting harassed." She said smiling at him. "Who is that going to be?"

"Johnny will decide that." Jason informed her. "I'll need to give my approval." He explained how it worked. Since Marco often was assigned to Elizabeth now, he would probably get the assignment. However since Jason was going to make her his wife, Johnny might want someone else, a guard with more experience. Either way his choice would be a good one.

They continued to move through the exhibit as Elizabeth saw more jewels than she'd ever seen before in her life. The final portion of the display was an exhibit highlighting the various threats that the jewels had undergone over the years. From theft to fire, it read like something out of a spy novel.

"Where to now?" Elizabeth wanted to know what part of the museum he wanted to visit.

"The White Tower." Jason said laughing at the obvious choice. "The Royal Armouries collection is housed there. It is also the oldest part of the Towers."

"Then let's go." Elizabeth said linking her arm with his.

* * *

The White Tower was four stories high, and they chose to start at the top. There they found the Block and Axe which dated back to the time of the Tudors. These items were used to behead enemies of the crown. According to the plaque which held the historical information it was believed that these two artifacts were used at the last public beheading held in this location in 1747. "It seems rather gruesome that executions were public entertainment." Elizabeth observed.

"We haven't really come that far." Jason pointed out. "People still sit and watch as men and women are put to death." Every execution in the United States generally had public witnesses pulled from a pool of volunteers. The only thing that had changed was the method death was delivered.

The next thing that caught their attention was the Line of Kings exhibit, one of the world's longest running visitor attractions. Here they saw life sized replicas of kings fully armored for battle, standing side by side with full sized battle dressed horses. It was like walking through a time machine of the history of British warfare. While the armor and weapons had Jason fascinated. Elizabeth was enraptured with the design of the fabrics, and the craftsmanship in which they were made. "I'd like to visit this time period, just for the clothes." She remarked laughing.

"Women didn't really have many rights back then." Jason pointed out. "I don't see you doing well with that." His girl had no problem stating her opinion.

"Good point. Maybe next year for Halloween at Sonny's party I'll dress up as a medieval lady." Elizabeth enjoyed those parties. Jason didn't dress up, but he usually went.

"I can't wait." He said with that lecherous grin. "Those dresses show a lot of cleavage." Which meant they might not make it out of the house. When Elizabeth blushed he just laughed.

In the basement of the White Tower they found cells where famous prisoners such as Guy Fawkes, John Gerard, and Anne Boleyn would have been held. They didn't linger in that space, it was almost as if the pain still echoed through the hall.

* * *

Next stop for them was Wakefield Tower. Here they got an up close look at the history of torture associated with this world famous keep. Including a quote from John Gerard describing what if felt like to walk these halls and undergo an interrogation. Even more so than the Block and Axe this exhibit was bone chilling. The instruments used to carry out that torture were replicated and on display. They saw manacles, the rack, and something she hadn't ever even heard of called the scavenger's daughter. This device was the exact opposite of the rack, instead of stretching the prisoner they were compacted. Elizabeth just managed to hold in a shiver as the understanding that these walls were witness to a lot of fear and anguish hit her. Often innocent people admitted to committing crimes not because it was true, but simply to make the pain stop.

Even though she hadn't said anything Jason got that this was disturbing for his girl. "A Yeoman's Warder tour should be starting soon." He suggested wanting to get her outside.

"Okay. Those are the guards nicknamed Beefeaters right?" She asked as they stepped out into the sunlight. Just feeling it on her skin had her relaxing.

"Yes, they are the Royal bodyguards. The guards here are retired Beefeaters and were considered to be outstanding while they served. We will go see the changing of the palace guard before leaving London." Jason would also schedule a tour of Buckingham Palace.

"I guess we will see people trying to make them laugh?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Yes. That's a fairly common practice. I haven't seen one crack yet." Jason said smiling, but he'd seem people make utter fools of themselves trying to make it happen.

"You would make a good guard." Elizabeth said laughing. "You have the stoicism down."

"But not the honor." He was laughing with her. "Those guys are really well behaved. The tour is getting ready to start." He said linking his fingers with hers.

The highlight of this tour was a visit to the Fortress where they got to see how guards defended the Tower, and learn that even today the Fortress maintained a strong military presence ready to defend the city against attack. They also took a walk through a replica of a medieval palace. Fully furnished so that the visitors could see how the royal family would have lived.

* * *

After that tour they visited the Royal Mint at the Towers, and learned the history of British currency. It was here that the ransom of French King John II was delivered. The learned about Joan Molakyn the wife of the deputy master of the mint who ran off with her lover taking jewels and money from the Towers. They learned the story of the Five Coins. Each representing a moment in British history where the currency was forever altered, and some cases saved. Since they sold replicas, Jason bought an entire set as another souvenir.

The Royal Menagerie was up next where they learned the history of exotic animals being kept at the Towers for the amusement of the royal court. There were stories of the animals being forced to fight one another, or escaping and attacking one another. Finally the animals were rescued by the Duke of Wellington in 1832 and relocated to the London Zoo.

The next to last stop of the day was the Tower Green and Scaffold Site. They walked past the private execution site reserved for those of high rank, like the three wives of Henry the VII who were executed within the wall of the Towers. Or those with dangerously strong popular support whose execution might be interrupted. This was another place where the visitors maintained a respectful silence to honor those who had lost their lives.

They finished the day with a wall walk that would allow them to see all seven of the Towers that made up this massive structure. The east, south, and for the first time the north walls. From this vantage point they could see almost all of the city the Towers had been erected to defend. It was a breathtaking way to end their time at such an iconic location.

"Did you enjoy the Towers?" Jason asked as they headed to where he parked the bike. They had spent the entire day at the one location.

"I did. It's amazing how much of their history the British have preserved. I also think that it cannot be easy to bare the darker portions of your past, yet they did that too." Elizabeth said impressed. There was no whitewashing going inside the Tower walls.

"I was told that we will get our poppies just before Thanksgiving." Jason said handing her the helmet. He had purchased a pair of the hand-made blooms.

"That will be good timing, as we will be home to receive them." Elizabeth said smiling. They would return to Port Charles around mid-October. "Are we eating with AJ and Lydia?"

"No, Lydia has a business function so they will be attending that." Jason explained. AJ was all for using the visit of his brother to get out of going. Lydia was too, but with her a Jr. partner of her firm she had to go. "I asked AJ to recommend somewhere nice. We are going to get changed before coming back into the city." Jason thought it was time for more romance. "Hop on."

"The perfect ending to the day." Elizabeth said sitting behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist before they pulled off.

* * *

"You look lovely." Jason said taking her hand and twirling her so the skirt of her dress belled out.

"I love this dress." Elizabeth said smiling up at her guy. It was in her opinion simple elegance. A papaya colored silk without any adornment because this garment was all about the way it draped the body. Fitted in the bust and waist, and flaring out at the hip it made her feel light and feminine. To give the outfit a bit of bite she paired it with leopard print four inch heels.

"I love you in this dress." Jason would have to take her out dancing after.

"Where are we dining?" She asked as they walked to the garage. Tonight they were taking the Jaguar.

"Seven Park Place." Jason answered holding out the door. He was sure someone there could recommend somewhere they could go after. Not a dance club, because he didn't want to deal with crowds of tourist or drunk kids. Somewhere classy where his girl would have a good time. "Ready?" He asked sitting behind the wheel.

"I certainly am." Elizabeth was looking forward to what the night would bring.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 21

Elizabeth was very much enjoying exploring one of Europe's most famous cities. The capital reminded her a lot of New York. They had that same vibrancy and attitude, but London had lots of touches that reminded you the country was a monarchy. Almost everywhere they went pictures of the Queen, or various members of the royal family were prominently displayed.

But they didn't stay in London for their entire visit. The country as a whole had too much to offer. Still Jason didn't want his girlfriend too tired to enjoy herself. England was a sprawling nation and neither one of them wanted to spend all day in the car, or on the train. Although Elizabeth really seemed to enjoy traveling that way. So he set up some day trips that weren't too far from the city.

They went to Leeds to explore the castle, walk through the gardens, and he surprised Elizabeth with a sunset hot air balloon ride. St. Albans, one of the oldest cities in Europe, was another stop. There were ruins that dated back to the Romans here to explore, and the history buff in Jason loved them. They went to Stonehenge, because you couldn't come to England and not stop at the mystical site. Another stop was the Kew Palace &amp; Gardens. Jason shared with Elizabeth that this was the place that inspired Lila's love of gardening. As a little girl she often visited and spent hours among the blooms. So they took a lot of pictures to share. A day at Althorp House allowed Elizabeth to explore the Princess Diane museum as well as see some of the iconic gowns the fashion legend wore. Lullingstone Villa was another amazing day out. The ancient Roman villa and many mosaics kept them both enthralled.

"Where are we off to today?" Elizabeth wanted to know as they got in the car. She was impressed at how well Jason drove over here. Just being a passenger in the car was sometimes confusing for her. "Are we going to London?" They still hadn't seen everything the city had to offer. She was looking forward to a tour of Buckingham Palace.

"No." Jason said pulling onto the main road. "We are heading to the airport for another day trip."

"The airport, so wherever we are going is too far to take the train or drive?" Elizabeth said giving it some thought. "Are we going to Ireland?" She knew that was only a short flight away.

"Johnny would skin me alive if I took you to Ireland and he wasn't there. He is looking forward to playing tour guide for you." Jason explained to his girlfriend.

"I'm sure you would do a great job." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Yes I would." Jason agreed. "I like Ireland and have been several times. I know all the fun places to get into trouble." He laughed. "Today we are going to Edinburgh. I know it's not in your top ten, but I'd like to show it to you."

"I'd like to see it. That bucket list doesn't include every place I want to visit. It's just the places I wanted to see the most. A trip like this is beyond anything I've ever dreamed of, and honestly I thought if I was lucky I'd get to see two places on that list." Elizabeth explained to her boyfriend. "I love that you planned this day trip for us."

Jason grinned. "We are staying overnight. I can't show you everything in two days. But I don't want us rushing around trying to squeeze everything into one day. If I had planned better we could have stayed longer, but the gala is coming up. So we will explore London again the day before." That way she wasn't tired from traveling.

"You think of everything." She said giving him a quick kiss as he parked at the airport. "This is going to be wonderful."

"I certainly hope so." Jason said before getting out of the car and coming around to open her door.

* * *

They checked into the hotel and Jason ordered up coffee while Elizabeth reviewed the various tourist brochures that the concierge had given them. It was early, not even nine yet so they could explore for the rest of the day. Jason had already made reservations for the evening. "Find something you like?" He asked when she pushed a good portion of the pile to the side.

"A few things." Elizabeth said patting the side of the bed. "I'd like to do these."

"Glimerton Cove. Old Town. Inchcolm Abbey." They hadn't visited any religious sites at all so far since coming to the United Kingdom. "Xtreme Karting and Combat." That last one made him laugh. They were in Scotland and she wanted to go kart. "I will totally destroy you." He said holding up the go kart pamphlet. "When we did this back home it wasn't a pretty sight." He reminded her.

"I think it's time for a rematch." Elizabeth told him. Not all sight-seeing had to be educational. Although yes when in a foreign country you should take some time to learn about it. "So what order should we do these in?"

"The cove, and abbey today. We will probably have time to do something else as well before tonight's entertainment." Jason informed her. It just depended on how long they explored. "Go karting and Old Town tomorrow."

"Delaying your thrashing isn't going to help any." Elizabeth said starting the trash talk.

"I'm just trying to not leave you defeated the first day here." He shot back. She was a good driver, he was just better. Although she had been working with Johnny since that last race. "How about a bet to make it more interesting."

"What did you have in mind?" She wanted to know.

"Winner's choice." Jason suggested with a wicked grin.

"Nope. Francis says that's a fools bet. Give me some terms." Elizabeth learned a lot hanging out with the guys.

"When I beat you I get to add another stop onto our trip with no input from you. If I lose, which I won't. I'll let you drive the bike when we get home." Jason said dangling the thing she wanted most in the world in front of her.

"Deal." Elizabeth said excited. The additional trip was nice, but driving the bike was what she really wanted. "When I win you agree to grow your hair out again." He had worn it long after getting shot. The first thing he did when he was healthy enough was get it cut again. "If I lose then I'll buy some bikinis to wear around the pool back home. Only for you though." She wasn't baring her back to anyone else.

"Deal." Jason was surprised by her antes. "I need to call the concierge and have him book our destinations."

"I'm going to freshen up a bit while you do." Elizabeth said hoping she won. Bikinis still terrified her some.

* * *

Glimerton was fascinating, the fact that 300 years after they were constructed archeologist still had no idea who constructed the maze of tunnels was mind boggling. The Abbey had Jason grumbling, in a good-natured manner, that his girl wanted to visit the one Abbey in all of Europe that didn't make beer. That made Elizabeth laugh. They did indeed have time for another tour so they visited the Parliament building where they got to see the Great Scottish Tapestry, over 160 textiles stitched with illustrations that displayed the history of the country. The artist in Elizabeth found this exhibit wonderful.

"Ready for dinner?" Jason asked as they walked back out into the slightly overcast day. This was typical Scottish weather.

"I am. I'm also excited to see the show." Elizabeth said as they headed back to the hotel.

The Royal Edinburgh Military Tattoo was unlike anything either one of them had ever seen. A cavalcade of music, dance, and precision display was put on for the delight of the audience for almost three hours. Massed pipes and drums were features, and Elizabeth learned that the bagpipes were historically used to usher the troops onto the field during battle. The Royal Marine Band also performed. This year's program theme was Our Home, Friends, and Family. And from their balcony seats they could feel the pride of the performers who were showcasing their history's culture for an audience of mostly tourists. It was the perfect way to end their first night in country.

* * *

Jason woke to his girlfriend's hand wrapped around his cock stroking slow. Her lips were kissing his neck and he went from sleepy to wide awake in the span of one heartbeat.

"Morning." Elizabeth murmured before kissing her way down his body and taking him into the heat of her mouth.

"Right there." Jason groaned as her tongue swirled over his sweet spot. His hips bucked in pleasure and she hummed around his rigid shaft. "Stop." He begged not wanting to come in her mouth.

Elizabeth sat up and gave him a wide smile. Since he was already on his back she should take advantage of that. Scooting up she rose up on her knees and slowly took him into her body. "Hmm, that feels so good." She had woken up with a need to have him. Since she knew he would have no problem with that she set about waking him up.

"It does. Better than anything." Jason said urging her lips down to his. She was taking her time and destroying him slowly. It amazed him how quickly she could strip him of control. How she made him tremble, leaving him weak while at the same time making him feel like the strongest man in the world. "Baby I won't last much longer." He told her.

"Then come for me." She said with a sultry smile moving her hips faster and pulling a moan from him. He was going to shatter first, she wanted to see and feel it before taking her own pleasure.

"Elizabeth!" Jason shouted simply exploding within the clasp of her tight body.

She threw her head back and with a low moan followed him into bliss before dropping down to her hands so that she was leaning over him. "Morning." She said again.

"Good morning." Jason was still breathing hard. "You're up early." He observed.

"You were too sexy lying there." She said letting him slip free before snuggling into his side. "It was distracting, and was keeping me awake."

"Well now that you are fully focused, would you like breakfast?" Jason would order it while she showered.

"I would. Then we can go out to Old Town, I need to get some souvenirs before handing you a beat down. It's going to be a busy day." Elizabeth said smiling at him.

"You got part of that right." Jason said smirking. "Get clean."

"Okay." Elizabeth said grabbing her blue nightgown and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Unlike the go karts in the United States the cars they were driving this afternoon were fairly powerful. And went rather fast, which neither one of them was worried about. If Elizabeth could handle one of Johnny's cars she could handle this. The center offered all kinds of safety gear as well, so they would both be in helmets, gloves, and actual racing suits. Since they had appointments Jason checked in at the desk and they were told to head straight back. The center offered laser tag as well, but they were skipping that, today was all about the race. They wouldn't be the only two racers on the course, they were driving in a field of twenty. Neither Jason nor Elizabeth cared about winning the race. They just wanted to beat each other.

They got in their cars, which were side by side, and listened as the rules were explained. Because this was a single passenger car on a race course Liz didn't have to worry about which side of the road to drive on. The gear shift might be an issue because it was on the left, but she would manage. Sportsmanship was a must, which meant no intentionally bumping other cars or forcing anyone off the track. There were plenty of spots to overtake fellow drivers without resorting to dirty tactics.

Before they could start, each car in the pit lane was given a quick check to make sure the harness worked. The drivers also had to tap the gas and brakes, as well as shift gears to prove they could control the vehicle. Satisfied the pit crew left the track. The green flag dropped and they took off.

The race was four laps, and you were encouraged to push your go kart's engine to its limits. Elizabeth and Jason were doing a good job of staying right on each other's bumpers. The end of the first lap he was edging her out, but by the end of the second she had the lead. The third saw them almost neck and neck so it would be this last lap that determined who won the bet. Right now they were in third and fourth positions with Elizabeth just edging out Jason, when another car passed her bumping her hard. She had to shift a bit to stay in control which allowed Jason to pass her and win their personal race.

Elizabeth was swearing a blue streak as she pulled back into the pit. The safety crew was waiting, just wanting to make sure she was uninjured. She assured them she was fine, further up the pit lane she saw the driver who had bumped her getting a talking too. The poor kid couldn't have been more than sixteen and he looked genuinely contrite. Jason on the other hand just looked smug. "You okay?" He asked just checking. He had received a bump earlier in the race so he knew the car absorbed almost all of the impact.

"I would have won." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't be a sore loser." He said trying not to laugh, because yeah she would have won if she hadn't been bumped. Of course he wasn't ever going to admit that out loud. "So I believe there was something about bikinis?"

"No one likes a gloater Morgan." Elizabeth said handing over her helmet and gloves before removing her suit. It hadn't escaped her notice how hot he looked in the safety gear.

"I'm not gloating." He said gloating. "I just want to make sure I get my prizes." One of which was really for her. He already had planned for them to make a surprise stop. Jason was determined that she was going to see the top five spots on her bucket list. He added Amalfi and London so they didn't count. Of the cities she gave him Naples and Spain were done, Hawaii and Savannah still were ahead.

"You will get your bikinis." Elizabeth wasn't a welsher. She finally gave into the pout that she was fighting off. "I wanted to drive the bike."

"Then you should have won the race." Jason said laughing, and then jumping out of the way of her swat.

"You're supposed to offer to let me drive it anyway." Elizabeth said glaring at him.

Jason just laughed harder. "We need to go pick up our bags." The hotel was holding them. "AJ and Lydia are expecting us for dinner." Honestly he was glad he won she was too small to drive his Harley, but he would be happy to drive her anywhere she wanted to go.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

"Babe, your dress is here along with the seamstress." Jason said knocking on the bedroom door. Tonight was the gala and while all he and AJ had to do was put on their tuxedos, the ladies had a lot more work to do. Honestly he didn't think Elizabeth needed the glam squad that had shown up earlier. Lots of folks with wheeled bags of makeup and hair products. She was already gorgeous, but she had explained needing to be camera ready. He just shrugged.

"Send her in." Carmen said answering the door. She was the head of Elizabeth's team.

"Okay." Jason said trying to peek around the small woman, who did an excellent job of blocking him. While smirking.

"You'll get to see her in a bit." Carmen didn't let anyone see her client until the entire team was done.

"Fine." Jason said trying not to pout. He went back to the living room. "Straight back." The seamstress nodded. Lydia's seamstress was already in her room. "Does this happen every year?" Jason meant the invasion of hair and makeup people.

"Yeah." AJ said laughing. "Several times in fact, as we go to at least four galas." He and Lydia were considered must haves on any guest lists. "I make sure to keep my tuxedo clean. Do you want me to ship yours home, or will you leave it here?"

"If we are in London during a gala will I be expected to attend?" Jason knew Em went if she was here.

"You'll be invited." AJ grinned. The name Morgan was highly respected in the area. "Whether you attend or not is up to you."

"That's nice of you to pretend that." Jason laughed. "We both know that we go to these things so our ladies can wear those dresses."

"But we are rewarded for it." AJ said grinning. "We are considering coming to the Nurse's Ball next year." It was always held in the spring. "Lydia has really enjoyed getting to know Elizabeth, and I think my wife would like to attend as well as have a visit."

"Let me know when, you can stay with us." Jason offered, they would have room.

"Please if I don't stay at the mansion mother will hurt me." AJ told his brother. "And grandmother will give me the eyes. I can't fight the eyes." He said laughing harder. Both brothers were already in their tuxes so they were kicking back and relaxing.

"No one can resist grandmother period." Jason conceded. "I don't think grandfather even tries. He's a smart man."

"The ladies won't be much longer." AJ told his brother as he refilled their club sodas. "When the dresses arrive that means it's almost over. Want to watch some soccer?"

"Sure." Jason said taking the glass.

* * *

Not that long proved to be another hour. When the door to the master suite opened both brothers stood and put on their jacket. AJ's tuxedo was black with a white dinner jacket and bow tie, while Jason had opted for a more mixed look of a traditional black jacket paired with the more modern look of a tie. The glam squad filed out first before Lydia appeared. "You look smashing." AJ told his wife who was in a red floor length gown with a sweetheart dip neckline and asymmetrical hem. His wife tended to like gowns that veered toward cutting edge while still being traditional.

"Thank you love." Lydia said smiling. She had loved this dress from the moment she slipped it on.

"You look lovely." Jason said paying his hostess a compliment.

"Thank you Jason. I cannot wait to see Elizabeth." Lydia wagered Jason was going to be speechless. London society was going to lap Liz up.

As if on cue Carmen and her team appeared. "She'll be right out. And I took loads of snapshots for my book, she looks that good." The makeup artist said before heading out.

Jason just waited and when his girl appeared he felt like the floor was tilting beneath him. She was…hell he didn't have a word to describe how she looked. Amazing, incredible, beautiful, all got rejected because they weren't good enough. "Wow." Was what finally came out of his mouth. AJ just snickered. Jason shot his brother a dirty look. "Come here." He requested holding out his hand.

"I'm glad you like it." Elizabeth said smiling wide. "I really love this dress. I will be taking it home with us, and possibly wearing it the ELQ Christmas party."

"You'll probably make the international press." Lydia warned, which meant the dress was out for a repeat wearing. Which was ashamed because it was a stunning creation.

"I'll find somewhere to wear this again." Elizabeth said determined to make it happen. While Lydia had gone with a more body conscious style, Liz's dress was a full on ball gown in deep blue. The sheer sleeveless tulle overlay with slip illusion neckline was streaked with tails of shooting stars made of indescent beading. The fabric created a high back that buttoned up and ended with a keyhole top baring just a bit of her upper back. The silhouette of the gown showed her tiny waist while at the same time gave the illusion of height. Sparkling Champagne tinted four inch sandals continued the glittery theme from the dress, but didn't add so much shine to be overwhelming. And then there were the jewels. Teardrop pear cut sapphires surrounded by diamonds dangled from her ears, and her upswept hair made sure they were seen. White gold and diamonds were on her wrist and of course she was wearing the ring Jason gave her. She felt like a princess.

"Like doesn't cover it." Jason said giving her a twirl so he could see the entire gown. With the exception of her ring the jewels were borrowed for the evening, tomorrow he would have to go into the city and purchase all the pieces. She looked too good in them for someone else to have them.

"I'm not sure we will all fit in the limo." Elizabeth laughed. "I'm rather voluminous."

"We are taking separate cars." AJ informed her. That way each lady got their moment in the spotlight. Lydia was worried that Liz was going to try to hide in the group. "We should get going, so we can queue up." The limos would line up outside the gala's entrance and pull up to the red carpet to allow their passengers to exit. "If we get separated we will meet you at the table."

"Sounds good." Jason said taking one final look before escorting Elizabeth to the waiting limo.

* * *

"Nervous?" Jason asked as they sat in the limo waiting for their turn to get out. AJ and Lydia's limo was directly in front of them so they might not get separated after all.

"A little, but I'm excited too." Elizabeth told him eyes sparkling. "Not about the press, but about the whole evening. Getting to play dress up, having my hair and makeup done. It's so completely out of the ordinary. I think it would get old having to do this all the time. Sitting in a room full of strangers in my robe wasn't the most comfortable thing ever." The entire team were women, so that helped. "But for one night it's great."

"So you want to hire someone to come out for the Christmas party?" Jason would make that happen.

"No, Em and I are going to the spa. Your mother, Skye, Diane, Nadine, and Lois are joining us." This was planned just before they left for Italy. "Maybe for the Nurse's Ball."

"Let me know." Jason said as someone tapped on the door. "That's our cue." AJ had explained how this worked.

"Stay close." Elizabeth said as the nerves hit. The door was a lot further away than she thought and the one side of the red carpet was jam packed with photographers. Lydia was already having her picture taken as her name was screamed to look this way.

"I will." Jason promised. He figured they would want pictures of just Elizabeth to get good shots of the dress. It was an original creation from what he was told was a rising fashion house. Still Jason would stay where she could see him.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and smiled as they started walking. Lydia had couched her the other night. About how to stand and smile. She told Liz to stay relaxed and look for the silver Xs on the walkway. Those were the places she should stop for a moment so the photographers could get their shots. When she stopped she should count to fifty at a steady pace and then move along. There were four spots, and she could do this.

"ELIZABETH! THIS WAY! OVER HERE!" The photographers shouted while she smiled and turned. "CAN WE SEE THE BACK OF THE GOWN?!" Was screamed out so she turned and looked over her shoulder as Lydia had coached. Every time she stepped off the mark Jason was right there. At the third spot there were calls for them to stand together. "BOTH OF YOU! THIS WAY!" By the time they reached the fourth mark her eye stung a bit from all the flashes. "ONE MORE!" Was the final request as they moved off and into the quiet of the lobby of the British Museum.

"I am so grateful I'm not famous." Elizabeth said as they joined AJ and Lydia. "What did they ask you?" The other couple had stopped to talk with reporters.

"Who was I wearing? What did I do to get ready? Who am I looking forward to seeing this evening?" Lydia rattled off the questions. "They generally ask the same thing at all these events. You did great." She had watched from the doorway, silently cheering her friend on.

"I had a good coach." Elizabeth laughed as they moved to the main hall where the festivities were being held. Selected halls were open to examine exhibits, and she was excited to see them all. The museum was on the list of places to visit and seeing some of it in a private tour would be nice.

* * *

They had a prominent table, and sat with several of AJ and Lydia's friends. Having located their seats, they moved around the room not so much socializing as just taking everything in. Dinner was announced about an hour after they arrived so they returned to the table. While Elizabeth engaged in the conversation that flowed easily around the table, Jason simply sat back and enjoyed watching his girl. There had been several celebrity spotted so far, and while several ladies at the table were star struck Elizabeth didn't seem to be. "Not enjoying the celebrities?" Jason asked her.

"I am." Elizabeth replied. "The ones we've seen haven't been my favorite. However if Helen Mirren is anywhere in this room you may have to sit on me. I'm going to go completely fan girl." She admitted.

"Good to know." Jason chuckled as dinner was served.

* * *

"Would you like to dance or explore the museum a bit?" Jason wanted to know.

"How about we explore. The Ancient Egypt exhibit is open this evening and I understand that it's normally packed. Tonight I can take my time and not have to worry about crowds." Elizabeth knew that dancing wasn't Jason's favorite thing. They had done that last week, so they didn't need to dance this evening. Besides the dance floor was packed. "Should we tell AJ and Lydia were are leaving?"

"They are talking with some of their friends, if they miss us AJ will call." Jason said placing a hand on her lower back and escorting her out of the room. They got stopped several times by ladies, and some men, who wanted to tell Elizabeth how lovely she looked. Each time his girl blushed and said thank you. "You have a growing fan club." He teased, everyone had been polite.

"Please, it's the dress. I am surprised that it was still on the rack by the time we arrived. The sales associate in Harrods said there had been a huge rush to get gowns right after the gala was announced."

"Was it the first dress you tried on?" He wanted to know as they walked to their intended destination.

"No, the last. I was intimidated just looking at it on the hanger. I didn't think I had what it would take to pull this off." Elizabeth admitted. "The dresser kept urging me to put it on. Once I did I didn't want to take it off." She said laughing.

"I'm glad you picked it. You are easily the most beautiful woman in the room." Jason said paying her compliment that didn't really have anything to do with the dress.

"We're here." Elizabeth said as thy entered the exhibition hall. They weren't the only folks taking in the displays but the space was far from crowded. "Do you come here on your visits?" This was a museum where he would be able to see almost everything without assistance.

"Yes." Jason said as they stopped to look at a display of small statues. "I like coming here. Usually I visit late in the afternoon when all the students are gone for the day. This is actually one of my favorite halls to stop in."

"You can be my private tour guide." Elizabeth said slipping her arm through his as they started walking again. "I don't know much about Egyptology beside what I learned in history class and on television." It wasn't a subject that interested her enough to do independent studying in when she was younger. In the last few years, thanks to National Geographic specials, she was learning more about the ancient civilization. "Who is this?" There was a plague but it was more fun to have him tell her.

"Bastet." Jason provided the name of the figure the small statue depicted. "The goddess of cats, protection, joy, music, dance, and love. This is the later form. She was at one time Bast, the goddess of warfare in Lower Egypt. Before the two halves of the country united."

"You are smart, that's sexy." Elizabeth told him.

"Are you saying you like me for my mind?" Jason flirted back.

"I certainly am." Elizabeth replied, enjoying their game. "Beauty is nice, but it's a sharp mind that keeps things interesting."

Jason smiled and shook his head. Most people thought he was dumb as a stump because he didn't talk much. They figured after the accident his brain damage made it so the only thing he could do was beat people up. Elizabeth never thought that. From the start they had some pretty deep conversations. Looking back Jason saw that she never assumed anything about him. She also never treated him like he was just his job. "Thank you."

"For what?" Elizabeth thought she had missed something while examining the exhibit.

"For giving me a chance, when we first met." Jason said taking her free hand in his. "You didn't have to. I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't. I don't always make the best first impression." He could admit that.

"I didn't either, back then." She said stepping closer. "I think we happened to meet at just right the time." Her eyes were looking into his. "I was feeling brave enough to talk to you, and you were feeling open enough to respond."

"I was hoping you would talk to me." Jason could finally admit. "Em said to give you space, which was why I waited for you to say something first."

"Is that right?" Elizabeth said laughing. "She was the one who asked me to go over and talk to you. She said you might be feeling out of place." They were at a hospital fundraiser. "We were still talking when they started cleaning up."

"We were." He swept a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I will have to thank my sister for sending you over instead of checking herself. Was she playing matchmaker?" He wondered out loud.

"No, she was heading over when someone asked her a question." Elizabeth explained. "I was the person standing the closest so she asked me. I think she also figured you wouldn't blow me off because you had seen me hanging out with her."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad you came over." He said swaying her to the music that was floating out from the main hall.

"Me too." Elizabeth said linking her arms around her neck.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason said softly before kissing her.

"Oh Jason." She said on a soft sigh. "I love you too."

"Let me show you more of the exhibit, and then we can go back and dance." He wanted to hold her in his arms.

"Sounds good." She said linking their arms again as they moved to the next display case.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Much thanks to Sloppyjo89 for info about Vancouver.

* * *

Chapter 23

"We will begin landing procedures in approximately ten minutes. Please store any loose items and prepare to fasten your seatbelts." The voice of the pilot announced.

"Hmm. So we are almost at our next destination?" Elizabeth said with a sleepy smile. She had been up for almost thirty minutes but hadn't moved from her spot curled up with Jason.

"We are." He said smiling. He had been up reading for a couple of hours now. He let his girl sleep to hopefully offset the effects of crossing time zones. There was an eight hour time difference between London and their newest destination. So today they would take it easy, and try to get back on their regular schedules.

Elizabeth sat up and stretched while Jason put his book aside. Together they stowed the blankets and pillows. She ran to the bathroom, while he folded up the couch. If they were going to be traveling frequently he might need to upgrade to a plane with an actual bedroom. By the time Elizabeth came back her travel mug was filled with hot chocolate. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

"You weren't saying that when I beat you at go karting." He reminded her with a smile.

"I would have won." She said sitting down and buckling up. "London was amazing, thank you for putting it on the itinerary."

"You're welcome. It's the closest thing I have to a second home. I go there more often than I do anywhere else." Jason said sipping his coffee. "How do you feel about making that our base in Europe? I figure we will visit Italy often, but it would be ashamed for the house I already own to sit vacant."

"I'd like that. So you couldn't talk AJ and Lydia into staying?" Elizabeth knew that Jason had tried. He even got Lila to call and say that she was fine with AJ purchasing the house, she just wanted it to stay in the family. The eldest Quartermaine child wouldn't change his mind.

"No. My family members can be stubborn." He said laughing.

"Really, I hadn't noticed that." Elizabeth said being sarcastic. She and Jason had their share of arguments, and the man rarely changed his mind once it was made up.

"AJ admitted that if I still owned the house then I would come visit, and so would other members of the family." Jason thought his brother was a bit lonely. But returning to New York long term wasn't an option, not if AJ wanted to stay healthy.

"Then we will go at least once a year." Elizabeth decided. Italy was a short trip from London, and they could spend time exploring there as well. "So are you going to tell me where we are landing?"

"Guess." Jason said grinning, knowing she would never get it.

"Hawaii?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"No." Jason said shaking his head.

"Then it has to be Savannah." Either way she was good.

"What about the extra stop I'm planning?" Jason wondered if she forgot.

"Please, that's New York, and we will do that on that way home." She said a bit smug. "I know you well Morgan."

He just smiled. "You do know me well. I do want to take you to New York." Since it was in state, they could go New York City anytime both of their schedules allowed, which was why he didn't pick it. That and the fact that it was the obvious choice. His stomach dipped a bit. "We are landing."

"I can't wait to explore Savannah. I loved the book The Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil. I've been dreaming of the city since I finished the last page." Elizabeth wanted to visit as many of the spots mentioned in the book as she could. "The movie was good too."

"That it was." Jason said trying not to laugh. The plane touched down and not long after the fasten seatbelt sign turned off. "We are here." They were met by a town car from the hotel, Jason's rental was already parked there awaiting their arrival. Once they were in the car it didn't take long for Elizabeth to realize her guess was incorrect.

"We aren't in Savannah or Oahu." The skyline of the city was wrong. "The Rosewood Hotel Georgia!" She squeaked in surprise. "We are in Vancouver?!" The hotel they were staying at was legendary for its roster of celebrity guests. Including the royal family of England.

"We are." Jason said as the car pulled up to the entrance.

"Oh my god! Are we staying here?" Elizabeth asked as her eyes got wide. The hotel wasn't big, only 155 rooms, and they were almost always booked.

"In the Rosewood Suite." Jason explained as the driver parked. "Let's go check in and look around."

For once she got out of the car without waiting for him to open the door. She stood there looking at the façade of the historic building before allowing her boyfriend to escort her inside.

* * *

The lobby was filled with lush touches that harkened back to another era while still feeling modern. There were also images of the famous guests who had graced the corridors of the hotel. She was taking it all in while Jason got their room keys. A bellhop loaded a trolley with their luggage and they rode the elevator to the twelfth floor where the suite was located. "Wow." Elizabeth said taking in the opulent rooms.

"There is a private garden terrace, with a plunge pool." He let her know. Normally the water in such a pool was cold, but this one was more like a private Jacuzzi. "I thought we might have dinner out there tonight, and look at the city with all its lights on."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said nodding. "Thank you for bringing me here. I know you don't particularly like hotels." She figured once they left Spain they would go back to private homes.

"We can't come to Vancouver and stay anywhere else." He explained. Seeing the hotel he thought it might be a great place for a destination wedding if his girl wanted one. They wouldn't have anything huge, and he could rent out the entire building for the festivities so everyone could be near each other. After he proposed he'd bring it up and see what she thought of the idea. "Now that we are all checked in want to walk around down town for a bit?" Today would more than likely be a short day, the time change would have them both tired early in the evening.

Since they were less than a mile from Stanley Park they opted to go there. The glowing review from the concierge only reinforced that opinion that it was somewhere they must visit while in the city. It was further recommended that the first thing they do upon arriving at the park was take a trolley tour. That way they could see the many things the green space had to offer. When Elizabeth agreed the concierge booked them two tickets for the day.

Stanley Park wasn't like the parks they had back home where folks sat on benches to eat lunch with friends or jogged along paths in the morning. In fact it almost seemed that park was the wrong word. It was closer to an experience. If you wanted to do it, then you could at Stanley Park. Bike, walk, see the water, go to the beach, have a trolley ride, eat a great meal. The list just went on and on. Elizabeth thought they could spend the entire month here and be satisfied. In fact she was guessing they would be spending more than just the one day here. This would be a great place to come jog in the mornings.

They hopped on one of the trolleys for the forty-five minute tour and they learned that they could get on and off at any of the many stops located within the park. They took the entire tour before deciding that their first adventure of the day would be the historical walking tour, where they would learn about the park's history as a logging trail. That would take two hours, and in the cooler part of the day would be more enjoyable.

"What next?" Jason asked when the tour was over.

"They have mini golf, or pitch and putt if you'd rather." Elizabeth suggested.

That last one was a full eighteen holes of golf. Jason knew from his research that executives in the area often played with clients. This early in the day they probably wouldn't have to wait for a tee time. But it would take a couple of hours to play the entire course. "Are you getting hungry?"

Elizabeth smiled, he was thinking pitch and putt. "How about we get a snack. I'm guessing I won't get hungry until later." Her body clock was off.

"Sounds good, then pitch and putt." He suggested, and then waited for the wager. They were both fairly competitive. He played golf with his grandfather, Alan, and Sonny. Elizabeth played golf with Em, Monica, and Tracy. So both of them had strong games. They simply hadn't played one another until now.

"How about a wager." Elizabeth suggested grinning.

"What did you have in mind?" Jason asked linking their fingers as they walked to one of the many concession stands throughout the park. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"To drive the bike." Elizabeth said laughing. "Like you didn't know that."

"Okay." Jason would have to bring his A game, because she wasn't driving his bike. He also noted she left it at just winning. He looked around making sure they were alone before naming his prize. "When I win, you have to have sex with me in the pool when we get home." He deliberately named the most outrageous thing he could think of in such a short amount of time.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "You want to have sex outside?" She asked in a loud whisper. Never in a million years would she have thought he would ask for that.

Jason just gave her a wicked grin. "I don't really need anything else. I have you, we are on a fantastic series of trips, we are moving in together when we get back home, and you will be sleeping in my arms every night. I'm pretty much set for life." With the house sitting on so much land there were no neighbors near by, so no one would see them.

"That was very sweet." Elizabeth said melting a bit. The man could be so romantic at times. "No one would know how dirty your mind can be." She said laughing.

"You want me to pick something else?" He offered.

"That's not necessary, because I'm going to win." Elizabeth said as they got on line. "I want a pretzel, and some lemonade."

"Then that's what you'll get." Jason said as he stepped up to the cashier.

* * *

Since they were having such a great day they opted to have their early dinner in the park instead of their hotel room. They chose the Fish House, deciding to have brunch in the Teahouse later in the week. They got a lovely window table and quickly scanned the menu, deciding on the seafood platter for two as a main course with separate starters. With their orders placed they sat back and relaxed.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason who gave her a wide smile. She just rolled her eyes which made him chuckle. "When was the last time you played golf?" She wanted to know.

"Last year, in October. It was one of the last tee times of the year at the country club and grandfather wanted to go out. AJ was home so he came with us because my dad was working." Jason said leaning forward and capturing her hand between his. "How about you?"

"In March. Your mom wanted to try the indoor golf stadium in Buffalo." Elizabeth had fun on the outing. She had enjoyed spending the day with the ladies outside of the city. "Tracy won, which is usually what happens. It seems wrong that I played last and you still won."

"If it makes you feel better, I've never beaten Edward." Jason said trying not to laugh. "Haven't even come close." His grandfather had a par that could qualify him for the Senior PGA tour. "I didn't even make par today." Jason said trying to take the sting out of his victory. He was going to have to lose the next bet they had to make her feel better. "Maybe the bike part is jinxing you. You know I don't want you driving my bike, so you are sabotaging yourself because you like for me to be happy." He knew nothing could be further from the truth, but he liked messing with her.

Elizabeth just snorted. "You had help in Scotland." Although today he did not. He bet her by a twelve strokes. "I can't even ask to drive the bike as a birthday present because it will be October when we get home." In upstate New York that meant there would probably be snow on the ground.

"November." He corrected her with a smile.

"What?" Elizabeth asked not sure what he meant.

"We are still spending a month in Savannah and a month in Oahu. So we won't get home until November." Jason didn't realize she thought this extra stop was taking away from what they already had planned. "I won't have to share you on your birthday, but we will still be home in time to celebrate Thanksgiving with the family."

"Your birthday is in a few weeks." She pointed out trying to process that he effortlessly added a month onto their trip. The man was seriously spoiling her. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you come up with. Its always more interesting than anything I could ask for." Jason said kissing her palm. Every year she made a huge fuss over him on his birthday. He wasn't really expecting much this year because they were traveling, but he knew they would mark the day.

"I should get planning then." Elizabeth said smiling as their first course came. By the time their shared dessert was placed on the table she knew what she wanted to make happen. Now all she needed to figure out was who to get to help her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 24

They started the day off with a run through Stanley Park. During their week in Vancouver this had become a regular occurrence. So far each morning they had taken a different path, and tomorrow they were going to rent some bikes and do a ride instead. Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing another part of the green space.

Today was dedicated to outdoor time. They had been to several museums this week and now they were both ready to do something physical. Once again the concierge had helped them to plan a great day. It started with delivery of two backpacks loaded with snacks, drinks, and lunch because they weren't going to be near any eateries when that time of day rolled around.

Outfitted with sneakers and comfortable clothes they set out on the day's adventure. Driving through Stanley Park, it really did seem to be the heart of the city, it took them no time at all to come to the first adventure. Capilano Suspension Bridge Park, another of the area's popular destinations. It was named for the river and the type of bridge that spanned it.

They parked in the lot, donned their back packs and set off. This would be a good warm up for the more intense work out later in the day. "It says here that the first bridge to span the river was constructed by George Grant Mackay who was a Scottish born civil engineer. In 1888 he purchased the territory on either side of the gorge and with some assistance was able to put up a bridge connecting all of his land." Jason read the plague by the entrance to the bridge.

"He was either very confident in his engineering skills, or just a really brave man." Elizabeth said looking out at the structure. She couldn't imagine building it without modern materials.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jason asked her again. His girl had an adventurous spirit which he adored, but heights made her uneasy. She wouldn't label it a phobia, but didn't lie about the fact that being up high wasn't always her favorite thing. They would be walking across four hundred and fifty feet of bridge that was two hundred and thirty feet above the river. He knew that she didn't like to let her fears cripple her, or keep her from living life, he just didn't want her pushing herself.

"Yeah, I was good on the hot air balloon ride." Elizabeth reminded him. She had been shaking a bit during take-off, however once they were air born the view had pushed aside the fear. The first few steps onto the bridge would have her tummy in knots, by a few feet in she would fine.

"That's because you are brave." Jason said grinning before giving her a kiss. At the moment they were only two of a handful of folks out here. Which made it a good time to do this. Later on when the bridge was busier Elizabeth might worry about freezing up and blocking someone else's walk. "Do you want to go first, or follow me?"

"I'll go first." Elizabeth said walking to the bridge. She paused briefly before stepping onto the suspension bridge and beginning their journey.

* * *

It took them about fifteen minutes to span the entire bridge. They had been taking a leisurely pace, enjoying the morning and the stunning views when the wind kicked up. Since they were on a suspension bridge it started to sway slightly, and Elizabeth froze. If Jason were to be completely honest his heart rate kicked up a bit too. They were a long way off the ground, and his brain had no problem coming up with what would happen if the bridge swayed too much. It only took him a few seconds to relax. It took his girl almost five minutes before her hand would release the railing and they could move forward.

She exhaled audibly when they were once again on the ground. "I did it!"

"You did." Jason said giving her a hug. It was bit awkward with the backpacks, but the contact still helped them both to relax.

"For a few minutes there I thought you were going to have to carry me the rest of the way." Elizabeth told him as they walked further into the park.

"I knew you would be fine." Jason told her smiling. She didn't buckle under pressure.

"Thanks." Elizabeth didn't want him fixing most of her problems for her, but having his support made obstacles easier to overcome. "We aren't doing that again after we leave the park today." They would need to cross the bridge once more to get back to the car.

"That's fine. We still have a lot of the city to visit." Jason said looking at the map. The two other large features of the park were the Tree Tops adventure walk, a series of suspended bridges that let visitors explore the forest, and the Cliffwalk, a cantilevered walkway on the side of the granite cliffs above the river. They would skip those, and stay firmly on the ground for the rest of the morning. This afternoon his girl would be pushing herself again, so for now they would take it easy. "Let's take this trail." He pointed to the right and showed it to her on the map.

"Okay, follow me." Elizabeth said setting off with Jason behind her.

* * *

Back in the car they took another short drive. Not even long enough for their muscles to cool down. This time they found themselves at Grouse Mountain. They were here to take on the Grouse Grind, or as it was commonly called Mother Nature's Stairmaster, a steep grade that went up 2800 feet. In total it would take them about an hour and a half to walk the entire path, and they were both looking forward to the intense workout. After this they would be stopping to visit the five acre nature reserve to see the work they were doing.

They had a quick snack and drink before setting off on their hike.

* * *

At the top of the mountain they took a moment to just enjoy the view. They were both sweaty and their thigh muscles burned from the climb, but they had made it. For the first several miles they had chatted about what the various things they saw along the trail, and held hands. They nodded to other hikers they passed along the way but didn't stop to chat. When the incline became greater conversation ceased as they needed to concentrate on breathing and foot placement.

Now they were sitting at the observation point, along with other hikers, letting their bodies cool. One of the things that not many folks knew about Jason was that he was an avid hiker, being out in nature calmed him. He hadn't ever had a girlfriend interested in sharing that with him until Elizabeth. Most of the women he had dated just wanted to go to clubs. The first time he invited Elizabeth to join him she had been thrilled admitting to wanting to walk through the wooded areas in, and near Port Charles, but not having anyone to go with. Emily didn't do the woods, and Elizabeth didn't feel comfortable hiking alone.

When he showed up at her apartment and she was in worn hiking boots, cords, and a t-shirt with a flannel shirt tied around her waist he knew she was a keeper. She hadn't gotten glammed up for a day out in nature. Her outfit, and well packed gear, let him know she understood, and respected the environment they would be traversing. That was the beginning of them spending more time together alone, and really starting to get to know one another. They had some of their best talks while on the hiking trails, and she had gotten a series of sketches out of those walks as well.

"Are you going to paint this?" Jason asked sipping his water.

"I'm certainly going to try." Elizabeth said snapping off a few pictures. She didn't pack much in the way of unnecessary gear. Something that weighed a quarter of a pound in the car would feel like it weighed five times that on a strenuous trek, but a camera was a must for today's outing. They didn't stop for pictures on the trail, because getting going again would have been hard, but she wanted to capture the view from the mountaintop. "How did we do in terms of time?" Hikers were given chipped cards at the lodge at the bottom of the trial. At the top of the mountain you swiped it and your time was recorded. Folks who trained on the mountain used those numbers to track their progress.

"One hour and forty-eight minutes." Jason said leaning back into the bench as his heart rate continued to slow. "Not bad for first timers on the mountain." They had pushed themselves hard.

"We can try and top that before we leave, if you like." Elizabeth had enjoyed the day.

"If we have time." Jason answered shrugging. "Would you like to visit the Eye of the Wind since we are here?" That was the 1.5 megawatt wind turbine that had been constructed on the mountain. It provided a quarter of the energy that the resort used.

"I would." Elizabeth had read about the turbine and wanted to see it in person. "After that the reserve, and then the Skyride Gondola." Which was the part of the day that would the hardest. Dangling above the mountains as they rode back down to the car would provide more spectacular views, she just wouldn't think about how high up they were.

"Whenever you are ready." Jason told her, and Elizabeth just nodded taking another swallow of her drink.

* * *

"Did I mention how happy I am that our room has a private pool?" Elizabeth asked sinking into the water.

"Sore?" Jason was already soaking. He was feeling the day's activities, but in a good way.

"A bit, I had a great time today. It was worth the slight ache." Elizabeth said scooting over so that she was sitting next to him.

"I did too." Jason grinned at his girl. "You seem to really enjoy the nature reserve."

"I love bears, I make no apologies for that." Elizabeth said laughing at herself. They had spent a good amount of their time watching the grizzlies play. "They are just so cute. I enjoyed learning about the birds of prey as well." They had sat through a demonstration and Jason had been picked from the audience to go up and hand feed one of the owls. She had snapped plenty of pictures.

"What would you like to do for dinner tonight?" So far they had eaten at several place near the hotel, the restaurant in the hotel, and in Stanley Park. Nothing dressy, but he was planning a special night out for them to enjoy.

"I'm too relaxed to put on clothes." Elizabeth admitted grinning. She was in her one piece swimsuit, which brought to mind that she needed to pick up some bikinis. "What's our next stop?"

"Hawaii." Jason told her. "I figure that if we went to Savannah last then jet lag wouldn't be an issue when we got back home. Emily will no doubt be over early to collect her gifts and hear all about our trip."

"I'm excited to hear about her trip as well." Elizabeth planned on starting their reunion with a recounting of Cody's proposal. "So how about ordering room service?" She would have the new swimwear sent here, but wait until they were in the tropical paradise to unveil it. She could make that part of his birthday surprise, because they were leaving here three days before the big day.

Elizabeth had ended up recruiting Francis, and Marco, to help her. She needed someone to ship out the item requested, and someone to receive it. Francis had been only too happy to help, he just wished he could see Jason's face when he saw what his girlfriend had done. While the crew always wished their boss a happy birthday, they didn't make a big deal of the day. Jason's mom, sister, and grandmother fussed over him but they also kept things simple. Elizabeth on the other hand, she liked to make a big deal of the day and Jason always let her. She was seriously spoiling him.

"Absolutely. When we get out of the pool we can call down and order. Or I can grab the menu now and we can order. When the food arrives we can get out of the pool then." Jason would leave the choice up to her.

"How will we hear the doorbell?" Elizabeth didn't want some poor waiter stuck standing in the hall.

"I'll find out how long it will be and we'll be out of the tub before then." Jason would set his watch.

"We should order now." Elizabeth was thinking it was going to be a pretty early night. Which meant they could get an early start to the day tomorrow.

"I'll be right back." Jason said pushing up and out of the pool. His girl wasn't going to make it much past dinner. Which was fine because he was tired too. A good kind of tired that came from pushing his body to its limits. They would rest up tonight, and tomorrow set out to do something else.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 25

"That doesn't sound good." Jason said opening his eyes and turning to look out the large window opposite the bed. Sheets of rain made the normally clear city view blurry.

"A little rain is no reason to cancel our bike ride." Elizabeth said snuggling closer. Over the last week they had started incorporating more bike rides into their morning workouts. She was very much enjoying them and was thinking that they should get bikes when they returned home.

Just then a bright flash lit up the sky. "Lightening is though." Jason said to his girl. "We can hit the gym downstairs. Or we can just have a more personal work out here in our room." He let his voice drop to a husky whisper.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. "I like the sound of that second one. Should I do some warm ups first. To get the blood flowing?" She asked letting her hands sweep across his chest.

"Blood flow is not an issue." He chuckled, at least it wasn't for him. Right now all the blood in his body was going right to his cock. He was already hard with wanting her.

Elizabeth's hand tunneled under the blanket to grab his rigid shaft. "No, it's not." She said with a wicked grin as she started pumping. "It amazes me how soft the skin here is." Probably the softest skin on his entire body. "Feel good?"

"Yeah." Jason answered in a husky voice. It wasn't enough to get him off, but it still felt really great. Anytime she held him in a small fist it felt amazing. He pulled it together enough to bring his mouth to hers, but didn't move her hand. His fingers plunged into her hair to hold her still for his lips. "You taste so sweet." He said moving from her mouth to the soft skin of her neck. She was still pumping slowly and it was driving him nuts. "Are you wet for me?" He whispered in her ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered breathlessly. Jason was starting to tremble slightly, and knowing she was giving him so much pleasure was making her excited. She wouldn't mind making him come because she knew he would never leave her unsatisfied. Making love didn't always involve penetration, she loved exploring all the different way they could make one another feel good. With that in mind she pushed against him and he rolled to his back.

Giving up control in the bedroom was not a problem for Jason. He liked that his girl felt comfortable enough to assert her wishes. Everything they did together felt fantastic, whether he was on top or she was. When she rose up and straddled his thighs still gripping his cock he had to smile. She was in her pink nightgown, and looked soft and pretty. "I'm not going to last much longer." He told her starting to shake harder.

"I know." Elizabeth said with a sassy smile as she tighter her grip giving him more stimulation. "I love watching you come, and knowing I'm the reason you are feeling so good."

"You make me feel better than I thought was possible." He admitted gripping her hips hard as he started to pump to the rhythm she set. "Scoot forward."

She did, letting him go, and as his hips pumped his shaft rubbed against the tight bundle of nerves at her center. "Hmm." Elizabeth said moving against him, but not letting him inside.

Jason growled low as he tipped over and his release moved through him. Pulling his girl down he ravaged her mouth rolling them so she was on her back. Pushing up her hem he urged her leg over his hip so that she was open to him. His fingers found her drenched center and lightly caressed her clit. "You didn't get off did you?" Jason asked looking down into her passion hazed eyes.

"No." Elizabeth's hips picked up the rhythm of his hand.

"Poor baby." Jason said with a wicked grin. "Let me help you with that." He said before ducking his head down and pushing her legs further apart. Without warning he licked her with just enough pressure to make her squirm, but not enough to end her torment.

"Ohhhhh." Elizabeth moaned in absolute joy. She loved that he took the time to tease her.

"Hmmm." Jason placed his tongue against her and hummed making her hips buck. "Come for me Elizabeth." He demanded.

"YES!" She yelled giving him exactly what he wanted. What she needed. He stayed with her, helping her to ride out the sensations before moving up her body and joining them. Having a boyfriend who didn't need much in the way of recovery time was a wonderful thing.

Neither spoke, but rocked together slowly until that simply wasn't enough. "Take off your gown." Jason said in gruff voice. "I want to see you." He was pushing the fabric up.

As she pulled it over her head his mouth latched onto a hardened nipple and the added stimulation was just too much for her to handle. She came hard, burying her face against his hair and holding him tight.

"You are holding me so tight." Jason growled out pumping faster into her channel. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so that they were touching the entire lengths of their bodies. When her second leg come around his hips he pumped faster still until he couldn't go on. "Again. With me." He said before pouring himself inside her.

Elizabeth shuddered hard as she peaked again. It just got more incredible the longer they were together. Their love was stronger today than it was when they left, and tomorrow it would be stronger still. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Gently he pulled from her and settled next to her placing his hand on her hip to keep her close. "Okay?"

"Amazing." Elizabeth gave him the word that had been bouncing around in her brain since waking up. "We are totally wasting money on a gym membership."

"We use the gym at the Towers." He reminded her laughing at her joke. "Soon we'll use the workout space at the house."

"Can you have sex on gym equipment?" She asked being silly.

"I'm certainly willing to find out." Jason said laughing harder. "So are we staying in bed all day?"

"Only if you want me unable to walk tomorrow." Elizabeth said grinning.

"We do have the pool, I'm sure it would ease any aches you get." Jason would love to spend an entire day cuddled up with his girl. And he was guessing when they got back home they would have many days like that. They were both homebodies at heart, but since they were on vacation they should get out.

"What can we do indoors?" Elizabeth asked him. He had read all the information that the concierge sent up on local activities.

"We can go ice skating." Jason was planning on them going anyway. It was an activity they both were good at. Elizabeth grew up in Colorado where skating was a common way for kids to pass the day, and Jason Quartermaine had played ice hockey in high school.

"That sounds like fun." Elizabeth hadn't been in a while, but it wasn't a skill you lost. "After can we go to the aquarium?"

"Sounds like a plan. Tonight, I want to take you out to dinner." Jason would get a recommendation for a nice restaurant from the front desk.

"I can wear another dress for you." Elizabeth knew just the one. "I'll shower first, or would you like to join me?"

"You should repeat an exercise for maximum benefit." He said throwing back the covers and scooping up his girl.

* * *

The first stop after leaving the hotel was to get some warm items for Elizabeth to wear. Ice skating rinks were not known for their warm interiors. They picked up a grey chunky oversized sweater that Elizabeth could use when they got back home, a scarf, a hat, and some gloves. Jason also picked up a thick sweater, just because he couldn't feel the cold temperatures didn't mean he shouldn't take steps to protect his skin.

From the shops they headed over to the year round ice skating rink. They opted to rent skates and were soon sitting down and lacing up their gear. The ice wasn't too crowded, but there were a good number of people here today. They had been warned that this was a popular destination for the natives of the city.

"Ready." Jason asked standing up. With the blades on his feet he was even taller.

"I certainly am." Elizabeth said taking his hand and walking to the oval ice. They made sure to stay on the padded walkway to keep from damaging the blades. "How long are we staying?"

"Until you are ready to leave. There is no rush. If we miss the aquarium today we can go tomorrow." Jason let her know. "The free skate doesn't end for another four hours." After that the rink was used by one of the local schools for practice. "We can stop for hot chocolate and rest if you want."

"Yeah, that will be hard to talk me into." Elizabeth laughed as they stepped onto the ice. It didn't take her anytime at all to remember how to balance and soon they were gliding around the ice, holding hands like a good many other couples. "Did I tell you I used to be a competitive amateur skater?"

"No." Jason said smiling over at her. "So you can do all those fancy jumps?"

"Probably not anymore, but I used to be pretty good. I won the state junior championships when I was eight." Elizabeth told him. "When we get back home I can show you some pictures of me with my Dorothy Hamill haircut." That had been her all time skating idol back then.

"Alright. How come you stopped skating?" Jason wanted to know.

"Puberty." Elizabeth answered shrugging one shoulder. "I grew some and developed boobs. I think I would have been okay, but then I started getting some junk in my trunk and well that was too much to overcome." She said laughing harder. "Figure skaters aren't curvy. I should have seen it coming though, my sister Sarah had to stop gymnastics for the same reason. Some girls can delay puberty with training, we couldn't."

Elizabeth didn't mention her family much, but enough that Jason got a picture of them. Where his family was tight knit, her family was a bit more distant with each other. Her parents had been work obsessed, which was ironic because they were doctors like his parents, and ignored their kids. The siblings had been close when they were younger, but as they grew and began to pursue their different interests, space had grown between them. To the point that none of them felt the need to come to Port Charles and support Elizabeth after she got hurt. They left it at phone calls, and emails.

"I bet you would be hot in one of those outfits." Jason said bobbing his eyebrows.

"You are a perv." Elizabeth said laughing loudly. "Which is why I like you."

"I will keep that in mind." Jason grinned. "Did you have a partner?"

"I did skate pairs as well as solo skating. My partner was Marty Brown, an amazing skater, he also did solo events. He's one of the most sought after couches in the sport these days. We still keep in touch. Cards at Christmas and on birthdays. Sometimes a phone call. He lives in Colorado Springs now." She told Jason. "We were super tight."

"We can go visit." He let her know.

"Maybe next year. I'd like to show you where I grew up." She said not wanting him to add on another stop. She wanted to spend the holidays at home.

"Let me know when." Jason said giving her hand a light squeeze as they made another circuit of the rink.

* * *

It was still raining when they finished with the aquarium after leaving the ice rink. Elizabeth found herself happy to have the thick sweater. Back at the hotel they relaxed a bit until it was time to start getting ready for their night out. They had reservations at Bishop's, and from what the concierge said it was going to be a meal to remember.

As Jason got dressed he realized that during this trip he had worn a suit more times than in the last five years. While he normally hated getting dressed up, with his girl it was fun. Probably because he got to see her in a variety of pretty dresses. She really did make things better, he thought to himself.

"So what do you think?" Elizabeth came out of the bedroom and did a turn so he could see the outfit. A sleeveless heavy jersey dress in fuchsia with a scoop neckline with a small cutout detail that was sexy and sophisticated all at the same time. While it was described as short in the boutique Elizabeth's petite stature meant the dress actually came to her knees making it the perfect length for her. Peep toes shoes with a bow accent that were a shade of blue so dark they looked black. At a staggering five and half inches the heels made her feel really tall. In her ear where the earrings that Lila gifted to her.

"Maybe we should eat in." Jason said letting his eyes roam her body. "I'm in danger of embarrassing myself if we go out."

"If I can handle you in that suit." He looked delicious in the dark blue. Back home she saw Jason in suits only when he had to meet with the families, on this trip she had enjoyed seeing him dressed up. Her favorite look for him though was still his blue jeans. "Then you can man up and handle this dress." She said with a sultry smile. "Besides if you are good when we get back you can help me take it off."

"That is a reason to behave." He said as they walked to the elevator.

"I was going to wear this in Bilbao, but you surprised me with that gorgeous blue dress." Elizabeth said smiling up at him.

"You were stunning in that dress. Just like you are stunning in this one." Jason said paying her a compliment and smiled when she blushed. He kissed her palm and dropped her a wink as the elevator doors opened and they set out to enjoy their night.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 26

"We should be coming to the turn off for Tsawwassen soon." Elizabeth said reading the map. They had decided to spend a short stretch outside of Vancouver. Their time here was coming to an end, and they both wanted to squeeze in a few trips outside the city proper. Which was harder than she anticipated because there really was a lot to do in mainland Vancouver.

They had been to Burnaby and Coquitlam. They took a trip to Richmond, which was where they landed when they first arrived in Canada. They also spent a day in Surrey, where they stayed late and went to a concert featuring several local bands. Since Jason wasn't a big fan of such large outdoor venues he was pushing his limits a bit, but watching his girl rock out and dance had been worth the discomfort.

This trip however was overnight, due to travel time. While flying would have been faster, doing so would mean missing out on the scenic ride through the country and on the ferry. "I was reading up on the area the ferry leaves from last night."

"What did you learn?" Jason asked as he scanned the road for a sign indicating they should exit.

"The area is the home of the Tsawwassen First Nation, they are Coast Salish which means they are related to the original descendants of British Columbia." She thought that it must be wonderful to be able to trace your ancestry back over four thousand years. "We also will not be far from the border with the United States."

Jason looked over briefly and smiled at his girl before focusing on the road again. "Sounds like you enjoyed your reading."

"I did. I love learning new things." Elizabeth said settling further into her seat. "So why the Southern Gulf Islands?" He had picked today's destination.

"I've never been, and they are supposed to be spectacular. We are spending our time on Saturna, which is having a vineyard harvest festival."

"More wine." Elizabeth said grinning. "Are you Francis's personal shopper now?" She teased.

"Francis is a lot bigger than me." Jason played along. "I'm kinda scared to tell him no. Not to mention if I make him angry his fiancée will leave me in jail."

"Both very valid points." Elizabeth conceded.

"Saturna also has a large nature reserve." Jason told her. "As well as a large artistic community."

"The reserve is where we are going kayaking?" She guessed. This would be something new for her and she was excited to try.

"No, but we can do more hiking there." Jason said making the turn off of Highway 17 into the suburb of Vancouver. From here they had no trouble finding the BC Ferries terminal. There weren't a lot of cars waiting to make the crossing because it was early in the day. The trip was just over three hours, and not wanting to lose any exploration time to traveling had them setting out before breakfast.

"We can eat on the ship." Jason had the hotel pack them something. "Where would you like to sit?" He asked after they parked the car.

"Up top. I want to feel the ocean breeze." Elizabeth loved being on the water.

"Up top it is then." He said taking her hand in his and heading to the stairs.

* * *

They checked into Saturna Lodge, dropped off their bags, and set out to get acquainted with the island. They had a few hours before they needed to arrive at the kayak rental agency so exploring was in order. Along Main Street they found several art galleries and since they had time stopped to see what was on display. They also saw an antique shop and decided to stop in there as well.

"Hello." The owner waved from the front counter. "Feel free to look around and give a holler if you see something you like."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said waving as well. The Canadians had a reputation as extremely friendly people, and during her time here she had found that to be an understatement. Everyone they encountered had been open and welcoming. She had very quickly felt right at home. "I love antique shops." She said grinning at Jason.

"I know. We have ninety minutes to kill so have at it." He would be happy to follow her around the store. The map he had reviewed showed that the kayak company was right up the street, so there wouldn't be a rush to make their appointment.

With a smile Elizabeth started moving around the store. It was laid out in sections. Furniture, art, books, and housewares to name a few. Since she still needed quite a bit to finish decorating the kitchen she headed right to that section. Matching the items she had gotten in Italy and Spain wasn't going to happen. So she would try to find something that complimented her prior purchases. "Look." She held up a plate with a hand painted lemon design, the heaviness of the item said that it was handmade, and flipping it over she saw the mark of the shop they had visited on their day trip from Amalfi. She described the image for him.

"That reminds me of the serving plate you purchased." Jason remarked.

"It's from the same shop." Elizabeth said smiling, feeling like she was meant to find these plates. The tag on the display said to inquire at the counter about the rest of the setting. "Excuse me, how many more pieces are there?" She asked holding up the dish.

"Let me have a look." The owner said placing a binder on the counter. She flipped through a few pages. "There is an entire set. Setting for twelve, five pieces per place for a total of sixty. All the items are accounted for. I can have my assistant bring them out if you'd like to see them."

Elizabeth looked at Jason who just nodded.

"Yes please." Elizabeth said to the owner.

"One sec." The older woman moved to the back, and a short while later returned with a younger man who had a hand cart with a large box. He pried off the lid. Carefully each piece was removed to verify that the items inside were undamaged, and then just as carefully repacked.

"We'll take the set." Elizabeth knew these would be perfect for outdoor entertaining. She still needed to get some everyday dishes but could do that at Wyndham's if necessary.

"Fantastic." The owner hadn't thought she would move these pieces. They had been in the shop for over a year now. "Three hundred for the set." She had paid two hundred, but this was the only interested buyer since she put them on display. A small profit was better than no profit at all.

"They are worth more than that." Jason appreciated a bargain, but he wasn't going to take advantage of someone either.

"That might be the case." The older woman was surprised by his statement. "But no one is buying." The shop wasn't struggling financially, in fact with the addition of a website last year business was up. Still inventory that didn't move was a loss.

"We are buying." Jason pointed out. "I'll give you five." Because the value of that box was twice that. Since they were used he felt half of the value was fair.

"Deal." The owner laughed she wasn't going to argue. "Where am I shipping them too?"

Jason filled out the paperwork and handed it over. "Did you want anything else? We may as well pay for it all at once. Any of the serving bowls?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Let me go look." Elizabeth told him. She found a five piece pasta set with that same rustic feel and an owl cookie jar that made her think of Grouse Mountain.

"That's all?" Jason checked again.

"I think that's enough." Elizabeth said taking a business card. She would check the site from time to time to see if anything else caught her attention.

Jason would buy the entire store if it made her happy. He handed over the credit card and while he was signing the owner assured him that everything would ship out immediately, and that he could return anything if it got damaged in transit.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said giving him a kiss as they walked up the street.

"You didn't spend that much." He told her.

"I meant for not cheating the shop owner." Elizabeth loved that he did that.

"She was selling herself short." Jason said trying not to blush. The older woman had reminded him of his grandmother. No way was he cheating her. "Ready to kayak?"

"I certainly am." Elizabeth got that he didn't want to make a big deal of what happened. "Are we sharing a boat?"

"I thought that would be for the best." Jason nodded. This wasn't something he had a lot of experience at, and he didn't know the waters, so he wanted her close. "We are going out in a group, with an experienced instructor."

"I think we are going to have a lot of fun." Elizabeth predicted.

"I think you are right." Jason said as they stopped to look in another display window.

* * *

They had a great dinner at one of the local vineyards, where yes Jason did make another sizeable purchase. Some was going to Francis, some to their house, a few to their friends, but the bulk of this purchase was going to the Quartermaine estate. It turned out that Edward and Lila had taken a second honeymoon to Vancouver and come to Saturna. With their fiftieth wedding anniversary coming up Edward wanted some of the wine from the island to serve at the party. Jason was happy to help.

* * *

The second day on the island was all about the nature reserve. National parks could be found across the country, each offering something unique to their visitors. Of the forty-three parks, the Gulf Islands Nature Reserve was listed as number forty on the registry.

They started at Narvaez Bay and took one of the more challenging paths through the park ending up at Monarch Head where the view was stunning and they could see the American San Juan Islands. They took the Lyall Creek trail and found themselves at a waterfall that lead to a salmon filled creek. They also visited Mt. Warburton the island's highest peak.

"We should come back and go camping." Elizabeth remarked as they were once again hiking through lush greenery.

"That can be arranged." Jason hadn't ever been camping, if his girl wanted to go he was going to have to do some research. "Have you been camping before?"

"Yeah, but not for a really long time. I'd need to brush up on my skills." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and smiled at her guy. This had been a great day so far, and they were coming up on their last destination, East Point. After spending some time here they were going to head back to the car, and then back to Vancouver. "I'm sure that Milo would be happy to help, he regularly goes camping with Sabrina."

"I'll see if he'll go shopping for equipment with me." Jason wanted to make sure they had everything they would need. "We can do a practice run in the backyard at the house before going out into the woods."

"That would be fun." Elizabeth smiled as they walked out of the forest and onto the path to the beach. "Look Jason!"

"Harbour seals." Jason said grinning at the animals lounging on the rocks. "Look further out." He pointed. They had been told to prepare to be awestruck at the wildlife they would see.

"Oh my! Whales!" Elizabeth said in an excited, but hushed tone. She hadn't ever seen whales in real life before, only on nature shows. "There is a look out over there." She grabbed Jason's hand and they hurried over.

It wasn't surprising that a good sized group was already there, but they still managed to get a great viewing spot. "Orcas." He said looking at the pod of black and white whales that were swimming in the area.

"They are playing." Elizabeth laughed in delight watching the large mammals roll over and dive beneath the surface. This was yet another incredible memory for her to store away. She took off her backpack, placing it between her feet, and leaned back into her boyfriend. Jason's arms came around her and his head rested on her cheek as they simply stood and watched the whales. This was a spectacular ending to their time on the beautiful island.

* * *

They were both smiling when they walked into the hotel back in Vancouver. "Ms. Webber, a package arrived for you." The young lady at the front desk called out before they could get on the elevator.

"Great." Elizabeth was beaming as she signed for it. "Thank you." She said handing over a tip. The timing on this was perfect because they would be checking out in a few days.

Jason looked at the grin on his girl's face and at the box under her arm. The last time she got a delivery it had been the nightgowns, and he was thinking that this time it was some bikinis. He had worried briefly that he was pressuring her with his excitement about the skimpy swimsuits. Then he remembered that Elizabeth had no problem saying no if she didn't want to do something or if she changed her mind. It was one of the things he liked most about her. That she didn't just go along with his ideas. Most people were afraid to express themselves around him. Elizabeth didn't suffer from that affliction. So now he just had to sit back and patiently wait for her to show him what she picked out. He wondered if he was strong enough to handle it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 27

"Aloha." The young lady said as she put the traditional lei that travelers received when arriving on the island around Elizabeth's neck.

"Aloha." Elizabeth returned the greeting smiling wide. She was going to press one of these flowers so that she would always have a keepsake of this moment. Turning she saw Jason was wearing a lei as well. "I wasn't sure we would get one."

"Why not?" He asked his girlfriend as they made their way through the terminal to where their rental was waiting.

"We came in on a private jet, I figured only commercial flights and cruise ships got them." Elizabeth said bringing the fragrant blooms to her nose. She would press one of Jason's flowers too because his lei was a different color than hers.

"It's my understanding that anyone who enters the island gets one. Even folks that live here full time and are returning from trips. He slipped the flowers from around his neck and draped them around Elizabeth's. "Here's our car."

"A convertible." She said grinning. "Seriously?"

"The weather here is too nice not to ride around with the top down." Jason grinned. "Do you want to drive?" He normally drove when they were together.

"No, I want to look around, and ogle every single thing we pass. So you need to drive." Elizabeth was going to shamelessly play tourist. "Where are we staying?"

"On Sunset Beach." Jason said smiling. She was going to love the house. "We have a private beach, and further down is the pipeline which is a famous surfing spot."

"I've always wanted to learn to surf." Elizabeth had seen every Gidget movie there was.

"Good because I signed us up for lessons." Jason told her one of the many things they would be doing.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth's eyes got wide in excitement. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I imagine that's something you'll do better than me." Jason admitted, learning to surf was not particularly a goal of his.

"This is even more beautiful than the pictures I've seen." Elizabeth said softly looking out at the blue water that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. "It's going to take a few days for the fact that we are really here to sink in. Did you know that Oahu is also called The Gathering Place?"

"I did." Jason had read up on the state after Elizabeth put it on the list. This was another location he hadn't ever visited, and coming for the first time with his girl made it even more special. He had surprises planned for her during the stay, she already knew about the surfing lessons and when they got to the house he would tell her surprise number two. Number three would also happen today at some point.

"Are we staying on Oahu the entire time?" Elizabeth was guessing no.

"No, the other islands are so close it would be ashamed to not go visit." Jason said as they made the turn onto the private property the house sat on.

"Oh, Jason." Elizabeth said looking at something out of a tropical fantasy.

"You like it?" He said relaxing a bit, he had been nervous.

"It's stunning. I can't wait to see the inside." Elizabeth said getting out of the car after he opened her door. They walked up the front steps to the wide porch where Jason scooped her up and carried her inside which made her laugh, and then the interior simply stole her breath. High vaulted ceilings that would keep the space cool. An expansive living room which lead to a huge deck that lead to the beach. There was a table by the large window where they could sit inside and eat while looking at the water. "How big is this house?"

"Four bedrooms, three bathrooms. I was told it sleeps eight comfortably, but I'm guessing the house will hold more than that with no problem." Jason said looking around. "There's a Jacuzzi, if you don't want to go to the beach. It's on the side of the house and is surrounded by trees for privacy."

"We will have to check that out." She was thinking tonight at some point. "So besides the surfing lessons what else do you have planned for us?"

"Not a whole lot. I figured this would be the spot where we were lazy." Jason said coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms. "I'd like to play tourist a bit, but I also want to spend time with you. If something interests us we'll do it, if not we can pretend to be beach bums. I plan for us to come back to Hawaii often."

"You do?" Elizabeth said looking up at him. "I like the sound of that. Maybe we can even stay here again." Although she was guessing that this house had a waiting list of folks wanting to rent it.

"We will definitely be staying here when we come." Jason said with a mischievous grin.

The tone of his voice had her arching a brow. "You know the owner?" She guessed.

"I am the owner." Jason told her spilling secret number two. "So are you."

Elizabeth just looked at him in shock. "We own this house?" She finally got out.

"I was nervous buying a house without letting you see it first, especially since I've never been here before, but when I saw the pictures I knew you would love it." He confessed. The furnishing didn't worry him, it could all be replaced but they hadn't talked about making such a major purchase. While the money was technically his, when it came to big ticket items he would be talking it over with Elizabeth before dropping any cash. Most of the time, surprises for her didn't count. "I know the former owner which is how I got the scoop on the house. I thought we could vacation here at least once a year, and let our family and friends use it when we aren't visiting the island."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears that fell over her lashes. She simply didn't have any words to give him. None. Instead she just wrapped him in her arms knowing he could feel how much she loved him.

When she calmed down he wiped away her tears. "So we should look around. I've only seen pictures." He also wanted to check out the security upgrades he had put in. "There is volleyball court on the property as well, but since we don't play I was thinking of having it converted to a tennis court." Which was a sport that Elizabeth enjoyed and he would be happy to play with her.

"I like the sound of that." She said linking their fingers. "Let's go explore our new home."

* * *

From every room they saw stunning views of the water, and the view from the private deck off the master had her itching to paint. This sight would great her every morning when she woke up and every night before going to sleep. After a trip through the entire house Elizabeth decided that she didn't want to change a thing. She also decided that they were eating in tonight, she wanted their first meals on the island to be in their home. So they headed off to the closest market.

"I'm going to have to get a book on the native foods of Hawaii." Elizabeth said as they put the bags of groceries on the counter. "I had no idea what some of the things in the produce section were." She was pretty adventurous food wise and was looking forward to experimenting with the new ingredients. "We will have to talk Sonny and Lily into coming, I bet he will know what everything is. He can come up with recipes for me to try."

"I'm sure he would love that." Jason agreed with that last statement. "I bet he would like Hawaii, normally he goes to the island or Puerto Rico to visit Lily's family."

"Do you own houses on Sonny's island and in Puerto Rico?" Elizabeth still wasn't sure who owned what business wise.

"No." Jason told her. "I stay at Sonny's when I go to the island." His partner's house was huge and he liked entertaining so Jason staying over was not a problem. "I have an owner's suite at the casino." That was another place Jason needed to take Elizabeth. No matter what they would come here every year. This was going to be the place that he turned off his cell phone and ignored everything and everyone but his girl.

"Ready to make lunch?" Jason asked after everything was stowed.

"I am." Elizabeth said looking in cabinets to locate everything they would need.

* * *

After lunch they took a driving tour of the north side of Oahu. Pretty much anything they might want to do was minutes away. Restaurants, golf courses, dance clubs, shopping, it was all right there. One of the perks of moving into a tourist area, however once they were at home all this faded away and they had their own private oasis. The tour also gave Elizabeth some ideas about how to incorporate their surrounding into Jason's birthday celebration which was taking place in three days. The bakery they passed would definitely be helpful. She would just have to find time to call and place an order.

Back at the house Elizabeth decided it was time to hit the beach. A plan Jason was all for. That tied in to surprise number three. He followed her into their bedroom so they could both get changed. "I have something for you."

"Something else?" Elizabeth was just about to go into the bathroom and don the first of her bikinis. She had been planning on wearing them in the Jacuzzi only, she knew they would have a hot tub before arriving, but with a private beach she could wear the small suit down to the water.

She had three to choose from. Elizabeth had told the associate at the boutique that she wanted sexy swimwear. The only restriction was the she didn't want any red suits, any other color or design was fine. The three suits that arrived in Vancouver were all different, which was great. One was sky blue and had a vintage feel, one was an eye popping pink, and the third was black with a floral print. Liz knew that Jason would be a fan of them all. She was going to start with the pink.

"I got you some swim suits." He told her. "And a wetsuit. You'll need that last one for the surfing lessons."

"You got me swim suits?" Elizabeth hadn't expected that.

"I didn't want you to think that you had to wear the bikinis." Jason never wanted her uncomfortable.

"They were my idea." Elizabeth reminded him. "I wouldn't have suggested them if I wasn't ready. I know you don't mind my one piece suit. And if we are on a public beach that's what I'll be wearing, but when it's just us I want to feel sexy." She told him. "What do the suits you purchased look like?" She was curious.

Jason walked over to one of the dressers and opened a drawer. "I had them sent here." He said bringing the box over.

Elizabeth sat on the bed and opened the lid. The wetsuit was on top and she put that aside. Underneath was the first of the suits. "Tankinis." One had purple and white stripes and the other was all black. Both tops had high backs that would cover her scars but still allow her to show some skin. "They are lovely." She said smiling. "I would like to visit one of the public beaches while we are here, and wear one of these."

"Okay." Jason was happy that she liked them.

"Today however I'm wearing one of my suits." She said opening her bag and removing the outfit. "Get changed." She tossed out over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

It was a good thing Jason was sitting when Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom otherwise he would have fallen to floor. As it was all the blood in his body was traveling south. He had seen her in her underwear, and her night gowns, but holy hell did she look sexy in those tiny scraps of fabric.

Elizabeth hadn't taken a cover up in with her so when she walked out Jason got the full impact of the suit. Based on how dark his eyes now where he was enjoying the view. Boy did that make her feel sexy. She felt great after seeing her reflection in the mirror, but wasn't going to lie about the fact that his reaction made her feel even better. "So you like my suit?" As if she didn't already know.

She wanted him talk? He wasn't sure forming words was going to happen at the moment. Instead he just nodded. She did a spin and her bottom had him groaning. Thank god she hadn't gone for a thong, his heart wouldn't have been able to take it.

"Ready to go to the hot tub?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

Jason nodded again, as his eyes roamed over all that exposed skin. Elizabeth headed for the door and he got up meaning to follow her but instead stepped in front of her dropped his head and took her mouth in hot kiss. His hands found her bottom and pulled her in close so she could feel the state he was in.

Elizabeth wasn't aware they were moving until the back of her legs hit the bed. She tumbled on to the mattress and Jason came down on top of her. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once and her skin was tingling from the contact. Her fingers tightened in his hair almost to the point of pain as a deep growl came from his chest.

It was the need for oxygen that forced Jason to remove his mouth from Elizabeth's. He needed to get her out of that suit, ripping it wasn't an option because he wanted her to wear it again but right now it was in the way. Rolling from over her he pushed down his swim trunks before reaching for her bottoms.

Getting the hint she quickly removed her top as Jason covered her again and took her mouth in another feral kiss. She could feel him pressing against her opening and spread her legs wider to make room. She pulled her mouth from his and hissed in delight as he filled her with one stroke.

They still didn't speak as their hips pumped at a frenzied pace. This was not the slow loving they often engaged in. Or the playful side they sometimes showed in bed. Nope, this was raw and animalistic and oh so good. His hands finally stopped moving as they gripped her hips and lifted her higher enabling him to tunnel deeper inside her. He was grunting and she was panting, that and the sound of their bodies coming together where the only noises in the room.

With a long moan Elizabeth shattered, arching high and causing her sensitive nipples to rub against his chest. That set off a second explosion as soon as the first stopped. Jason barely hung on when she came the first time, but when her inner muscles squeezed him impossibly tight with the second he stopped fighting and shouted her name with his release.

Done he simply collapsed, it took a bit but he was finally able to push off of her. Not wanting Elizabeth far away he pulled her close kissing her shoulder as they both came back to reality.

"So you like the suit?" Elizabeth finally managed to ask.

"I'm not sure. You should wear it again so I can decide." Jason said still breathing hard.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Elizabeth said turning to her side and snuggling closer. "After nap."

"Sounds like a plan." Jason said relaxing with his girl against him. This was a great way to start their time in paradise.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 28

For once Elizabeth woke up before Jason. They had been on the island for three days now. Today was his birthday. Yesterday they left the house for the first time, taking the convertible out and driving the coastline. They stopped at a few stores that interested them, including a surfboard shop. Neither one of them knew much about the items, although Jason had done a bit of research. They wouldn't purchase anything before their surfing lessons, because it wasn't one day like she thought but a few hours each day for a week. At some point their instructor would take them to get boards.

Their next stop was the bakery they passed while driving around on the first day. The owner was incredibly friendly and let them sample several items. It was the pineapple upside down cake that had Jason grinning. It made sense that it was so good, the pineapple was the freshest Elizabeth had ever tasted. Two individual cakes were getting picked up by Marco later in the morning, and would be placed in the refrigerator for dessert tonight. The guard had been incredibly helpful with all this and she was going to make sure Johnny knew it. She and Jason ended the day with a stroll on the beach before retiring to the bedroom.

Despite the fact that her boyfriend was still sleeping, Elizabeth knew that if she attempted to get out of bed to make them breakfast she would wake him. So she shouldn't even try to be stealthy. Instead they could start celebrating the day right now.

She let her fingers glide from his shoulder down his chest until she just touched the top of his abs before reversing course. When she reached the hollow of his throat her fingers stroked down again until she touched the mid-point of his abs. The fact that he had an actual six pack was pretty damned spectacular. Elizabeth had seen Jason in the gym on several occasions, him pushing his body to its limits and working up a sweat was sexy.

His eyes were still closed, but he was grinning now so Liz knew he was awake. She also knew he was enjoying being petted. She figured he was going to like what was coming even more. On the next down stroke she wrapped her hand around his fully engorged shaft and started stroking.

"Hmm." Jason growled low. He growled again when she started placing butterfly kisses on his exposed skin. Last night after making love he hadn't bothered to get dressed, and for the first time neither did Elizabeth. Normally after her shower she put on a night gown, but last night she had said she wanted to feel all his skin against hers. That was a request he would never turn down.

"Morning." Elizabeth said as her lips moved down his body. "Happy birthday. I have some surprises and gifts for you." She explained.

"I can't wait to see them." Jason said starting to pant. He opened his eyes and saw the top of his girlfriend's curly head as the most incredible feeling surrounded his cock. No matter how many times she did this for him he was never prepared for the initial jolt of pleasure that came when she loved him with her mouth. "That is so good, baby."

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth hummed around his sensitive flesh which made him jerk in her mouth. She was guessing this wasn't going to take long, he was already trembling. The man was powerless against her when she did this. She let him slip free and stroked holding him tight before taking him back in.

Jason's hands were fisted in the sheets as he struggled to hold on. It was too good to have end right now. He wanted this to last, but when her tongue dipped into his weeping slit before flicking over his sweet spot he was done. "Elizabeth!" He said on a groan that was pulled from him as he exploded.

"Having a good day so far?" She asked sitting up and giggling.

"Yes, I am." Jason said still breathing hard. "That was incredible."

"I'm getting better." Elizabeth said with a bit of pride. "Are you ready for breakfast?" She had noticed that during vacation he ate the morning meal more often. It might have something to do with the fact that they spent a lot of time walking or hiking at their chosen destinations.

"Let me get my brain working and I'll give you an answer." Jason said laughing at himself. "You wrecked me." And her sitting there naked wasn't good for his concentration. "Why don't you come lie down while I give it some thought?" She should have some attention too.

"Oh no." Elizabeth said scooting out of reach in case he got any ideas. Yes doing that for him made her hot, but today was about him. At some point they would make love, just not right now. "It's time for gifts and surprises." She said getting out of bed and putting on her black nightgown. Of all the sleepwear she owned this was her favorite. "Starting with breakfast in bed, so stay put and I'll bring it up." She grabbed her robe because cooking half naked was an invitation to injury. Downstairs she walked to the front door and looked out the window, smiling when she saw her surprise was waiting. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Don't open your eyes." Elizabeth instructed as she led Jason out onto the porch of their house.

"I won't." He said laughing. She was more excited about his birthday than he was. The fact that she made such a fuss over him every year always made him feel really good.

"Don't move." Elizabeth said turning him just a bit. She wanted to get in a good position so that she could snap his face when he opened his eyes. "Okay, you can look now."

"A bike." Jason said smiling at the Harley that was sitting in the driveway. "When did you have time to rent a bike?" He wanted to know. Taking a ride on the coast would be a great way to spend his birthday.

Elizabeth just waited.

"Wait, this is..." Jason said walking closer to the machine. Standing next to it he turned stunned blue eyes to his girlfriend. "This is the custom bike in the shop back home." While Jason did the maintenance on his bike himself, the customization work was done at a shop in Buffalo. The guy who owned the place was a true artist, with each machine being an original design. This bike was put in the display window about a week before they left Port Charles.

"I called Francis and he picked it up for me." Elizabeth told her boyfriend. One of the great things about a smart phone was that it let you do business from anywhere. She had pulled this birthday surprise together via text messages while they were in Vancouver. Any spare moment she got she was sending messages to Francis and Marco, and then finally arranging a wire transfer of money with Spinelli's help.

"How did you know where to ship it to?" Jason said still taking in all the custom touches.

"Marco was the one who received it, I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without their help. We can ship it back home when we leave for Savannah." Elizabeth explained. It was too nice to leave here all the time. Although she was guessing that if they spent enough time here Jason would get a bike.

He ran a hand across the seat that was warm from being out in the sun. He had stopped in his tracks when he saw it in the window. Since he already owned two custom Harleys he resisted the urge to buy this one although yes he did want it. Jason's hand stopped moving when he recalled just how much this bike cost. It was a 2015 V-Rod Muscle, and with all the custom work it had been listed at forty-five thousand dollars. He knew she wouldn't use the credit card he gave her to get it which meant she probably wiped out her bank accounts to get him this gift. "Elizabeth." He said trying to find the right words.

"It's a good gift right?" Elizabeth was practically buzzing with excitement. Jason was hard to shop for, so to know she hit a home run made her feel good.

"It's an amazing gift. It's also really expensive." Jason pointed out. While from this point forward money wouldn't be an issue for her, to know that she would spend all her earnings from her shows to make him happy was humbling.

Elizabeth giggled, and then cleared her throat. "Am I going to have to give you the money speech?" She asked raising up an eyebrow. "You always say that anything I want I can have because the money doesn't mean anything to you." She walked over and his arms came around him. "I'm wearing your ring. We now own three houses together. An empty bank account doesn't scare me." She said leaning into him. "But if it makes you feel better my bank account wasn't depleted buying this gift. "I got a very nice deposit from the gallery back home that sells my work. Before I left I gave him twenty pictures to hang, and they all sold. In fact I have a message from the gallery owner asking me to consider having another show next year." It was that money, plus some of what she had in her savings, that she used to buy the bike.

Jason just grinned at his girl. "I'm dating the darling of the art world." He was so proud of her.

"Yes, you are." She said smiling. It was her dream to be an artist and she was making it happen. "And this darling would love a bike ride."

"Give me a minute to look it over, and then we'll head out. Where are the helmets?" He knew she had some.

"In the garage. I'll get them." Elizabeth said jogging back towards the house.

Jason just looked at his bike and smiled. His girl got him, in every way that mattered.

* * *

They spent all day riding, stopping for lunch along the Leeward Coast. When they came home Elizabeth donned another of her bikinis. This time it was the black one with the floral design. They chased each other on the beach, and splashed in the warm water, before just lounging and enjoying each other's company. "Ready for dinner?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Are we staying in?" Jason asked gathering up the blanket she had put down for them.

"No, but we are coming home for dessert." At his grin she laughed. "I got two individual pineapple upside down cakes, and there is vanilla ice cream in the freezer."

Jason pouted a bit which made his girl laugh. He was hoping to get her naked.

"I could be persuaded to spend some time in the Jacuzzi after dinner, and we can have dessert on the deck in our room." After making love, she mentally added. She didn't even need to say that out loud.

"Where are we eating, or is that a surprise too?" Jason needed to know what to wear.

"You can wear linen pants and a shirt, no suit is necessary." Elizabeth informed him as they walked into the house. She wouldn't make him wear a tie on his special day.

"This day is getting better and better." He said before tossing her over his shoulder and heading upstairs.

* * *

Jason gave a wolf whistle as his girl walked into the main room. She was in black again, a theme for the day he noted. All day she had been in his favorite color. Tonight's dress was sexy, and classy, and perfect for the tropical setting.

"Thanks." Elizabeth had been waiting to wear this dress. A black and flower print silk and lace dress with a round neck as well as transparent straps. She felt light and feminine. Since for her it was all about the dress on her feet were nude heels. "I'm glad you like it."

"Where are we dining?" He asked as they got into the car.

"La Mer." Elizabeth said setting the GPS. "I was told it is one of the best restaurants on the island."

"I don't need a jacket?" Jason wanted to check again. Generally a restaurant with the label the best had a dress code.

"Nope. I happen to have some friends in very high places. We are eating in the private dining room with a spectacular view, and the chef is personally creating a menu for us based on your food preferences." Elizabeth said smiling.

"What friends?" Jason wanted to know. His or Sonny's name would do it, but he was guessing that wasn't the route she went.

"Edward." Elizabeth normally wouldn't do such a thing, but this was a night for her guy so she wanted the best. "He called and viola, I had my choice of tables."

"This is going to be the perfect ending to the best birthday I've ever had." Jason knew it wouldn't ever occur to Elizabeth to have Edward call in a favor for her, but she would do it for him. The way his girl loved him wasn't something he would ever take for granted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the day." Elizabeth felt that Jason wasn't spoiled enough, so she was going to make sure she did special things for him as often as possible.

"I was with you, nothing else mattered." He said dropping her a wink as they pulled up the valet parking. Now the pressure was on for him to plan something stellar for her birthday. He was going to blow his girl away.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 29

"I'm so excited." Elizabeth said as Jason parked the car and they walked to the pipeline where they would start their surfing lessons. She was wearing her wetsuit, and had to admit not having to worry about her suit slipping would make this much more relaxing. Jason had done great. The suit fit perfectly and was more feminine than any she'd seen before. The cap sleeves would give her freedom of arm movement and the shorts would keep her from feeling like a sausage in a casing. "How big is the class?"

"It's just us." Jason told her. He didn't want her feeling self-conscious. "I didn't pull any strings, private lessons are actually more popular than the group ones." He had done some reading up on the sport. It was a lot more complicated than taking your board out and finding a wave to ride.

"Mr. Morgan?" A young woman inquired as they walked past the first lifeguard stand.

"Yes." Jason turned and angled himself so that he was slightly in front of Elizabeth. It wasn't even a conscious move.

"I'm Leinani. Your instructor for the week." She said smiling. All customers were given background checks and well it wasn't hard to find out information on her newest student.

"Hello." Jason said relaxing. "This is Elizabeth."

"Ms. Webber, welcome to the island. Have you enjoyed your stay so far?" Leinani was proud of her home. She also loved the water so this was a perfect job for her.

"We have, we've been here a week today." Elizabeth took over the conversation. Their instructor was about her height which alleviated some of the fear that she was too small to surf. "Leinani is a beautiful name."

"Thanks." The instructor said smiling. "It means gorgeous child, because nothing like a little pressure right from the start." She said cracking herself up. Elizabeth was in a wetsuit, a common look for beginner surfers, Jason had opted for board shorts. They were wearing rubber soled swim shoes which the school recommended for novices. Both students were dressed fine for the lessons. "Let's get you guys some boards so we can get started. According to your paperwork you want to purchase boards, so we are going to go up the beach a bit to the pro shop."

"Okay." Elizabeth said as they followed their teacher.

* * *

"Now. There are a lot of nice shiny boards here, and we are going to skip those for the moment and go to the used section where the rentals are. Since you are beginners you are going to ding up your boards so you don't want to take the first couple of lessons on shiny new ones. I'm going to have you rent boards for the week, at the end of camp if you still want to buy something we'll come back and get you some gear." Leinani told them as they moved to the rear of the store.

The fact that she wasn't immediately trying to get them to buy something impressed Jason. It was clear the school wasn't just about making a quick buck. It was also clear their instructor knew the shop owner because the guy didn't even bother to ask if they needed help.

"Let's start with you, can I call you Elizabeth?" Leinani always checked.

"Liz is good. Jason for him." Elizabeth said looking at all the surf boards before grinning over at her boyfriend.

"Liz and Jason it is then. When you get a board you want something that is about a foot to a foot and a half taller than you are. Since you look to be in good shape." Her new students both had arms and legs that were nicely toned. "Liz, I'm going to say a six and half footer for you. If that is too long we'll swap out tomorrow. For you Jason I'm going to select a seven and half foot board." He should be able to easily manage that. "Next up is width, you will want something as wide as possible because it will be more stable. Balance is everything in surfing. Jason for you twenty-two inches. Liz I'm going to go smaller with, twenty inches, because you should try to get something you can fit under your arms. I can't do that with anything over twenty-one inches so you won't be able to either. Finally you need to look at the thickness of your board. The thicker the wood the more buoyant it will be. So I'm going with three inches for both of you." With those criteria she quickly selected two boards. "Back to the sand, the shop will bill the school the rental fee is included in your package." Outside the shop Leinani grabbed a beautiful board painted with a vibrant sunset image. On the beach she pushed the board down into the sand and told her students to follow suit. "First up is the swim test, if you can't swim you can't surf. To the green buoy and back, this isn't timed so no rush." They would be swimming a length equal to five lengths of an Olympic sized pool. You generally didn't surf near the sand.

They completed that with no issues and the lesson started in earnest. The first thing they did was take their boards out into the water and learn how to paddle, Leinani did take a moment to attach ankle straps to them both so that they didn't lose the boards. The green buoy was the benchmark for this as well. They paddled back and forth for most of the morning learning how the board maneuvered in the water. They caught a few small waves still lying on their stomachs and learned how that felt.

"Good." Leinani said smiling. "Tomorrow we are going to work on standing on the board. First on the sand." She placed her board down and showed them how to pop up. "Then in the water which is trickier. On Wednesday if you are feeling ready we'll go out into the waves. I'm not expecting you to actually surf, but what you'll be learning is how to balance in the water, how to read a wave, how to angle your board into the wave, and what to do when you wipe out. Based on the forecast we should be able to catch some small waves on Wednesday, enough for you to get the basic feel of surfing. Thursday and Friday we'll go out to the red buoy, and try putting everything together. Saturday you'll surf." Leinani grinned.

"In one week?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"You won't be ready for competition, but you'll have the basics. After that it's up to you. Practice is the only thing that will make you a good surfer." Leinani told her students. "I surf every day, in addition to my classes. That's how I get better."

Both Liz and Jason nodded, they got it. You didn't master a skill without putting in the work. Since they lived so far away surfing everyday wasn't an option, but they could certainly take advantage of the two weeks they would have remaining after class wrapped up. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"You can store the boards at the shop. After Wednesday you'll be able to take them home to practice." Leinani told them. "A hui hou. That means until I see you again."

"A hui hou." Elizabeth said waving as they headed to the shop. "I'm hungry, how about you?"

"I could eat." Jason said grinning at his girlfriend. Time in the water always worked up an appetite. "There is a restaurant up the beach, just because our lesson is over we don't need to leave right away. Unless you want to get changed."

"This suit is really comfortable. It will be fine for lunch." Liz assured him, she wouldn't want to spend the rest of the day in it, but the next hour should be fine.

* * *

She broke the surface of the water and reached for her board trying not to get frustrated. She had wiped out three times in a row now. Looking over her shoulder Liz saw Jason pushing back up onto his board. He had wiped out again as well.

"You two okay?" Leinani checked from her position straddling her board.

"Yeah." Jason asked mimicking his teacher's position.

"I'm good." Elizabeth said sitting on her board. "What did we do wrong?" They were at the red buoy today and the goal was to ride to the green buoy or closer to shore if possible. So far neither she nor Jason had done it.

"No clue." Leinani said before laughing. "This is the most frustrating part of the learning to surf. Trying to read the waves. To know which way to lean your board so you stay balanced and on top of the waves. How did you feel just before you wiped out, which I must say you both are doing well." That might seem like a sarcastic remark, but it wasn't. Knowing how to fall into the water, and then get back on your board was skill that could save a surfer's life. "How did you feel before you went under?" Both her students had the makings of good recreational surfers. Yesterday at the green buoy they spent more time on their boards than off.

Elizabeth gave the question some thought. "Lop sided." Was the best she could come up with.

"That's balance." Leinani said paddling a little closer. "Pop up for me." Elizabeth did with no issue. Her stance was strong, knees bent, feet firmly planted on the wood, arms out to keep herself stable. Looking out to the open ocean Leinani saw the water breaking which meant a small wave. "Incoming." She said then turned her attention back to her pupil. As the board tilted with the motion of the water, Liz shifted her weight sharply in the opposite direction. "Lean back to the left a bit, your body is too tight." Leinani called out. "You want to be flexible so that you move with the water." Liz did and stayed on her board riding to the green buoy. "Nice!"

Jason watched as his girl jumped into the water and began to paddle back. She was doing better than him, which was fine. The lessons were really for her anyway. "I guess it's my turn?" He had been enjoying the classes, but was really only learning because surfing alone was dangerous. If Elizabeth wanted to go out, he wanted to be able to go with her.

"I already know what your issue is." Leinani said trying not to laugh. "If you paid as much attention to the waves, as you did to your girlfriend you'd be okay. Liz said you have a motorcycle which means you know about the relationship between rider and vehicle. This should be fairly easy for you. At first I thought you were deliberately doing worse than her to make her feel better. To not show her up. Then I realized you were just distracted." Which was really sweet. "However in the water you need to stay focused."

Jason nodded his understanding. Still he couldn't help it that Elizabeth's ass looked fantastic in that wetsuit.

"I did it!" Elizabeth said getting two high fives. "You try."

"Okay." Jason said popping up on the board as a wave came in. He easily rode the swell, even carving a bit on his board a bit at the end when a second crest broke.

"Did you see how awesome he was?!" Elizabeth said clapping.

Leinani just grinned. Her students were totally gone for each other and it was really cool. "He must have been paying attention to how well you did."

"Jason's pretty good at most outdoor stuff." Elizabeth said with pride. As her guy rejoined their small group.

"Saturday we are going out to the orange buoy." Which meant a nice long ride back to the shore, and bigger waves to contend with. "Until you get more time in the water I would suggest you not go past that marker. Even on calm days a big wave can break without notice. Being cocky gets you killed. The buoys are the same color all over the island so you'll know your limits. Tomorrow we'll ride from here again." Both her students nodded. "Another wave is breaking, let's ride it in and then we'll paddle back out again to start over." Leinani said popping up and heading to the shore.

* * *

After another hour in the water they called it a day. "That was fun." Elizabeth had managed to do a lot better once she relaxed, riding almost a dozen waves, one right into the shallows.

"You guys are doing well. Still interested in getting some gear?" Leinani asked the two of them.

Elizabeth looked at Jason who nodded. "We are."

"Let's do that today then, and tomorrow you can use those for your lesson. That way on Saturday when we are out further you won't be on brand new boards." They headed up to the shop. "Clyde customers." She yelled out.

"What can I get for you folks?" Clyde asked coming from the back.

"Do we pick anything, based on the criteria you gave us?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "Or do you recommend something."

"Why don't you guys pick, and if you get too far off the mark I'll let you know." Leinani wanted to see if they had been paying attention.

"Everything on the south wall is on sale." Clyde added. He didn't scam tourists like some shops did.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said before she and Jason moved off.

It didn't take them long at all to each find a board they liked. Jason picked a Rusty brand surfboard. The Slayer, which just a bit smaller than the board he had practiced with all week. Leinani nodded her approval, it would be a good board for him. Elizabeth's selection was the Riot from Album surfboards. Another good selection.

"If these don't feel right after tomorrow's lesson bring 'em in and we'll figure out what you need." Clyde said ringing them up. Leinani's students rarely returned their boards, his friend was too good at what she did to let someone make a bad purchase.

"A hoi hou." Elizabeth said while Jason waved as they walked out of the shop. She was looking forward to using her new board.

* * *

Saturday they meet a couple of hours earlier than their normal class time. The sun hadn't been up that long, but the beach had its share of people out to catch a wave before the work day started. Leinani was in a wetsuit today, which made Elizabeth feel like their instructor was saying this was the real deal. "The water will clear in a bit as the first wave of riders leave."

"Is it always this busy this early?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yeah. Best waves are at sunrise and sunset. Less aggro to deal with. This morning they are really firing so the surfing will be good. Although surfing at night is not something you want to be doing." Leinani told her students. "Yesterday you both did good on your boards. Remember what you learned, the only difference today is that you get a longer ride. We'll paddle out as a group, and when the right wave for you comes along ride it in."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said looking at Jason who gave her a grin.

"Let's go." Leinani said grabbing her board and running into the water.

"Ready?" Jason asked with a grin.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth said smiling wide as they too headed to the surf.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note at the Bottom

* * *

Chapter 30

"I would ask if you are excited, but there isn't really a need." Jason said laughing as he parked the car. During their three weeks on the island they had done a variety of activities. Some physical like surfing, or hiking some of the amazing trails the islands had to offer. Some days they had simply just hung out on the local beaches taking time to relax. And on a few days they hadn't bothered to leave their own private slice of paradise.

They had also ventured off the big island for a few day trips. The Pipiwai Trail on Maui was a fantastic day of exploring the lush vegetation that the South Seas produced. They took their boards and visited Kalapaki Beach on the island of Kaua'i. They surfed for a bit, doing well for beginners, before Elizabeth switched to her purple and white tankini for some lounging.

A trip to the big island of Hawai'i was made and the highlight of that was a visit the Akatsuka Orchid Gardens. They took a tour and ordered some cuttings to be shipped to Port Charles. Elizabeth was hoping that Lila could help her grow them. This was the only other island they stayed overnight on because Jason wanted to do some deep sea fishing, and according to locals the best charter service on any of the islands was located in Kailua-Kona. Marco and Kyle joined them for this expedition and Jason caught a huge blue marlin.

Today they were doing two things straight from the tourist handbook. Later this evening they were going to a luau, they were going to skip it but Leinani said it was a must for any visitor to the state. That it was a good way to truly understand what Hawaiian culture was all about. Ohana, or family. She gave the name of a place that did traditional luaus and not the overpriced ones geared toward tourists. There would still be lots of music and traditional dances, and the food would be top notch. Now however they were going on an all day excursion to visit some of the locations, and sets, where the television show Lost had been filmed.

Jason and Liz were huge fans of the show. They had both missed it during its original television run, and after some teasing from their friends about living under a pair of rocks decided to watch the program together. Jason invited Elizabeth to the penthouse for a marathon, he had one of those streaming services and the entire series was available. They would spend the weekend watching as much of the first season as they could. If they liked it they would keep going. If not they would stop. Sonny said he would do his part by not calling unless there was an emergency, he was also a fan of the show. The mob boss had gotten so involved with the program that everyone knew someone had better be dead if you called and interrupted him while he was watching.

Jason picked her up Saturday morning, they went to the store for snacks and such and got comfy on the couch. Season one had twenty-five episodes, including the pilot. They watched them all over the course of two days and by the time Elizabeth was set to leave Sunday night they were both hooked. They watched at least one episode a night while eating dinner at the penthouse, and binge watched on the weekends until they had seen every single episode. Then promptly launched into an argument over whether or not the ending was up to the rest of the series. Jason said it was a disappointment, he wanted definitive answers about the island at the heart of the mystery, and Liz totally disagreed. She saw the artistic merit in letting the viewer fill in the blanks, in not giving you all the answers so you draw your own conclusions. However they both felt that the show as a whole was some of the best, and most original, television they had seen in quite some time.

"So how long is the tour?" Elizabeth wanted to know as they walked to the building where their group was departing from.

"All day." Jason said holding open the door. "We are going to over twenty locations, most of which still have the buildings and sets from the show. What are you most interested in seeing?" He wanted to know.

"The houses at the former Dharma initiative site. Is that spot on the list?" She asked, he was holding the itinerary. Her favorite character in the series was Ben Linus. He was simultaneously repulsive and enchanting. Jason had teased her pointing out that Ben was the bad guy of the show. "What about you?" She asked as a smile formed on her face.

"I want to visit the Nigerian village set, where Mr. Ecko got his start." Jason had been fascinated with that short story arc. He saw a lot of himself in that character's transition from one thing to something else.

"Really, you don't want to go pay homage to the spot on the beach where Kate went swimming in her underwear in season one?" Elizabeth asked arching a brow in her boyfriend's direction. "Because I seem to recall you really liking that scene."

Jason just grinned. "The actress was really great in the show." He had indeed found Kate to be lovely, but hadn't ever admitted it. His interest in the brunette made Elizabeth harrumph a time or two while they were watching the series, which made Jason laugh. Elizabeth had no reason to be jealous, she was way hotter. "I liked how she developed the character."

"What you liked was drooling over the view." She said poking a bit at him for fun.

"Because you didn't stop and stare when Sayid came on the screen?" Jason said poking her back.

"Of course I did. He was hot!" Elizabeth had no problem confessing to her crush. "And he kicked major ass. I was hoping he would go swimming without his shirt." She said grinning. "Why do you think I like you so much? Hot, smart, and capable men must be drooled over. It's a universal law." When Jason blushed Liz couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you just liked me for my bike." He finally managed to say.

"It certainly doesn't hurt." She said dropping a wink. "What else will we go see?" Elizabeth would change topics to keep him from blushing again.

"Let's see." Jason looked at the list. "Anthony Cooper's house, Locke's dad." He saw her nod remembering of one of the more memorable minor characters. "The pond and pier where they blew up the sub. Richard's house from season six." That was the story arc that tied into Jacob and the Man in Black. The only story line Jason felt the writers dropped the ball on. "The hill where the radio antenna was located." The list went on for quite a bit. "There are also several locations listed that only say secret, things that are only on the tour that we are taking and not the shorter ones. We are going to start at the beginning, on the beach where the plane crashed." He grinned.

"Seems appropriate." Elizabeth responded. "I'm hoping that at least one of those secret locations is the hatch. It would be ashamed not to visit it, since so much of the story took place there."

"We will just have to wait and see, but I hope so too." Jason nodded his agreement.

"I'd be happy to skip the graveyard where Nikki and Paulo were buried if that's on the tour." Elizabeth shivered. The two characters had been bitten by spiders which left them paralyzed, but everyone else thought they were dead which resulted in them being buried alive. With Nikki opening her eyes just as sand was shoveled over her. That scene gave Elizabeth nightmares for a week.

"If that's a stop we'll wait on the edge while everyone else explores." Jason wouldn't mind skipping that. He had thought the end fitting for the characters, the only two he hadn't really liked.

"The eight-thirty tour bus is loading now." Announced the coordinator.

"That's us." Jason said linking his fingers with Elizabeth's. "Come on."

* * *

"That was…I'm gonna need a few days to come up with the right words." Elizabeth laughed as they got back in the car. "We went to every major spot in Lost history, and I have pictures to prove it."

"It was pretty awesome." Jason had to admit that the tour was thorough in covering everything a die-hard fan of the show would want to see. Several things were on private property, and Jason couldn't imagine allowing strangers to troupe across his land. However folks did, he was guessing for a hefty fee.

Elizabeth leaned back in her seat and gave her boyfriend the biggest grin. "I got to drive the van." The blue VW van that the guys had to push down the hill to make it start during the time travel story arc. "Did you arrange that?" She had been picked by the tour guide.

Jason smiled. "Do I get some good boyfriend points for that if I did?" He said not giving anything away.

"You would get major boyfriend points." Elizabeth promised him leaning over and letting her lips linger on his. He didn't have to answer, she could tell by the light in his eyes that he did that for her.

"We'll go home and hang out on the beach before changing for the luau." Jason said starting the car.

"Sounds perfect." Elizabeth agreed.

* * *

When they got back home she changed into her sky blue bikini. This was her favorite of all the suits she had gotten from the boutique. The top was stylized to look like a tied scarf. It also made her boobs look the best.

They decided to take out the jet skis. Last week Jason had gotten two of the small, but powerful, machines to be stored in the garage here at the house. He also picked up a couple of life vests so they could stay safe. On days when they wanted to go out into the water, but didn't feel like surfing they could ride these instead. Elizabeth was also guessing that at some point Jason would put in a boat slip, and get them their own private vessel.

"We should head in and start getting ready." Elizabeth said pulling her jet ski alongside Jason's. "Are we going to be out late?" They had a hike planned to Makapu'u Point tomorrow followed by an afternoon trip to the Pearl Harbor Memorial.

"We should be back home by eleven at the latest." Jason informed her. "Plenty of time for me to ravish you and get rest for our hike." He said with a wicked grin.

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth responded laughing before turning her vehicle back toward the beach.

* * *

Since there wasn't really a dress code for a luau they opted to go for comfort. At the same time Elizabeth wanted to feel pretty so she went with the yellow lace dress that she had packed. The fit and flare design showed off her curves and the graphic floral embroidery appealed made her feel pretty. In the dark the dress would certainly draw her boyfriend's attention. She paired it with goldenrod ballet flats that picked up the floral theme. Jason went with all blue, dark shorts and a vibrant polo top.

"So I've been reading up on luaus." Elizabeth told him when they were in the car. "They date back to the reign of King Kamehameha II in 1819. Before then men and women were not permitted to eat together under religious law. When those laws were repealed the King ate with women in a symbolic act and abolishing religious rule."

"You learn anything else?" Jason asked as they drove up the coast. He loved that she immersed herself in the customs and cultures of the places they visited. Elizabeth was getting the most out of this vacation.

"I learned that luau is named after a dish that is always served at these feasts. Luau is a made of chicken baked in coconut milk with taro added." Elizabeth shared, she had found the reading to be very interesting. The entire area was rich with history.

"Taro is what poi is made from correct?" Jason asked looking over briefly.

"It's made from the roots of the taro plant." Elizabeth answered nodding. "We should definitely try some tonight. As well as the kalua pig, which is cooked in a pit in the ground."

"They heat wood and add rocks to retain the heat after the flames die down, then the pit is lined with banana leaves, or whatever is handy. The meat is seasoned and stuffed with hot rocks before being wrapped in more leaves, put in the hole, covered with wet burlap and then soil." Jason had seen the process on television and found it fascinating.

"I'm not the only one who has been doing their research." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Gotta know what to expect." Jason grinned as he parked and they got out of the car. They were given orchid leis as they entered the party, and shown to the table which was right in front of the main stage. He didn't want his girl to miss a moment. Drinks were served and they placed their dinner orders.

"Hau'Oli Maoli Oe." Much happiness to you, Jason said tapping his glass to Elizabeth's.

"Hau'Oli Ola Ole." Happy life to you, Elizabeth responded to the toast. They both smiled as the MC took the stage and the luau got underway.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to give you guys a heads up as to what is coming your way regarding fics. I have a full length story completed. Its 90+ chapters and filled with drama. So for those of you who are finding TMH too light you will probably like that one. I had to concentrate on that one to keep up with the plot lines so that is my only completed fiction at the moment. I am working on two stories that are light drama, no clue how long they will be. I also have framed out three more fictions which I hope to start working on soon. There is also a one shot for April completed. That's all for now.

Thanks for the reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

Jason was already out front as Elizabeth locked up the house. Today they were spending the morning on the bike before setting off on more adventures. Their time in Oahu was winding down, and neither one of them could wait for the chance to return.

Elizabeth strapped on her helmet and straddled the Harley before wrapping her arms tight around his middle section. If you asked Jason what his favorite feeling in the world was, that small action would rank right below kissing his girl, which ranked just below making love to his girl. Which was a distant second to just holding her in his arms. There was something so incredibly intimate about the way she held him when they were out riding. It was probably why he was always looking for an excuse to take them out.

This was going to be their last ride on the island. Tomorrow the Harley was being transported back to Port Charles, and the first bike he'd ever purchased was coming here. He wanted the bike that his girlfriend purchased for him to be the one that they used most of the time. That was the way it should be. "Ready?" He asked engaging the mike. When they got back home he was getting these same helmets so they could talk.

"I am." Elizabeth said sliding just a bit closer. She loved the feeling of holding Jason close while taking the turns. Here on the island they obeyed the speed limit, which didn't take away from her pleasure in the least. The reason she enjoyed the rides back home so much wasn't because of how fast they were going, it was because during that time she had Jason all to herself. The guys all knew riding was how their friend relaxed and went out of their way to not disturb him while he was out, but it did happen from time to time. Until she started going out on rides with him, now the guys didn't call period. It was their way of helping the relationship along.

Elizabeth had to admit that earlier in the year their burgeoning relationship had faced a huge test. It was easy to say that you are in it for the long haul, for the good and bad times. Backing those words up however takes work, commitment, and trust. Even with those elements without faith that you could work through anything life tossed your way a strong relationship would falter.

The Russians had been something Elizabeth wasn't expecting. When everyone began to suspect that she and Jason were moving past friendship into something deeper Em had sat her down and they had a long talk about what being part of this life entailed. Her best friend had been brutal in her honesty. Not whitewashing the fear that your guy wasn't going to come back home, the anger at once again coming in second to work, the frustration of knowing something is happening but having no answers, and the need to occasionally just follow instructions when they are given without asking questions. Em told Liz she needed to be ready.

Thankfully she was. Even when Jason was short tempered with her, Elizabeth shrugged it off. He always apologized, and that anger never turned physical or mean. She got that he was scared the situation they were in was going to get out of hand and lives would be loss. Lives were in fact lost, something Jason still felt guilty about, but their relationship was not a casualty of that time. When Liz needed support she turned to Em, Lily, Nadine, and Diane. They had one weekend in a safe house when it looked like the Towers might get breached. The ladies had played poker, watched movies, and tried not to give into the fear. That weekend forged a bond between them that would never be broken, it was also the turning point with the Russians. Karpov's decision to come after the ladies was one the guys made sure he regretted.

Despite the thoughts running through her brain Elizabeth was still enjoying the scenery as it whizzed by. They were riding on iconic state route 61, the Pali Highway that ran from Kailua to Honolulu which was where they were spending the day.

Five miles from Hawaii's capital Jason turned off so they could stop and enjoy one of the state's more famous attractions the Nuuanu Pali lookout. They quickly found themselves surrounded by dense tall trees as the noise from the highway disappeared.

The lookout's stone terrace was stationed over a thousand feet above the Oahu coastline and nestled in the mountains. "Okay?" Jason just wanted to check that she was fine with how high up they were.

"Perfect." Elizabeth said on a soft sigh. Talk about a breathtaking view! They were overlooking Kaneohe, Kailua, Mokolii or the Chairman's Hat as the locals called it, as well as Coconut Island where the University of Hawaii marine biology research center was located. Also visible from the lookout were the Kaneohe Marine Corps Base, and Hoomaluhia Botanical Garden. They had visited there just last week.

"Pali means cliff in Hawaii. This is the site of the battle of Nuuahua were King Kamehameha II was finally able to unite all of Oahu under his rule." Jason explained some of the history of the area. Elizabeth turned and smiled at him and he had to fight off the urge to drop to his knees and ask her to marry him. If he had planned better he would have kept the ring with him, although that was a moment he did want to share with the family. Knowing she would too was what helped him stay in control. "Are you going to paint this?" He asked instead.

"No." Elizabeth answered shaking her head for emphasis. "I'd never be able to do it justice." That wasn't a slight to her talent, it was just a testament to the awe inspiring visage in front of them. To even attempt to paint this would leave her frustrated because nothing she could put on canvas would come close to what her eyes were seeing. "When we visit next year I'd like to come back here." She had a feeling every visit would see them coming to this spot.

"Absolutely." Jason said walking over and standing behind her so he could wrap his arms around her. "For today we can stay as long as you like." He told her.

Elizabeth just leaned further into him and nodded. Enjoying the view and being held so securely by her guy.

* * *

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before lightly tapping her golf ball. As she watched the dimpled ball rolled at a nice controlled pace and then fell into the cup. With a laugh she shook her head. "Of course, now I win."

Jason just chuckled as she reached down and retrieved the bright orange ball. "Don't be modest, you crushed me." They had just completed thirty-six holes of miniature golf. They were driving into Honolulu when they saw the signs advertising Bay View mini putt and zip lining. A very interesting combination. Because they were both in jeans with motorcycle boots they opted to skip the zip line ride and instead play some mini golf.

"I did." Elizabeth said smiling. "But the only thing I get is bragging rights."

"I offered you the chance to make it interesting after we got our clubs." Jason was always up for a friendly wager with his girl.

"I'm already 0 and 2, I was terrified what I might have to pony up for loss number three." She grinned. "You might have requested a day on a nude beach." She said teasing him.

Jason just shook his head as they returned their clubs and balls. "That won't ever happen. I don't share where you are concerned." He'd end up in jail for sure.

"It's my understanding that there is very little gawking on those beaches." Elizabeth said poking him a bit more. She would never go to a nude beach, nor would he ask that of her. "Probably because they are mainly in Europe where the naked body isn't that big of a deal. Are there any nude beaches in the United States? The contiguous United States." Elizabeth cleared up. "Lily mentioned a nude beach in Puerto Rico." It was part of the resort the guys owned, something Jason would know.

"No clue." Jason said linking their fingers. "Not something I've ever bothered to look up. Would you like to get some ice cream?"

"Okay." Elizabeth said trying not to laugh. She knew he was changing the subject on purpose. "How shall we spend the rest of the day?" The lookout and the ride along route 61 were the only planned activities.

"There are some brochures." Jason pointed to the small kiosk close to the ice cream stand.

"I'll go see what's available and pick something. I'd like a chocolate cone please." She told him.

Jason already knew that. He got their order, strawberry for him, but kept one eye on his girl. Whenever they were in public and not right next to one another he made sure to keep her in sight. The only exception were restrooms. "What did you pick?" He asked handing over her cone.

"Waialua Estate." Elizabeth said sitting down at a nearby table.

Jason looked at the colorful paper. "A coffee farm?" He knew she picked this for him. "You don't want to visit an art museum?" They hadn't been to one yet.

"It a glorious day, I want to be outside." Elizabeth explained. "It's supposed to rain in a few days, we can go to see art then."

"Won't this bore you?" Coffee making couldn't be called exciting.

"I want to know more about your business." Elizabeth shrugged. "Have you ever seen coffee being made?"

"In Columbia." He said finishing his icy treat. "Right after we bought the business Sonny and I both made trips down." To inspect their newest venture and meet with the heads of local families. They wanted to make it clear that they would not be transporting drugs, and to even attempt to put that poison on one of their freighters would result in swift retribution.

"So this would bore you?" Elizabeth really was curious about the process.

"Not at all. I could maybe even learn something new." Jason didn't involve himself in the farming end of the business, except to make sure the workers were treated fairly. Corinthos Morgan was proud of its Fair Trade certification. "It's a nice ride to the farm." It was over on the other side of the North Shore, well past their house.

"Then we should head out. After we can go home and get into some mischief." She said with a saucy grin.

"Sounds like a plan." Jason stood up and held out his hand.

* * *

That mischief Elizabeth mentioned turned out to be them taking their boards to the Pipeline for an early evening surf. They bumped into Leinani who was wrapping up a class and she invited them to come back later in the evening when a bunch of folks were gathering for a bonfire on the beach. They didn't have to really socialize, the surfing instructor informed them, but could just bring a blanket and hang. It was how a good many folks in the surfing community relaxed after a day of working. Since it sounded like fun they agreed to come back.

* * *

The night was crystal clear and despite the glow from the fire they could see the stars shining overhead. In the distance darker clouds were forming and one member of their party joked that the meteorologist had gotten it wrong and the rain would arrive before midnight, so at around ten the party started breaking up.

Sure enough at just after eleven thunder rolled and the heavens opened up. Unable to sleep Elizabeth headed downstairs. She wasn't surprised to feel Jason's arms coming around her waist a short while later. "Even the storms here are magnificent." She commented as lightening illuminated the area. The waves were huge and they watched them break forming white caps.

"Would you like me to make some tea?" Jason suggested since they were up.

"No thanks. I had some water when I first came down." She answered not taking her eyes from the large pane of glass that was providing her view. "It's almost like I can feel the power, like the air is electric." The storm was visible from the master bedroom but she had felt like she needed to be on the same level as the water.

"We can have part of the deck enclosed, and the next time a storm rolls through you can sit outside." He offered running his hands down her arms, her skin was a bit chilled. Looking down he noticed she was barefoot as well. Temperatures dipped during the night so he would need to make sure they both had some slippers.

"No, it would disturb the flow of the house. Right here is perfect." Elizabeth told him.

"Wait here." Jason said gently kissing her shoulder before moving off. He returned with a blanket that he threw over the back of the couch before pushing the piece of furniture closer to the glass. It was bulletproof so he wasn't worried about the wind blowing it in. Because it was howling it was blowing very hard. "We can stay here and watch the rest of the storm." And if they fell asleep that would be fine.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said snuggling up under the blankets. Not even an hour later she was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the water, and once she was resting Jason let himself follow.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 32

"So what do you know about Savannah?" Jason asked his girl as they sat in the private garden of their rental eating breakfast. He had gotten them an estate in the heart of the historic district of the city. Anything that his girl would consider must see would be within walking distance. He was looking forward to exploring the city on foot, and despite the fact that it was mid-October the mild temperatures meant they wouldn't be cold doing it.

They had arrived back on the east coast late last night. Having stayed awake on the flight to help deal with the time change, they promptly passed out after getting to their master suite. This morning Elizabeth had all but bounded out of bed excited to be in the southern city. Jason was expecting that today they would turn in early again due to jet lag, but that was no reason to stay inside.

"Prepare to be impressed." Elizabeth said sipping her hot chocolate. She had been studying the city for years, and Jason's collection of travel guides only added to her prior knowledge. "Savannah is the oldest city in the state of Georgia having been established in 1733. It was at the time the capital city of the colony of Georgia. By the time of the American Revolutionary War it was the southernmost port in the United States, and a very strategic one. That role continued during the American Civil War as well." While Elizabeth had fallen in love with the city reading about its old world southern charm she wasn't blind to its history. Savannah, and Georgia as a whole, played an integral part in bringing slaves into the country. They would be exploring that time in the city's history during their trip as well. "One of the city's most notable citizens is Juliette Gordon Low, the founder of the Girl Scouts."

"I'm guessing you were a Girl Scout." Jason said laughing at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"I was." Elizabeth said with some pride. "I was very cute in my green uniform. I also had quite a few badges on my sash." Both she and Sarah had been Scouts.

"Got any pictures?" Jason hadn't seen any pictures of a younger Elizabeth. He bet she was just adorable.

"Nope, I'm sure some are floating around somewhere." Elizabeth answered shrugging. "I have no idea what my parents did with all their things when they went overseas. I only have few pictures from when I was younger. I'm thinking there is probably a storage unit somewhere with everything in it. If there is they haven't shared the location with me. Maybe Steven as the oldest knows." She would have to check. It would be nice to have some of her things to place in their home, and more pictures of herself to share with their children.

"Is there a museum for her? Gordon Low." Jason figured if there was they would be going.

"There is, she has her own district here in the city." Elizabeth let him know. "Her house is a historic monument."

"We could go see that today." Jason offered sensing her excitement. "When you have more energy we can go visit all the spots from the book." He was going to do his best to keep her from asking to do that for the next couple of weeks.

"Have you read Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I did. On the flight to Vancouver." Jason had found the book enjoyable. It wasn't normally one he would pick out. If he wanted to read true crime books then he liked ones that were written by crime reporters. This book was a bit too Hollywood for him. "It was okay. Well written with interesting characters. More importantly I know what we absolutely must see while we are here." He finished up.

"We will have to find time to watch the movie again. Kevin Spacey is wonderful in it. We don't have to see all the sites. A few will suffice." Elizabeth wasn't looking to hog the entire visit.

"There is a tour, and I can book us two seats." Jason let her know. By making that suggestion he could pick the date they went. "We can also go back and revisit anything that you'd like." His girl had waited years to get to Savannah, and he was going to make sure she saw a lot of it.

"Thank you, that would be great." Elizabeth couldn't help that it made her feel special that so much of this stop was focused on her. She would need to find something that Jason would enjoy as well. In a city filled with history that wouldn't be hard.

"I'll take our plates in." Jason said standing and clearing the table.

"I'll grab my purse." Elizabeth didn't bother to say map, she knew Jason would already know how to get around the city. No matter where they were, they never got lost.

* * *

They spent the entire morning visiting the three buildings that made up the Juliette Gordon Low district. Not only the family home, which was now owned by the Girl Scouts, where four generations of the Gordon family lived. They also visited the Andrew Low Carriage house which was converted for use by the organization as a headquarters in 1912. The Andrew Low house itself was also part of the historic district included for its significance in the founding of the Scouts.

While Elizabeth knew the history of the Girl Scouts, Jason did not. He found it fascinating that Low first formed Girl Guides in Scotland at the request of Sir Robert Baden Powell who was considered the founder of the Scouting movement. While he supported the idea of Girl Guides, he felt that mixing the genders was wrong, a common idea in those days. Jason also hadn't known that Gordon Low suffered with severe hearing loss. He was guessing she must have been a force to be reckoned with. In the early part of the twentieth century women, and those with disabilities, were not always treated with the respect they deserved.

It was almost lunch when they emerged from the museum. "Em was a Girl Scout when she lived in Arizona." Jason remembered as they came out into the sunny day.

"I know, we've compared stories." Elizabeth said smiling. "We earned a lot of the same badges, but I never sold as many cookies as she did." She said laughing. "Sarah was the big winner in that category. My sister was a bit ruthless in her selling tactics." The elder Webber sister was always the top seller in the troop.

"Juliette Gordon Low got a raw deal from her husband." Jason had found himself frowning reading what had happened between the married couple.

In 1886 Juliette Gordon married William Low, and by 1901 he wanted to call an end to the union. When she returned home after a visit with her family Juliette discovered her husband had moved his mistress into their house, while placing her in the servant's quarters. To make matters worse when he died shortly after her return in his will he left the majority of his estate to the mistress, with a small allowance for his widow. Gordon Low had to sue for her rightful share of the estate, and lost but she did get her family home and small amount of money.

"We will be here on her birthday." Jason pointed out.

"It's also Founder's Day for the Scouts, and Halloween." Elizabeth said smiling. She loved Halloween and back home always volunteered at the hospital party. She also joined Em in handing out candy. Their new house was a bit far out for trick-or-treater's so next year she would probably hang out with Em again.

"I'm told that the neighborhood we are staying in gets a good number of visits from children in costume." It was one of the reasons he picked the estate. "We can stock up on candy and hand it out if you like. We also can decorate, within reason." The realtor didn't want holes in the wall, but a carved pumpkin or two would be fine.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said linking their arms. "I'm glad we will be home for the holidays. I love traveling with you but being around family is how I love to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"As long as you are there, I don't care about the location." He said making her blush. She rewarded him with a quick kiss for that statement. "So lunch?"

"Joe's Homemade Café." Elizabeth requested. It was considered to be one of the best restaurants in the city. Like with locations to visit, she had a list of places to eat. Most featured down home southern cooking, with recipes passed between family members for generations. They would also be tracking down some bar-be-que while there were here.

Jason looked up the address on his phone and then expertly navigated them to the building. Because it wasn't quite noon they were quickly seated. "They don't have anything chocolate for dessert." He noted. The sweets weren't listed in the menu, but were on a separate piece of paper with the daily specials.

"But they have peach cobbler. When you are in Georgia you must have peaches, and pecans." Elizabeth explained grinning. "And sweet tea."

They ordered and it didn't take long before they were digging in. "The tea is good." A little too much sugar for his tastes but in hot weather it would be nice.

"Try mine." Elizabeth had gotten peach sweet tea. There were four flavors to choose from.

"I think I like mine better." Jason said after a sip. He had mint, which Elizabeth had declined sampling. "So what would you like to do this afternoon?"

"There is a Maritime museum here in the city. Let's do that." Elizabeth suggested knowing her guy would like that.

"Sounds like fun." Jason said figuring if they did something for him now then the rest of the time they could focus on her.

Elizabeth just smiled as they continued eating lunch.

* * *

The museum was located at the William Scarborough House and Gardens. The home, one of the earliest examples of Greek Revival architecture in the south, was built by William Jay of Bath, England. Scarborough was one of the owners of the Savannah, the first steamship to cross the Atlantic Ocean. Inside was housed an extensive collection of model ships, paintings, and maritime antiquities. Scarborough House had at one point been used as a public school before being abandoned, and then restored by the Historic Savannah Foundation. After they added a rear portico, in the proper style, and expanded the gardens it was reopened to the public as a museum.

They first took a moment to appreciate the exterior of the home before they moved inside to explore the nine galleries. Elizabeth considered model making a form of art so this stop was fascinating for her. Jason was also entranced by the small scale models of ships. Everything from colonial vessels all the way up to modern navy vessels. This was not something he had a particular interest in doing, but he very much respected the amount of work that went into making each extremely detailed model.

* * *

From the museum they moved out into the gardens. It was late afternoon but because it was fall the humidity that Savannah was famous for wasn't present. They took a lovely stroll through the gardens. "We've seen a few gardens now, which one has been your favorite?"

"Hmm. That's a tough one." Elizabeth said giving it some thought. "On this trip Hawaii followed closely by Amalfi." The flowers in those two locations had been simply stunning. "My favorite garden in the world however is still your grandmother's. I have a very good memory of that garden." She grinned.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked before laughing as he dodged her swatting hand. "I'm just kidding."

Elizabeth simply gave him a look.

Pulling her close Jason kissed the scowl away. "I kissed you for the first time in my grandmother's garden." He said proving he knew what she was referring too. "I was so nervous." He worried that she wasn't feeling the same emotions he was. Kissing her had been a risk, leaving him open to rejection. He was glad he decided to go for it.

"Me too." Elizabeth admitted. "Everything was changing, and I was worried that I wasn't going to be enough for you." She wasn't talking about the issues from her attack. She had moved on although it would always be a part of her, Elizabeth had wondered if she could make him happy as more than a friend.

"I was worried you would realize that you could do better." Jason hadn't told her this before.

Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him softly. "There is no one better." She softly told him. "I love you Jason, now and always."

"I love you too baby." He whispered against her soft lips. "My heart will always be yours." He was again fighting off the urge to propose. Thanksgiving was the day, when they were all gathered together in Sonny's house. It was decided he would host so that they could actually have a turkey dinner. Knowing he needed to put some space between them Jason got them walking again. "They light the garden up at night, would you like to come back again some evening?"

"I would love that. Maybe I'll take some pictures." Elizabeth would like to paint this enclosure.

"I'll get us tickets." Jason was thinking an evening stroll after her birthday dinner would be lovely. He had everything else planned. From here they could go back to their rental and celebrate in private.

"We have time to do something else before dinner." Elizabeth suggested, not ready for the day to end.

"How about we explore the monuments in Pulaski Square, then pick somewhere for dinner?" Jason figured they would both enjoy that. It wouldn't be a long walk home after they finished eating.

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth smiled and linked her finger with his as they set out on the next adventure.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 33

"Got all your candy ready?" Jason asked watching his girlfriend carve the pumpkin. They had gotten two good sized ones to put out front so that the kids would know this was a stop on their candy crawl. They spent the morning exploring the railway and history museums before stopping off at the market for the gourds. Once they were home Jason cut off the tops and scooped out the seeds.

"I got a couple of big bowls, I figure the kids could each take a handful. I also got some sugar free candy just in case." Elizabeth said sitting back and looking at the front of her pumpkin. On the first one she had done a Frankenstein face, on this one she was doing a witch flying on a broom. They were coming out just as she envisioned. "Em sent me a text message bemoaning the fact that she had no one to carve a pumpkin for her." Elizabeth said laughing.

"I'm not sure any of our friends have carved pumpkins this year." Jason pointed out as he poured himself some coffee. Elizabeth usually carved about twenty pumpkins every Halloween, and painted several dozen ones for the hospital, including those baby pumpkins for the kids. "You really should charge everyone."

"They buy the pumpkins." Elizabeth pointed out as she once again began cutting. "This is a lot easier with my carving kit." Sonny had gotten her a really nice set of tools two Christmas's ago. "Okay, I'm done." She said looking them over. "What do you think?"

"They look good." Jason assured her. He could see the images she created with no problem. That had been something of a shock to him. "Too bad you aren't dressing up this year." He enjoyed seeing the outfits she came up with. Last year she and Em had been Thelma and Louise. Jason had no clue who they were until Cody explained it to him. Jason could see his sister and girlfriend driving across the country and causing mischief, minus the armed robbery.

"The kids should be done by nine, and then we are going on the haunted tour ride." If they weren't then a large bowl of candy would be left by the door. Jason didn't believe in ghosts and such but the city prided itself on its many ghostly sightings. They took the title of America's Most Haunted City to heart, so he thought this would be fun to do.

"I'm looking forward to that." Elizabeth said putting the battery operated light inside the pumpkin. "I am also looking forward to whatever it is you have planned for tomorrow." Which just happened to be her birthday.

"You have done your absolute best to get me to tell you." Jason said laughing. It wasn't the daytime activities she was wondering about. His girl had no problem figuring out that they would be doing the Garden of Good and Evil tour tomorrow. It just made sense, however she wanted to know what he had planned for the evening. He had been very tight lipped about that.

"I'm going to have to come up with some better moves, since nothing I did made you talk." Elizabeth said starting to clean up.

"I do recall some yelling." Jason said as a wicked grin spread across his face. He just chuckled when she blushed bright. "I'm not going to complain about your technique."

"Brat." Elizabeth said taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet. "Take the pumpkins out." This was the only decorating they were doing. She didn't want to deal with the hassle of taking everything down later, that time could be better spent walking around Savannah.

* * *

By six that evening the streets were crawling with goblins, and ghosts, all with treat bags waiting to be filled. Elizabeth was delighted with the number of kids who stopped by the house. Jason hung back on the porch, along with Marco and Kyle, and let his girl do her thing.

The prediction of the tide of kids slowing by nine proved accurate. "We still have a good amount of candy left." Elizabeth said looking at the two full bowls on the dining room table. The chocolate certainly wouldn't go to waste, but neither she nor Jason was much into hard candy. "One of the moms that came by with the last of the kids said that the local children's hospital takes donations. They make treat bags for the kids who were too sick to come out. Do you we have time to drop it off before the tour starts?"

"Absolutely." Jason told his girl. "The hospital is actually on the way to the departure location." They would be riding a trolley through the darkened streets of the city. At each stop they would get off and do some exploring. "We should leave now if you want to drop off the candy." He said grabbing his jacket and then hers.

"Let me bag everything up, and we can head out." Elizabeth said grabbing the reusable totes they had gotten at the supermarket. In a matter of moments they were walking out of the house.

The tour was fun, and Elizabeth was surprised that two of the Low homes were on the schedule. Jason was surprised that they only went to one cemetery. Savannah had several large ones and it just seemed like a ghost tour would include them all. Only one spot left Elizabeth feeling a bit uneasy. The Moon River Brewing House was reputed to be the most haunted spot in the southern city. Whether it was the storytelling of the tour guide, which was top notch the man really knew his craft, or the atmosphere of the building she couldn't say. Whatever it was Elizabeth had been very happy to leave that location behind them. During the tour she had felt like they were being watched. She also mentioned that they didn't have to go back during the remaining two weeks they would be here.

* * *

They were back home by ten-fifteen. "I was thinking of taking a shower." Elizabeth was still a bit creeped out. Some hot water was definitely needed.

"Want some company?" Jason offered after locking up.

"I would love some company." Elizabeth said heading for the stairs. The house was fully restored and boasted quite a few antique touches, but the bathrooms were all modern. So was the kitchen. She walked through their bedroom and into the marble en suite. The shower was huge with four showerheads including an overhead rain nozzle. It didn't take long for her to strip down and get under the spray.

Jason joined her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He absolutely loved the feel of her skin against his. "Did you have fun?"

"I did." Elizabeth said leaning back against him. The willies were already leaving her. "That tour was a lot of fun."

"We have another tour tomorrow." Jason reminded her.

"I know." Elizabeth was smiling as she turned to face him. "I am so excited. Its going to be the best birthday I've had in a while."

"Because we are in Savannah?" Jason guessed.

"No, because I'm your girlfriend." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around his neck. "That is the best birthday present I could ever want."

"I had the same thought on my birthday." Jason said pulling her closer. "That having you made the day that much more special." Dipping his head he let his lips cover hers. Elizabeth opened and he took her unspoken invitation. Turning he maneuvered them over to the built in bench. Sitting down he urged her onto his lap so that she was straddling his thighs. "You are so pretty." He said letting his eyes roam the length of her body. A finger came up to circle one hardened nipple.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she whimpered. The feather light touch felt good, but at the same time she wanted more. Something he would know. She leaned back placing her hands on his knees before arching hard and heard her guy chuckle softly before moaning as she pumped her hips against his hard cock. Since he wasn't stopping her Elizabeth kept moving on his lap.

Jason was breathing hard with the friction his girlfriend was creating. The finger he was using to tease her was shaking because she was shattering his control. He loved how incredibly free she was when they came together. His finger slid down her torso until he was touching the very heart of her. Feeling her essence coat his finger had him moaning again. With that same light touch he teased her clit causing her hips to buck.

"Jason." Elizabeth said his name on the softest of sighs. It was almost too much to bear, the feelings he brought out of her.

"Look at me." He requested letting that one finger continue to tease her. "Open your eyes and let me see you." Her body flushed the most beautiful shade of pink as her eyes fluttered open. "There's my beautiful girl." He said smiling. "Go over for me." It was a plea pure and simple.

"Oh yes!" Elizabeth said shuddering her with her explosion.

Taking her hips in his hands Jason guided her closer so that he could slip inside her waiting body. Her inner muscles were still quivering and the massage on his throbbing cock was pushing him closer to the edge of losing control. He pushed up and at the same time pulled her hips closer still so that she could take all of him. "Sit up."

She did bringing their upper bodies into contact and allowing him to thrust harder without worrying she would lose her balance. In this position Elizabeth could also move faster and increase her pleasure and his.

They didn't speak, there wasn't a need. Everything they were feeling was reflected in their eyes. Love, trust, and desire were all right there on the surface. Jason fisted his fingers in her hair and brought her mouth back to his as his release was pulled from him. He moaned from deep in his chest as his free arm held her tightly to him. Still pumping inside her tight channel.

She followed him over, not trying to hold off. She screamed against his mouth as her body shook in ecstasy. She pulled her lips away, tipped her and panted as a second orgasm slammed into her. When she finally came back down from her high they were tightly wrapped around one another breathing hard.

"Okay?" Jason asked running a hand down the soft skin of her back.

"Fantastic." Elizabeth said smiling. "The perfect way to end the night."

"You won't get any arguments from me." Jason said smiling down at her. "Let's get cleaned up and go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be busy."

* * *

"Happy Birthday." Jason said softly, kissing the back of his girlfriend's neck.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said rolling over and giving him a sleepy smile. It was still dark out so she was guessing it was early. "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight." Jason told her. He wanted to start the celebration early.

She just had him not even an hour ago, and already wanted him again. It amazed her that he made her feel so needy at times. She had tried to stay awake after their shower. She had wanted to watch the clock announce that Halloween had ended and it was now her special day. But he was so warm she simply drifted off.

"I figured we could usher in your day with you screaming my name." Jason said with a wicked grin.

"That's big talk Morgan." Elizabeth said damn near purring when his hand ran down her leg before grabbing her ankle and putting it over his hip.

"I can back it up." Jason promised her. "What can I do for you? Whatever you want, however you want it." He said looking into her big blue eyes.

"Hard and fast please." Elizabeth was too impatient to wait.

Jason had no problem with that. He used his fingers to make sure she was ready for him, and found her already wet. Rolling them so that he was over her he pushed inside her not stopping until he was as deep as he could get. "Ready?"

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed up with her hips. "Now, Jason."

Without a word he gave her what she wanted. Each stroke of his body inside hers was faster and harder than the one before. He made sure to stay in control never wanting to hurt her, but he wasn't treating her like some China doll. No he was treating her like a woman who was more than a match for him. "Come for me Elizabeth. Let me feel your body squeezing mine."

"Oh…oh…YES!...JASON!" Elizabeth came hard.

"Baby." Jason groaned harshly as he came as well. He braced his weight on his forearms and dipped his head down to kiss her before pulling his body from hers. "Was that how you wanted it? Because if it wasn't we can try again." He joked urging her closer.

"It was perfect." Elizabeth said getting comfortable next to him. "But I am up for practice to improve our technique."

"Good to know." Jason said laughing.

"You were right." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

"About?" Jason was struck by how incredibly beautiful she was lying here in the moon light.

"That was the perfect way to start the day." She said smiling. "What time do we need to get moving?"

He looked at the clock. "Not for hours. Go back to sleep." He would wake her up again closer to breakfast.

"That sounds good to me." Elizabeth sighed in contentment. Best birthday ever.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 34

Elizabeth woke up later that same morning and jumped out of bed. Jason was nowhere in sight, but she was guessing that he was downstairs making breakfast. That midnight loving he had given her was still singing through her system. Just thinking about it had her toes curling. After a shower she pulled on some blue jeans and a cute top before heading downstairs.

"Morning." Jason said smiling.

"Morning." Elizabeth walked over and got a kiss.

"Happy birthday." He said softly kissing her before giving it just a bit more heat.

"Yes, it is." She said giving him a sexy smile.

"Have a seat. I made omelets." Jason said removing them from the oven where they were finishing off. She loved how fluffy and light they were when baked, so he generally made them that way. "After this we should head out so that we aren't late for the tour." They had plenty of time, but he wanted to be able to stop if something caught her eye.

"What else are we doing today?" Elizabeth knew he had more than just the group outing planned.

"Dinner." Jason said cryptically. They would be getting on and off the trolley all day, arriving home in enough time to get changed. He knew she had another pretty dress to wear and he couldn't wait to see it. "Then after that something you will enjoy."

"I'm with you so the enjoyment part is guaranteed." Elizabeth loved that he made a fuss over her on her birthday. Em always did, and so did Lila. The first year that Jason did Elizabeth had been surprised that he even knew the date. He admitted to asking his sister, and then he took Liz out on an all-day bike excursion. It was her favorite birthday memory, she had a feeling today was about to eclipse that.

"I have a gift for you, but it's not here." Jason said finishing off his breakfast. "I did consider having it shipped down, but I didn't want to seem like I was copying you." She had inadvertently stolen his thunder having the bike sent to Oahu. "There is a picture of it on your phone." He had Cody text it to Elizabeth.

"Okay." Elizabeth put down her fork and went into the front room to grab her phone off the charger. She was scrolling through her stored images as she sat back down.

"Look in your text folder. It will be faster." Jason was impatient for her reaction.

"I saw I have a message from Cody, is that it?" Elizabeth asked getting excited.

"Yes." Jason said smiling. He loved shopping for his girl. "And I'd like to point out that I bought this before you picked out my gift." It was amazing how much they thought alike.

Elizabeth gave him a smile before opening the photo. "Oh my god." She said looking at her phone and then looking back at him. "Is that mine?"

"It is." Jason grabbed a napkin and handed it to her because her eyes were filling up with tears.

"I thought I was too small to have a bike." She said not believing he got her a Harley of her own.

"You are too small to drive my bike." Jason cleared up. "This bike was custom built for you. It's based on the Fat Boy Lo. So the frame is smaller. That translates to a lighter bike, one that you should be able to easily handle. I figured you would use it when we aren't together." She could get around the city pretty easily on her bike. "When we go out for rides, you'll still be on the back of my bike." He was too selfish to give up the feeling of her arms holding him tight.

"Good. I love riding on the back of your bike. I'm not giving that up." Elizabeth told him. "Are you going to ride on the back of my bike?" She teased.

"Nope. I'm too big for your bike, but I'm guessing Em will go out with you." Her Harley had a lower weight capacity than his, together they would come close to exceeding it. "If she doesn't get a bike of her own." Cody had already sent a text asking who at the dealership made Liz's bike. Jason was guessing that the shop was going to be getting more business from the crew.

Elizabeth put down her phone and came around the table. "Thank you." She sat on his lap and gave him a soft kiss. "I need to get a motorcycle license right?"

"You do." Jason told her. "It's not hard, another written exam, followed by a series of classes, and the road test. You'll ace it." Of that he had no doubt.

"I can take the exam next month, and then do my classes in the spring." Elizabeth said planning.

"Actually the state offers winter indoor classes at a racing track in Rochester. I can have one of the guys drive you out, towing the bike. I can also take you over on weekends so you can practice before hitting the open road." The more hours she had on the bike before dealing with traffic the better. Elizabeth wasn't a reckless driver, and he didn't expect that to change because she now had a motorcycle. "Can I ask you not to drive it superfast?" Which was highly hypercritical of him, considering how he drove.

"I don't have the reflexes to drive as fast as you do." Elizabeth told him. "I'm not saying I'm going to always stick to the speed limit, but I don't see me zooming down the road either. I feel better driving fast in a sports car." She really liked when Johnny loaned her one of his.

"Speaking of sports cars." Jason said grinning as her phone buzzed. He knew what time this call was coming.

She looked at her phone and laughed out loud. "Is that a Jaguar?"

"An F-type. Convertible." Jason said smiling. It was a dark green and he knew she would love it.

"I'm so spoiled." Elizabeth loved this car. "Thank you."

Jason laughed. "It's not from me." He admitted. "It's from Edward and Lila." They had been excited to purchase this for her. In years past they had only gotten small items for Elizabeth. Generally memberships to the local art museums. This year with her officially family they could go bigger.

"Wow." Elizabeth hadn't expected that.

"Lila picked it. She is a Jaguar woman." His grandmother was a bit of a gearhead. "Edward picked the interior and paint color."

"Wow." Elizabeth said again trying to process this. "They gave us the house."

"They did, but that was for both of us. This is just for you." He loved that they loved her so much. "By the way, the house is done. So all we have to do is move in."

"I can't wait." Elizabeth said giving him a wide smile. "This has been wonderful. This time with you I wouldn't trade for the world. But Port Charles is the real world, it's where we are going to build our life. I can't wait for that to start."

"Me either." Jason said leaning forward and kissing her. "Finish eating, so we can get going." During the course of the day she would be getting more text messages from back home. More gifts were coming her way. Some he knew about, others he didn't. It was going to be an awesome day.

* * *

The tour started off with the guide telling them all about Jim Williams the man at the center of the story. About his life as an antiques dealer and preservationist. They toured some of the homes that he either owned or helped to restore. It was like stepping back into a different century. Each home was furnished in the period that corresponded to when it was built. The artist in Elizabeth simply revealed in all the small touches that brought these estates to life. The crown molding, the French doors leading to large gardens. The grand staircases. It was like walking through the movie set.

The highlight of the home tours was Mercer house. Located at 429 Bull Street on the southwest end of Monterey Square, just like it was described in the novel. It was commissioned for construction by General Hugh Mercer, and its most famous resident was songwriter Johnny Mercer. It was here that Danny Hansford was allegedly murdered by Williams in a lover's quarrel. That murder spawned four separate trials that ended with Williams being acquitted by a jury in July of 1989, six months before his death. The home was now owned by Williams's sister.

After visiting the stately mansions the tour stopped at several landmark locations that fans of the book would recognize. The restaurant Churchill's, Tomochichi Federal Building, the courthouse, and Forsyth's Park. They also drove by Club One where the Lady Chablis, one of the breakout stars of the movie, still performed.

The last stop of the day was Bonaventure Cemetery, once home to the Bird Girl statue that appeared on the cover of the novel. It was now at Telfair Museum of Art, they had seen it earlier in their stay when they visited that location. The Mercer family graves were visited, but the guide also encouraged them to walk about a bit, as the history of the city could be gleamed from the gravestones which went back hundreds of years. Elizabeth simply soaked it all up.

They returned to the tour headquarters more than satisfied. "That was amazing." Elizabeth said clapping her hands as they started walking back home.

"I thought you might enjoy it." He manned the camera so that she could be in the pictures.

"That's my phone." Elizabeth said pulling it out of her pocket. She had it on vibrate because it had been going off throughout the day. Her friends had been sending her pictures of the various gifts they had gotten her. She loved this, no wrapping paper to clean it.

Sonny had gotten her the top rated bread maker on the market, something she would put to good use. Francis and Diane had gotten her a membership to the Port Charles Art Museum, she was looking forward to several upcoming exhibits they would be housing. Johnny and Nadine had gotten her a high end picnic basket which would get a lot of use. Elizabeth loved to go the park for concerts with several of the other ladies. Now they could dine in style. Monica and Alan had called just before the tour ended. Their gift was a chocolate lover's chocolate of the month membership. An entire year of gourmet sweet treats from around the globe.

"Is that Em?" Jason was surprised his sister hadn't been the first text of the morning, after their grandparents.

"It is." Elizabeth said showing him the caller Id picture of his sister sticking out her tongue.

"Very nice." Jason said shaking his head. "What did she get you?"

Elizabeth looked at the picture and snickered. "A dog."

"Really?" He said turning his girlfriend's hand so he could see the picture.

"Apparently she talked Cody into getting a puppy, from the rescue. They had two sisters left from one litter, Em didn't want to take one and leave the other." Elizabeth was looking into the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen. "The rescue said the dogs are a lab mix, but don't know what the other breed is."

"Those paws are huge." Jason said guessing it was going to be big when it was full grown.

"So, can I keep her?" She asked already knowing the answer. Jason loved dogs.

"Sure, we have room." He figured they would get around to getting a pet at some point. "We will need a dog house."

"No, we won't." Elizabeth said reading the attached message. "A dog house, bowl, leash, chew toys, and one year of veterinarian visits come with her. As does a gift card to get food." The rescue didn't charge for animals if you passed the background check. So Em would have covered the basics to get them started. "Em said if we send her the name she will get us some dog tags. So what should be name her?"

"She's your gift, so you pick." Jason didn't think of the dog as Elizabeth's. But since it was her birthday she should get the honor.

"Sadie." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I like it." Jason replied opening the front door of the house and locking up as Elizabeth sent her message. "They named their dog Rosie." She showed him a picture of Em, Cody, and both puppies. Both dogs were brown, but Em's had two white front paws. "I can't wait to go home and meet them."

"Me either." Jason said leaning down and kissing her. "Now we need to start getting ready for our night out." They had six-thirty dinner reservations.

"I'll take the bathroom down the hall if you like." Elizabeth offered.

"I have less stuff, so I'll take it. And meet you in the parlor." Jason was excited about the night ahead.

"I won't be long." She said stealing a kiss and jogging up the stairs.

* * *

For dinner they went to the Victorian district and dined at Elizabeth's on 37th. Because how could they not? The setting alone took his girl's breath away. A restored Victorian Mansion that had her smiling wide as they got out of the limo. What had him smiling wide was just how incredibly beautiful she looked.

Tonight she was back in black, but a different shade than Hawaii. Which was funny to him because he didn't realized there was more than one black out there. This one was softer, and more romantic, and perfectly suited to the location. The dress had a lace and sequin overlay that gave it a bit of sparkle when she moved, assuring it would catch his eyes. The jewel neckline meant she didn't have to wear a necklace, and fact that it was sleeveless gave him plenty of skin to touch. Her shoes were lace as well, and high enough that he didn't have to bend over much to kiss her. She looked elegant and sophisticated, and he wasn't surprised that heads turned when they walked into the room.

Jason had preordered for them. The chef's seven course tasting menu. Not only was each course visually appealing but they were all delicious, ending with an incredibly decadent triple chocolate cake that had her moaning out loud. "So dinner was good?" Jason asked as she put the last piece of dessert into her mouth.

"It was amazing. Maybe one of the best meals I've had on this trip." Elizabeth said smiling at him. "I didn't think we were going to eat here." Savannah boasted a few fine dining establishments, she figured they would be going to one of the steakhouses. She just assumed a restaurant with her name was too obvious.

"I like keeping you on your toes." Jason laughed as the check came and he placed his credit card in the billfold. "Surprising you has to be one of the best things ever." She never expected it, and was always appreciative.

"Good thing I like surprises as I believe there is one coming up when we leave here." She remarked, fishing for information.

"Nice try Webber." Jason said signing the check and standing. He helped her to her feet and hand in hand they headed out to the limo. "You need to be patient a little longer."

"It's my birthday, you aren't supposed to tease me." She said in a mock pout.

Since that luscious lower lip was stuck out Jason took advantage. Kissing her and gently pulling it into his mouth. He was going to get her out of this dress back home, but in the privacy of the limo they could indulge in some kissing. In fact he didn't release her lips until the car stopped. "We are here. Close your eyes." He requested reaching for some control. She just tempted him beyond measure.

"Okay." Elizabeth said on a soft whisper. Wherever they were she would love it, because she was with Jason.

He simply picked her up, rather than risk her tripping. When they reached the perfect spot he sat her back on her feet. It hadn't taken much to arrange this. A rather hefty donation ensured he got what he wanted. "Okay, open your eyes."

Elizabeth did and gasped softly as she looked around. "It's so beautiful." A garden lit with ornamental lights for an evening stroll. "We are back at the Scarborough Museum." Where they had viewed the model ships. "I remember you saying that the garden was available for evening strolls." Elizabeth couldn't wait to let the romantic atmosphere weave its spell on them.

"Luckily there was no party this evening." Jason said guiding her to a bench she was going to need to sit for this. "Tonight it is just us. Tomorrow I'm going to bring you back, because there is a special unveiling planned." Again it would be just for the two of them, but a press release would be issued about the change. "They are renaming the gardens."

"Really?" Elizabeth said looking around.

"Yes, this is going to be the Elizabeth Webber garden." He said giving her the last gift of the night. And when they married it would become the Elizabeth Morgan gardens.

She simply had no words.

"This way there will always be a part of you in the city." Jason told her. "I figured we can come back and occasionally visit. I didn't buy the house we are staying in, because it isn't for sale." But yeah he had asked. "But the owner assures me that we are welcome back anytime."

"I'm speechless." She said pulling him down for a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"I love you." Jason said resting his forehead on hers. That was simply all there was to say.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said softly. He helped her to her feet once more and they began their late night stroll.

* * *

Thanks for the review!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 35

Both Jason and Elizabeth were smiling wide as the plane touched down. They were as excited about this landing as they were about each new destination they visited. Today they were home, and they couldn't wait to see their family and friends.

As soon as the pilot turned off the fasten seatbelt sign they did so and stood up. All their luggage, and purchases in Savannah, would be unloaded and sent to the house. Jason didn't even want to think about the mountain of boxes in their house. His girl did put everyone's names on their gifts so hopefully the crew noticed that and put the items in piles. Really big piles.

"Is anyone meeting us?" Elizabeth asked as they headed to the plane's door. Jason had been on the phone last night.

"Cody and Em." Jason said following her down the staircase. "Because I don't think he could keep her away." He said laughing. "There was a welcome home party planned for later in the week, but I told grandmother it wasn't necessary. We will see everyone at Thanksgiving." Which was only a few days away. He knew his girl wouldn't want all the fuss.

"Thank you, I'd prefer that to another party." Elizabeth didn't need the fuss. "There they are." She said waving and then dashing over to her best friend. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Emily said squeezing Liz hard. "How was the trip?"

"Later." Liz said grinning. "Let me see the ring." Pictures couldn't convey all the details.

Emily wiggled her fingers before giggling. "He done good!"

"He done great!" Elizabeth countered taking in the stone. "It's so perfect for you. I can't wait to see what I'm wearing in the wedding, and of course what you are wearing. Did you pick a date yet?" She asked as the guys just watched them, their reunion had been much more low key.

"We did." Emily said with a smirk. "December 22nd."

"A holiday season wedding." Elizabeth clapped in joy. "You'll have plenty of time to plan it."

"This year." Emily said dropping her bombshell.

"Like next month?" Elizabeth asked stunned.

"Sweetie, you've been gone a long time." Emily said laughing. "We've been in full on planning mode since I said yes." The young almost doctor explained putting her arm through her best friend's and steered her toward the waiting car. "Cody's brother is leaving on January 4th for his new job in Hong Kong. Travel isn't going to be easy, because time off isn't really going to happen much that first year." He would be working in the financial district and as a newbie would be clocking crazy hours. "We want him at the ceremony. Most of the work is done. You need to get fitted, ASAP, and then not gain any weight over the holidays. But you can pig out on Christmas Day."

"At least I'll have an excuse to not eat everything Sonny puts in front of me." Elizabeth thought that was going to be hard. "Or I can get a personal trainer. Milo would help me."

"He is helping me, so you can just join our work outs." Emily said before giving her friend the evil eye. "Not like you ever gain weight." Liz was glowing and looked fantastic.

"When are you leaving for your honeymoon?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"The twenty-seventh." Emily told her. "Now enough about me let's talk about your trip. I want all the good details now. Tomorrow I have school." Besides Lila was having Elizabeth and Jason out to the house for lunch. "So spill."

* * *

In the front of the car Jason got behind the wheel. "Anything I should know?" He was guessing no, if anything major had happened then Sonny would have called.

"Everything has been pretty quiet." Cody said buckling up. "There have been some small issues. Like a shipment going missing, and the PCPD doing raids. Harper came around after you had been gone a few weeks to make sure you were still breathing." The enforcer said laughing. "I think he missed you."

"I wonder if they used my interrogation room while I was gone." Jason said laughing too. "At least he noticed my absence. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"I bet. The security at the house is top notch. Since we were doing your place, we went ahead and upgraded the mansion and Sonny's house." Cody let his boss know. He would walk Jason through everything when they got there. "The crew put all your purchases in the living room."

"Sorted?" Jason asked his friend.

"By name." Cody nodded. "Em has been wanting to go over a pile surf. Knowing she has things but can't get to them is really driving her nuts." He thought it was funny.

Jason just gave his friend an evil grin. "So I should drop you guys off at your place first?"

"Only if you want me to hurt you." Emily said sweetly from the back seat.

"Look at it this way, it decreases the number of piles in the house." Elizabeth added on. Yeah, she had gone a bit overboard buying her friends things.

They were on the road leading to the house when Jason pulled over. "Switch seats with Elizabeth." He told Cody. He wanted his girl upfront as they pulled up to the house.

"No problem." Cody did and they got underway.

"I can't wait to see the house again." Elizabeth hadn't taken any pictures so she wanted to see how well her memory was. They drove through the gate and a huge smile formed on her face. "Even better than I remembered."

"I haven't been out here in years." Emily said leaning forward. "This place will be perfect for the two of you. There is even room to expand if you need too." She recalled summers out here.

Everyone piled out of the car. "I couldn't believe it when Jason said your grandparents had given us this."

"I think it was always meant to be Jason's." Emily remembered that her brother had loved it here. "AJ isn't coming back, they bought a house by the way, and I'm getting the mansion." She had no idea what she was going to do with all that room.

"They bought a house?" Elizabeth said following the guys up to the covered walkway that lead to the front door.

"I don't think it's that far from yours." Emily shared. "AJ and Lydia will be here for the wedding, and she will tell us all about it then. She asked me to pass that along to you guys."

"Are you going to visit England during your honeymoon?" Elizabeth had so much to catch up on.

"We are spending two weeks there, Cody loves London." Emily was looking forward to the break. They would be back in time for her to start school again.

"You can stay at the house." Jason said opening the front door. He held out his hand and Elizabeth took it. He scooped her up and stepped over the threshold. "Welcome home." He said before giving her a kiss.

"It feels amazing." Elizabeth said putting her head on his shoulder and just taking a moment to enjoy being home. He put her down, stealing another kiss, and she went to the door to invite Emily and Cody in. They had waited outside to give them a bit of privacy.

"Stunning." Emily said looking around. The open floor plan let her take in most of the first floor in a glance. Elizabeth's stamp was on the house. Large comfortable furniture, earth tones on the walls, accent touches in bright and inviting colors. Her friend would add the pieces she got during their travels to finish off each room.

They headed into the front room first. "This is your pile." Elizabeth said standing next to a stack of boxes that stopped just past her waistline.

"Yay!" Emily said bouncing on her toes.

"Cody, did the crew put boxes anywhere else?" Liz wanted to know.

"There are smaller piles in what is going to be Jason's office." He let her know.

"Good, I marked some boxes as special. Those are Christmas gifts." Elizabeth figured she wouldn't want to shop when she got back. Although she would probably pick up a few things. "I'm going to need the names of the crews who transported the loot, and who worked on the house." She would write thank you letters and bake each person some treats.

"Johnny will have that." Cody said grinning. He knew what she was going to do. Liz, and Emily, never took the guys for granted.

"Where is Sadie?" Jason thought the dog would be here.

"She, and Rosie, are getting released from the pound tomorrow." Emily said trying to figure out which box to open first. Most of them would be opened at home, but she knew her friend wouldn't let them leave without a few being opened now. "They were just weaned. They are not house broken." Emily warned them looking at the gleaming floors. "You might want to confine her to one room of the house while you work on that."

"They are that young?" Jason asked surprised. The dog in the picture was already a good size.

"Nine weeks. Which means they aren't spayed either. You will get a coupon for that when you pick her up." Emily explained. "You can decline it, and we'll cover that. Johnny gave me the name of his vet." Emily reached in her pocket and handed her brother a business card. On the back was an appointment time. "Part of the adoption contract states that you have to see the vet within a week of taking your furever friend home. So I booked a time."

Jason just nodded. "How did you get them to let you adopt a dog for us?" Most rescues frowned on giving pets as gifts.

"I promised that if you didn't want her we would keep her." Emily grinned. "But I knew you would want her. I'm going to open these two." After this she and Cody would scram so that Jason and Liz could get settled.

"Which ones would you like to open?" Elizabeth asked Cody walking over to another pile.

"I thought that one section was for both of us." Cody said surprised.

"Nope." Jason smirked. "Elizabeth had a good time picking out items for everyone."

"Okay." Cody figured Em was going to do the same thing while they were on their honeymoon. Since she could out shop Liz he expected to bring back a sizeable haul as well.

"I'll take this one." He picked the box at the top. "We can load up after?" There was something else he needed to tell Jason, but didn't want to do it in front of the ladies.

"That should work." Jason got the silent message.

* * *

Em loved the handmade vase from Naples, and the hand painted scarf from Balboa. Cody also liked his gift, a tin of dark chocolate pralines from Savannah's River Street Sweets. He loved pecans, so Elizabeth made sure to pick some up. Elizabeth and Em did more catching up as the guys hefted the boxes to the car. Everything just managed to fit. "It's gonna take me forever to unload at our place." Cody said laughing. "I might call a crew." He wondered if they would need a storage unit to hold it all.

Jason just grinned. "What's up?"

"Johnny is going to go have this in his report when you head in on Monday, but it was decided you should know now." The next four days Jason would be here at the house relaxing. "It was noticed that you have a new girlfriend." They had expected this. Jason was a major player in their world, him have a regular girl would be commented on.

"By whom?" Jason said wondering if he was going to have to kick someone's ass.

"Ric Lansing." Cody knew that Jason wouldn't like hearing that. Ric was not an ally of theirs. In fact he and Sonny hated each other. Trevor had been a pain, and everyone was happy when he died. Ric had proven to be even worse. "He made some comments that Sonny found troubling."

"Do I need to handle this?" Jason hated Ric too.

"No. Maximus already did." Cody passed along. The head of the families hadn't liked what he was hearing either. "A new family has taken over Ric's territory. The Romano family. They have already made it clear they don't plan to cause any issues." But they would be watched anyway.

Jason nodded. Hiding his interest in Elizabeth wasn't going to happen, so Sonny would have been watching the families' reactions to the changes. It was the same thing they did when Sonny began seeing Lily. Like then someone got out of line, and they had to take action. "Who is going to be Elizabeth's guard?"

"I can't tell you everything." Cody said closing the hatch. "O'Brien will demote me." He joked. That was something Jason needed to hear from Johnny. Not the Irishman would care that Cody said anything, it was just a sign of respect. "Let me drag my girl out. It's good to have you back home. My pool game is getting rusty."

"I'd be happy to take your money while you get back in the swing of things." Jason joked.

"I'm going to be your brother in-law." Cody pointed out.

"Not for another month." Jason said laughing as they walked back into the house.

* * *

"Before Cody comes back in and drags me out, I need to tell you a couple of things." Em said as they sank into the couch. "First, dinner will be here at six."

"Sonny?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yes." Emily knew whatever it was would be delicious. "Two I wanted to let you know that I packed up your clothes at the studio." She knew her friend wouldn't like strangers handling her more intimate items. "So you need to unpack for yourself here. Jason's stuff is unpacked so get him to help you."

"Thanks." Elizabeth knew her studio was getting packed up while they were away. She just figured she would wash all her underwear before wearing it, now she didn't have too.

"Also I wanted to tell you that Ronnie Dimestico was killed in a prison fight while you were away." Emily didn't want her friend blindsided.

"I know. Jason told me." They were in London when the accident that had been arraigned finally happened. Elizabeth figured now that she was back someone from the press was going to try to get a statement. They wouldn't get far with that.

"I figured he would, but I wanted to make sure you were okay." They didn't talk much about this topic, but if Liz needed to vent Em always made time.

"Do you know who my guard is going to be?" Elizabeth was hoping maybe Cody said something.

"No clue. It won't be Milo because he's my guard. I like you, but I finally got him fully trained." Emily said laughing. "So you aren't getting the benefit of all my hard work."

"I bring all these nice things and you can't even share your guard with me." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "I'll remember this the next time I make brownies."

Emily just laughed at her friend. "You two look good together." She said shifting the focus back to Liz and her brother.

"It feels right with him." Liz said tucking her legs up under her body. "Like this is where I belong."

"That is the best feeling in the world." Emily knew just what her friend was talking about. She had that with Cody. "We both got lucky and found our soul mates early. Do you think you guys are going to get married soon?" Emily didn't know that Lila was holding a ring for Jason.

"We haven't talked about it." Elizabeth would love to be Jason's wife. "I don't think your brother is there yet. I know he is in this for the long haul so waiting won't bother me. But if he asked tomorrow I'd say yes." She said being honest.

"We are already family, you know that right? I don't need him to give you a ring to make you my sister." Emily said smiling.

"I know." Elizabeth felt so loved. "I missed this, us hanging out and talking. We need some serious girl time now that I'm back, and before you leave."

"I am having a bachelorette party. Which you need to plan." Emily said with a wicked grin.

"I don't have a lot of time, but I think I can come up with something." Elizabeth told her friend. She knew the perfect outing. "I'll make some calls and see when everyone is available. What are the guys doing for Cody?"

"No clue. I imagine strippers will be involved." Emily said shrugging. She didn't care, Cody wasn't going to stray. "I don't need strippers, just so you know."

"I am aware of your tastes." Elizabeth assured her friend as the front door opened. "Our men folk are back." She got up and pulled Em to her feet. They shared another hug. "Lunch on your next day off?"

"You bet. We'll go to Kelly's and get chili." Emily said grabbing her coat and letting Cody help her into it. "Welcome home!" She gave them both kisses on the cheeks before following her guy out.

"So a tour of the house?" Jason asked locking up.

"We have time to explore. Dinner will be here at six." She passed along.

"Sonny?" He guessed, like she did earlier.

Elizabeth nodded as they headed into the kitchen. It was going to take her a while to unpack everything and get the house set up. There was no rush. "Let's check out your office."

"Lead the way." Jason said following her down the hall.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 36

"It is so good to be home." Elizabeth said sliding under the covers. Dinner had been amazing, and after they bundled up and walked around the outside of the house. They also checked the indoor pool area, as well as the outdoor kitchen. Jason had a large wood burning grille constructed instead of a stove, which is what you would normally find. Rust would be an issue in the colder months. As soon as the weather warmed they would be hosting friends out here. They also looked for a spot for the doghouse, since their friend was arriving at the house tomorrow.

Coming back inside it was time to check out the new construction. It was funny that Em mentioned adding onto the house because they already had done so. Not that it could be seen from the front. They added three rooms to the main floor. A spacious office for him, a large and airy studio for her, and room for the home gym. The exterior was also wood and stone, reclaimed so that it fit in with the aged look of the house. From outside you couldn't even tell this section was new.

"I like this bedroom set." Jason's old furnishings were in one of the spare bedrooms. So was the furniture from his guest room. The fourth bedroom had been the only other space to receive new items. If they had to host company they were more than ready.

"I wanted something classic." Elizabeth said of the dark wood sleigh bed. It was a very masculine piece which offset the pale green walls she had gone with for their room. "Something that I wouldn't have to swap out no matter how many times I redecorated the room." She said with a playful grin. "It shouldn't happen too often."

Jason just laughed. "You can redecorate as often as you like." He promised her. "I want you happy with the house. I really like it." It felt like them. "Especially the game room."

The basement was only two large rooms. One was already set up with surround sound so they opted to keep it as the media room. They both loved movies and would make good use of the space. The larger front room Elizabeth set up to house the pool table and some poker tables. With large comfy couches and a bar it was a great space to go and kick back.

"I was hoping to put the pool table on the main floor." She said sliding closer as he closed his book. "I don't want you to feel shunned."

"I don't." Jason assured her. "While I wasn't looking to have a man cave, I really like how the room came out. I don't have to worry about noise." The guys could get really loud when hanging out.

"Sound isn't an issue. Any room in the house can be soundproofed." She said with a sly smile. "Your office is, and so is my studio." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Anywhere else?" Jason asked thinking he already knew the answer.

"This room was also soundproofed." Elizabeth said before biting her lower lip.

"I think we should test that just to make sure it works." Jason said with a wicked grin. "We don't want to disturb the puppy when she comes home tomorrow." He said lowering his lips until they hovered over hers.

"How will we know if it works? We are home alone." Elizabeth said pointing out the flaw in his thinking. Her breathing was coming faster in anticipation of what was to come.

"Don't over think it." He said before capturing her lips in a hot kiss. With a hand cupping the back of her head he lowered them to the mattress. Tonight she was wearing the lavender nightie. He let his hand sweep down the sheer material until he could slip it under the short hemline. He groaned when his hand landed on her hip and he realized she wasn't wearing panties.

Elizabeth let her hands roam his torso and then used her fingertips to trace the muscles of his back. Her fingers moved from his body to plunge into the silky strands of his hair as his lips moved from hers to her neck, then to the v of her nightgown. When he sucked one nipple through the fabric of the sleepwear she hissed and arched. "Jason." She moaned.

As his mouth moved down her body he slowly pushed the fabric covering her up. Letting it slide over her skin to add another layer of sensation. Her toned tummy came into view and he leaned over to kiss it thinking that someday, if they were lucky, a child of theirs would grow under his lips. He wanted that with her, a family of their own. He kept moving down until he was at her center. Looking up he saw her watching him, he dropped her a wink before dipping his head.

"Oh." Elizabeth said fisting her fingers in the sheet as he loved her. He gave her soft laps of his tongue, enough to tease and make everything inside her pull tight. The man loved to play.

He gave her one more lick before moving back up her body. He pushed her nightgown higher and took her other nipple into his mouth this time with nothing between them. Her hands were pushing his shorts down and he kicked them off when they got low enough. "Ready?" His voice was a husky whisper as he lined them up.

"Yes." Elizabeth said breathlessly. He didn't move right away, instead he kept his eyes on hers. Letting her see inside his soul, as he looked into hers.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." Elizabeth promised. Everything she had been seeking was in him.

Slowly he sank into her, filling her up while letting her fill him. The strokes were long and slow as her hips rose and fell with the rhythm he set. His fingers found hers and they linked adding one more connection. Without words he knew when it was time to give her more, to take more for himself. Her leg hooked over his hip opening her further and allowing him to move deeper inside her. There was still no rush, they were simply drowning in one another and that wasn't going to stop when this joining did.

As he tunneled deep she tightened her internal muscles around his cock holding him longer within her body, and giving him more pleasure. She watched as his eyes darkened further letting her know that he felt that down to his very core. She whimpered it was so good. Without warning her climax broke over her and she cried out in pleasure. His name.

It was time for more, Jason wanted to feel that again. He increased his pace as her other leg came around his waist and her ankles locked at the small of his back. His free hand gripped her hip needing to feel her skin. His fingers tightened around hers as she came again. With a low growl he stopped fighting his own release. He stroked hard inside her and then simply erupted. He buried his face in her neck breathing hard and shaking in joy.

Finally he looked up and she was smiling at him, eyes bright. He was home. They were home.

* * *

"Hello my darlings." Lila was smiling wide as she welcomed her grandson and Elizabeth into the mansion the next afternoon. "You were missed."

"We missed you too, grandmother." Jason said kissing her cheek.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Elizabeth said kissing the opposite cheek. "You look beautiful as always."

"I'm happy." Lila told the younger couple as they sat. "Which I think might explain your glow."

"Yes." Elizabeth said looking at Jason and smiling wider. "I think that's a fair assumption. Thank you again for the house."

"You are welcome. I very much enjoyed reading the note you put in the mail. Thank you cards are a dying art." Lila said as they began catching up.

Jason hadn't known that Elizabeth wrote a thank you card, but it didn't surprise him. She used to send them to him and it made him smile to see her handwriting in his mail. Once they officially became a couple he asked that she stop. He planned on giving her a lot of things. He didn't want her writing notes every other day. This morning he did find a note in the kitchen. A bright pink post-it note was on the coffee machine with the words good morning on it. He was guessing these wouldn't be uncommon. It was in a shoe box in his desk, he planned on keeping every one.

"We would like to invite you and Edward out to the house for dinner this Friday, if you aren't busy." Elizabeth extended the invitation.

"We figured we should get to you before Thanksgiving." Jason smirked. "I seriously doubt anyone will eat for a few weeks after Sonny is done with us."

"Christmas last year was quite the meal." Lila, and everyone else, had dined well. Sonny believed in feeding his guests.

"I think I had to be rolled out of the house." Elizabeth said as Lila nodded.

"I did see some envious looks that I already had wheels." The older woman said cracking herself up. "So the decorating went well?" She was looking forward to seeing the house.

"It did. Everything is how I envisioned." Elizabeth had done a very thorough walk through again this morning, looking at the décor in the morning light. Everything was perfect.

"Were you planning on hogging the two prettiest women in the city to yourself?" Edward asked his grandson as he came into the room.

"Yes, I was." Jason said without the least bit of shame.

"You are smarter than you look." Edward laughed hugging his grandson. "Welcome home."

"Thank you grandfather." Jason said watching as the older man hugged Elizabeth.

"Welcome home dear. Did you have a good time?" He asked seeing the answer on her face.

"It was amazing." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Good." Edward turned to Lila. "Hello sweetheart." He gave her a kiss before sitting.

Lila blushed a pretty shade of pink. Even after all the years of marriage they shared he still made her heart beat faster. "You are a flirt." She told her husband.

"I am." He said making her laugh.

Jason watched them smiling. Elizabeth was as well. How could you not they were so in love. "I need to use the restroom." She said urging both men to stay seated as she stood, they ignored her.

When it was just grandparents and grandson Lila reached into the pocket on the side of her wheelchair and handed Jason the box containing his engagement ring.

"Thank you grandmother." Jason said opening the box and showing the ring to his grandfather. First however he looked at the engraving.

"That is lovely." Edward had declined to look at the ring before now. He wanted to share this moment with Jason. "When are you proposing?"

"Thanksgiving. I need to work out the timing with Sonny." Jason said, he was also hoping to maybe get some advice.

"Thank you for sharing this with us." Lila knew he could have done this more privately.

"You love her too." Jason was grateful for that. He closed the box and stood to put it in his pocket. Not a minute later Elizabeth returned.

"I passed Reginald, he said lunch is ready." Since she was coming back she offered to let everyone know.

"Then let's head to the dining room." Lila said wondering how she was going to find the patience to wait until Thanksgiving.

* * *

"Hi Liz, long time no see." Sabrina said smiling from behind the desk at the shelter. She volunteered here a couple days a week.

"Hey, you look great." Liz said to her friend.

"Thanks. Life is going good. Milo and I moved in together." Sabrina said waving the couple back.

"Congratulations." Elizabeth was enjoying catching up on everyone's lives.

"I should say the same to you." Sabrina said as they walked down the hall to one of the private rooms.

"We will have everyone out when the weather warms up again." Liz promised her friend.

"No rush." Sabrina knew Jason was private. He had nodded in greeting when they came in but hadn't said anything since. "You guys can wait here and I'll get your puppy."

"Okay." Elizabeth said sitting on the bench along the wall.

"This looks like the room they put you in before they take you down to your cell." Jason said joking.

Elizabeth snorted. "Only you would say that. Going through withdrawal? If you like I can give you a strip search later." He hadn't been arrested in over a year. Not even when the Russians were going crazy.

"Your mind is filthy. I like that." Jason said leaning in to steal a kiss just as the door opened. Normally he would pull back, but he didn't care if anyone saw them kissing.

Sabrina was smiling at them. "Here she is." She said putting the puppy on the floor and closing the door.

"Oh." Elizabeth said kneeling on the floor. "She's adorable." The puppy padded over and crawled right into her lap while trying to lick the hand that Jason was using to pet her. "Hi Sadie. Her collar and leash are in my bag."

Jason got the items out placing the leash on the bench before putting the collar around the dog's neck and adjusting the fit. "Hey Sadie." He said scratching behind her half bent ears. "So no idea what the other dog is?" He asked Sabrina.

"The vet thinks maybe Great Dane." Sabrina answered.

"If that's true she's going to be even bigger than I guessed." Jason said scratching her tummy and making her back leg kick. The dog was limp in Elizabeth's arms soaking up the attention. "We will get her a trainer." A dog that big needed discipline.

"I'll have time to take her to class." Elizabeth was already in love.

"We are going to need another car too." Jason said looking at the puppy. "Something with room for a big dog in the back."

"You can just leave the SUV." Elizabeth didn't mind driving it. "In the winter you can take the Jag in, and in the summer if I need your truck you can take a bike." Which he normally did anyway.

"We'll figure it out." Jason told her. The Jag wasn't the best winter weather car. He was already thinking of getting her something sporty to handle the snow. It was good thing he had another garage built on the property just to store the bikes. "Ready to go home?"

"I am." Elizabeth said grabbing the leash. "I'm taking her to the vet next week." She let Sabrina know.

"Good to know. Come fill out the paperwork and you will be all set." Sabrina was happy the dog found a good family to love her.

"Hear that Sadie? Are you ready to go home?" Elizabeth asked their new family member.

The dog barked and wagged her tail.

"I guess that's a yes." Jason said thinking she was going to fit right in.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 37

Jason stood in Sonny's kitchen and tried to put his nerves at ease. He was smiling thinking about his girl. This was a big day for him, for them. He had absolutely no doubt that Elizabeth was going to accept his proposal. Assuming he could get the words out in a way that made sense. He wasn't worried his brain damage was going to be the issue, he was however worried he would just drop to his knees and start begging.

"You want something to drink?" Sonny said keeping an eye on his friend. Jason was fidgeting, something none of them had ever seen before. The older mob boss completely got it though. He had been a complete wreck the night he proposed to Lily. He had opted for a private moment, but Jason would have the entire family watching. Both sides were here. The Qs and the mob guys.

Sonny had been thrilled when Jason said he wanted to pop the question at this dinner. They had been at his first meeting since returning and all the business had been handled, so they ordered lunch. Him, Jason, Johnny, and Francis. That was when Jason told them about the ring.

"I'm good." Jason assured his friend as he continued to pace by the glass doors. The room was filled with guys, which was kind of funny. After arriving the ladies went into the front room to sit with Lily, and the guys came in here and grabbed aprons. Well not all the guys. None of the Quartermaine men that were here could cook except Jason, and no one was giving him a knife. In his state he'd chop off a finger. AJ could cook, he said it helped with his sobriety. Helped keep him calm, but he wasn't here. "How long until dinner?"

"About an hour." Sonny said looking up at the clock. He had sent Milo in with an antipasto tray not even five minutes ago. The turkey would be coming out of the oven in thirty minutes, and the bird looked fantastic. All the sides would be done around the same time. Everything would rest, and then they would eat. "The bread that Liz made looks good."

"Smells good too." Johnny had tried to steal a roll when she put the basket down.

"She's putting the bread maker you gave her to good use." Jason assured his friend. "We've got some loaves in our freezer and I know she's been taking some over to the mansion."

"She made me some cinnamon raisin bread." Francis told everyone. "It was really good too."

"I'm glad she likes it. Lily almost took my head off because it's an appliance." Sonny said laughing. "I know Liz wanted one and I know she wasn't going to buy it because of the price."

"She loves it." Jason assured his friend, just as Cody walked in.

"We're here." The former solider announced. "Where do you want dessert?" He was the only one of the guys who baked. So he had volunteered to make the final portion of the meal.

"How many pies did you make?" Sonny said pointing to the table.

"Twenty. Pumpkin, Sweet Potato, Apple, Cherry, and Key Lime." Cody said listing the flavors.

"Key Lime?" Jason said naming the one that didn't really fit.

"Lily. I'm not brave enough to say no to the pregnant lady." Cody said grinning. "I also made applesauce cake, and cinnamon cake. Did Liz make brownies?"

"Several dozen." Francis said pointing to the large box. "There is gonna be a ton of food."

"I made enough so that everyone can take some home." Sonny liked feeding people.

"I followed through with the pies. Everyone gets at least one." Cody told the gathered crew. "If any of that returns to my house my fiancée will kill me." Em had grumbled, good-naturedly, all morning about how she was gaining weight just from smelling the pies.

"I don't know why they are stressing. They all look great." Johnny said shrugging.

"Next wedding." Sonny said looking at Jason. "Had better not be near a holiday where I am cooking. I had to cut out most of the pasta dishes because of the carbs." He said shaking his head.

"I told everyone they could eat whatever they wanted." Milo piped up from his section of the counter. "We have plenty of time before the wedding to work off the calories." He was now working with the entire bridal party, except Lily. "Has anyone seen the dresses?"

"No, but Elizabeth said they don't hide a thing." Jason knew his girl would look great in whatever his sister picked out.

"Jason, a word." Cody said opening the door and stepping out into the chilly November day. Since his boss wasn't wearing a coat he would keep this brief. "Relax or you are going to stroke out before we sit down to dinner." He said trying not to laugh.

"How did you know?" Jason asked his friend. It didn't even occur to him that someone said anything.

"Because I was in your spot not even five month ago. I'm guessing that your dad and grandfather know too." Cody said grinning. "She's gonna say yes. You rehearse?"

"I did." Jason admitted to his friend. "Took me the better part of a week to figure out what to say."

"Take my advice, and don't even try to remember what you wrote down." Cody told his friend. "Just speak from your heart, and keep in mind that she's going to say yes."

Jason took a deep breath and let it out slow. She was going to say yes. So the nerves weren't really necessary. Everything inside him stilled. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. I need you hungry. I'm counting on you eating an entire pie." Cody said laughing.

"Why did you make so many?" Jason wanted to know.

"Sonny told me too." Cody slapped his friend on the back. "Come on. We'll help out, set the table or something." He said ushering his friend back inside. The enforcer caught Sonny's attention and gave a brief nod which his boss returned. "Can we set the table?"

"That's done. Lily did it last night, she followed the guide that Elizabeth made." The artist had helped to decorate the room on Tuesday. "Just bring in the pies."

"Okay. Come on Jason." Cody said heading out of the room, with his friend in tow.

* * *

Everyone was called to the table as the food was being brought in. Sonny arrived last pushing the turkey in on a cart to a round of applause. He sat at the table and those gathered joined hands for the blessing, after which Edward led everyone in a chorus of the traditional Thanksgiving song per a request from Lily. Then they began going around the table to say what they were most grateful for. Sonny started and then Diane who was seated to his left went. They had set this up so that Jason who was to Sonny's right would the last one to speak. He was going to use that time to propose. Edward finished and smiled at his hostess who was seat at the foot of the table opposite her husband.

"This has been a great year, and there are so many things I'm thankful for. Don't worry I'll only name three." Lila started. "One." She said before wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sonny said getting up. His wife's due date was in ten days so they were on baby watch.

"I think my labor is starting." Lily said with wide eyes before looking down. "My water just broke."

"What?" The mob boss said not moving.

Monica, Emily, and Alan all swung into action. Assisting the soon to be second time mother to her feet. "Cody get the car." Emily said to her fiancé.

"Sonny." Jason said coming over to his friend. "Where is Lily's bag?"

"Bag?" Sonny said coming unglued.

"Yeah, her bag." Jason said giving his friend a small push. "She's going to need it."

"Yeah, her bag. Its upstairs, I'll get it." Sonny said heading for the door.

"Sonny." Jason said walking over and stopping him. "I'll get it, go with your wife."

"Lily!" Sonny yelled dashing out of the dining room.

"We almost made it." Edward said on a sigh looking at the beautiful bird. "I don't think we are meant to eat turkey on Thanksgiving. Next year I don't think we should even try."

Jason just shook his head. "We need to get all this put away and then head over to the hospital." The guys were already taking everything back in.

Elizabeth walked over. "Em sent me a text message. Sonny wants us to bring the food to the hospital. He said everyone should go ahead and eat while we wait for the baby."

Edward perked up, he was going to get his turkey after all.

"I'll go tell the guys to get down the take out containers." Elizabeth said walking into the kitchen. She would help them pack up.

"Are you still going to propose today?" Edward asked his grandson.

"No." Jason wasn't going to upstage the baby. This was his friend's day and he wasn't going to crowd their moment. "I guess I'll wait until Em returns from her honeymoon."

"The ELQ Christmas party is coming up." Edward pointed out.

"That's awfully close to Em's wedding. All eyes should be on her." Jason said wondering how long he could really wait.

"Your sister won't mind sharing. She'll be the first one over to congratulate you two, plus Elizabeth will be all done up in her pretty dress which will make for wonderful pictures." Edward wanted to see that ring on Elizabeth's finger this year.

"I'll give it some thought." Jason said seeing how that could work. "In the meantime I should go help everyone pack up the dinner."

* * *

"Gotta say, I didn't see us eating dinner in the staff lounge." Johnny said helping himself to more pie. "It was delicious though."

"Sonny is an amazing cook." Elizabeth echoed the sentiment as she leaned against Jason. "I'm stuffed. Milo I'm going to need to add some crunches to the workout on Saturday." She told the guard.

"It's under control." Milo assured her. The holiday worked out well for him because he got to eat with Sabrina who was on the pediatrics staff today.

"How long has it been?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"Six hours." Like everyone else he was anxious for an update. Em had been bringing them down every hour. "We should hear something soon."

"Is Sonny ready for a daughter?" Elizabeth asked with a wicked grin. Her guy had been tense earlier, but now he was relaxed. Since he didn't come talk to her she figured it was work related. "I could probably find an open pharmacy to get him some hair dye to cover the gray."

Johnny laughed. "We got him some already." They had their version of a baby shower last week. "He should have enough to get through the first year."

"He'll be fine." Jason said laughing as well. "Because karma isn't really the bitch everyone says it is." Otherwise he wouldn't be sitting here with Elizabeth. "Besides that is my goddaughter, I'll take anyone who gets out of line out to the Pine Barrens." He said joking. "Want to take a walk?" He asked his girl.

"Yeah, otherwise I'm gonna fall asleep right here." Elizabeth said standing and stretching. She grabbed some plates and started cleaning up some.

Jason took the moment to watch his girl bending over the table. What Edward said was pinging around in his brain. The ELQ party would be a great place to pop the question. He could take her out into the garden of the hotel. The snowy backdrop would be the perfect setting. Then they could come in and share the news with everyone. That plan felt better than a full on proposal in front of everyone. He would give it some thought and come up with a proposal that was right for them.

"Jason?" Elizabeth was standing there smiling. "Yeah a walk is good idea, you zoned out on me."

"Sorry." He said standing up and smiling. "Let's go see if we can't find my parents. I have no idea where they disappeared to."

"Probably Alan's office." Lila said as she nibbled on a brownie. She had spoken to Edward and he told her of his advice to Jason. Hopefully her grandson would take it. They would have something else to celebrate this holiday season.

Just then the door opened and Emily appeared grinning. "The baby is here. Sonny is gonna come down and make the announcement of weight and such, but he wanted me to let everyone know they are all good."

Elizabeth clapped and wiped away tears as she looked at her boyfriend. Their family was growing. "Tell them that we love them." She said speaking for the group.

"I will." Em said heading back down the hall.

"We'll take that walk after Sonny comes down." Jason said linking his fingers with Elizabeth's. Someday this would be them. He couldn't wait.

* * *

"She's beautiful." Elizabeth said cooing over the baby. They were the first visitors down.

"Thanks." Lily said from the bed. "The doctor said it was a fast labor."

"She knew we were all waiting." Elizabeth joked rocking the little angel. "Adela Michelle is a beautiful name."

"We fought like crazy over the middle name, but I won in the end." Lily said with a grin. "Thank you for agreeing to be her godmother."

"You are welcome. I'm going to take my duties seriously. We are gonna get up to all kinds of mischief. Right Addie?" Elizabeth said thinking that she wanted this with Jason. Children and everything that came with that.

"Good thing you will both have guards." Lily said laughing with her friend.

"You okay?" Jason asked his best friend.

"No." Sonny said grinning. "I have a daughter." He was trying to wrap his head around that. "I mean we've known for months, but now she's here." He said smiling wide. "I'm gonna end up killing someone." He laughed. "You okay? We kind of upstaged you." They were on the other side of the suite and could talk.

"I'm good. I'm going to propose at the ELQ party." Jason shared the new plan. "Privately, then we'll come in and make the announcement."

"We will be there." Sonny figured it would be their first night away from the baby. "Come hold your goddaughter." He said walking over to where his wife was starting to nod off. Jason smiled and followed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 38

"You are wearing red." Jason leaned against the counter in the kitchen and took in his girlfriend.

"A testament to how much I love your sister." Elizabeth said running a hand down the garment. "It's an in your face color and no one should upstage the bride." The fitted midi pencil dress with unique geometric panels at the neck was indeed a look at me outfit.

"You look great." Jason said smiling. He really liked the shoes. Black with tiny studs all over them. They screamed bad girl.

"Thanks." Elizabeth had given herself the once over before coming down. "Everyone in the bridal party will be in red. Em is wearing ivory." Tonight was the bachelorette party. Well not really a party, it was a dinner being hosted by Liz at Polluzo's which was closed for the evening. The wedding was still ten days away but Em's, and everyone else's, schedule between now and then was killer. Between finals ending tomorrow, graduation on the sixteenth, the ELQ party on the eighteenth, and the rehearsal dinner on the twenty-first, they had to fit things in where they could. "I'm looking forward to getting to know Cody's mom and sister." The Pauls had landed as a group two days ago.

"His sister Deena is a bridesmaid, correct?" Jason wasn't sure who was doing what. He knew that he was a groomsmen, and that his girl was the maid of honor. He also knew Cody's brother Reggie was escorting Elizabeth out of the ceremony because he was the best man.

"Yes, she is also doing a reading at the ceremony. I think Em said you or Johnny will be escorting her out of the ceremony." Elizabeth told her boyfriend. And what a ceremony it was going to be. The guest list was just under four hundred people and the festivities were going to last for three days. Folks were flying in from all over the globe.

The sheer scale of this event was mind boggling. And not at all what Elizabeth would want for her wedding. Em mentioned Monica getting it all out of her system now because there was no way Jason would put up with this circus. So when they reached that point Liz would let Jason handle his mother. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Just hanging out. I think Cody and his brother are coming over to shoot pool. Maybe some of the other guys." Jason said checking out Elizabeth's ass in that dress. The official bachelor party was taking place after the rehearsal dinner. "Why aren't you guys getting together the same time we are?" Which was traditional.

"Em wants a quiet night the evening before her wedding. Just the bridal party is going to get together and watch movies." Elizabeth explained as she grabbed a shiny pot and checked her makeup again. "The bride gets what the bride wants. Em doesn't hang out in bars and clubs so we are respecting that."

Jason knew that was because of Em's history with drug abuse. She didn't think just sitting in a bar was going to make her want to drink, but at the same time she didn't feel the need to tempt fate. She knew too many people in recovery who had traded one drug of choice for another. He was proud of her, AJ, and his dad for maintaining their sobriety. "You nervous playing hostess?"

"Nope." Elizabeth said giving him a radiant smile. "I know a good number of folks that will be there, and I have your grandmother as back up. I just have to make sure I have bail money in case your mother and Mrs. Paul need it." She said laughing. "They look like they will be trouble together."

Jason had to laugh too. Last night the two moms had gone out to dinner alone to get know each other better. He wasn't sure what exactly had transpired but the manager of the No Name, where they ended up for drinks, mentioned that they couldn't come back without guards. Something about trash talking with another table and a just averted bar fight. Neither woman was talking, but there was a lot of laughter at breakfast this morning. "Let Diane handle it. It could be worse, they could hate each other."

"This is true." Elizabeth said thinking that her mother and Monica probably wouldn't hit it off. Carolyn wasn't the warmest person. The doorbell rang and she grinned. "That should be Marco." She was pleased when he was named her permanent guard. Since she knew him well it didn't make her feel weird to have him follow her around.

"I'll walk you to the door." Jason said placing a hand on her lower back.

"I shouldn't be too late." Elizabeth told him. "When I come back you can give me your opinion of my matching red lace underwear." She said dropping a wink as she grabbed her coat. "Hi Marco." She greeted the guard when Jason opened the door.

"Ms. Webber." Marco responded. So far he had resisted her efforts to use her first name.

Jason has to take a minute to get his brain working. His girl knew what that statement would do to him. "Ready for tonight?" He finally asked starting to think of pay back.

"I think I can handle it. I'm not on your mom's or Mrs. Paul's detail so it's all good." Marco said laughing.

"I'll see you when I get back." Elizabeth said leaning up and kissing her guy.

"Behave." He told her.

"Not likely." Elizabeth grinned and stepped outside.

* * *

"You look fantastic." Elizabeth said giving her friend a hug. "We are all set up, and just waiting for everyone to arrive. I told the girls to get here thirty minutes before the start time on the invitation. Which means they should be walking through the door any minute now." She said giving a report. They were helping with greeting the guests on arrival.

"You look fantastic yourself." Emily loved Liz in red, so did Jason. That was why Em made the request she did. "I'm so excited." She said laughing. With each day she got closer to be Mrs. Cody Paul. "I want you to relax and enjoy yourself tonight as well."

"I plan to." Elizabeth assured her friend. "Ready for the gala?" She would change topics to get her friend's mind on something else for a bit.

"I am." Emily was wearing red to the ELQ party. "I'm so glad you are coming this year." It was one of the few things that Em couldn't talk Liz into participating in before now.

"It's not really a place you go alone." Liz grinned. "This year that isn't an issue."

"No, it's not." Em agreed. "I need something to drink."

"Come on we'll go to the bar, get a couple of club sodas, and have a toast to your upcoming nuptials." Liz said linking her arm with her friends and leading her further into the room.

* * *

What was supposed to be just a few guys hanging out at the house ending up being most of the crew. Not that Jason minded. After all almost everyone was his friend, and Cody's brother and dad were nice. "The pizza should be here shortly." Jason told the guys. He wasn't cooking for this many people.

"Cool." Johnny said racking the pool balls. "You know you are now getting two bachelor parties." The Irishman said laughing at his friend.

"Good point." Cody hadn't thought about it that way. "Jason you can cancel the other get together." Everyone on the invite list was already here.

"I don't know if we should leave you alone the night before your wedding." Jason said teasing his friend. "You might run." The guys all laughed.

"Or worse, he might talk your sister into eloping." Francis said taking a sip of his beer.

"I fear your mother too much to elope." Cody said with healthy respect. "Mine too."

"He can't talk Em into eloping. Unless he does it by text, she is staying at the mansion the night before the wedding. Alice has been put in charge of making sure Cody doesn't get to see Em." Jason told everyone. "I truly believe that Alice will hurt him badly if he even tries." It was good that Em was spending the night at their parent's place, it meant AJ would get some one on one time with their sister. He and Lydia weren't flying in until twentieth, after both their companies had their end of year parties but were staying and visiting a bit after the ceremony. Jason was looking forward to seeing them again.

"What are you getting Emily for a wedding present?" Sonny wanted to know. He was making it a short night. Addie was with their nanny while Lily was with the ladies. So Sonny planned on going home, giving Leticia the rest of the night off, and having his daughter all to himself.

"A bike of her own. After Jason gave one to Liz, if Em doesn't get one I will have an accident." Cody laughed. "I am very much afraid the ladies are well on their way to forming a motorcycle gang."

"You watch too much cable television." Johnny said ribbing his friend. "Although I'm not gonna argue if my girl wants to wear head to toe leather." He grinned. "Especially if the outfit has boots."

"I have to agree with Cody. Our ladies can be scary." Francis said adding his two cents.

"The PCPD would certainly agree about Diane. I think Gracia cried the last time she had to go down to get me released." Jason said laughing. "If they do form a gang, then hopefully they won't shake us down for protection." The doorbell rang. "That should be the pies."

"I'll help you carry them in." Max said putting down his beer.

"Thanks. I have plates set up in the kitchen." Jason called over his shoulder. Max walked by a minute later with a stack of boxes. Jason paid the delivery boy and followed his friend carrying a smaller box. "Sonny?"

The mob boss hadn't gone off to the kitchen. "Yeah."

"I got you a small pizza to take home." Jason grinned. "I figured you wouldn't last much longer. No need for you to cook when you get home."

Sonny just smiled wide enough to pop out his dimples. He was enjoying his time off with his girls. "I wouldn't have to cook. The guys made sure the freezer was stocked. But I'll happily eat the pizza."

"That's good because its veggie, and I don't think anyone else will touch it." Jason told his friend. "Head out, I'll let everyone know you left."

"You and Liz are coming over this weekend right?" Sonny asked grabbing his coat.

"We sure are." Jason was enjoying being a godfather. He also liked watching Elizabeth hold Addie.

"See you then." Sonny said before taking his pizza and heading out.

Jason locked up thinking about how things had changed so much in a year. Sonny had a new baby, Cody was getting married, Milo had moved in with Sabrina, and he was about to ask Elizabeth to marry him. He guessed even more changes were coming. Francis and Diane would get married eventually. Johnny was probably going to pop the question next. Max would more than likely be asking Kelly to marry him after Johnny asked Nadine, maybe even before. Everyone was in a good place and it was nice to see.

"We don't have enough manners to save you any pizza!" Cody called from the kitchen.

"I'm not afraid to shoot someone in my kitchen." Jason called back laughing.

"Liz will skin you alive if you put bullet holes in her wall." Max yelled as the guys laughed.

Jason shook his head, yeah things were really good.

* * *

"Having fun?" Elizabeth asked sitting next to Em.

"I am having a blast!" Emily said with a smile that rivaled the sun. "It's kind of hard to believe, that in less than two weeks I'm getting married to the man of my dreams." She said tearing up.

"Don't start crying, you'll have me going too." Elizabeth said reaching for tissues.

"Waterproof mascara is a wonderful thing." Em replied laughing. She had been bawling off and on since Elizabeth welcomed everyone to the party. "I have no idea how I'm going to make it through your speech at the wedding."

"You won't." Elizabeth warned her. "You got quite the haul." She pointed over to the gift table. Nothing had been opened because the gifts were for the couple and not just Em.

"Good thing the trucks are so big. This is my second gigantic haul in less than a month." Emily said referring to the items Liz brought her.

"Well you have plenty of room for everything." Liz told her friend.

"That's for sure." Em and Cody had officially taken over one wing of the mansion. Moving in last week. Monica promised that they would still have their privacy, and the surgeon was thrilled to have one of her babies back home. "I feel like a little kid again. Impatient for the holiday to arrive. Only this time it's not Christmas I'm excited for, it's my wedding."

"You're going to be a beautiful bride." Elizabeth had been struck breathless when she saw her friend at the final fitting last week.

"I am." Emily said laughing. "And my party is going to look amazing." She said smiling wide.

"I love that dress." Elizabeth really liked that Em hadn't gone for anything that was over the top. "Your mom and Cody's mom have been laughing for about an hour straight."

"I know. I think my mom is going to be lonely when my soon to be mother in-law leaves. Assuming they don't end up sharing a cell at Pentonville." Emily said shaking her head.

"I'm going to announce the next game. Maybe that will distract them." Elizabeth said standing up. The night had been a blast so far. She would have to remember some of this for her own shower.

* * *

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes as she set the alarm. "Jason?" She called out taking off her coat. It had been a fun night, but it was wonderful to be back home. She loved the sense of homecoming she got just walking through the door.

"In the living room." He responded.

She went in the front room and found her guy stretched out on the couch. He was already dressed for bed. "What time did you guys call it a night?"

"About an hour ago." He said closing his book. "Did you ladies have fun?"

"We did, and no one got arrested." Elizabeth said giving him a mischievous grin. "Although your mom and Mrs. Paul were heading out for drinks."

"Lord help us." Jason said laughing. "I'll set my phone to vibrate that way if a call comes in later it won't wake you."

Elizabeth sat next to his hip. "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yup. There was beer, pizza, and pool." He told her. "If we had done this tomorrow night then there would have been sports too."

"I will be sure to mention that to whoever has the next shower. Smart money says Nadine. I think Francis and Diane are going to be engaged for a while." Elizabeth told her boyfriend.

"I don't see them rushing either. They are happy, so I'm happy for them." Jason said sitting up. He was thinking the next set of showers might just be theirs. He was hoping for a relatively short engagement. "Ready for bed?"

"I need to wash off my makeup and then I can join you." She had showered before getting dressed.

"I'll warm up the mattress." He told her.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth leaned into him and he picked her up. Upstairs she used cold cream and in no time at all was once again fresh faced. She was wearing her short silk robe and underneath it that red lace she promised him. Without a word she walked over to the side of the bed and untied the sash holding the cover up closed. With a roll of her shoulders it slid down her body.

Jason's eyes tracked it until the mattress obscured the light fabric, then he let his eyes move back up her body. She was so beautiful it was hard to believe she was real. "Come join me." He said flipping back the covers.

With a smile she removed her bra and then panties before crawling across the mattress. The heat in his eyes was doing wonders for her ego. Her lips met his and she pushed him back to the mattress. Her hands slid across his upper body until she could push the blankets down. "You're naked."

"Thought I'd save you some time." Jason grinned.

"Smart and sexy." She said as her lips moved down the column of his neck. "Is there any wonder I lost my heart to you." She whispered.

She was taking him over and he didn't mind in the least. Jason's fingers tangled in the soft cool strands of her hair as her lips came back to his. "I'm impatient to have you." She said her eyes looking into his.

"There is no reason to deny yourself." He said on a gruff whisper as her hand wrapped around his cock.

"Good." Elizabeth said moving so that she could take him in. As he filled her to bursting she let out a low hum. Her hips rocked in a slow tempo which had him moaning loudly. She rotated to the left and his fingers tightened on her hips. A rotation in the other direction had him swearing softly which made her smile.

"Don't tease me." Jason begged. It left him baffled that she was able to make him feel so much.

Elizabeth threw back her head as she pumped harder. Since leaving the restaurant the need to have him had been growing inside her. Now she was here giving her mind, body, and soul what it craved. Him and her joined. She exploded first and heard him shout her name as he followed her over. "Best nightcap there is." Elizabeth said on a sated sigh.

"You won't get any complaint from me." Jason said rubbing her back and feeling full.

"I don't want to move." She said snuggling closer.

"Then don't." Jason said pulling the blankets higher. If she never moved he'd be the happiest man on the planet.

"Love you." She said before slipping into sleep.

"I love you too." Jason said softly just holding her close.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 39

It had been years since Jason attended an ELQ holiday party. The last time had been when his surname was still Quartermaine. Despite the closeness with his family this was one request he wouldn't give into. Not even for Lila. Sitting in a room full of folks he didn't know and would not see again for an entire year wasn't his thing. Well he wouldn't know most of the people, Jason amended as he made the knot in his tie, Sonny and the gang had been on the invite list for past few years. The way the two sides of his life seamlessly fit together was still funny.

From this point on he wouldn't miss a single Christmas gala. Elizabeth made him want to go out and be more social. It was purely a guy thing he grinned wide. Jason really liked that other men's heads turned when they walked in the room, and the moment they realized that the smart and stunning woman they wanted was his. Shaking his head he smoothed down his black silk tie, guess he had an ego after all.

He grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs. Checking to make sure the ring box was still in his pocket. He had been doing that since he put there after sliding into his pants. He needed to stop unless he wanted to give the surprise away. "Are you going to behave tonight?" He asked the brown ball of fur curled up on the floor.

Sadie raised her head and gave him a doggie grin as her tail thumped several times in happiness.

"That grin isn't fooling me." Jason said giving the pooch a look. Sadie had quickly settled into life in the Morgan/Webber household. She was currently in the middle of her obedience classes and doing well. She was picking up the lessons quickly, including going outside to relieve herself. So far this week there had been no accidents. The newly installed doggie door helped with that. However Sadie was still chewing on things, like his work boots, despite the mountain of toys she could pick from. Yesterday he had to go get another pair because of sharp puppy teeth.

"Go to your room." Jason figured it would be best if she was away for the night when Elizabeth came down. Puppy paw prints didn't go well with couture gowns.

Sadie got up and trotted into the kitchen. The spacious room had three large storage areas. One was converted to a laundry room so they didn't have to go down to the basement. The second was turned into an extra-large pantry. Elizabeth hadn't yet decided what to do with the third space before Savannah. When they got Sadie, Elizabeth figured she would turn part of it into the dog's room.

A large shelf was added to create two separate spaces. The lower half was converted into an indoor dog house complete with pillows to lounge on. His girl was taking lessons on how to spoil their dog from Johnny. Sadie wouldn't ever be a watch dog, although she might lick someone to death given the chance. Jason grabbed a bone handing it over so the puppy would have something to keep her occupied before washing his hands and heading back to the front room. Just as the bedroom door opened.

He had no idea what Elizabeth was wearing. When he asked, his girl told him she was 'bringing the sexy.' According to Diane that meant he might want to have 911 on standby. So he had been patiently waiting for tonight's reveal. No matter what Elizabeth always looked great, but she had been practically glowing when she got in from the spa. Her hair was in a fancy twist, which he really liked, and she was excited about the evening ahead.

"Ready?" Elizabeth called from the top of the steps.

"I am." Jason said making himself stay in the living room so she could make an entrance.

"Voila!" Elizabeth said coming into the room.

He had been expecting another ball gown, but that isn't what he got. "Damn! You look amazing."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said smoothing her hands down the outfit. She loved this dress.

"Is that one of Chloe's?" Jason asked his girlfriend as he walked over and twirled her to see the entire dress again.

"No." Elizabeth said with only a tiny bit of guilt. "All the other ladies in the family are wearing something from your cousin's line. I was planning too as well because she is family. But I got a call from the designer I wore in London asking me if they could send a gown over."

"How did they know you needed one?" Jason was still taking her in.

"Lydia wore something from them at the gala too. When she started shopping for her holiday dresses they asked if she might like to see their offerings. Nothing worked for her, but she did mention that I was going to another high profile event." Elizabeth explained how this worked. "I was shocked that they called." Lydia had said the head designer was very keen to get Liz in another of their dresses.

"I'm not, you give them good press." Jason told his girlfriend. He knew that Diane often got offers like this.

"We had a couple of conversations before they sent the gown to me. I made it clear I wanted to go in a different direction than the first dress." Elizabeth told him how she picked her outfit. "They sent me some pictures, some adjustments were made, and voila." She again before laughing.

In London it had been about glamour, tonight however it was all about showing off her curves. The sleeveless fitted floor length dress had sultry sheer lace panels on the shoulders and side to give tantalizing glimpses of skin. It added a bit of sexy to what would be a standard evening look, without going over the top. The high back and round neckline would make his girl feel like she wasn't being over exposed.

"Who picked the color, or was that how it was designed?" Jason wanted to know.

"It was originally supposed to be red." Elizabeth told him. "I ask them to change that for me and they did." Actually what they had done was rework the red dress to long sleeves with a shorter hemline and created a new dress for Liz. "A lot of ladies will be in brighter hues to celebrate the season. This makes me stand out, and I know you like me in black."

"I do like you in black." He said letting his grin turn wicked. "Lace, leather, denim. You look good in them all. The shoes are nice too." They had gold beading on the back and down the heel.

"I didn't want a black shoe, but at the same time I didn't want a loud color." Elizabeth said holding out her foot. Deep red suede complimented the dress nicely, and gave an unexpected hit of color. Her toes were a deep red which tied in with the shoes.

"You could have gotten more jewelry." He wanted her to know. Elizabeth was wearing the earrings Lila gave her.

"I love these earrings, and they go with everything. This look didn't need anything else." She said smiling. At heart she really was a low maintenance gal. "You look so good in that tuxedo." She said turning the spotlight on him.

"I got a new one." Jason told her. "Sonny said I needed to upgrade."

"Never argue with Sonny about food or fashion." Elizabeth said heading to the hall to get her wrap.

"I didn't." Jason grabbed his jacket and followed.

"Sadie is secured for the night?" Elizabeth figured that was the case.

"I gave her a bone and put up the gate to restrict her to the kitchen." He let his girlfriend know as they walked out to the waiting limo. "How long before she realizes she is tall enough to jump it?"

"She knows now, in training the instructor taught them not to." Elizabeth said getting into the comfortable interior of the vehicle. For December it was warm actually hitting the mid-thirties but the car still felt nice. "Are we meeting the gang somewhere before going into the ballroom?" The gala was being held at the Port Charles hotel.

"No, it's going to be too chaotic to try to find anyone. We are entering through a side door and going right into the ballroom." Security was a must with this many strangers in attendance.

"Let me know when you are ready to go." Elizabeth figured about four hours and they would head out.

"We are staying all night." Jason assured her. "There is a lot to celebrate."

"There is." Elizabeth agreed, she wouldn't hold him to that. They could leave after an hour if he wanted. Being home alone with her guy was the best way to pass an evening.

* * *

They were on the dance floor surrounded by other couples. They had met up with their friends at the table and the guys watched while the ladies talked fashion. Who was wearing whom, and so on. Looking around the room Jason saw Elizabeth's prediction had been spot on. Lots of gold, silver, bronze, red, and green dresses were on display. Some blues also popped up, but there were less than a handful of ladies wearing a dark color. None of the other ones looked as good as his girlfriend.

Dinner was delicious and there was a lot of laughter at their table which helped Jason relax. He was happy that he wasn't sitting at the head table, as a member of the Quartermaine family it was expected. But Cody had taken one for the team sitting with Em. His sister said Lila had told the planner just getting Jason to come was enough of a contribution no need to torture him further.

Also being with the guys would help Jason enjoy the evening.

After dinner the dance floor was opened and Elizabeth had immediately been whisked away by Edward. That had been the beginning of her dancing with a number of partners. The guys only got tense when she danced with one of the many business associates present. Elizabeth was gracious understanding that she was representing the family, and didn't turn anyone down but those weren't her favorite moments. Edward had cut in rather quickly during the last dance and Jason could tell that his grandfather didn't want Elizabeth with that particular partner.

"Having fun?" Jason asked smiling down at her.

"I am." Elizabeth promised him. "I'm fine." She repeated.

"Why did Edward cut in?" Jason was going to wait to ask his grandfather.

Elizabeth smirked and looked over at where Edward was sitting with Lila. "The man in question was Malcolm Barrington." She began explaining. "He and Edward were rivals for your grandmother's affection. Your grandfather said he didn't want Malcolm flirting with me."

"I don't want him flirting with you either." Jason said looking around for the older man.

Elizabeth had to laugh. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know." Jason said grinning. "I just don't like men trying to make time with my girl."

She smiled wider. She loved it when he called her his girl.

"Take a walk with me?" Jason requested, all night he had been waiting for this moment.

"Absolutely." She figured he needed a break from the crowd. They went down the hall to a private lounge just off the main corridor. "I love the snow." Elizabeth said looking out the floor to ceiling window. "I love how the bits of green and winter blooming plants peek out making splashes of color."

Jason came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved that she could see so much when looking at things. He never even paid attention to anything but the blanket of white. Now he would look for the flowers. "I love you." He said swaying her just a bit. They could still hear the music from the ballroom.

"I love you too." She said leaning back into him and enjoying this private moment.

"I have something for you." Jason said as his heart rate picked up. He had been using the extra time to practice his speech, and now that the moment was here he understood that Cody was right. Those words simply weren't the ones he needed.

"An early Christmas gift?" Elizabeth asked her eyes meeting his in their reflection. Jason was tensing behind her, like he was nervous and she couldn't figure out why. She would love anything he gave her.

"No." Jason said gently turning her before taking her left hand in his right one. "While you were getting your dress in London, AJ and I went to an auction. There was an item there that as soon as I saw it, I knew that it was yours." Jason reached in his pocket and removed the velvet box flipping it open as he went down to one knee. "You are the best thing in my life and I want to spend the rest of our lives loving you. Will you marry me?" He asked her.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, but kept her eyes on his. When he knelt in front of her she gasped softly understanding what was happening. She heard the words and smiled as tears fell from her eyes. She simply hadn't seen this happening tonight. "Yes." She responded still looking at him. It wasn't until he was sliding the ring on her finger that she looked at the piece of jewelry. "It's beautiful. I love you."

"Thank you." Jason said kissing her gently. He knew just how precious a gift he was being given and he intended to cherish her always. "It's engraved. I probably should have shown you that before putting it on."

"What does it say?" Elizabeth asked him because she wasn't taking the ring off anytime soon.

"First, last, always." He said giving her the three words.

"The same thing that's in Lila's rings." Elizabeth loved that he would carry on that tradition.

"I'd like to have it put in our wedding bands as well." Jason let her know.

"Me too." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him again.

"Ready to go tell everyone?" Jason was excited to share the news.

"I need to stop off in the restroom." Elizabeth wanted to make sure she didn't look a fright.

"You look beautiful." He promised her, but they would stop anyway.

* * *

They went right to the Quartermaine table where Lila, Edward, Alan, and Monica were sitting. Jason figured his grandparents knew what was happening when he left the room with Elizabeth. His smile would tell them the answer before they reached the table. "We are engaged." Jason announced. That was when he realized his parents hadn't clued into what was going on.

"Engaged?" Monica was instantly on her feet and around the table hugging Elizabeth tight. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Elizabeth said trying not to cry again.

"Let me see the ring." Monica said lifting her soon to be daughter's hand. "That is stunning."

"Congratulations." Alan said leaning around his wife to kiss Elizabeth's cheek. He also shook Jason's hand. "Well done."

"Thanks." Jason said beaming with joy.

"Congratulations my darlings." Lila said smiling at the young couple.

Monica let Elizabeth go so she could get a kiss from Lila. Jason had explained his grandmother's role in the proposal. "Thank you Lila."

"Grandmother dear." Lila had been waiting for this day.

"I'm grandfather, in case you didn't know." Edward said getting in on the hugging and handshaking.

"What's going on?" Emily asked coming from the dance floor.

Elizabeth just held up her hand.

"YES!" Emily shouted hugging her best friend tight. "We are gonna be sisters legally." Folks were turning toward them wondering what was going on. "I thought you weren't ever going to propose." She said hugging her brother.

"He had planned on a Thanksgiving proposal, but Addie came." Elizabeth explained as Em got a better look at the ring.

"This is perfect for you." Emily grinned. "I'm glad you did this now. I would have hurt you if you popped the question while I was gone."

"I was going to wait, because your wedding is so close." Jason admitted.

Cody just snickered. "Your sister is a crack shot." He said shaking his boss's hand. "Congrats."

"There are enough days to share." Emily said sticking out her tongue. "This gives us something else to celebrate." She said echoing Edward. "And Liz can use my wedding to start making notes on her own."

"We won't be having anything as big as yours." Elizabeth announced.

"Just don't elope." Monica said giving her youngest son the eye.

"We won't." Jason promised laughing. His mother was a crack shot as well.

"Grandfather you should announce the engagement." Emily wanted everyone to know.

"Do you mind?" Edward asked checking with the newly engaged couple.

"I think that's a great idea." Jason wanted everyone to know as well. For once he wouldn't mind being the center of attention.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 40

"Alan will be here any minute so let's do a final check." Elizabeth told Emily. The ladies were standing in the bridal room of the church. Everyone who wasn't in the party had gone to be seated. "Something old."

"Lila's handkerchief." Emily had it tucked into the handle of her flowers. "I wanted to wear the veil but it didn't go with my dress. Maybe you could use it."

"We are not talking about my wedding until the festivities for you and Cody are over. I reminded you of that just last night." Elizabeth told her friend trying not to laugh. Em was turning into a maid, soon to be matron, of honorzilla.

"We are convinced you are going to elope." Emily admitted what was at the root of the push for details.

"Jason promised your mother we wouldn't." Elizabeth told her best friend. "He doesn't lie."

"Besides since we did it, no one else would dare." Lydia said laughing. Eloping had been her idea but AJ wouldn't let his mother glare at his wife so he shouldered the blame. "I think at some point your mother will forgive us."

"Six months from now." Emily grinned and clapped. The news that she was going to be an aunt was the cherry on the holiday cake. The whole family was trouping over to London when the due date approached.

"You could do a destination wedding. London is a great place to have a wedding." Emily said getting excited.

Elizabeth just sighed. "Something borrowed."

"My mother's bracelet. Dad gave it to her when I was adopted." Emily said holding out her wrist and showing off the diamond and garnet tennis bracelet.

"Something blue." Elizabeth knew what this was.

"My garter." Emily said dancing in place. "Not the one Cody is going to throw."

"He'll have to wade through your skirt to find it." Diane said grinning. Emily had gone for a princess look. She looked like something out of a fairy tale which was in direct contrast to the modern look she had put her party in.

"We practiced." Emily said bobbing her eyebrows.

"Too much information!" Nadine said blushing.

"How can that make you blush? You live with Johnny. The man is a walking sexual innuendo." Emily wanted to know.

"Nadine blushes a lot." Elizabeth said poking fun at their friend. "Something new."

"The dress?" Lydia guessed.

"The engagement ring." Emily had it on her right hand for the moment. "I'm all set to become Emily Paul."

"I'm surprised you are changing your name." Cody's sister told the young medical student. She hadn't changed her name because it was part of the family's business brand.

"I don't want to be the third Dr. Quartermaine at General Hospital. I also happen to be a bit old fashioned. I want to have the same last name as my husband, and eventually children." Emily explained shrugging. "It's a personal choice and every woman has to make the right one for them." She wasn't knocking her soon to be sister in-law, or Diane who wasn't changing her name either.

"Are you changing your name?" Diane asked Elizabeth.

"You are as bad as Em. No more discussing my wedding or anything associated with it, until we are done with these nuptials." Elizabeth said putting her foot down. "You are all set." She said getting them focused once more. "How do you feel?"

"Like I could float away." Emily's smile was radiant. She didn't have the slightest bit of nerves because this was where she was supposed to be. Cody was the man she was supposed to marry.

The planner knocked before opening the door and leading Alan in. It was time to get the ceremony underway. The ladies grabbed their flowers and Liz handed Emily her bouquet, made from flowers grown in Lila's hothouse, before lining up. Liz would enter the Nave just before the bride. After everyone was given a final look over by the planner the ladies stepped out in the main hall to await the processional music.

* * *

"They look so good together." Elizabeth said leaning back against her guy. She was sitting on his lap at their table watching the newly married couple have their first dance.

"I'm glad Em found a good man to build a life with. Someone to give her heart to." Jason said looking at his fiancée. Since meeting, and falling in love with, Elizabeth he finally got how important another person could be to his happiness. He hadn't seen himself as the husband and father type, clearly he was waiting for the right woman to unlock that part of him. "Are you excited about the new baby?"

"I am. I've never been an aunt before." Elizabeth said smiling. Neither of her siblings had children, or wanted them.

"Did you tell Em that we picked a date?" Jason leaned closer and whispered that.

Elizabeth just shook her head. "I am not going to intrude on her day."

"You aren't intruding because they won't stop talking about it." Jason said laughing. "My mother has been relentless in her quest for information. I told Sonny we should consider hiring her. I had no idea she could be that scary."

"I figured we would tell everyone at brunch on Christmas Day." Elizabeth clapped along with everyone else as the dance ended. "There is no way your sister is leaving for London without that information." She was flying back with AJ and Lydia who were attending a charity New Year's Eve event. They had that on their calendar months before Em's wedding so the visit home would be shorter than the family originally thought.

They watched as Em danced with Alan, and then Cody danced with his mother. "Did I mention how much I like your dress?" Jason whispered in her ear.

"You did. I like that it's something simple. I was worried after I saw your sister's gown." Elizabeth told him. The bridal party was in two shades of blue. Royal for the bridesmaids and for the maid of honor midnight. The sleeveless pleat and paneling design gave Liz an hourglass shape that was sexy but not overtly so. She had paired it with blue and black lace heels for some edge. To make Jason happy Elizabeth had gone out and purchased some new jewelry, drop diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet. "I like that I can dance in this dress. Chloe did a great job."

"Speaking of dancing." Jason said as the music ended. It was time for the wedding party to take the floor. He was paired with Nadine because that was who he escorted up the aisle at the church. Since he had danced with the nurse before this wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"I figure at some point during the music we will all end up switching partners." Elizabeth said grinning at his frown. "Nadine won't hurt you."

"I know. I like Nadine." Jason told his girl. "I just like dancing with you the best."

"I promise at our wedding you will only have to dance with me, Em, and your mother." Elizabeth whispered before giving him a kiss.

"Cut that out." Johnny said coming up behind them. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you." He mock glared at Jason. "Watch your hands when you are dancing with my girl. I know people who can make you disappear if you get out of line."

"Ass." Jason said laughing before pushing his friend.

"Come on let's get this over with and then we can eat, I'm starving." Johnny was dancing with Cody's sister.

"You heard the man." Jason said leading Elizabeth out on the floor. "He is faint with hunger." He said making fun of his friend. "After dinner you and I can show everyone how it's really done." He said dropping her a wink before moving off to find his partner.

* * *

They danced and then dined. The cake was cut, and the dance floor opened to the rest of the guests. The bouquet was caught by Nadine and the Johnny snagged the garter. Cody denied aiming for his friend, his mischievous smile told everyone who knew him that he was lying. Once all the required events took place the bride and groom were free to sneak off.

"I think we should head home as well." Elizabeth said, she was once again on her fiancé's lap. It was the easiest way to keep guys from asking her to dance. Not that Edward let that stop him. He just smirked every time he came over to escort Liz to the dance floor. Jason didn't bother to argue, he wasn't going to win.

"We can stay." Jason wanted her to enjoy the evening.

"The reception is going to continue for another two hours." Elizabeth pointed out. "Sonny and Lily already left so we wouldn't be the first to bug out."

"They have a baby at home." Jason point out.

"And a nanny, it's not like they were paying a sitter." Elizabeth countered laughing. "They totally hid behind having a new baby." Although she didn't blame her friends. If the situation was different and their newborn was at home she and Jason would have probably skipped the reception altogether. "We'll go say our goodbyes and call it a night." She said standing up. "We need our rest because we have to fend off the horde of determined family members tomorrow."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Jason said linking their fingers before bringing her hand up for a kiss.

"Please, grandmother will look at you with her big blue eyes and you'll fold like a house of cards in a wind tunnel." Elizabeth said calling him out.

"True." He admitted with wry smile. "It's her superpower."

"So I've noted." Elizabeth said leading him to where the family was sitting.

* * *

Because the brunch wasn't just for the two families, it was held in the ballroom of the Port Charles Hotel, just like the wedding had been. The spread was amazing and the guests were seated at tables around the room. Emily and Cody made the rounds talking with everyone before coming and sitting at the table with the family. "Okay, our duties are officially over." Emily said looking at her brother and best friend. "The end of brunch signals the end of the festivities. When are you two getting married?"

"The invitation states that brunch ends at two. It's only twelve-thirty." Elizabeth grinned as she forked up more of her frittata. She was being difficult to mess with Em.

Jason wiped his mouth to cover his smile. The crew was at the next table over and they just laughed outright.

"Don't make me hurt you." Emily glared at her friend.

Liz just snorted.

"Girls. There is no need to resort to violence." Monica said with a sweet smile. "We'll just lock them in the nearest closet until they talk."

"I'm not coming to your aid." Sonny told his partner. "I am not afraid to admit your mother scares me. I'm a dad now I need to make smarter choices."

Jason gave up and laughed. "Tell them before we are fitted for cement shoes."

"No one does it that way anymore." Lila gave her grandson a look. "We'll just roll you in bacon fat and let the sharks eat you." She said with a feral grin.

"This is your fault." Jason said to his brother. "As the oldest it was your duty to let mom throw you an over the top wedding."

"After they adopted Em, I figured we were both off the hook." AJ explained drinking his orange juice. "That's what sisters are for. To have the fancy weddings."

"What date did you pick?" Edward wanted to know.

"August seventeenth." Elizabeth relented and told them. "By that point the newest Quartermaine should be cleared to fly." Lydia was due in late June.

"How romantic." Emily said sighing. "That's the day the two of you first met."

"It is." Jason confirmed. "But it just worked out that way. Originally we were thinking May, and then the baby announcement was made." They weren't going to ask Lydia to fly over in her last trimester, and they wanted to get married in Port Charles. Once it became clear they needed to push the wedding back they opted for August.

"So we have plenty of time to plan." Elizabeth told them. "Which means we don't have to talk about it now."

"But we're all here." Monica pointed out.

"Nice try." Lydia said laughing. "Who are you wearing?"

"Felix Dubois." The designer from London. "They contacted me a few days after the engagement made the international news." Elizabeth let everyone know. "They are sending a seamstress to measure me, and then she'll return for the fittings." Liz was surprised they would go through all that for her.

"Word on the street is that Felix has found himself a new muse in Elizabeth." Diane had lunch with her friend Kate Howard last week while in New York.

"I don't wear that many gowns." Elizabeth told her friend.

"He doesn't just design gowns. His clothes are extraordinary." Diane let her friend know.

"You owe it to us to let him clothe you." Lydia chimed in. "That way we can borrow pieces." She added on shamelessly. Hopefully Felix's cloths would find their way into Liz's closet in England.

"We talked for a couple of hours, and nailed down the design. He asked me to give him an idea of how I pictured myself as a bride. Once that was done he worked his magic." Elizabeth really liked the pictures he emailed her. It was everything she wanted in a gown.

"Is he designing the whole party?" Emily wanted to know.

"Yes." Elizabeth told her future sister in-law. "I figured I'd shop at Chloe's boutique for the honeymoon."

"He'll send you things for that too." Diane said before Lydia could. "You are the face of the brand, he's going to work that for all its worth. You will end up with a closet full of stunning clothes without having to pay for them."

"We can pay for them." Jason didn't want Elizabeth feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't." Lydia advised. "What he is getting out of it is a lot more than you. So make him gift you the looks. The photographers are going to take the pictures no matter what. This way you don't have to worry about how you look in the paper."

"There isn't a woman at these two tables who doesn't have a designer dressing her." Diane pointed out. "Four of us are dressed by Chloe." The lawyer rocked the corporate line, as did Monica. Em wore the contemporary line, and Lila wore the more mature ladies line. They all looked fabulous.

"I wear Brianna Hughes. So does Nadine." Lily added to the conversation. "It's one of the perks of the life we lead."

"Her spring line is fantastic." Diane had gone to the show with Chloe and Kate.

"What color are we wearing?" Emily wanted to know.

"We haven't discussed that yet. Felix wanted to start with my gown. Everything spins out from there." Elizabeth explained. "You are all in the wedding." She said looking around at her friends. "Em, I'd like you to be my matron of honor." Liz said making it official.

"Yes." Emily said clapping. "Who is standing up with you Jason?" His choice would be harder. AJ and Sonny were both brothers to him.

"I was hoping that Edward would." Jason said surprising his grandfather.

"I would be honored." Edward said wiping his eyes.

"Would you like to use the gardens?" Lila offered her grandchildren.

"We are thinking of a church wedding." Jason said shocking everyone. He wasn't at all religious. So everyone would know this was important to Liz.

"Which church?" Sonny wanted to know. He could them booked at Queen of Angels if they wanted.

"We were hoping that we could have the ceremony at St. Andrew's." Elizabeth told them. She went to Mass on Sundays at Queen of Angels because she had been raised Catholic. Normally with Johnny and Nadine, unless the nurse was working. Jason wasn't comfortable converting to Catholicism so they couldn't get married there. Liz wasn't upset, she wasn't over attached to the religion.

Alan was surprised at that. "I could talk the minister and see if it's possible." He was thinking it would be fine since that was where the Quartermaine family had been worshipping for years. "Should I have him call you?"

"Yes please." Elizabeth just wanted the union blessed. Something Jason agreed with.

"You could have a joint faith ceremony." Edward suggested.

"St. Andrew's is fine." Elizabeth promised him. "That's all the information we have for now. So you can all stop picking on us." She said laughing.

"Elizabeth, one last thing." Lila spoke up before the topic was shelved. "I'd like you to come to tea this week, so we can talk about your bouquet. I would like the flowers to come from my hot house, and I want to make sure I have the bloom you want in the color you need."

Elizabeth had to smile at that. "I would love that. Just us." She said looking around the table.

"Of course." Lila would make sure no one else snooped. "You let me know when."

With that handled everyone went back to eating, and Elizabeth and Jason shared a smile. They were getting married, and doing it on their terms.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 41

"Hello Grandmother." Elizabeth came in and kissed Lila's cheek before sitting. "How are you?"

"I'm a troublemaker, according to my daughter in-law." Lila said with twinkling eyes. "Monica and Emily are not happy that I am meeting you when they are busy. I'm sorry you had to wait."

"I'm just glad you are feeling better." Elizabeth said smiling. Right after Emily and Cody left for their honeymoon Lila had gotten sick and ended up being hospitalized for a few days. The entire family had been worried about her, and Edward. Lila being in the hospital had an effect on his health as well. Emily had wanted to return home, but Lila said not to. Fortunately the crisis passed and Lila was once again back home.

"Have you been doing any research on your own? We can start with any flower that might have caught your eye." Lila told the younger woman. The wedding wasn't for another eight months so if the bloom Liz wanted wasn't already in the hot house there was time to order it.

"I actually asked Edward to walk through the hot houses with me." Elizabeth said as she poured them both tea. "He needed to leave the hospital for a few hours, and Monica was having no luck getting him to go. So I asked for a tour. I thought being around something that you created might help. Tracy came with us. It calmed them both."

"Well done." Lila said covering the younger woman's hand. She was a natural nurturer. "I remember Monica coming into my room and saying Edward would be back in a few hours. The time away did him good. So what did you see that you liked?"

"I must say first that seeing all of your plants left me in awe." Elizabeth said pulling up the photo on her phone. She knew that Lila was still very much hands on with her plants. All those gorgeous blooms were a result of her hard work, when they were planted in the garden only then did their care get turned over to the grounds crew.

"Thank you dear. Flowers are my passion." Lila beamed at the praise.

"I fell in love with your hydrangeas." Elizabeth held out her phone so that Lila could see the picture she snapped of Edward sniffing one of the plants.

"Can I have a copy of that?" Lila asked smiling.

"I'll email it to you tonight." Elizabeth promised the older woman. "Is it possible to have them in pale blue?"

"Absolutely. That will not be a problem. I'll start cross breeding now, and by June the first crop will bloom. I'll cultivate several different shades of pale blue and you may choose what you like the best. Where you thinking a large bouquet?" Lila said getting a feel for what was needed.

"No, I want something modest. My hands are small so I don't want so many flowers I can't comfortably hold the stems." Liz saw Lila nodding. "At the same time I want my bridal party to have bouquets smaller than mine so I can't go too small."

"Hydrangeas come in a variety of sizes." Lila gave it some thought. "Are you mixing any other flowers in?"

"No. Just the hydrangeas." Elizabeth was going for simple.

"Then I would say five blooms for your bouquet, and three for the other ladies. We can also do boutonnieres for the gentlemen if you like." Lila said thinking out loud. "Do you know what color the ladies are wearing yet?"

"A shade of coral." Elizabeth hadn't shared that with anyone else so far. Lila could be trusted to keep this secret.

"Then white flowers for them, and the groomsmen. Pale blue for you and Jason. How does that sound?" Lila wanted to know.

"Wonderful." Elizabeth wasn't going to argue with Lila about the flowers. "Would you mind giving me some advice about the church and the reception?"

"Not at all. What were you thinking?" Lila had done this for Emily as well. Flowers on that scale were too much for the hot houses to handle, so Lila wouldn't be providing those.

"Day lilies for St. Andrew's, and I have no idea about the reception. Maybe more hydrangeas." Elizabeth was open to suggestion.

"You might want to avoid day lilies, they are fragile and there is no guarantee that the color you want will bloom on the right day. If you want lilies, callas would be the way to go. If you want something to tie into your bouquets you might consider ranunculus. That is another round flower." Lila said thinking of complimentary flowers for hydrangeas. She knew Elizabeth was not a fan of roses so didn't even suggest them.

"I need to look that up." Elizabeth said laughing some. She typed it in. "That is stunning. Maybe in peach and white to compliment the dresses. With pale yellow thrown in for color."

"Very nice." Lila was getting that there would be no bright colors during the ceremony. "I would suggest something vivid for the reception."

"To make a clear separation of the events." Elizabeth understood what Lila was suggesting. "Something that says party."

"Exactly, yet you still want to keep it classy. If you go with another round bloom it will tie into the ceremony. I think dahlias would be nice." Lila said giving it some thought.

"That's huge." Elizabeth exclaimed looking at a picture on her phone.

Lila just laughed. "Not the dinner plate variety." She knew what her future granddaughter was looking at. "Those are too unpredictable. Look up little blessings."

"That's lovely." Elizabeth said nodding. "They would be perfect. In white, and vibrant yellow at some tables. While the others can have white and a dark blue. The linens at the table are going to be ivory with a cream underlay, to create a neutral background. The centerpieces will shine. I'm using the same florist as Em, so hopefully he will be able to do this for me."

"I'm sure he will." Lila knew the young man well, and liked him very much. Em's wedding had been more dramatic, with deep blues, reds, and greens. Rich vibrant colors. So Lila thought that Elizabeth going the opposite direction was smart. It helped to completely separate the events. In less than twelve months' time the city would get to see two completely different brides in the family. "So now that the flowers are tackled what comes next? If you don't mind sharing."

"I have my first fitting for my gown next week." Elizabeth was excited about that. "While the team is here we are going to finalize the look for the bridal party. After that I don't have to do anything until spring when Jason and I sit with Sonny to talk about the menu."

"Sounds like you have everything under control." Lila admired that Elizabeth wasn't letting anyone change her vision. Em had bowed to family pressure on several issues. Including the guest list. Jason and Elizabeth had said no more than one hundred people, and had refused to add names to the guest list they created. The list they wouldn't share with the family. Boundaries had been set and everyone had no choice but to respect them. "So what shall we talk about next?" It was time to put the wedding away. Elizabeth did have other things in her life.

"I'm going to have a show in the spring." Elizabeth shared, so far only Jason knew. "I confirmed it yesterday."

"Wonderful. Where and when? I'll mark my calendar." Lila said requesting Reginald bring more hot water for tea as the ladies settled in to chat.

* * *

"Okay now that all the business is handled we need to discuss something else important." Sonny said getting everyone's attention. "The bachelor party." He grinned popping out his dimples.

"It's the end of January." Jason told his partner. "Don't you think it's too early to start talking about the bachelor party?"

"No." Johnny jumped in. "It will take us at least two months to talk you into having one, and then another two months to talk you into having a good one. Not that lame thing Cody pulled on us." The Irishman said grinning.

"None of us thought you'd ever get married, so we are not letting this opportunity pass." Francis chimed in.

"I'm not really big on parties." Jason told them shrugging.

"Damn, if this was a drinking game we'd be down one shot already." Johnny said shaking his head. "Francis quoted you exactly yesterday."

"Leave him alone." Cody was laughing as he came to the aid of his brother in-law. "Not all of us want to watch strange women get naked."

"Your mind is filthy." Sonny said giving Cody a look. "I'm a dad now, I can't believe you would imply that I had that in mind."

"I'm not going to Vegas." Jason figured that was going to be the first suggestion. "Or to Miami." Which would be suggestion number two.

"Actually we were thinking the island." Francis told his boss. He was pretty sure the ladies were going to try to convince Liz to go to Vegas. They were going to fail, but just in case they didn't the guy wanted to leave that location free.

"I'm not going out of the country for a bachelor party." Jason just shook his head. "You can come to my house, because I'm guessing the ladies will be at the mansion." Elizabeth would probably sleep there the night before the wedding like Em did.

The guys just looked at one another. "Pathetic." Johnny said looking down the table to where Jason was smirking at them. "This is going to be your last hurrah as a single guy, don't you want it to be memorable?"

"I haven't been single since Elizabeth agreed to be my girl. Besides I just spent seven months traveling the globe so I'm good." Jason wasn't going to change his mind. From this point forward he would be watching his friends. They were not going to get the chance to spring a bachelor party on him.

"That was so sweet my teeth hurt." Cody said laughing. "I'm the newlywed so if anyone is going to be sappy it should be me." He couldn't wait to see how Johnny and Sonny tried to get around this. There was no way they were not throwing Jason a party. One with strippers, because they would want to try to get him in trouble. That's the kind of sick and twisted sense of humor they both had. Cody would have to watch Jason's back.

"Everybody scram." Sonny said to the guys. He would give the bachelor party more thought later. Despite what Jason would be thinking, they didn't have anything wild in mind. But letting him think they did would be fun to watch.

The guys all left Johnny throwing a smirk in Jason's direction before exiting the room. "Should I be worried?" The blonde mob boss asked. "The last time we had a meeting with just us, you forced me to take vacation."

"And you were miserable the entire time." Sonny said being sarcastic. "I'm such a horrible human being."

"You said it not me." Jason said trying not to laugh. "What's up?"

Sonny looked at his good friend. "I want to start putting your name on the businesses we own. Its time that happened." The only reason it hadn't before now was because Jason said no. Everyone knew they were partners, but his younger friend was still mainly an enforcer. Max filled that role now, and since he had been promoted the big Italian had done an outstanding job. Paulie backed him up and he was also good. Jason didn't even try to go back to that position when he got home.

"My name is on the warehouse." Jason didn't care about public recognition.

"The first initial of your last name is on the warehouse." Sonny pointed out the difference. "And you don't just own half of that business. You own half the territory. You are a boss now, we all know that. Everyone else needs to as well. It's the smart move."

Jason looked at his friend. With him being seen as a boss it added a layer of protection. Taking out the head of a family brought swift reprisals from Palermo. So it was rarely done. Enforcers died much more often. "You want me to start going to meetings too?"

"We would split them." Sonny said being fair. "Your voice should be heard in those rooms. We both need to go to this year's summit in Palermo." Them both attending would be a big statement.

"Can I think about it?" Jason wanted to know.

"No." Sonny shook his head. "You'll just put it off, and then stonewall me." This wasn't the first time he had brought this up.

Jason looked out the conference room window at the dark water of the harbor. "Who will be my guard?" That came with the position.

"I was going to suggest Cody, but that won't work." Sonny relaxed with Jason's question.

"No, that won't work." If Jason got taken out then Cody would too. Which meant both Em and Elizabeth would be widows. That was a lot of loss for one family.

"I was thinking Max. He gets along well with Marco since they would need to occasionally work as a team." Sonny made the suggestion. His guard was Paulie, had been for years.

"Alright." Jason couldn't fight the change forever. "We can make it official."

"I love getting my way." Sonny grinned wide. "We should have more meetings. Next time I'll rag on your clothes and tell you to wear suits." He said with an evil grin.

"Your wife will miss you." Jason said leveling a glare at his friend before standing up. "I'm going home. I'm tired of getting beat up on." He reached the door before speaking again. "No bachelor party."

"Okay." Sonny said smiling even wider. "Have a good night. Tell Liz I said hi."

Jason just shook his head. "Tell Lily hello, and kiss Addie for us." He said before stepping out into the hall. He pulled out his phone. "I'm on the way in, you need anything?"

"Nope. By the time you get here dinner will be ready." Elizabeth said stirring the white sauce.

"I'm on my way." Jason said hanging up and heading to his truck.

* * *

"Hey." Jason entered through the mud room and found his girl tossing a salad.

"You have great timing. Grab some plates." She said carrying the bowl to the table. The pasta was already waiting. They sat down and dished up dinner. "How was your day?"

"Good. I think the guys are planning on throwing me a bachelor party. Would you reconsider eloping?" He joked.

"Your mother is scary, and good with a knife." Elizabeth deadpanned. "The ladies are planning me something. Go and have fun."

"Johnny is in charge. The last time he was in charge of a night of fun we all got arrested." Jason told his fiancée.

"So don't do it the night before the wedding." She said laughing. "Grandmother said to tell you hello, and she sent cake."

"Sonny and the guys send greetings. We are changing the signs around the city." He let her know. "My name is being added."

"What does that mean exactly?" Elizabeth put down her fork.

"I'm officially a boss and no longer an enforcer." Jason put down his fork as well.

"Good." Elizabeth wasn't going to hide her feelings. "I will worry less." His job still put him in danger, but it wouldn't be as great now. "Thank you."

Jason gave her a smile. "I want to watch our children grow up." He had to think of her, before he thought of him from now on. "I'll have to go to meetings now, so those pretty dresses will get use."

"That's great, they are too lovely to hide in the closet." Elizabeth resumed eating. "The flowers are set, including the ones for the guys. I picked hydrangeas, but will change that if you don't like them."

"That's fine." Jason told her.

"Do you know what a hydrangea is?" She asked calling him out.

"No clue, you like it though. That's the only thing that matters. You know what I want." Jason told her grinning.

"I promise you there will be pigs in a blanket at the reception. Sonny is probably going to faint though." Elizabeth was going to take a picture of his face when she told him they had to be on the menu.

"I know." Jason said giving an evil laugh. That was why he wanted them, to mess with his friend. "I'll clean up and meet you on the couch."

"I'll be waiting." She stole a kiss and headed into the living room. Jason thought of the changes that were coming. It's felt right to do this now. It was just another step in putting Elizabeth first in his life.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 42

"Hello Jason, it's been a while." Reverend David Arnett said smiling at his former parishioner. "Elizabeth lovely to see you again."

"Thank you." Elizabeth had been to the church several times as they planned the ceremony that was to take place in a few days. Each time she made the trip Lila, Monica, or Emily accompanied her.

"Reverend." Jason didn't remember the man standing in front of him at all, but Edward spoke highly of him so he would be polite.

"Are we ready to begin the rehearsal?" Reverend Arnett asked looking at those gathered in the nave of the church. He never thought he'd see the day when the upper echelon of the Port Charles mob was sitting in his pews. Most of them went to Queen of Angels.

"We are." Elizabeth said smiling. "This is Clarice Bennett our wedding planner." She said making introductions. The one time Clarice had come out to see the space the Reverend was not in his office.

"Whenever you are ready Ms. Bennett." Rev. Arnett said before walking to take his spot.

"If I can have the gentlemen in the wedding party up front, and the ladies out in the main hall." Clarice said getting everyone into their positions. This was the biggest wedding of the summer season and she was determined everything would go perfectly. "Who are my ushers?"

"We are." Max stood up with Milo, Marco, and Paulie. Not only would they be seating everyone but they would be keeping an eye on those gathered.

"I need two of you." Clarice thought the big one was cute. "As escorts to make sure the family of the groom is seated in the front pew to the right."

"We have it covered." Max assured her.

"Good." Clarice said heading to the hall.

"Thank you, for agreeing to a church service." Elizabeth said smiling up at Jason.

"I want this too. I can't promise to start going to church every Sunday now, but I want our marriage blessed, just like I want our kids baptized." Jason said giving her a quick kiss.

"We aren't to that part of the rehearsal yet." Johnny yelled over to his friends.

Jason shot him a glare. "Go before I break a commandment in the church."

Elizabeth just laughed as she joined her friends out in the hall.

"Bridesmaids will enter first." Clarice said getting them lined up. "Nadine, Lydia, Diane, Lily in that order. Then Emily, and finally the bride who is being escorted down the aisle by Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny had teared up when Elizabeth asked him to walk her down the aisle and give her away. Her parents were not attending the ceremony, and Elizabeth didn't want to walk down the aisle alone.

When everyone was in the right order Clarice radioed to her assistant to start the processional music. One by one the ladies entered the nave in a slow and orderly pace. Emily reached her spot just as the last few notes of the song were played.

There was a brief pause and the wedding march began. Elizabeth couldn't help the butterflies that took flight in her stomach. Yes this was just a practice but in two days they would do this for real. She was becoming Mrs. Jason Morgan and the smile on her face reflected how happy that made her.

Jason watched Elizabeth walk towards him and couldn't help but smile. It seemed like their wedding day wasn't ever going to come. Now it was only two days away, and he was sure that with all the last minute things they had to finish up the time was going to fly. When she and Sonny reached the front they all faced the Reverend together and waited for the music to finish.

"I welcome everyone, ask about speaking now or forever holding your peace, then I ask who gives this woman to this man." Rev. Arnett said.

"I do." Sonny said smiling.

"Very good. You kiss her cheek, shake the groom's hand, and take your seat." The Rev. instructed. Sonny did and then sat on the bride's side of the aisle. "My bride and groom join hands. I'll say some lovely words that they have selected. There will be reading from Mr. Corelli at this time. Then vows will be recited."

"At this point Elizabeth will give her bouquet to Emily." Clarice said watching the exchange of the practice bouquet. "Continue Reverend."

"Rings will be placed on the bible to be blessed." Rev. Arnett went on.

"That's Mr. Quartermaine." Clarice invited him to pretend to do so.

"I will hold out the bible and you will take the rings, Jason first and then Elizabeth repeating the words I recite. We will have another reading from Ms. Crowell. I'll say a prayer of blessing and unity after which I will pronounce you man and wife. Then you will be invited to seal your new union with a kiss. Any questions?" The Rev. asked smiling. Elizabeth had requested the shortest service he had, probably to keep Jason from being too uncomfortable.

"It should take no more than forty-five minutes from start to finish." Clarice let everyone know.

"After the kiss, which you will keep short because you are in a church, you will walk back up the aisle." Rev. Arnett looked at them both until they nodded.

"Jason and Elizabeth first." Clarice instructed from the pew she was standing in front of. "Emily, you are with your grandfather. Mr. O'Brien is with Mrs. Corinthos, Mr. Corelli with Mrs. Quartermaine, Mr. Quartermaine Jr. is with Ms. Miller, and Mr. Paul is with Ms. Crowell. Drs. Quartermaine you follow the party out with Mrs. Quartermaine and Mr. Corinthos. Everyone will go to the limos which will take you to the grounds of the Quartermaine estate for photos. That should take about an hour, and then it's on to the reception. So no one is to get mussed on the ride over." She looked at her bride and groom. Newlyweds were known to get up to hanky-panky in the limo. These pictures needed to be perfect. "Mr. Corinthos?"

"Yes." Sonny said from where he was still seated.

"How early can I get into Polluzo's on the day of the wedding?" Clarice needed to make sure everything was perfect there as well. Her client wanted simple and that wasn't as easy as it sounded. Without all the glitz and clutter most brides wanted any imperfections instantly caught the eye. Clarice wanted her crew to have as much time as possible to pull everything together.

"The restaurant manager will be on the premises by nine a.m. Saturday morning. If you need him there earlier that can be arranged as well." Sonny promised her. Since the wedding wasn't until four that gave the decorating crew plenty of time to set up. "The chefs will be there by eleven."

The menu was fabulous. Clarice had been invited to the tasting, and she had to say it was some of the best food she'd ever eaten. Sonny Corinthos knew how to put together a sumptuous feast. It was just another thing folks would remember about the day.

"That will work fine." Clarice could spend the morning overseeing the crew, when it came time for the bride to get ready she would swing by and make sure the ladies were on schedule. If they were going to get off schedule it would more than likely be because the ladies ran long in their preparations. That needed to be avoided. At some point she would check in with the groom as well, but Elizabeth had stated that Jason would want to be left alone as much as possible.

"Clarice you are welcome to join us at Sonny's house tonight." Elizabeth told her planner. They were having a relaxed evening with everyone in lieu of bachelor and bachelorette parties. Johnny and Em had both pouted but Jason and Elizabeth were not budging. This was what they wanted.

"Thank you, but I have some things still to see to." Clarice would be on the clock until the newlyweds left the reception. It was her experience that it was in the last few hours before the ceremony that things often went straight to hell. "Have a good evening."

"We will. See you on Saturday." Elizabeth said as everyone lined up with their partners and filed out.

"Was Ms. Bennett in the military?" Jason whispered making his fiancée laugh.

"No." Elizabeth said giving him a look. "She is just extremely organized. I was lucky to get her, she's one of the best planners in the business."

"I couldn't even book her, and I tried." Emily said from behind them.

"Your wedding was amazing Em." Elizabeth assured her friend.

"I know. Just like I know yours will be as well." Emily couldn't wait for Cody to see her in the dress Elizabeth picked out.

* * *

Out in the hall they got out of their lines. "Max is going to spend the morning before the ceremony with me at the restaurant." Johnny told both his bosses. He was in charge of security. The fact that the reception was at one of their places had everyone relaxing. They didn't even have to suggest it. Polluzo's was Liz's favorite restaurant, and she had been the one to ask if they have the space for the evening. Sonny instantly said yes. "When we need to leave, Ritchie and Hank will take over. They will stay there until we all arrive. I have Chris, Kyle, and Lee with them."

"We have a crew watching the church?" Sonny figured yes, but he wanted to check. Nothing could go wrong.

"Started Monday night. We will sweep the building again before we open it to the invited guests." Johnny confirmed with his boss. He didn't take offense at the question. "The photographer will meet Francis at the mansion where the ladies are getting ready. Everyone on the hair and makeup team has been screened, and so has everyone on Clarice's crews."

Sonny nodded. "Good." They went through this at his wedding, and at Cody's. They would go through this at Francis and Diane's wedding too, if they ever set a date. And Johnny and Nadine's if the Irishman ever got around to proposing. "We are ready."

"Yes we are." Johnny nodded. "Now let's go to your place so I can complain loudly about the fact that there is no bachelor party."

"Sounds like a plan." Sonny said laughing.

* * *

"You need any help?" Jason came over to where Sonny was manning the grill.

"No, this a small gathering. You spend the night with your lady." The mob boss was totally in his element.

"Thank you, for hosting." Jason said looking over to where Elizabeth was sitting with Monica. His mother said something and his fiancée laughed.

"We are family." Sonny said shrugging off the thanks. "Where are you guys going on your honeymoon?"

"Back to Hawaii." Jason said smiling.

"We loved our stay. Lily is already talking about going back." The Corinthos family had spent all of June and July in the tropical paradise staying at Jason and Liz's place. "I left you some recipes."

"I'm sure that Elizabeth will try as many as she can." Jason was still watching her, now she was sitting with Diane and Francis. In two days she would be Elizabeth Morgan, last night she told him she was changing her name. He had smiled for the rest of the night. Not that he needed her to do that. But the fact that she wanted to made him feel so damned good.

"Are you staying here the night before the wedding?" Sonny had extended the invitation last week, but Jason didn't give him an answer. "No point in you being alone."

"Are you worried I'm going to sneak over to the mansion?" Jason asked grinning like a school boy.

"Yes." Sonny said before laughing. He fixed a burger the way Elizabeth liked it, then one the way Jason wanted his. "Take these and go sit with your girl."

"I'm staying over. You can give me some last minute advice on how to be a good husband." Jason was lucky in that he had so many good examples to choose from.

"Of course I can, you will need all the help you can get. Bring a notebook." Sonny said laughing.

Jason laughed too as he took the plates and when he walked over his friends made a quick exit. "Dinner is ready."

"Grilled meat is the best thing ever." Elizabeth peeked under the bun. "Sonny never forgets the relish."

"You know relish goes on hot dogs, right?" Jason teased her.

"You love me despite my weird eating habits." Elizabeth said smiling.

"That I do. Now and forever." Jason said being serious.

"Now and forever." Elizabeth repeated back to him. "We're getting married in two days."

"I wish it was tomorrow." Jason said not caring if he sounded sappy.

"I do too." Elizabeth said reaching out and finding his hand right there. "I can't wait to call you my husband." They had totally forgotten everyone else.

"I can't wait to call you my wife." Jason said before leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss. "Two days."

"Two days." Elizabeth smiled back. Two days.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 43

"Your dress is here." Clarice said coming into the bride's changing room at the mansion. The ladies had spent the morning relaxing and then getting ready.

"Okay." Elizabeth stood up and smiled as not only the seamstress, but Felix Dubois himself walked into the room. "Hello."

"Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to finally see you in person." Felix said looking at the woman who made his clothing look so good. While his design house was already established across the globe he hadn't ever had a muse before. Something most designers changed with the seasons. He had shown his first collection at eighteen, had worked with countless celebrities, he had even dressed royalty but it was this young woman who made him truly feel like he was doing his best work.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for designing the dresses for today's ceremony." Elizabeth couldn't wait to slip her garment on.

"The pleasure was all mine. Cynthia told me you look divine." Felix gushed at the bride.

"Let's get her in the dress and you can see for yourself." Clarice said from behind them. They had a schedule to stick too.

"Fair enough. I'll step out." Felix would check his phone for messages while he waited. He looked up in time to see the bridal party come out of another room down the hall. "Lovely." He was his own biggest fan.

"Ladies this is Felix Dubois." Lydia made the introductions. "Well?" She asked doing a turn.

"You know you look stunning." Felix said with a wide smile. He was hoping to dress Lydia soon as well. She didn't inspire him like her soon to be sister in-law, but she knew how to work a suit.

"I believe that word should be reserved for the bride." Diane said smiling.

"I have a lot more adjectives up my couture sleeve." He assured the other red head who was killing it in his dress.

"Okay." Cynthia said from the door way. "Come in and criticize my work." She joked.

"I would never. Cynthia you know I'm nothing without you and your magic needle." Felix said walking into the bedroom. "Simply magnificent. If I do say so myself."

"You certainly should." Elizabeth said looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was everything she had hoped for and more. Jason was going to be fumbling for words when he saw her.

The gown was designed to bring about a feel of old world glamour. It had hand applied mother of pearl beading, opal crystals, and sequins across the bodice. Sheer caplet sleeves, a high back and V-neck in the front finished the upper portion of the dress. The skirt featured Godet detailing that added gorgeous volume that flowed into a delicate train. The figure hugging style assured that Elizabeth would be a sexy, and sophisticated bride.

"Wow." Emily said reaching for a tissue. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said blinking to keep the tears at bay. She figured she would cry enough during the ceremony so there was no need to start now. "I wanted something that would knock your brother over."

"You certainly achieved that." Nadine said grinning at her friend. "I thought our dresses were amazing." The bridal party were in short coral sleeveless garments with an intricate lace overlay. The dress had a modest v-back, a boat neckline, and stopped right at the ladies' knees making them church appropriate. Liz had gifted them necklaces and earrings in the shape of hearts as thank you gifts. They were all wearing champagne heels to finish the look.

"Where are my shoes?" Elizabeth asked looking around, a glimpse at the clock said they should be leaving soon. Sonny was meeting her at the church so that he didn't have to come all the way across town.

"Right here." Nadine spied the box. The heels inside were a pale ivory to match the dress.

"We need to do the check." Emily said smiling wide. She was so excited. "Old?"

"The engagement ring." Elizabeth wiggled the fingers on her right hand.

"New?" Emily wanted to know.

"My earrings." Elizabeth pushed back her curls to show the ladies. They looked very similar to the ones Lila gave her, but Jason had purchased these yesterday. He said he wanted her wearing only jewelry that he gave her on their wedding day.

"Borrowed?" Emily went down the list.

"The veil, it was Monica's." Elizabeth had tried Lila's but it didn't work.

"Blue?" Emily looked around but didn't see anything blue.

"The lining of the shoes is blue." Felix added from by the doorway. He had designed those as well.

"And a sixpence for your shoe." Cynthia said producing the penny, which she taped securely to the sole of the shoe in the raised instep. No one would see it there. "You are ready."

"I certainly am." Elizabeth said softly looking at herself in the mirror. She was getting married. To the most incredible man she knew. "Is the limo downstairs?"

"It certainly is. We need to leave in ten minutes to stick to the schedule." Clarice announced.

"Any last minute changes?" Cynthia asked her boss.

"Not a one." Felix wouldn't have trusted this to just anyone. Cynthia had been with him since day one. "We will see you at the church." He had a second row pew seat, Cynthia was his date.

"Thank you again." Elizabeth called out.

"Here is your bouquet." Emily said handing over the flowers that their grandmother had personally picked.

"Okay, everyone head downstairs." Clarice said looking at her watch. It was time.

* * *

"Is she here yet?" Jason was in a small room off the nave pacing.

"The limo is on the way now." Francis assured his friend. "She isn't going to run out on you."

"She can do better." Jason knew that for a fact.

"I will give you a hundred dollars to say that in front of Liz." Johnny said from his chair. "You'll have a black eye at the reception."

"You are perfect for Liz, just like she is perfect for you." Sonny told his young friend.

Jason nodded and took a deep breath. "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"No one is going to mess with Clarice's schedule." Cody told his boss, he completely understood what Jason was feeling. "She would hurt us. Badly." He said grinning.

Just then Johnny's phone rang. "The ladies have arrived. Max said they are waiting in the bridal room." O'Brien watched Jason relax. "He said Liz is stunning."

A knock sounded before the door opened and Clarice stepped inside. "Elizabeth is here, so Mr. Corinthos you should head over to where the ladies are waiting. Gentlemen if you would please line up and get ready to enter the nave. My assistant will be back for you." She said before stepping out.

"You heard her." AJ said standing up and stretching. "Everyone line up, we need to get things moving before Jason passes out."

* * *

Two days ago he had stood in this very spot and as they ran through the ceremony. Today was for real, and he was trying not to fidget as he stood in front of their friends and family. Looking over at his grandmother and parents Lila smiled at him, and Monica was already crying.

"Ready?" Edward asked his grandson. He had spent the time before the wedding sitting with Lila. He joined the men when they filed in.

"I am." Jason said keeping his eyes on the door. "You have the rings?"

"In my pocket." Edward promised his grandson. In the back of the nave the assistant planner raised her hand and the organist behind the groomsmen began to play Ave Maria, which was what Elizabeth chose for the processional music.

The ladies glided down the aisle and when Em cleared the doorway it swung shut. That meant that when it opened again Elizabeth would be coming down the runner to join her life with his. The traditional wedding march began, and everyone stood as the doors opened again. She appeared and Jason forgot about everything else. His whole world was her, the incredible woman who was trusting him with her heart.

He looked so unbelievably handsome was all Elizabeth could think. Standing their smiling, his blue eyes shining with happiness. He was waiting for her, so that they could begin a life together. He was giving her his heart, the most precious gift he had. It seemed to take forever until she was standing next to him.

"You look beautiful." Jason whispered.

"You look very handsome." Elizabeth blushed some as she whispered back. Everyone around them was pretending not to hear the quiet conversation. The music stopped and Reverend Arnett spoke.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Jason and Elizabeth in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone who can show just cause why this union cannot take place please speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence settled over the church. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Sonny said before kissing Elizabeth's cheek and giving Jason a hug.

"Jason and Elizabeth have come before us today, to consecrate their love in abidance of God's holy covenant. We as their friends and family will not only bear witness to the vows that they will exchange, but shall also bear witness to their love as it grows stronger with each passing year." The Reverend looked over at Francis.

"Jason selected this passage to express his feelings for Elizabeth. It's by Craig Silvey from Jasper Jones. _What I'm feeling, I think, is joy. And it's been some time since I've felt that blinkered rush of happiness. This might be one of those rare events that lasts, one that'll be remembered and recalled as months and years wind and ravel. One of those sweet, significant moments that leaves a footprint in your mind. A photograph couldn't ever tell its story. It's like something you have to live to understand. One of those freak collisions of fizzing meteors and looming celestial bodies and floating debris and one single beautiful red ball that bursts into your life and through your body like an enormous firework. Where things shift into focus for a moment, and everything makes sense. And it becomes one of those things inside you, a pearl among sludge, one of those big exaggerated memories you can invoke at any moment to peel away a little layer of how you felt, like a lick of ice cream. The flavor of grace_." With the reading finished Francis rejoined the party.

"Jason please repeat after me." Reverend Arnett intoned. He said the words and Jason repeated them.

"Elizabeth, in the presence of God, and before our witnesses and friends, I, with joy and in love, take you to be my wife, to be the mother of my children, and the companion of my days. I promise to fully share my life with you, through days of happiness or sadness, abundance or want. I pledge to you my unfailing love always." His voice was rough with emotion.

"Elizabeth if you would please repeat after me." Reverend Arnett requested once more.

"Jason, in the presence of God, and before our witnesses and friends, I, with joy and in love, take you to be my husband, to be the father of my children, and the companion of my days. I promise to fully share my life with you, through days of happiness or sadness, abundance or want. I pledge to you my unfailing love always." Elizabeth's eyes were shining as she looked at him.

They were both smiling wide as she finished reciting her vows.

"May I have the rings please?" Reverend Arnett held out his bible and Edward placed them in the center. "Bless these rings, they are the visible symbol of the promises made here today. Let the wearer be reminded that they are no longer alone in this life's journey. Jason take Elizabeth's ring and place it on her finger."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my devotion. It has no beginning or end so is the same with our love." Jason said slipping the band on her finger.

"Elizabeth please take Jason's ring and place it on his finger." The Reverend requested.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my devotion. It has no beginning or end, so is the same with our love." Elizabeth said slipping the band on his finger.

The Reverend looked at Nadine. "Elizabeth chose this reading for Jason." She had to clear her throat before continuing. "_I will love you forever; whatever happens. Till I die and after I die, and when I find my way out of the land of the dead, I'll drift about forever, all my atoms, till I find you again… I'll be looking for you, every moment, every single moment. And when we do find each other again, we'll cling together so tight that nothing and no one'll ever tear us apart. Every atom of me and every atom of you… We'll live in birds and flowers and dragonflies and pine trees and in clouds and in those little specks of light you see floating in sunbeams… And when they use our atoms to make new lives, they won't just be able to take one, they'll have to take two, one of you and one of me_." Done Nadine rejoined the bridal party.

"Let us pray." Reverend Arnett invited those gathered. "Bless this couple as they go forth and begin their lives together. Watch over them through good times and bad. Let them be a harbor to one another, a beacon of light in the darkness, and a comfort when life becomes hard. Help their love to grow stronger with each passing day, and help them always to remember the promises they have made. Amen."

"Amen." Those gathered repeated.

Jason and Elizabeth I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." The Reverend said smiling.

They did to thunderous applause, and when they parted Jason whispered softly. "First, last, always." So that only she could hear.

"First, last, always." Elizabeth repeated as they exchanged their own personal vows. Smiling they turned to face everyone, before linking fingers and walking up the aisle.

Vows from The Knot

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Epilogue tomorrow

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 44

"Ladies and gentleman please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan." The leader of the band announced as everyone applauded when the newly married couple entered the main room of the restaurant. The bridal party had spent the last hour having photographs taken, and for once Jason didn't mind posing. Not only was their personal photographer there, but so was the photographer from the Port Charles Chronicle which had exclusive rights to the wedding.

"So are you going to tell me what song we are dancing to?" Elizabeth asked as they stood in the center of the floor. Jason had requested that she let him pick. Her train had been removed so that she could dance and enjoy herself without fear of tripping.

"Considering we are standing in the middle of the dance floor I think my secret is about to get out." Jason said smiling. "Look." He pointed to the stage.

"No way." Elizabeth grinned wider. Johnny had walked up to join the band. "Is he going to sing?" She asked stunned. He had a beautiful voice and sang a lot, but generally not around strangers.

"He is." Jason told his wife. "It's his wedding gift to us." Since they weren't in need of anything they had asked that donations be made to General Hospital in lieu of gifts. Of course those closest to them still gifted them small items. Things they knew the couple would find meaningful.

The opening strands of Unforgettable played and Johnny's rich baritone filled the room as he began singing.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

_Unforgettable near tho' near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before, has someone been more…_

As their friend sang they moved around the floor eyes locked on each other's. Elizabeth felt like she was in a dream, but she wasn't. This was her life. Not every moment would be this wonderful, but their love would always be this strong of that she had no doubt.

Jason twirled his wife out and then back into his arms smiling as her laughter rang through the room. He wasn't really big on dancing, but this was one of the moments he had been waiting for since they set the date. Every experience would be richer with Elizabeth by his side. His best friend, his lover, and his wife. No man was more fortunate than he was, to have such an amazing woman to walk through life with.

He picked this song because the lyrics expressed everything that he felt for Elizabeth. That Johnny agreed to sing it just made the moment that much more special. They glided across the floor as the song wrapped up.

_That's why darling it's incredible,_

_That someone so unforgettable,_

_Thinks I am unforgettable too._

Jason dipped his wife, and as the last note played he kissed her while everyone applauded. With a wink he escorted her to their sweetheart table.

* * *

After they had their first dances the traditional mother son dance took place. Jason had wanted to skip it, because Elizabeth wouldn't have her special dance. Alan came to his son's aid by offering to dance with Elizabeth. She happily accepted, and the dance wouldn't mean any less. In fact it might mean even more because her new father in-law didn't have to make the offer.

Dinner was served and neither one of the newlyweds paid much attention to the meal, or anyone around them. They did spend a lot of time smiling, laughing, and sharing kisses. It wasn't until it was time for the best man and matron of honor to speak that they looked up.

"Hello." Edward said stepping up to the microphone. "For those who don't know I'm Jason's grandfather, Elizabeth's too now." He said laughing. "I have had the privilege to watch my grandson meet and fall in love with the lovely young woman he married this afternoon. It reminded me of when I met my love Lila, but that's a story for another time." He said eyes twinkling as he looked at the young couple everyone was here to celebrate. "It was my great joy to stand beside my grandson as he joined his life with Elizabeth's this afternoon. I was humbled to be asked to play such an important role in the ceremony, I was also surprised to be asked. I think it speaks to the relationship we have, the respect, closeness, and love we share. I look forward to having that relationship include my new granddaughter. Jason you could not have found a better partner for this life. Treasure her, respect her, and listen to her. And remember you will never win an argument with her. To Jason and Elizabeth." Edward said raising his glass in a toast.

He got a hug from his grandson and kiss on his cheek from his granddaughter before returning to sit with the rest of the Quartermaine family. Emily kissed his cheek as well as she made her way to the stage.

"Hello." Emily said smiling out at everyone. "I'm Jason's younger sister Emily, I am also the best friend of Elizabeth. As well as her sister." She said laughing. "There is no better person on this planet then Elizabeth Morgan. If you need anything she is the first one to offer assistance. When you need a shoulder to cry on hers is always available. If you need to laugh she knows a million corny jokes that will have you groaning in no time at all. When I was at my lowest she never let me give up. She was right there holding my hand and telling me to fight just a bit harder because I had so much to live for. So when I realized that she was falling in love with my brother I secretly began wishing for this day. Because if there is one person on this planet who is good enough for her, it's my big brother Jason." Emily wiped away a tear. "He has always been one of my heroes, and now he holds my best friend's heart. I wish you both love, happiness, and long life together. I love you guys. To Elizabeth and Jason." She said raising her glass.

Jason gave his sister a big hug, and Elizabeth was crying too as she held Emily close. "We love you too." Liz said before she let her sister go.

Clarice who was standing in the back of the room just making sure everything kept going smoothly came forward. "It's time to cut the cake." After this her job was almost over.

"Ready?" Jason asked taking Elizabeth's hand in his. They made their way over to where the five tier confection was stationed. The icing was white buttercream covered with sugar blue and white hydrangea's that spilled from the top down, to pick up the flowers in the ladies bouquets. "What flavor did you pick?" This was her surprise to him.

"I'm not telling." Elizabeth gave him a wicked smile as she reached for the knife. "You will see when we cut the cake."

They posed with the knife poised over the bottom layer of the cake. When the photographer had enough pictures they cut out a slice. Jason took the cake server and lifted the piece onto the plate that Elizabeth was holding. The yellow cake was pretty with white cream running through the middle. He broke off a piece and fed it his wife. "Mmm, that's good." Liz said smiling. She broke off a piece and placed it in his mouth.

"Lemon pound cake." Jason said laughing. "What's in the middle?" It was really good. She made this for him last year on his birthday and he had raved about it.

"Pastry cream." Elizabeth told him as they walked back to the table. "The first, third, and fifth layers are lemon. The second and fourth are chocolate. I figure we would get slices of the two flavors and share. The chocolate cake is Cook's recipe."

"How did you manage that?" Jason said surprised as they sat back down.

"She baked them for the cake maker." Elizabeth wanted the cake to be completely about her new husband. Nothing was going to stand in the way of that. It turned out that all that was needed was a painting of Lila's roses. A small price to pay to make Jason smile.

"You are sneaky, I like that in a wife." Jason said leaning over and kissing her again.

"Good, because I hope to surprise you often." Elizabeth said leaning her head on his shoulder "Dance with me?" The floor was officially open now.

"I would love that, after cake." Jason said laughing.

"Of course after cake. We must have some priorities." Elizabeth whole heartedly agreed.

* * *

They danced with their friends, and family after dessert was served. Elizabeth made Johnny blush bright red when she gushed over his singing earlier in the reception. She also pointed out that when he eventually married Nadine he was going to have to sing for his bride. His response was that gave him the perfect reason to never propose. Elizabeth didn't believe him for a minute.

Jason even danced a bit, but for the most part he sat with his grandmother while Elizabeth danced. Lila took the opportunity to give her grandson the gift that she and Edward had picked out. A boat for the couple to dock at their home in Hawaii. She and Edward had spent the entire month of February there. Since they were down they offered to oversee the building of the private dock.

At a signal from Clarice, Elizabeth took the stage and turning her back to gathered single ladies let the replica bouquet fly. There wasn't even a need for a scuffle because the flowers landed squarely in Nadine's hand. After Jason led his bride down to the waiting chair, and to various catcalls from his friends, removed her garter belt. He turned and shot the elastic band into the crowd and despite a valiant attempt by Johnny it was Patrick Drake who came up with the garter. The doctor was Jason's neurologist which earned him an invite. O'Brien glared the entire time the doctor danced, and flirted with Nadine.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Elizabeth whispered as she watched the thunderclouds gather on her friend's face.

"He is the one who said he never was getting married. I know for a fact that Nadine wants to get married and have a family. I also know that Patrick has a thing for Nadine." Jason said with a smug grin. "I'm betting Johnny and Nadine will be engaged by the time we return from Hawaii." He guessed.

"That was mean." Elizabeth hide her face against Jason's shoulder as she laughed at what he had done. "And it's totally going to work."

"Just call me cupid." Jason said laughing as well. Johnny would kick his ass if he ever found out what had happened. "Ready to go?" They had been at the reception for almost three hours, everyone could keep partying without them.

"I am." Elizabeth was anxious to be alone with him.

"I'll find Clarice and let her know we want to leave." Jason whispered before getting up from the table.

* * *

They made the dash to the limo as their friends threw rose petals or blew bubbles. Inside the car Jason pulled his wife onto his lap. "I really love you in this dress." He said kissing her neck. Earlier they had rode from the church with Em and Edward, so there hadn't been a chance to makeout.

"I'm going to have this sealed for storage in case we have a daughter someday. Maybe she'll wear it to get married." Elizabeth liked the sound of that.

"She'll be just as beautiful as you in it." Jason said looking into his wife's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said bringing her mouth to his. He moaned as he opened to her inviting her to go deeper. They weren't going far, just to the Port Charles Hotel's honeymoon suite, so they wouldn't have the chance to go crazy. But some kissing to get them warmed up was called for.

* * *

At the hotel Jason assisted Elizabeth out of the limo and they went upstairs. Checking in had been handled by the security crew earlier in the day. The room would have been swept and the guards would have kept watch after that.

He picked her up and carried her into the luxurious suite before kicking the door shut. Placing her on her feet he took her mouth in a carnal kiss. Her hands came up to push off his jacket, the tie had disappeared after the cake was cut so her busy fingers went right to the stud covered buttons of his shirt. When she had it open to the waist she kissed over his heart. "Unzip me." She asked turning to face away from him.

Jason's hand was trembling as he followed her instructions. When the zipper was completely undone she turned back to face him. "Teasing me." He wanted to remove the gown.

"No, I need to go change." Elizabeth had something nice to wear. It would be hanging in the bathroom per her instructions.

"Okay." Jason wasn't going to argue. "I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"On the bed." Elizabeth requested.

"On the bed." Jason agreed.

In the bathroom she carefully stepped out of her gown and hung it up. Tomorrow before leaving for their honeymoon it was going to be picked up. Em was going to take it to her place when the cleaners were finished. The Pauls were also dog sitting for them. It was to return the favor of Liz and Jason watching Rosie in December. Liz's underwear quickly followed the dress before she slipped on the dark blue silk with black lace lingerie. She really liked how she looked, and Jason was going to love it.

When she walked out of the bathroom her sexy husband was lying across the bed in dark blue silk boxers. "I see we were thinking along the same lines. I love you in blue."

"I know." Jason had packed them wanting to look nice for his wife. "I got a variety of colors, and I am looking forward to getting your opinion on which is your favorite." He told her.

"I will certainly give it." Elizabeth said as she stood next to the bed.

"You are so sexy." He said as his eyes darkened in arousal.

"I know you like me in blue and black." Elizabeth responded as she placed one knee on the bed. She had a feeling things were not going to go slowly, which was fine. She had been wanting him all day. Him in a tuxedo was almost too much to take.

"I like you in whatever color you chose to wear." Jason let her know. "Come here." He was going to try to take things slow, but he was already on fire.

She crawled across the bed and straddled his hips. Instantly he rolled them until he was over her claiming her lips as he rocked against her. "That feels good." She said when he moved to pull in oxygen.

"You are already wet for me." Jason said starting to tremble with the need to have her. The thin silk did nothing to hide her heat. It made his cock throb with the need to take her.

"Always." Elizabeth said arching a bit and whimpering as that changed the angle he hit her clit. "I will always be ready for you."

"That's good because I will always want you." Jason said nuzzling against her neck. "My sweet baby girl, you drive me insane." He said before sucking a nipple through the fabric.

"Hurry!" Elizabeth wanted him know.

"No." Jason said letting his hot breath make the wet fabric feel cold against her skin which made her nipples harden further. "I am taking my time. I have a plan."

"To kill me." Elizabeth said on a rugged laugh.

"To love you." He said slowly pulling up her nightie. "Thoroughly. This needs to go." Jason said urging her up and slipping the silk over her head before taking her back down to the mattress. He started at her lips and kissed his way to her center. Stopping to worship her pert mounds along the way. Gently he opened her legs and leaned in for a taste. "Sweetest thing I've ever had." He said before getting serious about making her scream his name.

"Oh…" Elizabeth said twisting in ecstasy. When Jason's large hands caged her hips to keep her still it made her shiver hard. He took his time taking her up, and just when she was about to explode he backed off a bit only to take her up again. "PLEASE!" She was strung tight and need relief.

"Watch me." Jason said in rough growl.

She opened her eyes and he licked her while pushing two fingers deep inside. That was enough to send her flying.

Quickly he removed his boxers and pushed inside her. Her muscles pulsed and massaged his shaft as he started slow but was soon moving hard and fast. There was nothing on this earth that felt as wonderful as the connection they shared. It was more than physical, although he could feel this in every fiber of his being. It was his soul recognizing hers. Of knowing she was home. That she was his. "Now baby, come with me." He wasn't going to last any longer.

"Don't stop…please…please…JASON!" Elizabeth simply shattered and was rendered breathless as she gave herself over to him and the energy that flowed between them.

"Elizabeth." Her name fell from his lips like that of supplicant worshiping a goddess. He gave her everything he had, while accepting everything she offered.

They were both breathing hard as he separated their bodies and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and just rested. Feeling sated and full of his love. And knowing he was feeling the same thing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

3 years later

They were in Hawaii when she took the test. Elizabeth had suspected for about a week that she might be pregnant, and thought there was no better place to pop the news about their newest family member. She had gone shopping in Port Charles and picked up a pregnancy test. Marco didn't watch her too closely during errands that involved her going down certain aisles. So he didn't see anything, which was good Jason should be the first person to learn they were expecting.

"I'm going to have a soak in the tub." Elizabeth told her hubby. They had spent a wonderful day driving with the top down on their convertible. Since this was their first day of vacation they didn't take out the bike, Jason would want to inspect it before she got on the machine. He hadn't been at all surprised when she requested to spend their anniversary here. Last year they had gone to London, so it made sense she would want to come back here.

"Want some company?" Jason would happily scrub her back, and anything else she wanted.

"Give me a few minutes first?" She requested heading for the stairs. She should have just enough time to get the results before he came up.

"Sure." Jason figured she was going to light candles or something. His girl was a romantic.

Upstairs Elizabeth got out the test and read the instructions again. Not even a minute later she was washing her hands as the stick sat on the box on her vanity. Telling herself not to watch it, she walked into the closet and picked something pretty to wear. She was brushing out her hair when the alarm on the radio beeped, only a few seconds before Jason knocked on the door.

"Baby, is everything okay?" Jason asked wondering why the door was locked. That hadn't happened in years.

Elizabeth looked at the test before opening the door. She had tears in her eyes which would probably worry him but she couldn't help it. She was just so happy.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked cupping her cheek concern clear in his eyes. He noted that she had changed into a long silk nightgown, which was a bit odd since she wanted to take a bath. Then he noticed the tub was empty.

She didn't have the words needed so she took his hand and led him to the vanity. With a trembling hand she picked up the test and showed him the word positive as the tears started to fall.

"We're pregnant?" Jason said in a hushed tone looking from the test to his wife's eyes.

She just nodded, while smiling.

"We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a dad." Jason said as his heart beat hard against his chest. He looked down at her flat stomach and tried to process that inside her body was a life they created. "I love you." He said before going down on his knees and kissing her stomach. "I love you too baby Morgan." His own eyes filled with tears. They had been trying for about six months now and honestly he was starting to worry some. "We need to go home."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked finding her voice.

"You need to take it easy." Jason said looking up at her as he went into over protective mode. "You need to see a doctor, to make sure everything is okay."

"We can do that here." Elizabeth said running her fingers through his hair. They had the name of a doctor they could go see while on the island, in case anything went wrong. She had actually gone to medical school plus did her internship and residency in Port Charles.

"Tomorrow." Jason wanted her checked out. "We will do that tomorrow."

"I'll call first thing in the morning." Elizabeth told him, more than likely they would be told to go straight to the lab to have blood work done.

"You should be off your feet." He said standing up and lifting her off her feet. Carefully he laid her on the bed. "Do you want anything?"

"Just you." Elizabeth said linking their fingers.

"Let me get changed. Get under the covers." He said pulling up the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed.

"I'm not cold." Elizabeth said smiling fondly up at him.

"The air conditioning is on." Jason said looking at her. "Maybe I should turn it down."

"Jason." Elizabeth laughed she couldn't help it. "I'm fine. Get changed and get in bed." Sex wasn't going to be happening so she didn't even try. He wouldn't want to possibly harm her or the baby, which wasn't an issue. Tomorrow after coming back from the doctor's they could spend the rest of the day in bed.

"Okay." He said still standing there looking at her. She was carrying his baby.

When they got back home she was going to have to protect him from the other guys. They would tease him for sure if he was still in this state. Hopefully by the time they returned to Port Charles, the day after his birthday, he would be more relaxed.

After he was changed he got into bed and they spooned up. Gently he took her into his arms. "How long have you known?"

"I didn't know for sure until I took the test. I suspected last week." Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. "I wanted it to be just us when I confirmed it. I don't want to share this with anyone else right now." She explained her thinking.

"This is the best anniversary gift I could have ever asked for." Jason said kissing her softly. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I just want a healthy baby." Elizabeth was going to do everything she could to nurture the child growing in her womb.

"I don't care either." Jason let her know. "Have you been sick?" He left the house fairly early most mornings.

"No." Elizabeth didn't want him worried about that. "Morning sickness could still come though."

"I want you to know, I'm going to be by your side the entire time." Jason's hand was covering her stomach.

"I know that we will be well cared for." She told him snuggling closer. "I'm tired." She had been battling fatigue for a couple of weeks now. That and a few other symptoms had been how she guessed her condition.

"Sleep." Jason said holding her as tight as he dared. They were going to have a baby. His smile as he thought of that rivaled the brightness of the sun.

* * *

The pregnancy was confirmed the next afternoon with the doctor saying they were four weeks along and Elizabeth's prediction that they would spend the rest of the day in bed came true. The only reason they got up was because they had dinner reservations. Tomorrow was officially their anniversary and the plan had been to spend it riding on the bike touring the island. Now they would be taking the car. In fact there would be no motorcycle riding on his, or her, bike until after the baby was born.

"I'm almost ready." Elizabeth shouted out of the bathroom. She was doing last minute touches.

"Take your time." Jason was on the couch that was in the sitting area of the bedroom. He was smiling, he had been smiling since yesterday. That probably wasn't going to change anytime soon. He was also terrified. He was going to be a dad. They were having a child that would be counting on him to be a protector and caretaker. He had no doubt that Elizabeth was going to be an amazing mom, and he wanted to be an equal partner to her. And a good parent to their child. He had some good examples in Edward, Alan, and Sonny. Any help he needed they would happy to give him.

"Okay." Elizabeth said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Beautiful." Jason said holding out his hand so that she would come close. She was in a bright and bold yellow with a floral embellishment that was perfect for the location. It was fitted through the waist with a flowing skirt. His favorite thing however, was that the dress left his wife's beautiful shoulders bare. She was wearing the earrings he gave her last year on their anniversary, and her everyday wedding band.

Shortly after they got married Jason dropped by his wife's new studio to have a visit and noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding set. He completely understood when she explained that having send it to the jewelers every week to be cleaned would mean the ring was off her finger more than it was on it. So he got her a platinum band with the words I love you etched into. She liked it so much that the next week she got him the matching one. So they generally only wore the rings from the ceremony when they got dressed up for formal occasions. Looking down he noticed she was in high heels. Which made him frown some.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. "I will not be wearing heels once I start showing." She knew what the look was for. "Until then it will be fine." Most of the time she was in her sneakers anyway.

"Fair enough." Jason wasn't going to argue. She wouldn't do anything to endanger their child. "Ready for dinner?"

"I am." Elizabeth nodded as they headed down to the car. "Can we go out on the boat tomorrow?" Surfing wasn't going to happen for her while they were here, so that was as close to being in the ocean as she was going to get.

"Absolutely." Jason said holding the door open. They were both licensed to drive it so they wouldn't need a crew to go with them. "What else would you like to do?"

"We can go to the lookout, and maybe have a picnic supper on the beach." She suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Jason said smiling. "We are supposed to go to Brazil in February, I guess we will need to reschedule."

"I'll be in my last trimester then so I don't think international travel is wise." Elizabeth said nodding. "Maybe we can just go to New York."

"I took you there after we got engaged." He pointed out. They had celebrated New Year's with a week in the city. "I wanted to take you somewhere new."

"I've never been to The Keys. Francis says it's lovely." Elizabeth had enjoyed looking at the pictures Diane took on their honeymoon which included a stop there.

"That's a plane ride away. I'm pretty sure by then we will need to keep it local." Jason said as they drove to the restaurant.

"We can just postpone vacation for a year." Elizabeth said shrugging.

"Sonny will kill me." Jason said laughing. His partner was vigilant about making sure he took at least four weeks off every year.

"You can just take your vacation when the baby comes." Elizabeth suggested. Jason would get six weeks of leave, and Sonny wouldn't mind if he took for more on top of that. "We don't have to decide that at the moment."

"No we don't. Tonight I want to celebrate our good news, and our how happy we are." Jason smiled over at her after pulling into the valet station.

"That sounds perfect." Elizabeth agreed, one hundred percent.

* * *

Ten months after that…

"I don't care if you are the local godfather, you will give me that baby or I will hurt you." Monica said giving Sonny her best glare.

"Wow, you look just like Jason." He said laughing. "I have a guard to protect me."

"Paulie can be bought for a cake from Cook." Monica said still staring at Sonny.

"Is that true?" Sonny looked over at his personal guard.

"Its good cake." Paulie said grinning.

"You're right it is good cake. I'm only letting you have him because you're his grandmother." Sonny said trying not to pout. "But as his godfather I'm letting you know I'll be back to get him in an hour."

"Good luck with that." Edward said laughing from behind Monica.

"You had your turn." Emily said giving her grandfather a look.

"And I'll have another." Edward said before sticking out his tongue. He and Lila had gotten to hold Jake first.

"Should you break that up?" Elizabeth asked looking at her husband. Jake's christening had been this morning at St. Andrew's. After the wedding Liz had begun occasionally attending church with the Quartermaine's and every once in a while Jason would come as well. So it made sense to have the baptism there.

"Milo is Jake's guard." Jason said totally serious. Ritchie was now with Emily. "Let him wade in there and get our son back."

"Coward." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Yes. Coward with paid guards. Max can back up Milo. Marco can go too." Jason leaned forward and kissed his wife. "He's beautiful." He commented putting an arm around her waist.

"I might be biased, but yes he is." Elizabeth said nodding. Jacob Martin Morgan was the spitting image of his father. The boy was going to break hearts. "I think I'd like one more." She would start now because it would take a while to talk Jason into. Her labor had been hard on him.

"Let me see if I can survive this one first." Jason knew the request was coming, he just needed some time to forget how much pain she had been in.

"We aren't getting our son back for another hour." Elizabeth figured the baby being hungry would be the only reason the family would let her have him back. "What do you say to walk in the garden?"

"I think that sounds wonderful." Jason said linking her fingers with his. "We can talk about where you want to spend our vacation next year. Anywhere in the world you want to go."

"Isn't that how all this started?" Elizabeth asked smiling as the scent of the roses surrounded them.

Jason gave her a boyish grin. "I do believe it is. I can't wait to see what happens this go round." He said dropping her a wink and leading her further into the garden.

* * *

Yay! My first romance story is complete. Thank you guys so much for waiting for this one. I know that a quite a few of you wanted a romance without all the mob stuff, lol. I also have been reading the PMs you guys sent me asking for another romance tale. I am trying to figure out what storyline will work best since I don't want to do another travel story just yet. I am glad this story was was one you enjoyed.

Next up - tomorrow I will be posting the April one shot. After that a break. Then the next full length story. I'm not sure how long the break will be because we have a family vacation planned. So I'm looking at scheduling and how that will work with posting.

Down the road- I've got three stories I'm working on, and two more in the outline phase of writing. Not sure on the lengths of any of them just yet, or the drama levels. When I have a better idea I will pass that along.

Thank you again for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and all the support you guys give me. Be well!


End file.
